Reloj de Arena
by Karoru Metallium
Summary: Vale la pena esperar años y años por alguien que no parece quererte de ESA forma? ZechsxNoin, DuoxHeero, TrowaxQuatre. Angst. Humor. Silliness.
1. Cansancio

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

********************************************

Hola!!! Por primera vez me aventuro en la escritura para un fandom en el que estoy metida desde hace casi cuatro años gracias a mi page Relámpago. Podría parecer un AU por momentos (quizás lo sea), pero cronológicamente esta historia se ubicaría cosa de año y medio después de los acontecimientos en EW, y principalmente es un 6x9, con un trasfondo de 1x2 y 3x4. Mis parejas favoritas, mind you ^^. 

_Advertencia: _major angst, aunque habrá algo de humor de vez en cuando... puede que algún OOC por ahí, pero no demasiado. By the way, tengo la mala costumbre de concentrarme en los sentimientos de la gente, así que puede tornarse pesado y muy serio por momentos ^^. 

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava... ¿quién no querría ese hermoso regalo?

**********************************

**Capítulo I**

**Cansancio**

Lucrezia Noin ordenó por enésima vez los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y al fin, dándose por vencida, apagó la computadora y avanzó hacia la puerta, tomando su chaquetón del perchero. No tenía caso permanecer en las oficinas una vez que el trabajo del día (y el del día siguiente, prácticamente) había sido terminado; no tenía caso intentar llenar de más trabajo su soledad.

Porque Noin estaba sola. Atascada en la oficina con el papeleo o en sus ahora escasas salidas al espacio en alguna misión, estaba rodeada de gente; pero en esencia, se sentía sola. Uno podía sentirse solo aún en medio de una multitud, y eso era lo que le ocurría a ella.

Salió del edificio que albergaba la sede de la Organización Preventer, arrebujándose en su enorme chaquetón castaño al sentir el frío de la noche, y automáticamente dirigió sus pasos hacia su apartamento, a sólo dos cuadras y media de distancia. La alegría de sus compañeros de trabajo, de sus subordinados incluso, sólo hacía que la depresión clavara sus garras en ella con más fuerza.

De pronto supo que no quería ir a su apartamento. No quería llegar al lugar meticulosamente limpio y ordenado en el que vivía, y que no era su hogar, porque estaba vacío.

Sus pasos se desviaron y terminó en un pub del centro. Graciosa cosa, la depresión. Ella no solía beber, excepto en alguna ocasión social (y ésas eran más bien escasas), pero justo ahora sentía que necesitaba un trago... un trago de algo fuerte que la adormeciera, que la insensibilizara.

Entró en el pub, un local bastante decente y que estaba extrañamente tranquilo a pesar de ser viernes y casi las diez de la noche. Los clientes, casi todos hombres con la excepción de un par de mujeres que estaban allí con sus parejas, la miraron con vaga curiosidad cuando entró; luego cada quien volvió a sus asuntos.

Ocupó un asiento en la barra y pidió un whisky doble a la rubia que la atendía, sonriendo un poco ante la reacción que causaba su presencia. Sabía que su figura esbelta arrebujada en el grueso chaquetón, y el cabello que había permitido crecer hasta que ahora acariciaba su cuello, la hacían parecer un muchacho; pero no era eso lo que había hecho que todo el mundo procurase no dedicarle una segunda mirada. 

Era algo extraño, pero la joven agente parecía llevar tatuada en la frente la palabra "policía", porque la gente, especialmente aquella que no tenía la conciencia tranquila, lo intuía nada más echarle la vista encima y prefería hacer como que la ignoraba.

Cuando la rubia le sirvió lo pedido, se bebió la mitad del vaso de una sola vez, soportando el ardor inicial y sintiendo luego cómo el calor producido por la fuerte bebida se asentaba en su estómago. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría en emborracharse, habida cuenta de que su última comida del día había sido un par de sándwiches a media tarde.

No sería prudente, pero estaba deprimida y no quería sumergirse aún más en la autocompasión, ni pensar más en Zechs.

Zechs...

Fue un error no darse cuenta a tiempo de que lo había convertido en el ancla de su vida, el punto fijo que había escogido inconscientemente para darle un sentido a su existencia, la creencia que había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas, la fe que había usado para atravesar la oscuridad. Se había convertido en su principal interés, lo suficiente como para que ella echara de lado sus propios problemas, su propio bienestar, sus propias dudas y pesadillas.

En aquellos lejanos días en la Academia había apartado la mirada de su oscuro y solitario camino hacia la nada y se había dado cuenta de que él estaba siguiendo la misma ruta. Y entonces había detenido su camino porque él la necesitaba, sin pensar en lo que iba a pasar cuando él ya no la necesitara más; no había pensado que ese día llegaría. Y cuando ese día llegó, ella se dio cuenta de que no había salido de la oscuridad... tan sólo había tomado un desvío del camino, un desvío de años.

Algo en su pecho simplemente se rompió, y se encontró mirando el líquido dorado en su vaso con ojos que realmente no podían ver.

No le importaba. Aún estaba estremecida por el brutal descubrimiento de que él no la necesitaba ya; de que nadie la necesitaba. Y de que no había estado luchando exactamente por él, sino por sí misma... porque lo amaba. Porque había deseado con toda su alma que él la mirara algún día y comprendiera que ella también lo necesitaba; porque había querido escuchar de sus labios la única palabra que nunca le había dicho, lo que más había deseado que él sintiera.

¿Qué clase de amiga era, por todos los cielos? Una egoísta que sólo había pensado en salvarlo a él de la autodestrucción para salvarse a sí misma... alguien que le había apoyado esperando que le pagara con su amor incondicional y devoción eterna. Vaya una cursilería. Y un absurdo.

Pero, ¿qué importaba, de todos modos? Había hecho lo correcto, aunque hubiera sido por las razones equivocadas. Lo había ayudado a salir de ese camino estrecho y oscuro, él podía manejarse solo ahora... siempre había podido, sólo que no lo sabía, y la oscuridad que la vida había hecho anidar en su alma era tan grande que no le había permitido ver la oportunidad de redención. Ella lo había forzado a mirar en la dirección correcta, aunque le tomó años.

Y ahora, nada. Él había encontrado su lugar, estaba haciendo su vida y quizás... quizás uno de estos días encontraría con quién compartirla.

Noin apuró de un trago su vaso y pidió otro. Quería beber hasta que pudiera llorar sin sentir vergüenza de sí misma, hasta que pudiera revolcarse en el piso como una posesa y vomitar. Y luego beber más y más hasta que no pudiera pensar, hasta llegar al punto del olvido en el que el dolor no pudiera alcanzarla.

Con el rabillo del ojo notó que alguien ocupaba el asiento a su lado en la barra y una cansada voz masculina, ligera, pedía un martini doble. Tal parecía que ella no era la única en esta ciudad que estaba llegando al límite de sus fuerzas... y la voz de pronto se le antojaba conocida.

Se volvió para mirar a su fortuito compañero de bebida, que en esos momentos miraba con aire ausente los movimientos de la joven rubia al preparar su trago, y reconoció al instante aquel rostro gracioso y delicado y aquellos enormes ojos de un azul violáceo. Pero, más que todo, fue la larga trenza castaña que caía sobre la abusada chaqueta negra lo que le hizo reconocer a su dueño. Duo Maxwell, ex-piloto Gundam, Dios de la Muerte.

Lo recordaba bien, pero no así. No con el rostro cansado, la expresión endurecida y los ojos opacos.

Él se dio cuenta de que era observado y se volvió lentamente hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño por un momento como si tratara de ubicarla; hasta que pronto aquella sonrisa tan anormalmente alegre, casi maníaca, que ella tan bien recordaba iluminó su rostro.

- ¿Noin?

- Duo Maxwell - repuso ella simplemente, confirmando su identidad. El joven sonrió alegremente y por un momento pareció el mismo de antes, pero había más sombras que nunca en su rostro, debajo de sus ojos y dentro de sus pupilas violáceas. Esa gran sonrisa que era su marca registrada rara vez llegaba a sus ojos, y ahora ese hecho era más patente que nunca.

Noin se preguntó que podía haberle sucedido a Duo en todo ese tiempo que llevaba sin verle. Tenía que haber sido algo grave, a juzgar por su aspecto.

- Eres la última persona a la que habría esperado encontrarme en un bar - comentó en tono confidencial el joven, apurando de un trago su martini y pidiendo otro de inmediato. Al notar las cejas levantadas de Noin, volvió a sonreír, esta vez con genuina diversión.

- ¿Tienes tan siquiera la edad legal para consumir alcohol, Maxwell?

- Apenas - dijo, guiñándole un ojo -; venga, no te preocupes por el pequeño Duo, mi resistencia al alcohol es bastante alta...

- ¿Qué haces aquí en la Tierra? Creí que vivías en L2...

- Quizás deba preguntarte lo mismo, Noin. La última vez que supe de ti ibas camino a Marte.

- Y allí estuve todo un año. ¡Ojalá me hubiera quedado allá! - dejó escapar la joven con amargura, apurando de un trago lo que quedaba en su vaso y pidiendo otro igual.

El ex piloto de L2 guardó silencio por unos momentos, como tratando de decidir si podía confiar en ella o no. Finalmente habló.

- Deduzco que tus razones para estar aquí se parecen mucho a las mías...- comentó, sorbiendo lentamente su segundo martini doble.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Estoy seguro. Tú estás aquí porque no puedes estar lejos de una persona, al igual que yo. Sé que Zechs Merquise está aquí en la Tierra...

- No me vas a decir que estás aquí por Zechs también... - zumbó Noin, vagamente divertida. No le importaba que Duo trajera a colación su legendario apego al famoso coronel de OZ, maniático genocida y príncipe pacifista, todo en uno; al fin y al cabo, era algo que todo el que había combatido en la guerra y sobrevivido sabía. Ella nunca había hecho nada por ocultarlo.

- Noooooo... - Duo pareció horrorizado - quiero decir, el tipo está muy bien y demás historias, pero no es la persona que...

- Cálmate, Maxwell. Sólo quería incordiarte. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has perdido tu famoso sentido del humor?

- No, es que el alcohol hace que me ponga serio y tú casi haces que me dé un síncope. Ajá, ya que pasamos de los saludos y las puestas al día reglamentarias... ¿qué haces ahogando tus penas en un bar?

- Estaba esperando que vinieras a buscarme, Shinigami... estoy preparada para abrazar a la muerte, nada me ata ya a este mundo - murmuró Noin en un tono lúgubre que casi hizo brincar en su asiento al ex piloto.

- ¡Noin!

- Creo que la bebida _sí _que te hace poner serio, Maxwell - sonrió la joven, divertida -. Estoy sola, cansada, harta y deprimida, pero no he llegado a la etapa suicida... todavía.

- Pues estamos igual, agente Noin; pero puede ser que yo te lleve ventaja en la carrera hacia la etapa suicida. ¿Has leído mi expediente? Soy un individuo hiperactivo con tendencia a padecer de psicosis maníaco-depresiva - sonrió abiertamente.

- Yo no tengo nada de eso; pero aunque mi último reporte psiquiátrico no dice nada al respecto, creo que padezco un desorden obsesivo-compulsivo - retrucó Noin. Había olvidado cuándo había sido la última vez que sostuvo con alguien una conversación ligera e ingeniosa sobre cosas que en el fondo eran tan serias. Estas cosas solían divertirla. Recordó cómo solía bromear con Zechs en la Academia... no, mejor no recordar eso.

- ¡Uh! ¡Pobrecita!

- Pero lo tuyo es grave, ¿no te han recetado sedantes? - bromeó.

- No, mujer, eso ya quedó atrás... ¿quién necesita sedantes, cuando el alcohol es tan barato? Además de que tenemos el olvido y luego el correspondiente purgatorio con la resaca de la mañana siguiente que nos hace jurar nunca volver a beber - se rió.

- Somos un par de perdedores, ¿eh, Maxwell?

- Nos han tocado un par de limones, es todo. A ver si ya que nos ha tocado la misma suerte perra podemos darnos algo de apoyo moral... esto podría ser el comienzo de una hermosa amistad, ¿no crees? - la tristeza y la diversión se mezclaban a partes iguales en sus sombríos ojos violáceos - ¡Brindo por eso! - alzó su copa a medio terminar y la hizo chocar con el vaso casi vacío de la joven. Ambos pidieron otra bebida después de brindar.

- ¿Y bien? - inquirió Noin - ¿Quién es tu limón?

- Agárrate bien de la silla, agente Noin, porque puedes caerte cuando te lo diga...

***********************************

**N.A.:** Que conste que no apoyo el consumo de alcohol... sé que estuvo corto, que va lento y un poquito demasiado angsty (palabras textuales de mi beta, pero él ama el angst, así que vamos bien ^^), pero en el próximo capítulo habrá un poco más de luz y ligereza xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Esta historia se la dedico a mi amiga **Angie Stones**, tan fan de Zechs como yo... 


	2. Decisión

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

********************************************

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava... ¿quién no querría ese hermoso regalo?

**********************************

**Capítulo II**

**Decisión**

Noin le dirigió una mirada oblicua al joven de cabellos castaños sentado a su lado, y por un momento su mente divagó. Garantizado, al lado de la palabra "problemas" en el diccionario, estaba la fotografía de Duo Maxwell; pero eso no le restaba ni un ápice de atractivo. ¿Que el chico estaba un poco pirado? Todos los ex-combatientes lo estaban, Noin incluida, así que eso tampoco era necesariamente una contraindicación.

Duo era simplemente una persona de un magnetismo impresionante, con esa sonrisa alegre de maniático, esos ojos azules con oscuros reflejos purpúreos que parecían prometer el cielo y el infierno, esa provocativa trenza castaña que bailaba con cada uno de sus movimientos, y un cuerpo esbelto y musculoso. No que a ella le gustase... por desgracia sus gustos estaban terriblemente bien definidos... pero tenía que reconocer que el ex-piloto Gundam era, hablando en plata y como diría Sally Po, un real bocado.

¿Quién era capaz de ignorar o rechazar a Duo Maxwell?

Alguien lo había hecho, sin lugar a dudas, porque si no el joven no estaría tan lejos de su elemento, bebiendo para olvidar por un rato como ella lo hacía, y con aquella cara que indudablemente había visto días mejores.

- No creo que vaya a caerme, sólo llevo dos tragos y medio. Escúpelo, Maxwell.

- Adivina... - dijo el joven. 

- No tengo paciencia para jueguitos... 

- Es alguien que conoces... - Noin estuvo a punto de soltar una frase grosera, pero el brillo travieso en los ojos del chico era irresistible.

- Vale, ya que estamos limpiando los armarios, te complaceré. No es Hilde, en primer lugar porque sé que está en L2, y en segundo porque sé que no vives con ella desde hace más de ocho meses; ella misma me lo dijo. No es Relena, porque sé que nunca te ha caído del todo bien...

- Eso es decirlo con delicadeza - Duo hizo una mueca.

- ... no es Dorothy, porque está más loca que tú y es demasiado desagradable para que alguien la quiera... Relena es un dulce comparada con ella. Pasemos al elemento mayor: no es Une porque... rayos... esto va para la lista de imágenes mentales que no quería en mi cabeza - sacudió la cabeza para despejar esa terrible idea -. No es Sally Po porque la conoces menos que a mí; aunque le gustan menores... no soy yo, porque si lo fuera no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación. ¿Entonces? Ya agotamos el elemento femenino...

- Sigue, sigue agotando candidatos, que vas bien - murmuró el chico, pidiendo otra ronda para los dos.

- Tiene gracia, Maxwell, a pesar de lo lindo que eres nunca me hubiera figurado que eras gay... no sé, eres muy atractivo pero no terminas de darme el tipo - sonrió malignamente al ver que un sonrojo subía a las mejillas del ex-piloto -. A ver... ya me dijiste que no te gusta Zechs. ¿Es Chang?

- ¿Wufei? ¿Bromeas? - se estremeció.

- ¿Yo? Jamás. El tipo es una ostra, estaba pensando en que quizás te declaraste y te dio calabazas... es tan fácil pensar en él rechazando a la gente, ¡lo hace todo el tiempo! Veamos... ¿Barton, Winner...?

- Ese par está demasiado ocupado en no ver que están bebiendo los vientos el uno por el otro. Además, no me gusta ninguno de los dos...

- ¡Santas Alianzas Terrestres! - exclamó Noin, casi ahogándose - ¡Estás enamorado de Yuy!

- ¡Mujer, baja la voz! Qué, ¿quieres que todo el mundo se entere? - el rostro del piloto estaba casi púrpura, y también el de Noin, que se echó al coleto casi la mitad del vaso tratando de recuperarse del shock sufrido.

- Hijo mío... bienvenido al exclusivo club de los imposibles, etcétera. ¡Santo cielo, Heero Yuy! Yo de un glaciar y tú de un mar de lava. Genial. Simplemente genial - sin poder evitarlo, la joven se echó a reír. No era la risa alegre y despreocupada de quien disfruta de un chiste, sino un sonido amargo e irónico.

- Ya sabía yo que la noticia te iba a sacudir - suspiró el chico -. Yo _creo_ que puedo estar enamorado del tipo, no estoy del todo seguro; podría ser sólo lujuria mal canalizada, el cielo y tú saben que no soy precisamente lo que diríamos normal. Quizás tú podrías darme una opinión...

- Sí, claro: yo, la de la gran experiencia en la vida, etcétera... el tener unos años más que tú no me hace necesariamente más sabia, Maxwell. Bueno, ahora vas a tener que aguantar mi curiosidad: ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo sucedió?

Durante la siguiente hora, Duo descargó gran parte de sus problemas en Noin, volviéndose más y más locuaz con cada trago que consumía. Ella lo dejó hacer: por un lado la historia era interesante, y por el otro la distraía de sus propios problemas.

Había sido horrible, porque estaba viviendo con Hilde, creía que era feliz, y de pronto lo único que quería en la vida era volver a ver a ese condenado bastardo insensible. Se preguntaba si el pensar en Heero de esa forma lo hacía gay, si quizás lo había sido toda su vida y simplemente nunca lo supo de cierto. Los recuerdos reprimidos te hacen eso, te hacen inseguro de todo lo que siempre creíste que sabías acerca de ti mismo, y eso era algo que Noin era capaz de comprender.

- La cosa es, Noin, que pienso que me hubiera dado cuenta si los chicos me hubieran atraído antes, pero eso nunca pasó... he estado en lugares extraños, he compartido duchas con otros hombres, y nunca me pasé el tiempo mirando el 'equipo' de los otros... bueno, más que para sentirme presumido en alguna ocasión y envidioso en otras - le guiñó un ojo, y la joven se hubiera sonrojado de no llevar ya unas cuantas copas en su haber -. Pero nunca de una manera sexual, ya sabes, nunca en modo "quiero un pedazo de eso". Ya sabes la fama que tiene la colonia L2 como nido de ladrones y prostitutas, pero yo tengo mis principios... alguna vez he robado y he mentido, pero nunca me prostituí, ¿comprendes?

- Ummm... creo que sí.

- Nunca experimenté con amigos, ni amigas, etcétera, en primera porque nunca los tuve y en segunda porque no me daban ganas. Entonces llegó Hilde y la lógica decía que era mi pareja natural, así que me mudo con ella y por un tiempo todo parece ir bien. Nada de campanitas, ni cosas idílicas, ni pasión arrebatadora, pero todo bien y _normal_... hasta que Heero aparece de visita, con esa manera tan extraña y desapegada que tiene de indicar que uno le importa, y me pone el mundo de cabeza.

- Dios santo, Maxwell, ve al grano, ¡eres un plomo! ¿Qué pasó?

- No pasó nada. Lo malo fue que _yo_ empecé a desear que pasaran cosas. No sé, creo que Heero siempre me atrajo en un nivel subconsciente, pero de pronto la cosa se puso peor y empecé a pensar en él en una manera... bueno, _física_. Pero no es sólo eso, Noin. Algo en él, en su intensidad, en su dedicación, en su rudeza, me hace temblar cada vez que pienso en él. Siempre está aquí, en mi mente, haciendo que la sangre circule por mis venas, siempre Heero, Heero, Heero; ritmo, agregado y todo de mi propio submundo... siento que me ahogo en él, siento que me ahogo sin él.

Noin lo miró, sorprendida. Había profundidades en la personalidad del joven ex-piloto que nadie sabía que existían, y que obviamente nadie se molestaba en buscar. La cualidad casi lírica de la descripción de lo que sentía por el arisco y taciturno Heero Yuy era algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado saliendo de la boca de Duo Maxwell. Y no estaba borracho, el brillo fascinante de sus ojos no era provocado por el alcohol, a pesar de la cantidad de tragos que llevaba encima.

- ¿Por eso viniste a la Tierra?

- Bueno, me resistí bastante; resistí todo lo que pude, hasta que tuve que dejar a Hilde porque no quería hacerle más daño. Después vagué de colonia en colonia... trabajé con la familia de Quatre durante algunos meses, y logré verlo e incluso hablarle el par de veces que apareció por allá. Pero desde que esa... desde que Relena lo llamó para que fuera su jefe de seguridad, no ha vuelto a verle el pelo ni una sola maldita vez. Y no es que me haga ilusiones: hay demasiados obstáculos, demasiado peligro en permitirme pensar que pudiera haber algo entre nosotros. Pero no puedo estar sin él, así que acabé rindiéndome y llegué aquí hace un par de días... y aquí sigo, alojado en un hotelito, saliendo sólo a beber y sin perspectivas de empleo...

- ... y deseando encontrar el valor para buscarle y hablarle - finalizó la joven por él, sorbiendo luego su séptima bebida con lentitud.

- Pues... sí. Y es poco probable que encuentre ese valor en alguna parte. Es que, verás, yo no quiero morir, al menos todavía no; y si me acerco a Heero y él intuye lo que pasa, lo más seguro es que me hará fiambre. Estamos hablando de un asesino entrenado que puede doblar acero con las manos y que carece por completo de delicadeza y sentido del humor...

- No luce fácil. De hecho, ni siquiera luce _posible_.

- Imagino que debes estar más o menos en una situación parecida con Merquise, Peacecraft o como quiera que se llame esta semana en el Ministerio de Defensa de la Alianza. Lo tuyo con ese tipo ya alcanza niveles de leyenda, Noin... cualquier otra persona ya se habría dado por vencida y habría dejado de correr tras él para intentar ayudarle.

- ¿Quién dice que no me he dado ya por vencida? Por algo estoy aquí esta noche... creo que al fin he alcanzado lo que llaman por ahí "punto de quiebra". ¿Crees en el destino, Maxwell? - preguntó Noin, jugueteando con su vaso y observando los movimientos del líquido dorado dentro del cristal. 

- Creo en el destino, sí... aunque a menudo somos capaces de retorcerlo de tal manera que al final parece no existir - Duo parecía pensativo - ¿porqué lo preguntas?

- Porque creo que este encuentro nuestro no ha tenido nada de fortuito... ambos necesitamos ayuda, y un psiquiatra no nos la va a dar. Además, por lo menos en mi caso, ya estuvo bien de hacer el ridículo. En el fondo no somos más que un par de cursis, Maxwell - suspiró Noin, sonriendo -, ya sabes... aquello de "sé que estoy enamorada de ti porque cuando sonríes me cuesta respirar", etcétera. En realidad todos queremos romanticismo, aunque lo llamemos basura... pero las palabritas floridas no lo llevan a uno a ninguna parte. Escucha lo que te digo.

- ¿Qué hizo el tipo esta vez?

- No es lo que hace, es lo que no hace. Y yo me siento bastante imbécil y egoísta después de descubrir que he estado a su lado por razones que no tienen nada de altruistas: yo quería que él me quisiera como yo le quiero.

- Vaya un lío... - murmuró Duo, con una nueva bebida en sus manos. Noin suspiró. Comenzaba a sentirse afectada por el alcohol y ahora sí que estaba sintiéndose un poco mareada y con la lengua suelta... además de increíblemente deprimida.

Ella no podía reírse del asunto, porque en verdad no tenía nada de divertido. Ella era la única y reticente participante en un juego doloroso, pasando noche tras noche encerrada en la prisión húmeda de sus sábanas arrugadas, deseando descansar y sin poder lograrlo. Noche tras noche mirando sin ver en la oscuridad, pensando en él, imaginando situaciones absurdas.

Era algo vergonzoso y terrorífico a la vez. Incomprensible. Y últimamente se había tornado peor, porque durante el día parecía incapaz de concentrarse del todo en su trabajo, el único escape que tenía en realidad.

Pero ahora no estaba para deprimirse, así que trató de olvidarse por un momento de sus problemas. Para el momento en el que de común acuerdo decidieron dejar de beber e irse a casa, Duo y Noin reían como un par de locos y bromeaban en el lenguaje pesado y desinhibido de los borrachos mientras caminaban por la acera, después de haber pagado la cuenta y salido del bar sin que nadie les dedicara ni una mirada curiosa.

- ¿Y piensas de veras que Heero está enamorado de Relena? Por todos los cielos, si Yuy tiene un campo de fuerza alrededor, nada más hay que verle la cara de mírame-y-no-me-toques-porque-te-parto-en-diez que pone todo el tiempo... 

- No sé, ¿quién puede saber lo que piensa? Es tan expresivo como un muro de ladrillos. Pero Relena le dice "ven para que seas mi jefe de seguridad" y él viene como un corderito. Quién sabe... a lo mejor quiere averiguar si Relena es rubia natural; ya sabes, ver si la alfombra combina con las cortinas. ¿Es Zechs rubio natural?

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Tantos años detrás de él y ni siquiera llegué a verle desnudo - rió Noin, todo el alcohol consumido aflojándole la lengua -; creo que debe serlo, nadie puede teñirse el cabello de semejante color sin que se le vean las raíces de vez en cuando...

Habían llegado al edificio en el que vivía Noin y se detuvieron ante la puerta principal.

- Bueno, Noin, hasta aquí llegamos. A lo mejor mañana cuando estemos sobrios no volvemos a vernos...

- Venga, Maxwell, no me seas. ¿Dónde estás quedándote?

- En el Hotel Star.

- Eso está a cinco cuadras de aquí, y apuesto a que en este estado no vas a llegar en una sola pieza. Además, por muy piloto Gundam que seas y demás historias, eres demasiado bonito para andar solo y borracho por estas calles a estas horas. Quédate conmigo - dijo la joven, abriendo la vetusta puerta con su llave.

- ¿Estás segura de que no será un problema? - preguntó Duo, dubitativamente, caminando tras ella con paso inestable y siguiéndola al ascensor.

- ¿Porqué habría de serlo? Vivo sola, y tengo un espléndido sofá-cama en mi sala para cuando Sally viene de visita. Además - le guiñó un ojo, marcando el quinto piso en el panel del ascensor -, me has dado un motivo para animarme, Maxwell.

- ¿Y ese es...?

- Que desde esta noche eres mi proyecto personal. Mañana vamos a buscarte trabajo y un lugar donde vivir, aunque puedes quedarte aquí mientras lo consigues.

Duo la miró, incrédulo. Aunque ambos estaban bastante bebidos, Noin parecía estar completamente decidida y pensando con claridad.

- ¿Porqué harías eso? No me conoces bien, y además yo no...

- Te conozco lo suficiente. Necesito alguien que me saque de esta monotonía, de este círculo vicioso de pensar sólo en ese majadero de Zechs hasta cuando estoy dormida. Tú vas a ser ese alguien... y los dos saldremos beneficiados, porque al menos tendrás la oportunidad de hacer algo útil con tu vida y de paso ver a Yuy si te da la gana.

- Yo no tendría cómo pagarte... - el joven estaba estupefacto, tanto que del tiro se le había aclarado la cabeza... casi. 

- Claro que sí tienes cómo pagarme. Vas a darme un propósito en la vida, y de paso vas a hacer todo lo posible porque la llorona de Relena no se quede con Yuy - abrió la puerta de su apartamento y el chico de una ojeada captó el prístino estado de la habitación. 

- Eres increíble - murmuró el ex-piloto, sonriendo -, ojalá te hubiera conocido antes...

- Qué, ¿te habrías enamorado de mí? No digas pendejadas, Maxwell - Noin, sonriendo, abrió la puerta de un armario y de él sacó una blanquísima manta que lanzó a la cara del joven - Hay que moverse y seguir adelante... ya sabes, esto es "un pequeño paso para el hombre, pero un gran paso para la humanidad". Duérmete. Amanecerá y veremos... eso si no vomito todo lo que acabo de beber...

- Esto... umm... hablando de vomitar, no me siento muy bien - ella notó que su rostro tenía un leve tono amarillo.

- El baño está por allá, Maxwell... no me vayas a ensuciar la alfombra...

**************************************

**N.A.:** Lo siento, pero así me imagino una conversación de este par: dos personas inteligentes, desilusionadas y con obvios problemas psicológicos, con una charla entre amargada y existencialista xDDDD.

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Suisei Lady Dragon_ (a mí siempre me ha gustado Noin, a veces pienso que es una tonta por su gran devoción hacia alguien que, hablando en plata, no le para pelota en el sentido romántico... pero bueno, también la admiro por ello xDDD. Y no te preocupes que a Wufei no lo voy a dejar fuera ^^), _Loreto W. _(pues alguien tenía que ser la primera, al menos en la sección spanish xD. Mi page de Zechs ya tiene casi cuatro años de edad, así que yo lo vi primero xD. Tengo 15 fics publicados aquí de otros fandoms, pero éste es el primero dedicado a Gundam Wing. Espero que lo sigas y te agrade ^^), _Laila Doremi _(¡hola, Laila! Pues a fines de ésta pienso postear el cap 37... la historia pronto llegará a su fin después de casi un año publicándose ^^. Y sí, ya era hora de que me ocupara de mis chicos Gundam. 6x9: ZechsxNoin; 1x2: HeeroxDuo; 3x4: TrowaxQuatre xDDDD). 


	3. Despertares

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

********************************************

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava... ¿quién no querría ese hermoso regalo?

**********************************

**Capítulo III**

**Despertares**

Noin despertó con una buena resaca, pero su disciplina militar no le permitió quedarse en la cama ni un momento más: en quince minutos, luego de un brutal duchazo con agua casi helada, estaba ya uniformada y lista para ir a trabajar. Luego arregló su cama y dejó la habitación impecable antes de salir de ella; eran los hábitos que conservaba de sus tiempos en la academia.

Al pasar por la sala, rumbo a la cocina, le dirigió una mirada indulgente a Duo, que aún dormía echado en el sofá cama en una postura más que sugestiva, con las mantas regadas a su alrededor. El piloto sólo despertó cuando el aroma del café recién hecho llenó el apartamento, pero su rostro apenas parecía humano, hinchado por el sueño y la resaca.

Después de ducharse, ponerse sus ropas arrugadas, volver el sofá cama a su posición original y doblar las mantas, el ex piloto apareció en la cocina y se sentó frente a Noin. Ella ya casi terminaba su café con tostadas y le arrimó un plato y la cafetera. Sólo después de comer fue capaz de hablar.

- Nos echamos la del año anoche, ¿eh? Gracias por darme posada, Noin...

- No fue nada... ¿crees que iba a dejarte en la calle? Además, ni te creas que te vas a librar de mí, que no estaba tan borracha como para no acordarme del Proyecto Duo... me toca ver a Une hoy, y sería bueno que vinieras conmigo. Recuerdas a Une, ¿no?

El joven la miró con duda.

- Lo único que recuerdo de ella es que era una arpía psicópata y que por supuesto detestaba a los Gundams y a sus pilotos. ¿Tú crees que va a darme empleo?

- Sigue siendo una arpía psicópata; pero cuando está de buenas resulta hasta simpática, nos hemos hecho más o menos amigas en el tiempo que llevo aquí. Te lo decía porque ella dirige la Preventer y está muy necesitada de buenos pilotos para las misiones, así que no creas que va a echarte a patadas si te ve - vio que Duo iba a objetar y lo interrumpió -. No empieces con el alegato de tu dudosa sanidad mental, que aquí todos estamos mal de la cabeza; algunos más que otros, empezando por la mismísima Une. Quieres trabajar, ¿no? Entonces vamos a buscarte un buen empleo.

- Vale.

- Por lo pronto iremos por tus cosas y te quedarás aquí. El conserje me ha dicho que el apartamento que queda a un par de puertas va a desocuparse pronto, y el alquiler no es demasiado caro.

- Sí, señora - contestó Duo, poniendo la cara más sumisa que podía y luchando por no sonreír ante la actitud militar de Noin, que estaba acostumbrada a mandar y no se avergonzaba de ello.

- Así me gusta, que respetes a tus mayores...

- Sí, abuelita.

- No me jodas, Maxwell, que sé pelear y puedo patearte el trasero.

Noin tenía un auto pequeño y destartalado, que rara vez usaba gracias a que su apartamento se encontraba muy cerca de la sede de Preventer, y llevó a Duo al hotel a recoger sus cosas. Las posesiones del joven, que estaban aún empacadas fuera de un par de mudas de ropa, consistían en un par de gastados bolsos de viaje que contenían ropa y zapatos, una bolsa plástica con algunos libros y una guitarra en un viejo estuche.

- ¡Ahora resulta que además eres musical! Estás lleno de sorpresas...

- No me jodas, Noin, que soy un chico sensible - gruñó el aludido, forzando el segundo bolso en el exiguo espacio del maletero del auto. Esta vez fue la joven quien tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa.

Regresaron al apartamento, en donde Noin hizo un espacio en el armario de blancos para que Duo pudiera meter toda su ropa limpia allí, notando que -oh, sorpresa- la mayor parte de las prendas eran de color negro.

- ¿Te ha dado por el luto, Maxwell? - preguntó, y al ver que el aludido fruncía el ceño alzó las manos - No me estoy burlando. ¿Quieres ver algo curioso? Sígueme.

Lo condujo a su habitación, que al igual que la sala parecía la obra de un decorador minimalista sacada de las páginas de una revista y, del mismo modo que las fotos en las revistas, parecía un lugar en el que no vivía nadie. Pocos muebles en blanco y beige, inmaculados, y maderas claras por todos lados. La única señal de que alguien vivía allí la constituían unos pocos productos cosméticos sobre el austero tocador y una portarretratos sobre la mesilla de noche, que contenía un collage de fotos.

La joven se encaminó hacia la pared opuesta, junto a la ventana, y abrió de par en par las blancas puertas del clóset empotrado en la pared.

Las cejas de Duo se elevaron en un gesto de sorpresa: casi toda la ropa que contenía el clóset era negra u oscura, con algunas pocas prendas blancas y en tonos tierra. 

- Ah. Ya veo.

- Lo más gracioso es que compré toda esta ropa aquí cuando estaba recién llegada y deprimida, supuestamente para animarme, con los resultados que ves. Como ando de uniforme casi todo el tiempo, y apenas salgo, no la uso - una sonrisa divertida curvaba los labios de Noin.

- Pues vamos a tener que sacar a pasear tu look. Un fin de semana de éstos tenemos que irnos de juerga los dos, vestidos de vampiros, ¿qué te parece? - repuso Duo, sonriendo.

- Genial. Pero sólo después de que estés establecido. Vamos, que ya es tarde y tengo que llevarte para que te vea la dueña del circo.

Duo era encantador cuando quería y cuando se sentía relajado. Y no en la forma maniática llena de bromas pesadas y humor negro que le era tan característica, sino de una manera tranquila, graciosa e ingeniosa. Sabía hacer agradable hasta el tema más incómodo, como sucedió en el camino hacia la sede de Preventer, que emprendieron a pie ya que estaba tan cerca.

- ¿Ves mucho a Relena y a Heero en este trabajo?

- Más de lo que quisiera, en realidad. Su Majestad pasa más tiempo aquí que en Sanc... ella y Une prácticamente se pelean por el derecho de educar a Mariemaia, a la que francamente no sé qué le ven, porque es una niña insoportable. Por eso se me ocurre que puede gustarte trabajar aquí, porque donde está Relena, está Yuy...

- ¿En serio? ¿Y Zechs?

El rostro de Noin se ensombreció, pero contestó sin vacilar.

- A él casi no le veo. Con eso del Ministerio de la Defensa se pasa casi todo el tiempo viajando por las colonias y rara vez sé dónde para, aunque siempre me manda algún mensaje cortés cuando se aburre diciéndome que tiene mucho trabajo y preguntándome qué hago yo; y cuando está aquí en la Tierra su vida social es tan agitada que igual no le veo ni el pelo...

- ¿Sale con alguien? - preguntó Duo, con curiosidad.

- No lo sé, a lo mejor en sus viajes... aunque está esa tipa, una que está en la corte de Relena, que siempre anda colgada de él en las recepciones oficiales... pero ya sabemos cómo es Zechs, lleva a una mujer del brazo sin mirarla siquiera, como si fuera un accesorio; creo que a veces le cuesta recordar que lleva alguien a remolque - sonrió sin humor.

- ¿Y Heero?

- ¿Crees que Relena dejaría que alguien se le acercara? Digo, en el supuesto negado de que alguna cabeza hueca estuviera la suficientemente loca para ignorar la cara de palo del individuo, y tratase de conquistarle... no, hijo. Que yo sepa, ese territorio continúa inexplorado, porque ni Relena ha logrado traspasar los límites; lo sé porque la frustración se lee clarita en su cara cuando lo mira.

Cuando al fin entraron al ultramoderno complejo que albergaba la sede de Preventer, Noin notó que todas las miradas convergían en ellos; no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención, pero entendió que con alguien como Duo Maxwell caminando a su lado era inevitable. El ex piloto, ahora apenas un par de centímetros más alto que ella, era todo un espectáculo con su atuendo negro, su cara hermosa y traviesa y la llamativa trenza castaña bailando al ritmo de sus pasos.

Para llegar a Une tenían que subir, así que abordaron uno de los ascensores, previamente ocupado por dos mujeres que observaron a Duo con interés. Una de ellas, de uniforme, saludó a Noin con respeto y deferencia; la otra, que iba de civil, examinó de pies a cabeza al joven con abierta admiración, dejándolo algo confuso por semejante escrutinio. Incómodo, se puso de espaldas a ellas, de cara a las puertas del ascensor.

Cuando salieron, un leve rubor coloreaba las mejillas del joven y Noin sonreía, divertida.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - inquirió directamente, sabiendo que la sutileza no funcionaba con el ex piloto.

- Me tocaron. Me pellizcaron. Me sentí como un objeto allí dentro - se quejó -, esas mujeres son un peligro...

- Te lo dije, Maxwell: eres demasiado bonito.

El secretario de Une, un joven uniformado y muy bien parecido que llevaba anteojos, los miró con curiosidad, pero se limitó a decir que Une estaba esperando a Noin y les invitó a pasar.

La oficina de la directora de Preventer era enorme y estaba repleta de elegante mobiliario antiguo, en contraste con la modernidad del edificio y su decoración general. La influencia de Treize aún era visible en ella a través del decorado: la grandiosidad, la elegancia, el protocolo, la tradición; todas esas cosas que habían formado parte integral de la personalidad del controvertido líder de OZ.

Une estaba detrás de un gran escritorio de caoba y se había puesto de pie cuando ellos entraron, avanzando hacia Noin para saludarla con amabilidad, incluso con afecto. Lucía muy femenina con la larga cabellera castaña suelta y brillante, anteojos de fina montura dorada, un maquillaje muy tenue y un traje sastre azul muy elegante.

Sus ojos castaños, penetrantes y con un brillo extraño que desmentía la suavidad y femineidad de su atuendo y maquillaje, se fijaron el ex piloto. Su rostro no expresó emoción alguna, pero una ceja cuidadosamente perfilada se elevó en un gesto inquisitivo.

- A ver - lo examinó de pies a cabeza, pero sin el interés casi morboso que habían demostrado las mujeres del ascensor; era, en cambio, una mirada analítica y fría como el hielo -. Piloto Gundam de L2, ¿cierto?

- Duo Maxwell, Lady Une - asintió el joven, haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza a manera de saludo. Era evidente que la antigua coronel de OZ había hecho su tarea memorizando los rostros y los expedientes de todos sus enemigos, lo cual había sido una medida lógica e inteligente en tiempos de guerra. 

- Noin sabe que andamos escasos de buenos pilotos, así que deduzco que no te ha traído simplemente a saludar. Supongo que andas buscando trabajo - él asintió de nuevo -. Sé que eres muy buen piloto, pero si quieres trabajar aquí debes estar dispuesto a pasar por un período de entrenamiento mínimo de tres semanas antes de poder integrarte oficialmente a Preventer. También tienes que estar dispuesto a seguir órdenes, y a conservar la disciplina. ¿Lo estás?

- Por supuesto, Lady Une. Para eso vine.

- Estás en buena forma física - comentó la mujer, observándolo de nuevo. Noin se dio cuenta de que el joven trataba de no retorcerse bajo aquella mirada que parecía de rayos X -, así que el entrenamiento no será problema para ti; además, durante ese período te serán asignadas misiones como copiloto, para que aprendas cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. No estamos en guerra, Maxwell, pero la paz de la Alianza tiene enemigos... terroristas que atentan contra nuestras naves y contra las colonias, simplemente porque quieren el poder o porque no pueden vivir en paz. Puedo entender eso, puesto que hay personas como nosotros, que sólo hemos conocido la guerra, nos sentíamos en ella como peces en el agua, y ahora que ha acabado no sabemos qué hacer - Noin dio un respingo al oír las palabras de Une, y captó el leve movimiento nervioso de las cejas de Duo -. Yo sé lo que quiero hacer, porque sé lo que ha costado esta paz: quiero mantenerla. Y espero que tú quieras lo mismo.

- Así es, señora. Es una noble causa.

- Es _la _causa. Bienvenido a Preventer, Duo Maxwell - la mujer le ofreció una mano, que Duo estrechó con firmeza -. Puedes comenzar tu fase de entrenamiento... o más bien diríamos de asimilación, mañana mismo.

- Maxwell - Noin se dirigió al joven - ¿podrías esperar afuera un par de minutos? Te llevaré a hacer el tour de rigor por las instalaciones, pero primero debo discutir algo con Une en privado. ¿Nos disculpas?

- Por supuesto - dijo el joven, cuadrándose ante ambas mujeres al estilo militar, con una chispa traviesa en sus ojos violáceos. Luego salió, sin mirar atrás.

- Interesante chico. Por lo menos es articulado y se puede hablar con él... no es un antisocial como Yuy - comentó Une una vez que estuvieron a solas -; además, es terriblemente atractivo. ¿Estás haciendo una transferencia de afectos, o algo así?

Noin, en lugar de ofenderse, sonrió con algo de malicia.

- Claro que mirando a este chico a una le dan ideas, pero sabes que ése no es mi caso. Lo he tomado como mi proyecto personal, así que voy a procurar resolverle la vida y de paso me distraeré de mis odiosos problemas... sin caer en provocaciones - se puso seria de pronto -. ¿Qué has pensado respecto a lo que te dije?

- No lo he pensado todavía.

- Espero que lo pienses pronto.

- No puedo prescindir de ti; eres buena en lo que haces y no va ser igual estando tan lejos... además, eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar y que sé que al menos me entiende en parte, y me he acostumbrado a tenerte aquí. Olvida esa idea absurda, Noin. Concéntrate en lo que sea que quieres hacer con Maxwell; eso te mantendrá entretenida por un buen rato, tú misma lo has dicho.

- En otras palabras, aquí mandas tú y tengo que aguantarme - suspiró la joven, retorciendo el mechón de cabellos oscuros que le caía sobre la cara.

- Si prefieres verlo así... yo sólo creo que no vas a resolver nada huyendo. Lo que sientes está dentro de ti, y adonde quiera que vayas irá contigo - la mirada de Une se había tornado sombría, sin duda sacudida por recuerdos dolorosos.

- Tienes toda la razón, pero igual mi petición sigue en pie, Une.

- Qué terca eres. Zechs está aquí, ¿sabes? - movió la cabeza en un ademán exasperado cuando Noin se sobresaltó visiblemente - Él y la comitiva llegaron ayer tarde, y quizás ande por aquí ya, porque el Consejo de Defensa se reúne en el gran salón en - miró su reloj - cuarenta y dos minutos exactos.

- Lo sabías y no me comentaste nada - había reproche en la voz de la joven, pero no enojo.

- Me enteré tarde, no te vi y además no pensé que fuera necesario informarte. ¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Pedirme licencia para exiliarte hasta que se fuera, para no tropezártelo?

- Bueno, aún no he llegado a esos extremos... supongo que no me moriré si lo veo y le hablo, después de todo hace dos meses que no le veo ni el rastro.

- Eres una idiota - dijo Une con convicción, pero había afecto en su voz, lo que hizo sonreír a Noin.

- Y tú una psicópata. Ya vi que tienes nuevo secretario, ¿o debería decir nueva víctima?

- La vida tiene sus compensaciones - la mujer le dirigió una sonrisa cínica -, y no lo victimices, que aquí nadie se está devorando a nadie; nos divertimos y punto.

- Como tú digas - se burló Noin -, me voy, tengo que darle el tour por las instalaciones a Maxwell y después ir a trabajar.

- Recuerda revisar mi plan de defensa del sector 2. Y asegúrate de que el delicioso chico Maxwell esté aquí mañana.

- No te preocupes, que va a estar. Tiene una motivación muy especial...

- De la que algún día me hablarás, espero...

Noin salió de la oficina dirigiéndole una mirada maliciosa al secretario, que la miró sin entender, y arrastró a Duo para un recorrido de la mayor parte de las instalaciones de Preventer. Eso les llevó media hora, durante la cual estuvo explicándole los entresijos políticos y las reglas de comportamiento no escritas de la organización.

En realidad estaba muy inquieta, y procuraba hacer tiempo para que empezara la reunión y no tuviera que tropezarse con Zechs en algún pasillo; si él quería verla, tendría que ir a su oficina. Eso en el caso de que quisiera verla y tuviera tiempo, claro.

Sabía que no engañaba a Duo, y que éste estaba pendiente de sus movimientos nerviosos y de su hablar acelerado e inquieto; pero no era el momento de explicarle nada, estando tan al borde como estaba. Bajó con él a la recepción para despedirle, entregándole una copia de las llaves de su apartamento que el joven miró con absoluta sorpresa.

- ¿Porqué me miras así? Ahora vives conmigo, al menos temporalmente...

- Esta noche no te vas de ronda, ¿verdad?

- No, me voy directo a casa y espero encontrarte allá. Y encontrar el apartamento en una sola pieza, por supuesto; si veo algo fuera de su lugar voy a estrangularte, ¿entendido?

- Sí, jefa - repuso el chico, cuadrándose y haciendo el saludo militar, a lo que Noin contestó acercándose más a él y propinándole un discreto y certero puntapié - ¡Qué violenta!

Cuando el muchacho se fue, la joven miró su reloj y calculó que ya era muy poco probable que hubiera moros en la costa, así que se decidió a tomar el atajo por el gran atrio en el centro del complejo para llegar a su oficina más rápido. Pero claro, las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere, y justamente la persona con la que no quería tropezarse estaba allí, en uno de los balcones que daban al atrio, en medio de un grupo de políticos gesticulantes.

Por un momento se limitó a mirarlo, absorbiendo cada detalle.

La luz adoraba a Zechs. No importaba la fuente, no importaba de qué ángulo viniera, siempre caía favorablemente sobre él, y este momento no era la excepción. La suave luz multicolor que penetraba por el techo de cristal del atrio lo tocaba de una manera casi vacilante, como un amante tímido, resaltando la cascada luminosa de sus cabellos platinados y acariciando con gentileza los planos y curvas de su rostro perfecto.

Cuando la vio, aquel rostro se iluminó con una discreta pero placentera sonrisa y una mano de dedos largos y elegantes se elevó en un gesto de saludo.

Noin se derritió, literal y metafóricamente, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa -una que sentía que debía verse particularmente idiota- asomara a sus labios, al tiempo que correspondía al saludo de la misma manera. Un instante después, Zechs desaparecía de su vista, con rumbo al gran salón sin duda.

La joven suspiró y emprendió de nuevo el camino a su oficina.

- No tengo remedio - murmuró, desalentada.

****************************************

**N.A.: **Otro cap más xDDD. Gracias a mis reviewers: _Suisei Lady Dragon _(no, mana, no habrá tantos enredos como en la Pensión Asakura, esta gente es de otro tipo xDDD. No entiendo lo de las escenas obvias, porque sólo he leído un fic en esta sección -uno de boda H/R que me pareció muy cómico-, pero te creo ^^. Y sí, primero hay que poner las piezas para luego jugar con ellas, por eso va algo lento), _Ashura_ (me alegra, eso significa que la historia está logrando su cometido), _Lady Une_ (gracias. Y sí, la page de Zechs es mía, y Zechs también xD. Pero bueno, tranquila que lo comparto), _Akashav_ (al menos una de tus preguntas ha sido contestada ^_~), _Angie Stones_ (tú y yo debíamos haber estado sentadas en esa barra también, hablando de música rara y del gobierno, y de paso escuchando a esos dos xDD. Es un placer, mana. Espero que hayas tenido puesto el babero ahora qua apreció nuestro catirote adorado...), _Kinyoubi_ (me alegro mucho de que te guste. Muchas gracias por leer todos mis fics, voy de uno en uno actualizando así que no te preocupes ^^). 


	4. Adagio

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

********************************************

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava... ¿quién no querría ese hermoso regalo? Lo que sí es mío son las situaciones en las que los pongo xD

**********************************

**Capítulo IV**

_**Adagio**_

Si en las últimas semanas le había sido casi imposible concentrarse en su trabajo, el día de hoy estaba siendo mucho peor. Cada vez que comenzaba a revisar los planes de defensa de Une, se distraía; y para cuando se daba cuenta ya había perdido el hilo y tenía que comenzar de nuevo.

Cursi, ridículo, pasteloso, como fuera, pero no podía evitar pensar que Zechs estaba allí, en el mismo edificio, y que quizás vendría a verla después de la reunión del Consejo. Bueno. Hacía rato que ella había dejado de soñar con que él la mirara de otra forma: no como a una camarada, amiga, hermana o lo que fuera, sino como a una mujer. Eso no iba a pasar, definitivamente; y la mayor parte del tiempo podía obviar esos pensamientos y enterrarlos en el rincón más oscuro de su mente, dejándolos aflorar sólo cuando se sentía demasiado deprimida.

Pero también había momentos como éstos, momentos en los cuales una palabra, una frase, o la visión del objeto de sus deseos traía a su mente el viejo sueño con brutalidad; con una violencia tal que le dolía profundamente darse cuenta una y otra vez que nunca iba a suceder.

Al fin y al cabo no tenía sentido hundirse en la autocompasión, así que procuró concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo y finalmente lo logró. A mediodía no quiso bajar a la cafetería y envió a un ordenanza a buscar un sándwich para ella, que comió distraídamente mientras hacía su trabajo.

Dio un brinco en la silla cuando una voz profunda sonó justo junto a ella y un brillo platinado irrumpió en su campo visual.

- Hola, Noin. ¿Son los planes de defensa de Une? - ella se había concentrado tanto que fue incapaz de oírlo llegar, así que el rubio simplemente había rodeado el escritorio y se había ubicado a su lado para después inclinarse a examinar el monitor.

El tipo no sólo era un deleite visual; era un deleite para todos los demás sentidos, incluyendo el auditivo. Su voz era profunda, un tanto ronca, con una cualidad oscura y seductora que indicaba que su dueño podía convencer a cualquiera hasta de saltar de un puente. Sobre todo a ella, por supuesto...

- Hola, Zechs. Así es - contestó ella al fin - parece que vamos a tener que reforzar el sector 2, es el favorito de los manifestantes y los extremistas ahora - él asintió, inclinado sobre el escritorio, muy cerca de ella; tan cerca que ella podía ver la pequeña cicatriz que cruzaba su ceja derecha y que no lo hacía menos perfectamente hermoso, un recuerdo permanente del desastre de la Libra.

Vestía un traje gris de tres piezas muy formal, que armonizaba con su colorido, y su lacia cabellera platinada estaba elegantemente recogida en una coleta que descendía como un arroyo brillante encima del gris de su traje.

- Se sospecha que toda la actividad del comercio ilegal de armas es dirigida desde allí. La comisión de Preventer que está de servicio en ese sector ha tratado de detener el comercio, sin mucho éxito... esa gente está armándose y es bien poco lo que podemos hacer, Noin - suspiró, frustrado -. Políticamente pueden hacerse planes, pero no sirven de nada en la realidad si no se controlan los focos de la insurgencia. 

Era fácil percibir la profunda frustración que reflejaba la voz del joven. Zechs era una máquina de pensar, sabía conceder una reflexión fría, objetiva, intelectual a cualquier situación y llegar a una solución diabólicamente ingeniosa. Pero cuando sus procesos intelectuales se veían oscurecidos por sus emociones, no razonaba bien y cometía errores de juicio que iban desde una simple metida de pata hasta degenerar en catástrofes... porque cuando se equivocaba, generalmente lo hacía en grande.

Sin embargo, con su temperamento bajo control, era excelente en todo lo que se proponía hacer. Había dejado a Relena ocuparse del trono en primer lugar porque la chica era capaz de ocuparse de todo y necesitaba de algo que hacer, y en segundo porque se creía indigno de ocupar semejante posición después de los errores que había cometido, algunos bajo la influencia del sistema Zero y otros por su propia visión torcida de lo que debían ser las cosas.

Pero no podía mantenerse alejado de los asuntos de gobierno... el poder, la lucha, la política y la diplomacia corrían por sus venas. Al ser llamado para ocupar de nuevo un alto sitial entre los hombres, una oportunidad de cambiar el mundo y hacer la diferencia, no había dudado ni un momento en abandonar la tranquilidad del duro trabajo en Marte. Ahora Noin podía ver que, aunque le gustaba mucho lo que hacía, Zechs se sentía muchas veces impotente ante las restricciones que imponía la burocracia.

- Apuesto a que te mueres por ocuparte de ese asunto personalmente - observó, con una sonrisa que de inmediato encontró eco en el rostro masculino.

- Me conoces demasiado bien. Pero no puedo alejarme del gobierno ni para encargarme de ese problema... este puñado de idiotas piensa más en sus propias vidas y placeres que en el verdadero propósito de la Alianza. ¿Es tan absurdo querer la paz, la prosperidad y la seguridad de la alianza entre la Tierra y las Colonias, y trabajar por ello? - la sonrisa se había borrado de su cara y tenía el ceño fruncido - Nunca se ponen de acuerdo, soy yo quien siempre tiene que oponerse a sus ideas estúpidas para mantener cierto equilibrio en el consejo, y la maldita burocracia siempre retrasa la aplicación de las medidas más útiles. Son un montón de imbéciles, con algunas honrosas excepciones...

- Que te incluyen, por supuesto - zumbó Noin, divertida, aligerando la atmósfera para poder disfrutar de nuevo de la luminosa sonrisa del rubio.

- Claro. Te he echado de menos, Noin - le dijo afectuosamente, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica y apretándolo ligeramente -, extraño las largas conversaciones que teníamos cuando trabajábamos en Marte, como cuando estábamos en la Academia...

- Sí, claro... di más bien que yo hablaba y tú intercalabas un par de palabras de vez en cuando - dejó caer con sarcasmo, haciéndolo reír entre dientes -. Por cierto, ¿qué haces ahí parado? Ya sé que quieres lucirte, pero sentado lucirías igual de bien, te lo garantizo... ahí está una butaca, ¿porqué no te sientas?

El rubio rió de nuevo, pero luego movió la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

- Lo siento, Noin, pero no puedo. Tengo que asistir a otra reunión en diez minutos, esta vez con los nuevos delegados de las colonias; vine sólo un momento a saludarte... aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme a conversar contigo un rato.

- ¿Y cuándo te vas otra vez? - preguntó ella, tragando en seco y mirándolo de reojo.

- De eso quería hablarte: el Consejo va a estar en sesión permanente durante toda esta semana, así que voy a quedarme al menos unos días más en la Tierra... quizás podamos comer juntos un día de éstos, ¿qué te parece la idea?

- Genial - ¿qué más podía decir?

- Además, quiero ver a Relena... me dijo que llegará pasado mañana - por unos segundos que a Noin le parecieron horas, se hizo el silencio y el rostro masculino pareció congelarse en aquella expresión lejana que a ella le era terriblemente familiar. En esos momentos Zechs parecía pensar en toda la carga de porquería de su vida y se retraía como en una especie de trance.

A Noin le dolía verle así. Era como vivir con un relámpago dentro, un relámpago que quemaba lentamente y que se convertía en una corriente de hielo cuando veía aquella expresión lejana en su rostro; sentía como si cada nervio en su cuerpo se hiciera pedazos. Se fracturaba y se rompía cada vez que lo veía así. 

Era terrible sentir de una manera tan intensa hacia alguien que era un desastre emocionalmente hablando. Por supuesto que Zechs tenía mucho de qué culparse, empezando por el hecho inexcusable de que había tratado de destruir a mucha gente sólo para lograr sus objetivos... de hecho, mucha gente había muerto por su culpa, sin contar la que había muerto directamente por su mano. Pero el chico estaba fregado desde el momento en el que sus padres murieron y su mundo se derrumbó, así que no era de extrañar.

- ¡Hey! ¡Tierra llamando a Zechs! - exclamó de pronto, tomándolo del brazo y zarandeándolo para completar el efecto. Él la miró, sobresaltado, y luego volvió a sonreír.

- Creo que he estado trabajando demasiado últimamente... a veces me da por quedarme en blanco un buen rato - alegó, aunque sabía que ella no iba a tragarse con facilidad la excusa. Sin embargo, la joven le siguió el juego.

- Deberías descansar un poco.

- Trataré de hacerlo, ya que voy a estar unos días aquí. Ya nos pondremos de acuerdo, ¿vale? Tenemos que ponernos al día.

- Eso espero, que no desaparezcas del mapa como sueles hacer, sin decirme ni pío.

- Eh, Noin, eso no es cierto. Siempre te aviso dónde estoy o voy a estar - pareció un poco incómodo de pronto, y la chica no pudo evitar embromarlo.

- Sí, por supuesto; me avisas _después_ de que te has ido.

- Ummm... lo admito, y lo siento mucho. En esta posición la mayor parte del tiempo no tengo control sobre mi tiempo y eso hace que parezca rudo y descortés.

- Conmigo no tienes que ser cortés, sólo amigo. Hasta puedes ser todo lo rudo que quieras - retrucó la joven, y de nuevo se ganó una sonrisa encantadora por parte del rubio.

- Espero poder reparar mis errores - sonriendo, se inclinó hacia ella e hizo algo que no solía hacer con frecuencia: darle un beso en la mejilla a manera de despedida. Sorprendida, Noin sólo se quedó inmóvil mirando cómo se iba.

¿Qué mosca le habría picado? No que Zechs no fuera afectuoso con ella; de hecho, tenía sus ratos y eso era lo que hacía el asunto ese del amor no correspondido un poco más difícil. Era evidente en todos sus gestos y en su trato que la quería sinceramente y mucho, aunque no fuera abiertamente cariñoso con ella en público.

Noin llegó más cansada y frustrada que nunca a casa, y abrió la puerta con ganas de estamparla contra la pared. Pero no lo hizo, porque justo al abrir la sorprendió un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina. Maxwell, claro; con la aparición de Zechs trastornándole la cabeza, había olvidado que ya no estaría sola en el apartamento. El ex piloto Gundam vivía oficialmente con ella a partir de ahora.

Echó una mirada alrededor y vio que la salita estaba tan impecable como la había dejado, lo cual la tranquilizó... los aromas provenientes de la cocina también eran celestiales, y al aproximarse tuvo que sonreír al escuchar un barítono bastante bueno tarareando una canción.

La cocina estaba algo desordenada, pero no en exceso; en medio de todo Duo se afanaba preparando una ensalada, ataviado con jeans, camiseta y el único delantal que Noin tenía, una monstruosidad rosa que Sally le había obsequiado con el único fin de incordiarla, y que ella había archivado en un armario esperando olvidarse de él.

- ¡Oooooh, comida! Me comeré lo que preparas, Maxwell, porque huele muy bien. Pero no voy a besarte - declaró, sobresaltando al muchacho, que la miró sin comprender. Ella señaló el frente del delantal con una sonrisa divertida, y entonces él pareció recordar las palabras que decoraban la prenda: "Besa al cocinero", en rojo, con una boca pintada a un lado. Le lanzó una mirada de conmiseración.

- Conste que este delantal es una de las cosas más feas que he visto en mi vida... no creía que fuera tuyo cuando lo encontré en el armario.

- Es la extraña idea que tiene Sally acerca de lo que debe ser un regalo "gracioso y útil"... gracioso porque ella se ríe de mí cuando ve que no me hace la menor gracia, claro. Veo que fuiste de compras. ¿Qué cenamos?

- Pues una suprema de pollo con vegetales y ensalada - anunció el joven, señalando la fuente en la que acababa de servir el plato principal y haciendo que Noin asintiera, agradablemente sorprendida. Para ayudar, puso la mesa y al cabo de unos minutos estaban comiendo.

- ¡Mmmm! Maxwell, ¿te casarías conmigo? - la sonrisa maliciosa de la joven se amplió al ver que un leve rubor aparecía en las mejillas del piloto - Guapo, fuerte, habilidoso, buen piloto, músico y además cocinas... eres un tesoro, ¿sabes?

- Bah, uno tiene que aprender a hacer de todo. Por cierto, traías una cara... qué, ¿viste a Zechs? -contraatacó con precisión.

Noin se sobresaltó y lo miró de reojo, con sospecha.

- ¡Duo Maxwell! Estabas escuchando mi conversación con Une, ¿no es así?

- Bueno, mujer, no te alteres... sucede que estaba cerca de la puerta, el muñeco de plástico ese del escritorio estaba ocupado, y tengo muy buen oído. Pura casualidad.

- Pues sí, lo vi, y por supuesto no sé si me hizo más mal que bien. Me alegra haberle visto, pero me pone de mal humor verle y no poder hacer nada, sobre todo dándome cuenta de que algo está pasando en esa cabeza suya y no alcanzo a adivinar qué. Anda un poco más raro que de costumbre, como si algo lo preocupara.

- ¿Y qué? Eso no es raro: _yo_ me preocuparía si tuviera que trabajar con esos lechuguinos del gobierno; además, tu limón tiene la cabeza más revuelta que yo, que ya es decir bastante.

- Hablando de limones, Zechs mencionó que Relena viene pasado mañana; quizás pueda arreglar que tengas algún encuentro cercano de tercer tipo con tu limón, si es que no quedas completamente estrujado después de un par de días de entrenamiento...

- ¡Eeeehhh! ¿Crees que el entrenamiento va a matarme? Cómo se ve que no sabes las que tuve que pasar cuando entrenaba para piloto Gundam...

- No seas necio, Maxwell, claro que lo sé; sólo te digo que no te va a hacer ningún bien llegar al centro de entrenamiento creyéndote el padre de las siete estrellas, ¿vale? Yo tenía toda una vida en la Academia y el ejército antes de entrar aquí, y terminé las tres semanas de entrenamiento con éxito pero hecha polvo; y conste que en el ejército no me pasaba los días haciendo punto de media.

- Vale. Lo tendré en cuenta - el chico mordisqueó la ensalada, distraído -. En un par de días te divertirás viéndome poner cara de borrego y babear de lo lindo cuando vea a Heero.

- Todos babeamos cuando vemos algo que queremos, sólo que algunos lo disimulamos mejor que otros. Se llama respuesta pavloviana, y no creo que tú no sepas disimular; si no lo hicieras bien, probablemente el soldado perfecto se te hubiera echado encima hace rato, bien para estrangularte o para besarte - dejó caer Noin, atacando la carne tierna y jugosa de la suprema de pollo.

- Buen punto - admitió Duo, y luego sonrió - ¿Sabes que cuando viví con Quatre casi me convenció de que me declarara a Heero?

- ¿Ein? ¿Cómo está eso?

- Bueno, no le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que yo sentía algo más que amistad por el tipo... al principio andaba todo escandalizado, pero luego se puso en modo cupido, y créeme que en esa modalidad es peligrosísimo. Quatre es un gran amigo y lo adoro, pero a veces es demasiado optimista, demasiado rosa, demasiado romántico... el tipo hablaba y hablaba, y yo escuchaba y me imaginaba cosas. Casi me convenzo yo solito de que el Señor Acidez me miraba con buenos ojos.

- Quién sabe si lo hace... por eso quiero darte la oportunidad de que te acerques un poco a ver qué pasa.

- Ajá. Ya sabemos que vas a ponerme en el camino de Heero, pero... ¿qué vamos a hacer con Zechs?

- Nada. Eso es causa perdida desde el principio.

- Veeeeenga, Noin - se quejó Duo - ¿me alientas a que no me dé por vencido y eres incapaz de seguir tu propio consejo? Eso no es justo. ¿Porqué no tratas tú también de acercarte a él? 

- Maxwell, esto no es una tragedia griega ni un cuento de hadas. Corta el rollo, ¿vale? Hace casi diez años que Zechs y yo nos conocemos. Si en todo ese tiempo no me ha mirado más que como a la amiga fiel que siempre lo escucha y está ahí cuando él la necesita, no creo que vaya a enamorarse mágicamente de mí de la noche a la mañana.

- Eso no lo sabes. Mi vida no ha sido fácil, y sin embargo a veces me han pasado cosas que casi parecen mágicas.

La joven pareció sopesar sus palabras, removiendo un resto de comida en su plato con aire pensativo.

- Quizás tengas razón.

- Yo creo que la tengo. Todo buen soldado sondea el terreno primero, ¿verdad? Pues tú podrías hacerlo, agente Noin; después de todo, según me has dicho, no tienes nada que perder.

- Claro que tengo algo algo que perder: su amistad. Y eso sí que no, Maxwell... aunque podría tomarte la palabra y sondear el terreno sin extralimitarme. Ah, por cierto, a partir de ahora soy la Teniente Noin para ti, mocoso. Te aconsejo que te dirijas a mí con más respeto y cortesía, ya que soy tu superior - bromeó, y Duo se encogió en su asiento, fingiendo estar asustado.

- Sí, abuelit... digo, mi teniente - musitó, y la chica soltó una cristalina carcajada.

- ¿Tuya? Ya quisieras...

Charlando amigablemente terminaron de comer y Noin lavó los platos. Era extraño, pero se sentía completamente cómoda con Duo, como si siempre hubieran sido compañeros; la conversación fluía de manera natural y bromeaban el uno con el otro como viejos camaradas. Se sentaron en el sofá a ver una vieja película, y cuando la chica se dio cuenta de que Duo estaba dando cabezaditas de sueño le sugirió que se preparara para dormir.

- Buenas noches, Maxwell.

- Buenas noches, Noin. ¿Pensarás en lo que te dije?

- Ya veremos.

- ¡Sí, mujer! Quién sabe, quizás yo pueda ayudarte y todo... - dejó caer, con una mirada maliciosa, y Noin lo miró con sospecha.

- ¿Qué se está cocinando en esa peluda cabecita tuya, Maxwell?

- Naaaadaaaa.... - canturreó el piloto, abriendo el sofá cama y sacando las mantas del armario.

- No te metas en esto, porque soy capaz de rebanarte el pescuezo. ¿Estás planeando algo?

- Noooo... te lo juro por las cejas del difunto Krushrenada, Noin.

Cuando la joven salió del cuarto de baño y se metió a la cama, aún reía entre dientes. Duo Maxwell era un verdadero bálsamo curativo, la proverbial sopa de pollo para el alma... la dura vida que había tenido no había podido acabar con su buen humor, y si bien a menudo ocultaba el dolor o la inquietud detrás de una sonrisa, la esencia de su ser seguía intacta. Era un buen chico, con muchísimas cualidades, y ni siquiera alguien como Heero Yuy podía ser tan ciego como para no verlo, decidió. Ni mucho menos ser inmune a su encanto.

Suspiró. En estos momentos quietos y oscuros, justo antes de dormirse, era cuando más se deprimía. Pensó en Zechs y revivió los escasos minutos en su compañía ese día... y recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Duo. No podía permitirse el riesgo de perder esa amistad. Durante años y años, Noin había tenido ese amor dentro de sí como un profundo moretón, como un dolor familiar que nunca se quitaba del todo. 

La amistad de Zechs, la forma en la que siempre procuraba estar en contacto con ella aunque fuera en la distancia, el profundo afecto que demostraba tenerle... perder esa pequeña pero importante conexión que tenía con él por un momento de debilidad era un pensamiento casi imposible de soportar.

Aunque no lo supiera, él era suyo de alguna extraña manera. Por todos esos años que habían pasado juntos, el uno siempre buscando y encontrando el apoyo en el otro; por todo lo que sabía de él y él sabía de ella, por el cariño que existía entre los dos. Ésa era la razón por la que ella nunca había tratado de sobrepasar los límites; mantener esa amistosa distancia y al mismo tiempo permanecer en contacto con la única persona del universo a la que verdaderamente quería, era un juego que se había convertido en parte de su vida.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Duo la habían hecho pensar y no podía quitárselas de la cabeza. ¿Qué tal si lo intentaba? No iba a declarársele, claro, pero podía intentar "explorar el terreno", como el joven le había sugerido... eso no iba a hacer ningún daño si lo hacía con discreción.

¿Porqué no?

******************************

**N.A.: **La voz de Zechs en español para Latinoamérica me agrada, pero prefiero la original japonesa, deliciosamente interpretada por mi seiyuu favorito, Takehito Koyasu xDD. De allí todas las características que enumero... Gracias a mis reviewers: _Nuriko Sakuma _(gracias por leer, me alegra que te guste), _Matti Haibara_ (eso sí quién sabe xDDD), _Polluela_ (gracias por una review extensa e interesante ^^. Así me imagino a Noin y a Duo, como ya dije: un par de adultos desilusionados y aliados por obra del desamor. Jeje, y no te creas, que también a veces es bueno un poco de pastel siempre y cuando se haga con mesura y buen gusto. Respecto a resolver lo de Noin y Zechs... lo he visto hecho muchas veces, pero sólo una vez de manera verdaderamente consistente, así que espero que esto me salga bien xD), _Dark Mousy_ (espero poder complacerte con frecuencia, pero con tres fanfics andando y cuatro en proyecto más el trabajo y la vida diaria...vamos a ver ^^), _Niacriza_ (hola, Cris!!! Tú no estresas, mujer, yo me estreso solita xDDD. Bueno, eso lo digo todo el tiempo: no hay que limitarse, siempre hay que intentar leer cosas nuevas. Yo no tengo tiempo ya de leer ni de escribirle a los amigos, a ver cuándo hago un huequito...¡es que tengo tanto por hacer! Gracias por seguir mis historias ^^), _Tsubasa Lupin de Black_ (vaya un nombre largo ^^, me alegra que te guste y espero que ahora leas más de Gundam xD).


	5. Interruptor

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

********************************************

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava... ¿quién no querría ese hermoso regalo?

**********************************

**Capítulo V**

**Interruptor**

El día comenzó con un ligero desayuno preparado por Noin, y Duo todavía mordisqueaba una tostada cuando emprendieron el camino hacia el edificio de la Preventer. Ella iba de uniforme como siempre; él iba de civil... y qué civil. La joven iba pensando que nadie tenía derecho a verse tan bien como el ex-piloto Gundam en un par de jeans desteñidos y rotos y una camiseta azul que a buen seguro había visto días mejores.

- ¿Para qué me esmero en vestirme si de todos modos me van a dar la ropa que usaré?

- Buen punto... - masculló Noin - te van a dar un uniforme, y también ropa para el entrenamiento. Ya verás - sonrió maliciosamente, lo que por supuesto a Duo le dio muy mala espina.

- Escúpelo, Noin... - soltó en tono de advertencia.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¡Si no he dicho nada! Te va a ir bien, eres un tipo bien entrenado y estás en forma.

- Seguro que los instructores son peores que Une...

- Le llegan cerca, sí; pero nadie es como Une - terció ella con una sonrisita muy poco tranquilizadora -. Cuando salgas del entrenamiento pasa por mi oficina para que nos vayamos juntos, ¿vale? Creo que ya sabes dónde queda.

- Sí, mi teniente - dijo, cuadrándose.

- ¿Ves cómo sí aprendes rápido? Eres una joya - se burló la chica, y luego añadió, más seria -. Buena suerte, Maxwell. Ah, y vigila tu temperamento...

Se separaron en el gran atrio central, ella dirigiéndose a su oficina y él bajando al área de entrenamiento, que estaba llena de cadetes, jóvenes agentes e instructores. Duo dio su nombre en el escritorio que estaba junto a la entrada de los vestidores, sin dejar de notar que muchos lo miraban y cuchicheaban entre sí; su actuación durante la guerra era algo del dominio público, lo cual siempre lo hacía centro de atención, de admiración y algunas veces de envidia y mala voluntad.

La mujer del escritorio tecleó en su terminal, y casi al momento un jovencísimo empleado trajo un bolso negro, indicándole a Duo que pasara a los vestidores; una vez allí, el joven se sentó en una de las amplias bancas para examinar el contenido del bolso. Un par de uniformes estándar de Preventer, enterizos; un par de gorras a juego, un par de fuertes botas negras y otro de zapatos deportivos; y por último un conjunto de pantalones y sudadera... en un llamativo, por no decir horroroso, color ocre.

Noin debía estar revolcándose de risa en su oficina, pensó Duo con resignación mientras se ponía el conjunto y los zapatos deportivos, evidentemente su uniforme de entrenamiento. Seguro que ese color bilioso era otra idea de Une para fastidiar a los cadetes, además de asesinar a la moda y al buen gusto: dos pájaros con una sola piedra.

Dentro del bolso también había una llave con un marbete numerado; el joven pronto encontró el casillero que le correspondía y metió allí todas sus cosas, encaminándose hacia el área principal, donde volvió a dar su nombre y le indicaron el grupo y el instructor que le correspondía. Sus compañeros de entrenamiento, todos vestidos con el mismo horrible conjunto amarillo, lo miraron con curiosidad, pero nada más; todos ellos tenían su misma edad o un par de años menos todo lo más, pero evidentemente carecían de la amplia experiencia que Duo poseía.

El instructor, llamado Cowley, fue otra desagradable sorpresa: era un tipo enorme con cuerpo de toro, cara de bulldog y muy malas pulgas, cuyo propósito en la vida parecía ser que los jóvenes a su cargo acabaran por odiarle a muerte. Ladraba los discursos y las órdenes con la misma voz tonante y molesta, y se dirigía a los cadetes con toda una gama de apelativos insultantes que iban desde el sutil "señoritas" hasta el más explícito "banda de maricas".

A Duo le recordaba al personaje de una antigua película romántica de temática militar que había visto con Hilde... y lo detestaba, al igual que había detestado al personaje en cuestión. Para la hora del almuerzo, el ex piloto Gundam ya estaba más que harto del tipo y anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas partirle la cara; lo cual hubiera resultado poco prudente, ya que el susodicho era una mole de la que podían fácilmente sacarse tres o cuatro Duos, y no por ello era lento o torpe.

Comprendió porqué Noin le había dicho que vigilara su temperamento; resultaba muy difícil controlarse para no liarse a puños con el tipo. Pero al final del día, aunque cansado, estaba complacido: había podido con todo, lo había hecho todo bien y encima había logrado controlar las ganas de rebelarse. Además, entendió al fin el porqué de la existencia de Cowley en la Preventer. Debía de ser un requisito odiar al tipo, para que el odio espoleara aún más a los cadetes y les diera energía; una buena estrategia, digna de una psicópata certificada como Une.

Por primera vez en meses se sentía animado, lleno de vida e interesado en lo que sucedía a su alrededor; su preparación superior y casi inhumana como piloto Gundam lo había capacitado para soportar bien el esfuerzo y la presión y llevar el cuerpo y la mente hasta sus límites; y si bien el abuso verbal le molestaba porque tenía la mecha muy corta, era controlable.

Evitó bañarse y simplemente se cambió de ropa antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Noin, porque el prospecto de compartir las duchas con cerca de un centenar de cadetes no le pareció atractivo y además había recibido unas cuantas miradas enervantes de algunos de sus compañeros.

Mientras recorría los pasillos recordó sus primeros encuentros con Heero: aquel adolescente delgado pero increíblemente fuerte, sombrío, con rebelde cabello oscuro y ojos fríos y desconfiados, que no sonreía jamás y que no era capaz de reconocer una broma ni aunque le mordiera la nariz. Tenía un caparazón de frialdad y mal humor que alejaba más o menos efectivamente a casi todo el mundo -menos a Relena, claro, que era un ser que ignoraba el significado de la palabra "rendición"- y que poquísimas personas podían penetrar. Duo estaba orgulloso de ser una de esas personas.

No había sucedido de la noche a la mañana, implicó trabajar muy duro y soportar el árido temperamento del piloto de L1, pero el éxito llegó al fin y su compañero de armas había comenzado, si bien muy lentamente, a abrirse un poco. Tanto trabajo había merecido la pena por ver una chispa de travesura brillar en los ojos azul oscuro, y la sombra de una sonrisa dibujarse en aquellos labios carnosos que casi siempre estaban apretados en una línea inflexible. También lo había visto explotar de rabia en una memorable ocasión. 

Ambos eran tan diferentes entre sí como el día y la noche, tanto que nadie los hubiera creído capaces de funcionar como equipo. Sin embargo, durante los meses siguientes al problema de Mariemaia habían probado que entre los dos hacían al verdadero soldado perfecto. La audacia de Duo, la terquedad de Heero. El entusiasmo de Duo, la pasividad al borde de la violencia que demostraba Heero en ocasiones. Dos mitades de un todo, encajando como los engranajes de un reloj en cada misión, enfrentando al peligro y a la muerte.

Debía haberse dado cuenta entonces de lo mucho que amaba a Heero. Al frágil e indestructible Heero, con su terquedad, su ceguera a todo lo que no aceptaba, sus cicatrices, su inquebrantable voluntad de alcanzar su propio loco estándar de perfección. Despiadado como el demonio, seco como el desierto, seductor como una hoguera cálida en una noche fría. 

En lugar de eso, había acudido a refugiarse en los brazos de Hilde, una persona que le quería sinceramente, y sin querer la había lastimado. Admitir sus sentimientos hacia Heero había sido algo muy difícil, considerando que la vida que había llevado le había condicionado para evitar ligarse a alguien, para crear vínculos fuertes con otras personas.

Duo sabía que quería algo de Heero que no deseaba de nadie más, una cercanía que había nacido del trabajo juntos y que muy probablemente se completaría a través de una relación sentimental, o sexual, o ambas. Pero entendía también lo que Noin le había dicho la noche anterior: una movida equivocada podía pagarse con un precio muy alto, que podía ser el final de la especie de amistad que había llegado a existir entre ambos. ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse a perder el respeto y el afecto que Heero había demostrado tenerle, y que tanto le había costado ganar? Al fin y a l cabo, entre la situación de Noin y la suya existían más semejanzas que diferencias.

De pronto, Duo se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Puertas y más puertas, ninguna de ellas identificada, y al final del pasillo un enorme ventanal que daba a una vista estupenda de la ciudad y a una calle vacía que no conocía.

¿Dónde estaba?

**************************************************

Noin había tenido un día de papeleo absolutamente aburrido y pesado, y sólo la esperanza de ver a Zechs aunque fuera por unos minutos la había mantenido más o menos calmada. Sin embargo, estaba bastante cansada; y para el momento en el que Duo arribó a la oficina, después de haberse perdido dos veces en el edificio a pesar de haber pedido instrucciones, tenía un incipiente dolor de cabeza.

Sin embargo, tuvo que sonreír al ver a Duo en la puerta luciendo agotado, con la misma ropa de la mañana, sólo que un poco más arrugada; algunos mechones escapaban de la trenza medio deshecha y tenía un aspecto general bastante desarreglado, pero también altamente comestible.

- ¿Te exprimieron, Maxwell? - preguntó dulcemente, y el joven le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos - ¿Dónde dejaste tu uniforme de entrenamiento?

- ¿Esperabas que circulara por ahí con esa monstruosidad amarilla? Por favor, Noin, no me friegues - se quejó, dejándose caer en una de las sillas frente al escritorio con un aire de agotamiento -. Seguro que la idea de ese amarillo bilioso fue de Une. Es una sádica.

- Sí, fue idea suya. Pero claro, ella sólo quería distinguir a los cadetes del resto, y fomentar en ellos la humildad... - recitó Noin, virtuosamente.

- Querrás decir para crearles complejos y hacerlos morir de vergüenza... por cierto, me tocó de instructor el tipo más odioso de la galaxia, un verdadero patán.

- Lo sabía, sabía que te iba a tocar Cowley -la joven se echó a reír. Duo no le veía el chiste al asunto, por supuesto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? El tipo es un imbécil con uniforme...

- Por eso te dije que controlaras tu temperamento, Maxwell. A mí me levantaron un expediente por insubordinación porque el primer día no le aguanté los insultos y me negué a obedecerle; además de que casi me lío a patadas con el tipo sin importarme un bledo que fuera mucho más grande que yo - Duo la miró boquiabierto. No se imaginaba a alguien como Noin, con toda una vida en instituciones militares, desafiando a la autoridad; ni aunque ésta estuviera representada por un animal como Cowley -. Hiciste bien al aguantarte, eso habla muy bien de tu capacidad para seguir órdenes y tu autocontrol. Yo no tengo nada que alegar en mi defensa, excepto que ya estaba acostumbrada a mandar, a ser obedecida y respetada, y obviamente la actitud de la vaca Cowley me pareció un ultraje.

- ¿"La vaca"...?

- Así lo llaman los cadetes; a sus espaldas, claro - dijo la chica, divertida -. Amenazaron con sacarme del programa, pero Une se rió en sus caras y en la mía, claro, y la sangre no llegó al río. Cowley está ahí para eso, para probar la resistencia de los cadetes bajo presión y para endurecerlos; Une lo escogió personalmente porque es el más efectivo: si logras sobrevivir a él eres un verdadero agente.

- Me alegra saberlo - repuso Duo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo, haciéndola sonreír de nuevo -. ¿Nos vamos? Huelo a zorros muertos...

- ¿Porqué no usaste las duchas de aquí? - le preguntó ella con curiosidad, y vio cómo el chico de la trenza enrojecía.

- Ni siquiera en mis tiempos de entrenamiento Gundam me sentí tan incómodo en compañía de otros tipos desvestidos como ahora, Noin. Además, me pareció que dos de ellos me estaban mirando un poco... raro.

- Creo que por fin te has dado cuenta de que tienes un atractivo de amplio espectro, Maxwell - apuntó, riendo a carcajadas.

- No me jodas - gruñó el joven, pero los comienzos de una sonrisa la curvaban los labios.

- Vas a ser la sensación de la Preventer, ya lo verás - Noin recogió los papeles del escritorio y apagó la computadora, preparándose para salir. Su sonrisa se fue borrando a medida que el dolor de cabeza se hacía más insistente, y Duo lo notó de inmediato.

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- Un dolorcillo de cabeza de lo más fastidioso, nada grave. Demasiado papeleo hoy.

- No te gusta estar encerrada en la oficina haciendo papeleo, ¿eh? - era más una afirmación que una pregunta, y Noin suspiró, mientras se ponía la chaqueta y salían de la oficina a buen paso.

- Pues no. Preferiría estar en el sector 2 cazando terroristas y traficantes de armas, incluso en Marte trabajando como burrito carguero, si he de ser sincera. Amo la paz, pero también me gustan la acción y el espacio, y son dos cosas que no puedo tener aquí.

- Pero aquí tienes a Zechs...

- ¿Lo tengo? ¡No me digas! Y yo sin enterarme y sin aprovechar... - terció con ironía.

Hubo un rato de silencio entre ambos -mas no era un silencio incómodo- mientras caminaban. Pronto llegaron al inmenso atrio en el centro del complejo, y Noin levantó la mirada hacia los balcones que daban al jardín, buscando a Zechs. Era muy posible que justo a esta hora estuviera saliendo de alguna de las interminables reuniones del Consejo, por lo que su mirada se dirigió a la entrada del salón de juntas, situada un piso por encima del jardín pero perfectamente visible.

Duo, consciente de lo que la chica quería, aflojó el paso para acomodarse al lento y deliberado caminar que ella había asumido, de tal modo que parecía que ambos estuvieran paseando. No obstante el haber procurado caminar tan lento, casi habían llegado al otro extremo del atrio y a esas alturas había que forzar un poco el cuello para no perder de vista las grandes puertas dobles del salón de reuniones. Las cuales en ese preciso momento se abrieron, dejando salir a un abigarrado grupo de personas, vestidas en muy diversos estilos, que aún discutían y gesticulaban sin cesar.

Noin se detuvo abruptamente y Duo, que inconscientemente se había retrasado un poco, chocó con ella y tuvo que sujetarla por un hombro para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Los ojos azul oscuro de la chica estaban clavados en las puertas abiertas, observando a la gente que salía del salón hasta que vio a Zechs, distinguiéndose entre el grupo por su elevada estatura y el brillo platinado de su cabello.

Pero no estaba solo...

El joven a su lado se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien al ver cómo el rostro de la chica, al principio iluminado, de pronto adquiría una expresión de extrañeza, y finalmente se quedaba en blanco, como si alguien hubiera pasado un borrador por su cara dejándola sin expresión. Siguió la mirada de Noin y se quedó de piedra al presenciar uno de los eventos más extraños de la galaxia: Zechs Merquise, Milliardo Peacecraft, el prototipo de la persona poco dada a expresar abiertamente sus emociones, estaba... riendo a carcajada limpia.

Era completamente insólito. No alcanzaban a escuchar su risa desde el lugar en el que se encontraban; pero sí podían ver al motivo de la misma: una mujer que estaba de pie a su lado, casi tan alta como él, de cabello muy dorado recogido en un moño, piel bronceada y atuendo ejecutivo. 

- Y... ¿ésa quién es? - preguntó Duo, curioso y aún en estado de shock.

- Ya me gustaría a mí saberlo, Maxwell.

No alcanzaban a ver su rostro, pero a juzgar por sus gestos estaba diciendo algo muy gracioso, porque Zechs no paraba de reírse mientras ella gesticulaba.

Noin hubiera podido vivir con eso; no felizmente, claro, pero hubiera podido vivir con eso. Fue lo que sucedió a continuación lo que casi la enloquece. Debido a que seguía saliendo gente de la sala de juntas, Zechs se había movido y sólo podía verlo casi de espaldas, mientras que su interlocutora quedaba de frente y ahora ella podía verle la cara con toda claridad a pesar de la distancia. Él había dejado de reírse, pero una de sus manos largas y pálidas se había elevado hasta el rostro de la desconocida para tocar su bronceada mejilla y decirle algo. Fue la respuesta en la atractiva carita de la joven, la expresión de deleite y la sonrisa cegadora, lo que inmediatamente taladró un hoyo en el estómago de Noin.

¿Qué le había dicho para que ella sonriera así? ¿Qué palabras, qué cumplidos?

- Noin. Noin. ¡Noin! - el susurro urgente y alarmado de Duo en su oído, y la mano masculina en su hombro zarandeándola con suavidad, la sobresaltaron; se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato parada allí y era posible que estuviera llamando la atención de los curiosos.

- Lo siento, Maxwell. ¿Qué decías? - preguntó, centrando deliberadamente su mirada en el rostro de Duo, que era una muy buena vista, aunque ella en esos momentos no fuera capaz de apreciarla.

- Que es mejor que nos movamos. No quiero que vayas a destruir el edificio en un acceso de celos - dijo el joven, medio en broma, medio en serio. Noin, sin responderle, se dio media vuelta y salió del edificio como alma que lleva el diablo, con el chico a remolque.

¿Acceso de celos? Sí, claro. Eso no le llegaba ni cerca a lo que sentía. Rabia de celos quizás era más adecuado. Por primera vez en su vida entendía el motivo de la frase "crimen pasional", y eso la abrumaba, la humillaba, la confundía...

Los celos sólo eran verdes en el papel, en las pinturas y en la poesía; detrás de los ojos eran, en realidad, del color rojo oscuro de la sangre seca. Y en modo alguno ese color era una barrera para cualquier vista no deseada, porque ésta parecía grabarse a fuego en la retina y latir al ritmo del corazón, quemando como el viento del desierto.

*********************************************

**N.A.:** Yeah, I know, who's the mystery woman? xDD Gomen, pero mi debilidad es el estudio de caracteres, por eso este cap ha estado muy narrative heavy y además algo Duo-céntrico ^^.

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Ryo Asakura_(fan de Heero, ¿eh?), _Kany-chan_ (¡Bienvenida! Pues sí, esa es la idea... es que el amor no correspondido es depresivo, créeme xDDDDD), _Matti Haibara_ (Pues sí, ¿tú también eres fan de Koyasu? No mucha gente lo conoce, pero desde que oí su voz en WK quedé impresionada y es definitivamente mi favorito. Jajaja, no te preocupes, que el final de esto todavía está lejos y van a pasar LA MAR de cosas, te lo aseguro xD), _Niacriza_ (todas queremos besar al cocinero xD. Ay mana, no tengo tiempo ni de respirar y tengo una montaña de correo ;_;), _Ako Seto_ (¿serás fan de Seto Kaiba como yo, por casualidad? Sí, to Diox quiere ver ya D/H, pero este fic se centra en Z/N, así que este par tiene más tiempo en pantalla xD), _María_ (necia, bruja ¬¬ xDD), _Suisei Lady Dragon_ (no me verás metiéndome demasiado en la mente de Heero, porque debo seleccionar un solo POV en esa pareja para no sobrecargar las tintas y que no se me salga de madre la trama, y ya he escogido a Duo para eso ^^. La gente va a salir, pero ya sabes que me gusta desarrollar las cosas bien aunque lleve tiempo, y no es cosa de lanzarlos en medio del fic sin una buena razón ^_~).


	6. Círculo

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava... ¿quién no querría ese hermoso regalo? Lo que sí es mío son las situaciones en las que los pongo xD

**Capítulo VI**

**Círculo**

Una vez en la calle, Noin aspiró hondo, llenándose los pulmones de aire, luchando por calmar la ira incontrolable, irracional que le quemaba las entrañas. Una cosa era saber que las mujeres andaban detrás de Zechs -era algo completamente normal, dado su atractivo; era algo de lo que él no era consciente la mayor parte del tiempo-, y otra muy distinta ver cómo el mencionado atractivo funcionaba.

Para usar una expresión infantil, era _horrible_.

Echó a andar hacia su apartamento, vagamente consciente de que Duo la seguía. En cierto modo eso la tranquilizaba, y se dio cuenta de lo extrañamente confortante que se sentía tener al lado a alguien que se preocupara. No era como si Duo tuviera sentimientos profundos hacia ella; pero desde aquel fortuito encuentro en el bar, un lazo había surgido entre ellos... algo más que la camaradería mutua nacida del desamor que ambos sufrían.

Tener a Duo a su lado iba a ayudarla, de alguna manera.

Al fin llegó al apartamento, seguida por su joven compañero. En silencio, Noin se detuvo junto a la ventana, mirando sin ver hacia el oscuro exterior. Su mente registraba lejanamente los sonidos que indicaban que Duo estaba circulando por el apartamento, rebuscando en la cocina y luego usando la ducha, pero como un ruido de fondo. Desconectarse del exterior era algo que hacía a veces para alcanzar la concentración durante los entrenamientos, o en batalla; pero esta vez era completamente automático.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, se preguntó y respondió con decenas de teorías para razonar lo que había visto. Una detrás de otra, como un chispazo tras otro. El dolor en su cabeza se intensificó, y elevó una mano para tocar su rostro, encontrándolo húmedo... ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

¡Qué estupidez! ¿Cuántos años más de su vida iba a gastar esperando que ese hombre sintiera por ella algo más que amistad? Sentía lástima por sí misma, y eso le daba tanta rabia que las lágrimas corrían sin control por sus mejillas.

¿Porqué lloraba? No sabía lo que sucedía, ni siquiera sabía quién era esa mujer, ni cuál podía ser su relación con Zechs... estaba haciendo algo que jamás hacía: prejuzgando, tomando un simple hecho del que no conocía los detalles, analizándolo y llegando a conclusiones que probablemente nada tenían que ver con la realidad.

Lo cierto es que una parte de ella quería gritar, horrorizada ante la profundidad de su propio amor autodestructivo por ese hombre. Lo amaba tan terrible, tan completamente que sabía que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, de sacrificar cualquier cosa si pensara que él realmente lo necesitaba o lo deseaba; y eso la asustaba. Mucho.

Suspirando, se secó la cara de una manera muy poco elegante con la manga de su uniforme y se volvió, apoyando la espalda contra el frío cristal de la ventana. Sus ojos entonces tropezaron con la figura de Duo Maxwell dando todo un espectáculo, vestido con shorts y camiseta y secándose el largo cabello mojado con una toalla.

De pronto parecía descansado, como si no hubiera estado entrenando todo el día, y eso hizo sentir a Noin un poco vieja, a pesar de que sólo le llevaba tres o cuatro años al chico; la energía del joven parecía inagotable, como si hubiera un dinamo dentro de su cuerpo que lo urgiera a mantenerse en movimiento. Le había bastado una ducha para sacudirse el cansancio como si se hubiera tratado de algo momentáneo.

- No te deprimas. No sabemos quién era la tipa, ¿verdad? No te adelantes a los acontecimientos - casi parecía como si el joven le hubiera leído la mente, pensó Noin, vagamente alarmada. De pronto los ojos violáceos, fijos en ella, lanzaron destellos de malicia - Nooooiiiiinnnn... - canturreó Duo, casi ronroneando.

A Noin le agradaba mucho el chico, pero en momentos como el presente temía lo que podía estar pasando dentro de la hermosa cabeza del ex-piloto Gundam: tenía esa mirada que ella había aprendido a reconocer como traviesa y calculadora, y algo más, algo acechando en el fondo de esos ojos... un destello francamente conspirador.

- Qué.

- Vámonos de farra, Noin. - la aludida arrugó la nariz.

- No tengo ganas de salir a ninguna parte, Maxwell; además, ya va haciéndose tarde.

- Pero yo no voy a permitir que te quedes aquí encerrada, deprimiéndote. Venga... date un duchazo que eso te hará sentir mejor... ponte algo matador y vamos a la calle; yo invito. Te aseguro que te va a hacer mucho bien escuchar música y ver gente.

- Maxwell, yo tengo trabajo y tú entrenamiento mañana. ¿No quieres descansar? - empezó la joven en tono de advertencia, pero entonces los ojos azul violeta de Duo se abrieron mucho en una expresión indefensa y suplicante; y Noin se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era resistirse a esa mirada. Imposible, vamos - ¿a dónde piensas llevarme?

- A un lugarcito que conozco, te va a encantar, ya lo verás...

- Pensé que tenías sólo unos días aquí, ¿cómo es que conoces "lugares"?

- Tú tenías trabajo para distraerte de pensar en Zechs, pero yo no tenía nada, así que salí a explorar la vida nocturna. Venga, no me regañes, ¡vamos!

A regañadientes, pero pensando que quizás le sentaría bien, la joven se duchó y revisó el armario en busca de algo "matador" que ponerse, puesto que no quería desentonar junto a Duo. No era una tarea fácil, porque el chico seguiría siendo un magneto para las miradas aunque se vistiera con andrajos; pero logró encontrar un ajustado conjunto de chaqueta corta y pantalones negros con una blusa roja escotada debajo que le sentaba muy bien.

Peinó su cabello negro pensando que estaba en urgente necesidad de un corte, porque ya casi le llegaba a los hombros, y se maquilló un poco para animarse y en honor a la ocasión. Se miró en el espejo satisfecha con el resultado: al menos así nadie iba a confundirla con un muchacho.

Cuando salió encontró a Duo peinando su melena castaña aún húmeda, impactante en unos pantalones de cuero apretados casi hasta el límite de la indecencia, a juego con una chaqueta y un suéter negro.

- Vaya, Maxwell, vas a hacer que todos me odien por ser tu acompañante... - comentó, divertida.

- ¿Umm? - levantó la mirada, y lanzó un silbido al verla - ¡Qué va, mujer, si estás despampanante! Es a mí a quien van a odiar por tener el privilegio de acompañarte - Noin se retorció un poco, incómoda ante los cumplidos. No estaba habituada a recibir halagos acerca de su apariencia, ya que había recibido muy pocos en su vida, considerando su carrera militar y el hecho de que sin falta había espantado a todos los posibles prospectos que se le habían acercado.

- No exageres.

- No exagero, ¡si tienes un cuerpazo! - la joven agradeció que Duo no viera el sonrojo que de pronto se extendió por sus mejillas, ocupado como estaba atándose el cabello en una coleta con una cinta negra.

- Los halagos no te llevarán lejos conmigo, Maxwell. Vamos ya, antes de que me arrepienta.

Después de una caminata de diez minutos, distraídos hablando de naderías, Duo se detuvo frente a la entrada de un sótano frente a la cual había una reja y un tipo como de dos metros de alto por uno de ancho; el típico gorila. Junto a la reja había una discreta placa de metal que rezaba "The Cave". Duo habló con el tipo, que les permitió avanzar por un oscuro pasillo hasta una taquilla en la que una mujer excesivamente maquillada tomó el dinero que el chico le tendió y les puso a ambos un sello en el dorso de la mano. Un instante después estaban bajando por una ancha escalera, escuchando los ecos retumbantes de un ritmo tecno.

- ¿Una discoteca? - preguntó Noin incrédula, casi gritando debido al volumen de la música, cuando arribaron un enorme sótano que tenía dos niveles y cuya penumbra se veía interrumpida por remolinos de luces de color.

- Ajá - Duo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¿Porqué pones esa cara? ¿Nunca habías estado en una?

- Bueno, sí, hace un par de años... y es un buen recuerdo. Un par de citas con un par de imbéciles, uno de los cuales se llevó una nariz rota de recuerdo por sobón - sonrió torcidamente, y añadió, con cierta nostalgia: - ¡qué días aquéllos!

- Eres una sádica... ¡y después dicen que Une es la mala!

Duo la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta la barandilla que delimitaba el nivel superior, desde donde podían ver a la gente que bailaba en la pista, abajo. Tal y como el chico había predicho, el ambiente cargado y ruidoso la distraía, así como ver a la gente retorciéndose al ritmo de la música; al cabo de unos minutos ya llevaba inconscientemente el ritmo con el pie.

- ¿Bailamos? - le preguntó Duo al oído, y Noin lo miró con duda.

- No sé, Maxwell. Hace años que no bailo, y nunca fui precisamente buena para eso...

- Pues para eso está la pista llena de gente y las luces bajas, niña, para que nadie se fije en lo que hace el vecino...venga, ¡vamos! - del mismo modo en que la había arrastrado al interior de la discoteca, tiró de ella escaleras abajo hacia la pista de baile. Poco después estaban bailando, o al menos Noin intentaba seguir los movimientos de Duo, ya que bailaban todo lo separados que se podía en medio de una pista llena de gente.

El joven parecía disfrutar plenamente del simple acto de bailar, y se movía al ritmo de la música con la misma precisión y gracia con la que caminaba. Según él nadie miraba a nadie en el remolino de gente, pero mientras se movían Noin notó que algunas mujeres -y un par de hombres- tenían los ojos clavados en el joven de la trenza.

De pronto la música cambió a un seductor y ruidoso ritmo tropical y Duo la atrajo hacia sí, enlazándola por la cintura; ella se tensó automáticamente, puesto que tampoco estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico como no fuera por asuntos de trabajo, y su reacción natural en esos casos era disparar los puños.

- ¡Relájate y disfruta de la música, mujer! No te estoy manoseando; estamos bailando - le gritó el joven, y ella trató de relajarse, concentrándose en la música hasta el punto de que el calor del cuerpo del piloto tan cerca del suyo no la incomodaba. Los movimientos sinuosos y ágiles de Duo eran fáciles de seguir y pronto se encontró disfrutando tanto como él del momento.

Para el momento en el que se detuvieron, ambos sudorosos y sedientos, Noin miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que habían pasado casi dos horas prácticamente sin sentirlas. Duo la guió hasta la superpoblada barra, de la que emergieron minutos después con sendas botellas de agua mineral, como dictaba la prudencia y el deber de acudir al trabajo sobrios al día siguiente; subieron de nuevo las escaleras hasta el nivel superior, en el que con gran trabajo encontraron una mesa desocupada en el rincón más alejado.

No permanecieron allí por mucho tiempo; pronto caminaban de vuelta por las calles que, a pesar de lo avanzado de la hora, estaban sorprendentemente llenas de gente.

- Gracias por sacarme del apartamento. Tenías razón; ahora me siento mejor.

- ¿Ves? Te lo dije. Además, quién sabe si estás preocupándote por nada...

- Ay, Maxwell... cuando nos encontramos en el bar te dije que estaba harta, y es cierto - aspiró profundamente el aire frío de la noche y cerró su chaqueta -; estoy hasta aquí de seguirle como un perro, y más aún de sentirme como un trapito pisoteado. Yo no sé qué es lo que hace Zechs en su tiempo libre ni con quién lo pasa; jamás le pregunto, del mismo modo que él no me pregunta por mi vida privada... sospecho que porque sabe que no existe. Si no es esta mujer, será otra... pero nunca seré yo, y eso es algo que tengo que meterme en la cabeza de una buena vez.

- ¿Crees que podrás? - preguntó Duo en voz muy baja, casi como si se hiciera la pregunta a sí mismo.

- No sé, pero tengo que intentarlo. No soy una mala persona, Maxwell; nunca esperé que me quisiera por las cosas que he hecho por él, ni siquiera que me lo agradeciera, porque todo lo he hecho porque he querido. Pero no puedo arrancarme este sentimiento, y eso me provoca impotencia y rabia... tengo que aguantarme y superarlo, no sé cómo pero tengo que hacerlo.

- Bueno, tienes lo que hay que tener para lograrlo - le aseguró el chico, y ella le dedicó una sonrisa agridulce.

- Espero tenerlo, porque me parece que lo más duro está por venir...

A pesar de la agitación de la tarde y la noche, Noin se durmió apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada.

* * *

Como buenos soldados, Duo y Noin estaban en la sede de Preventer a la hora señalada y luciendo igual que de costumbre; cada uno se dirigió a donde le correspondía, él a entrenar y ella a su oficina a hundirse en el papeleo. Pero la chica tenía pendiente averiguar quién era la mujer que estaba con Zechs, sabía quién era la persona indicada para informarle al respecto... y de todas maneras tenía que hablar con Une. 

La llamó y Une la invitó a almorzar en su oficina, así que a mediodía la joven se dejó caer en el sanctasactórum de la comandante de Preventer. Ésta, rodeada de carpetas y papeles y con los ojos clavados en el monitor frente a ella, levantó la mirada cuando Noin entró y le hizo señas para que se sentara, sacándose los anteojos y frotándose con los dedos el puente de la nariz.

- Un ordenanza nos traerá el almuerzo en unos minutos - dijo la mujer. Rara vez se veía a Une mostrando el cansancio y el estrés que su posición le ocasionaba, y el hecho de que ahora se relajase lo suficiente para mostrarlo era un ejemplo de la confianza que tenía en Noin.

- ¿Problemas?

- Hay rumores de que se planea un atentado terrorista en el sector 2; los jefes de sección están histéricos y yo estoy harta de tratar de evitar que empiecen con una caería de brujas que alarme a la población civil sin resultados...

- Estoy cansada de decirte que necesitas a alguien de confianza allá que pueda llevar a cabo una investigación completa sin alborotar demasiado el gallinero, Une. Y ya que no quieres darme paz mandándome a Marte, esa persona bien podría ser yo.

- Lo he pensado, lo he pensado - concedió Une -, y seguramente acabaré por ceder y mandarte allá; pero no quiero precipitarme. No es que dude de tus capacidades, eres uno de los mejores agentes de inteligencia que tiene la Preventer y estoy consciente de que tus habilidades se están desperdiciando aquí; pero si te envío ahora van a sospechar, porque todo el mundo sabe que eres mi oficial de confianza.

- ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?

- Te voy a dar autorización para que investigues desde aquí todo lo que puedas por el momento; tendrás acceso directo a la red de defensa y desde allí a todas las ramas, incluyendo la financiera. Y además - un destello de inteligencia brilló en sus ojos - el tener a Relena aquí y conocer su itinerario me ha dado una idea, la excusa perfecta para que vayas al sector 2 sin levantar sospechas...

- Venga, dilo ya.

- Ella está haciendo una gira diplomática, y de aquí va directo hacia el sector 2... si la convenzo de que lleve unos oficiales de la Preventer como escolta diplomática podrás ir tranquila; no creo que sospechen si acompañas a la ex-Reina del Mundo y embajadora de paz, etcétera.

- Buena idea, pero yo sé a quién no le va a gustar: a su jefe de seguridad, mejor conocido como Heero Yuy, la pared humana...

- Entonces tendrás que usar tus mejores habilidades diplomáticas con él, y si es preciso le explicarás lo que vas a hacer y su importancia. Dirás que eso puedo hacerlo yo misma, pero no quiero hacerlo, porque si discute conmigo es posible que acabe poniéndole una pistola en la cabeza y ejecutándolo, si es que él no me mata antes... no tenemos precisamente una relación cortés y nuestros antecedentes son bastante malos.

- Vale, te entiendo - asintió Noin, ocultando una sonrisa ante la claridad con la que Une había expresado la enemistad, por no decir el odio, que existía entre ella y el ex piloto de L1 -. Por lo pronto puedo ponerme en contacto con Álvarez, uno de mis ex alumnos de la Academia que es oficial allá, y ver qué información puede conseguirme.

- ¿Tony Álvarez, de Defensa? No sabía que había sido tu alumno - ver en acción la memoria prodigiosa de la comandante no era nada como para extrañarse, pero sí la sonrisita que siguió a sus palabras... una sonrisita que dio a entender con claridad que ella y el oficial en cuestión se conocían. Y como Tony era muy atractivo y Une no era ciega ni tenía escrúpulos, ese conocimiento debía de ser un tanto profundo.

- NO quiero detalles, Une - aclaró la chica, sacudiendo la cabeza para liberarse de unas cuantas imágenes no deseadas que acudieron a su mente -. Lo contactaré...

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando el ordenanza de turno, una chica muy joven cuyo uniforme parecía quedarle grande, entró con el almuerzo y lo colocó sobre el escritorio, en el que la comandante acababa de hacer un claro apilando algunas carpetas. La jovencita se retiró discretamente y las dos mujeres abrieron los envases y comenzaron a comer en silencio; cuando estaban ya en el postre, Noin le hizo a Une la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza desde el día anterior.

- Une... ayer vi a una mujer hablando con Zechs a la salida de la reunión del Consejo... y parecían demasiado en confianza. ¿Sabes quién es?

- No me fijo demasiado en la gente en esas reuniones. ¿Cómo es ella?

- Casi tan alta como Zechs, bronceada, cabello amarillo...

- Ah, ésa es la Knight - Une frunció la boca como si acabara de chupar un limón, y al ver la expresión interrogante de Noin, prosiguió: -. Elizabeth Knight, mejor conocida como Liz, de origen inglés, 24 años, delegada política de L1 ante el Consejo de Defensa de la Alianza... ¿dices que andaba con Zechs y en plan confianza?

- Eso me pareció, y conste que yo no soy propensa a imaginar cosas. Pusiste cara de pocos amigos; creo que no te cae bien, ¿me equivoco?

- La gente que parece demasiado perfecta siempre provoca ese efecto en mí. Ella es muy amable, excesivamente simpática, entusiasta, inteligente, capaz, atractiva, está muy metida en la política y razona bien... tantas virtudes reunidas en una sola persona me ponen suspicaz, pero creo que es genuina y eso me molesta aún más - sonrió, divertida, y luego se puso seria de nuevo-. A Treize no terminaba de gustarle, pero decía que Liz Knight sería la esposa perfecta para un presidente porque sus virtudes no eran pura fachada, y lo decía en serio. No he sabido que se haya involucrado con alguien, aunque siempre carga un par de admiradores a remolque; pero por lo que me dices es posible que ande detrás de Zechs.

- A él parece gustarle.

- Mujer, eso es rico viniendo de ti. Estamos hablando de Milliardo Peacecraft, alias el Príncipe de Hielo, que no llega a los extremos pétreos de Heero Yuy, pero es capaz de congelar una destilería entera con una sola mirada...

- Eso pensaba yo hasta que anoche lo vi tocarle la cara y reírse a carcajadas con ella - dijo Noin calmadamente, pero su tono estaba lleno de veneno y no lo pudo evitar. Una ceja de Une se elevó mientras la miraba, pensativa.

- Eso sí que es una sorpresa - recogió los envases vacíos de comida y los metió en una bolsa con aire ausente -. Lo único que te digo es que mejor buscas algo con qué distraerte, porque si no vas a enloquecer - apuntó de pronto, mirándola fijamente.

- _T_ te vas a beneficiar de que yo necesite actividad - comentó Noin con una sonrisita sarcástica.

- Las _dos_ nos vamos a beneficiar. Y hablando de la preclara familia Peacecraft... estoy sobrecargada de trabajo y aún así tengo que hacer un alto para recibir a Su Majestad esta tarde con toda pompa y solemnidad, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. ¿ No te parece un horror?

- ¿Viene con toda la comitiva?

- Cuándo no. Desde el reglamentario par de ministros hasta la doncella, sin olvidar al 'queridísimo' Yuy....

* * *

Duo se dejó caer por la oficina de Noin bastante temprano esa tarde, ataviado en su ropa normal de calle: jeans, camiseta y chaqueta. El entrenamiento había consistido en ejercicios en simuladores, y para el ex piloto de un Gundam eso era pan comido... con gran disgusto del avinagrado Cowley, que tuvo que ponerle el aprobado y dejarle ir a regañadientes, no sin antes darse el gusto de gritarle sin razón alguna. 

La chica estaba concentrada en utilizar los nuevos privilegios que Une le había concedido para investigar en la red de Defensa, y apenas si le hizo una seña a Duo para que se acercara. El aludido tomó la silla que estaba junto al escritorio y la puso junto a la de ella, para sentarse a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Buscando información sobre el tráfico de armas en el sector 2...

- ¿Cómo?

- Revisando cuentas bancarias, Maxwell. Es un poco aburrido, pero de vez en cuando te topas con algo interesante... como esto. Observa y aprende.

Se metieron tan de lleno en la búsqueda que el tiempo pasó sin que se dieran cuenta, y cuando al fin Noin se estiró en la silla con un gran suspiro de cansancio, Duo se sobresaltó. De pronto recordó el acontecimiento que tendría lugar ese día, y preguntó apresuradamente:

- ¿No venía Relena hoy?

- ¡Ah, sí! Esta tarde; lo había olvidado... quizás haya llegado ya - Noin se dio cuenta de la repentina rigidez que pareció invadir al joven y sonrió maliciosamente -. ¿Tanto te interesa ver a Relena?

- ¿¿¡A Relena!?? - el chico pareció horrorizado hasta que vio la amplia sonrisa de su interlocutora, y entonces enrojeció - ¡Noin! ¡Deja ya de fastidiarme!

- ¿Porqué? ¡Si es divertido! - la cara indignada del ex piloto la hizo reír - No te enfades, sólo quería sacudirte un poco... ven, siéntate aquí y haz el favor de imprimir los archivos que seleccionamos, que quiero revisarlos esta noche en casa. Te prometo que saldremos y procuraremos tropezarnos con Relena y su comitiva, ¿vale?

- Malvada - masculló Duo, imprimiendo los archivos mientras ella ordenaba las carpetas y papeles sobre el escritorio.

Cuando al fin salieron tomaron el camino más largo para salir de la sede de Preventer; pero por más vueltas que dieron no se tropezaron ni siquiera con Une. Ya se dirigían a las grandes puertas de cristal que constituían el principal acceso al edificio, cuando una comitiva entró y una alta figura de largo cabello platinado que había estado hablando en un grupito cercano a la puerta se acercó a saludar a la persona que encabezaba el grupo.

Por supuesto, se trataba de Zechs, que estaba esperando el arribo de su hermana y la saludó con gestos comedidos y un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Relena estaba radiante en un elegante traje rosa de dos piezas, su pesado cabello rubio oscuro recogido con un lazo del mismo color y su linda cara apenas maquillada. Detrás venían dos hombres y una mujer muy bien vestidos, y más atrás...

La mandíbula de Duo casi se desencajó cuando vio a Heero de pie junto a la puerta en toda su bronceada gloria, los ojos azul oscuro tan vigilantes y fríos como siempre, el cabello indomable un poco más corto de lo que solía llevarlo, pero aún con mechones cayendo estratégicamente sobre su frente. Era más alto que él ahora, aún esbelto pero lleno de músculos claramente visibles gracias al ajuste del uniforme negro que usaba; y su rostro ya no era simplemente el de un chico serio, sino que reflejaba a un hombre lleno de confianza en sí mismo, experiencia y algo de frialdad.

Lo único exactamente igual en él era el ceño perpetuamente fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Qué bien, pero qué condenadamente bien se veía en ese uniforme.

- Cierra la boca antes de que entre una mosca, Maxwell - comentó Noin secamente, en voz baja, con cierto tonito burlón.

- No me jodas, Noin - la frase ya se estaba convirtiendo en el _non sequitur_ favorito entre ellos, pero eso a Duo en este momento le importaba un soberano pepino.  
  
Ella no pudo evitar reírse, y el movimiento atrajo la mirada de Heero, a pesar de que estaban a cierta distancia. Los ojos azul oscuro se fijaron en ella primero y el ex piloto hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, reconociendo a Noin; luego se clavaron en Duo, quien sin poderlo evitar esbozó una sonrisa en la que esperaba que no se notaran demasiado los nervios que le hacían un nudo en el estómago.

La boca siempre apretada de Heero se distendió lentamente en una sonrisa apenas reprimida, ligera y fascinante...

_What kind of love is this that keeps me hanging on  
despite everything it's doing to me,  
What is this love that keeps me coming back for more  
when it will only end in misery...  
  
Circle - Sarah McLachlan_

**N.A.: **Dirán que alucino, pero sentada ante la computadora escuchando el Libertango en esa versión instrumental moderna de las Bond Girls, puedo imaginarme claramente a Noin y a Duo bailando, vestidos de negro xDDD; claro que un tango no es algo que uno escuche en una discoteca, a menos que sea en versión remix, jajajaja. De todos modos lo de la disco no fue un tiro al azar, porque va a salir más tarde .

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Suisei Lady Dragon_(ten por descontado que Duo no se va a quedar tranquilito xD. Respecto a Noin, sabrás lo que cuesta dar un paso para acelerar las cosas... más en este caso, cuando existe amistad de por medio. En otras palabras, puede estar muriéndose por él, pero se va a aguantar. Ella no es una persona impulsiva), _Polluela_ (es que el chico piensa y reflexiona, aunque sea tan impulsivo. Y a Noin le toca sufrir, como a todos cuando no nos corresponden... al menos por un rato. I lust Seto Kaiba xDDD), _María_ (folklórica como siempre, pero con toda la razón xD. Y si todas tuviéramos esa lógica cuando no nos paran bolas, no sufriríamos...), _Niacriza_ (gomen, pero ése es el ritmo que le he fijado a este fic, so bear with me. Si has leído mis otros fics te habrás dado cuenta de que ninguno es igual al otro en argumento ni en ritmo; lo único que tienen en común es que más que en la acción me centro en el estudio de caracteres, que es lo que en realidad me gusta), _Dark Mousy_ (jajaja, ojalá pudiera actualizar con más frecuencia pa darte gusto ), _Lore_ (bueno, pues aquí tienes, servida xDDDD).


	7. Fascinación

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava... ¿quién no querría ese hermoso regalo? Lo que sí es mío son las situaciones en las que los pongo, so please don't copy...

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**Fascinación**

Noin captó la sutil sonrisa de Heero y quedó boquiabierta; si seguía recibiendo sorpresas como ésa, seguramente acabaría por tener que recoger su mandíbula del piso. Podía decirse, con toda justicia, que nunca había visto una sonrisa en el rostro del ex piloto de L1... y vaya que era todo un espectáculo. La sonrisa suavizaba sus rasgos, siempre taciturnos y sombríos, y lo hacía verse aún más atractivo de lo que ya era.

Aquí sí que había posibilidades... sin duda alguna las había. Sólo algo -o alguien- muy especial era capaz de provocar la exquisita sonrisa que animaba el casi siempre torvo gesto de Heero Yuy, el Soldado Perfecto, el Señor Los-Mataré-A-Todos. Eso había que explorarlo, y Lucrezia Noin estaba decidida a emprender esa tarea, tanto más cuanto su propia situación parecía no tener remedio.

De pronto Relena, que ya había terminado de intercambiar saludos con su hermano, llamó la atención del joven y la sonrisa se borró inmediatamente de su rostro, siendo reemplazada por una expresión cuidadosamente neutra. Pero Duo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, al punto que Noin tuvo prácticamente que zarandearle para que volviera en sí y cerrara la boca.

- Venga, Maxwell, quita ya esa cara de pez y camina, que si seguimos parados aquí como postes de luz todo el mundo va a darse cuenta, incluyendo los interesados... muévete, ¿quieres?

Para salir tendrían que pasar justo al lado de la tierna reunión familiar, y por supuesto que no iban a lograr pasar sin ser vistos y sin tener que saludar. Quién saludaría primero, ése era el problema; pero Zechs lo resolvió al divisar a Noin y sonreírle con afecto.

- Hola, Noin.

- Hola, Zechs. Relena - saludó cortésmente, haciéndose a un lado para que vieran a Duo -. Supongo que recuerdan a Duo Maxwell.

Ambos asintieron, el rubio con impecable cortesía pero con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos azules, y Relena con un levísimo fruncimiento de cejas, casi imperceptible para el ojo desprevenido. Y ése no era el caso de Duo y Noin. Pero el ex piloto no dijo nada; sólo hizo un gesto de asentimiento hacia Zechs y obsequió a Relena con su sonrisa más brillante, una que dejó a la ex Reina del Mundo parpadeando, deslumbrada.

- No esperaba verte por aquí, Maxwell. Supe que vivías en L2... y que hasta hace poco trabajabas con Winner en L4 - comentó Zechs tranquilamente, asombrando a los presentes. Por supuesto que el Ministro de Defensa de la Alianza tenía que estar al tanto de muchas cosas... quizás no de tantas como Une, que era un archivo ambulante de hechos curiosos, datos y chismes; pero sí de unas cuantas.

- Eh... decidí ingresar en la Preventer y estoy en fase de entrenamiento - repuso Duo, sorprendido pero respondiendo a la amabilidad del rubio de igual manera.

- No es como si el ex piloto de un Gundam lo necesitara, pero supongo que nunca está de más - la discreta sonrisa se hizo presente de nuevo en la bella faz del ex conde Relámpago -. Espero que Une no esté haciéndote pasar un muy mal rato.

- Ummm... pues no. Es dura, pero justa... además, el entrenamiento es sólo simbólico; espero recibir mi nombramiento oficial todo lo más en un par de semanas - más que respondiendo a la curiosidad de Zechs, estaba rindiendo un informe para beneficio de los oídos de Heero Yuy, quien escuchaba atentamente y sin mostrar emoción alguna, como era su costumbre.

- Milliardo... recuerda que debo subir a reunirme con Une - la vocecita suave y cultivada de Relena intervino en la conversación, quizás algo mosqueada porque no era el centro de atención.

- Lo sé, Lena - el diminutivo salió con absoluta naturalidad y Noin tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa al ver a la chica retorcerse un poco en su atuendo rosa -. Noin, recuerda que tenemos pendiente una cena... - dejó caer Zechs con buen humor. Ella lo recordaba muy bien, pero temía que él lo hubiese olvidado, sobre todo después de verle riendo con la rubia de marras. Se limitó a sonreír y asentir, y entonces él prosiguió:- ¿Qué tal si cenas con nosotros esta noche?

Ooooh. Cena con Relena, en verso y sin esfuerzo, el máximo placer de la Tierra y sus alrededores. No que a Noin le cayera mal la chica, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo con ella cuando le tocó hacerle de niñera, y eso la había dejado un poco harta de la querida señorita Peacecraft. Aunque había cambiado bastante y ya no era la misma adolescente petulante que solía sacarle canas verdes con su falta total de prudencia, seguía siendo evidente que Darlian la había malcriado y eso había dejado profundas huellas en su psiquis.

Cosas como la extraordinaria tendencia que tenía la preclara reina de Sanc a interferir en las vidas de todos los que la rodeaban, ya fuera que éstos lo quisieran o no. Meterse en la vida privada de sus ministros y sus amigas -con la mayor de las dulzuras, claro-, y procurar que éstos hicieran lo que a ella le parecía mejor o más adecuado, era el deporte favorito de Relena. Todo el mundo lo sabía, e incluso Une le había contado un par de graciosas anécdotas al respecto, incluyendo la de una amiga que prefirió exiliarse porque a Relena no le gustaba el hombre que había escogido para casarse.

Y a Noin no le tranquilizaba precisamente el hecho de que la chica supiera que ella amaba a Zechs. Vale, eso era algo que mucha gente sabía o sospechaba; pero sólo Relena tenía la prueba incontrovertible de ello: su propia y apasionada confesión, años atrás. Y aunque entre los múltiples defectos de la joven soberana no se contara el esnobismo -cosa de la que Noin no estaba del todo segura-, sospechaba que a Relena no le hacía mucha gracia el supuesto negado de que ella pudiera convertirse en su cuñada algún día.

Todo esto pasó por su mente en apenas unos segundos, mirando la sonrisa neutra de la reina de Sanc, que no se sabía si expresaba asentimiento o negación. Bah. Al menos podría pasar unos minutos en la compañía de Zechs sin tener que mendigar. ¿Que sonaba patético? Bueno, así era la vida... patética.

- Me encantaría - repuso, con una sonrisa algo tensa. Relena asintió y su hermano pareció complacido.

- Vamos a reunirnos en el restaurante del Hotel Ambassador a las ocho - le informó la chica sin mostrar nada, ni enfado ni alegría. Aparentemente había estado estudiando y copiando algunas de las maneras de Heero; las menos insolentes y que chocaban menos con su status, claro.

- Allí estaré.

- ¿Querrías acompañarnos a cenar tú también, Maxwell? - terció Zechs de pronto. Gloria a la educación y a las buenas maneras: el príncipe Peacecraft acababa de recordarlas. Duo, que había permanecido inmóvil y con una media sonrisa en el rostro junto a Noin, se sobresaltó; las cejas de Relena casi se juntaron ante la inesperada cortesía de su hermano. Heero no dio señales de sorpresa... bien mirado, no dio señales de nada, como era su costumbre.

Duo no sabía qué hacer y sus ojos violáceos buscaron los de Noin, que asintió casi imperceptiblemente; sólo entonces el ex piloto de L2 se permitió relajarse y esbozar de nuevo su placentera sonrisa traviesa de siempre.

- Será un placer. Gracias por la invitación.

Oh-oh. Eso sí que no le había gustado a Relena. Las cejas de la linda reina formaban ahora casi una sola línea horizontal y la expresión de sus ojos era dura y vigilante; para el momento en el que se despidieron había logrado controlar su enojo, pero no del todo. A Noin le agradó eso, porque de alguna manera parecía indicar que la chica estaba alarmada ante la posibilidad de que la amistad que existía entre Heero y Duo pudiera verse renovada... o aumentada.

La joven meditó el asunto mientras caminaban de vuelta a su apartamento. Si un acercamiento entre los dos ex pilotos alarmaba a Relena, seguro que había alguna razón para creer que los sentimientos de Duo hacia Heero eran correspondidos al menos en parte. Había esperanzas, sí señor.

- Dos noches de fiesta seguidas, ni en mis buenos tiempos me pasaba esto... - dejó caer, en un tono que rezumaba divertido sarcasmo - Bueno, Maxwell, debes prepararte para el gran evento, porque si Relena va, Yuy también - arengó al muchacho que caminaba a su lado, y que iba de lo más calladito.

- ¿Ese hotel es muy elegante?

- Ajá, me han invitado a comer allí un par de veces. No puedes ir vestido como un chico de la calle.

- No tengo nada elegante que ponerme, Noin, te lo advierto... mi guardarropa ya lo has visto, está limitado a los jeans, las camisetas y las chaquetas de cuero...

- No seas llorón, Maxwell. Déjalo todo en manos de tu tiíta Noin, ella lo resolverá, ya verás. ¿Acaso no soy tu hada madrina? - una mirada positivamente maliciosa de la joven hizo que Duo se retorciera, inquieto.

- Tiembla, tierra - masculló por lo bajo.

- Cobardote... ¿viste la cara que puso nuestra querida Relena cuando Zechs te invitó? - se rió entre dientes, divertida - Yo creo que aquí hay gran potencial...

- Potencial para que te rías, querrás decir.

- Yo nunca me reiría de ti... pero a expensas de Relena sí. Vamos a ver qué sale de todo esto...

* * *

Duo se miró en el espejo del cuarto de baño con aire crítico. Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Noin le pidió que esperara unos minutos mientras ella iba a hablar con alguien y salió de nuevo; cuando la chica regresó, con una expresión pícara en sus ojos azul oscuro, llevaba en los brazos un traje del mismo color de sus ojos, de un fino tejido que parecía seda. 

Que _era _seda. Duo nunca había usado una ropa tan elegante y tan fina, y sabía que era seda por la fantástica textura, igual a la de aquellos hermosos estandartes que un devoto muy adinerado había donado a la iglesia, y que el Padre Maxwell atesoraba.

El traje le quedaba muy bien, la chaqueta apenas un poquitín grande, pero tan poco que no se notaba; y con el añadido de una de las pocas camisas de buena calidad que poseía, también azul, se veía bastante elegante. Noin le había dicho que se dejase el pelo en una simple coleta, bien peinado pero sin trenzar, y eso hizo; se sentía bastante incómodo, como si fuera una chica arreglándose para una cita.

Salió para que Noin pudiera verle; ésta emergió de su habitación unos minutos después, ataviada con un vestido negro de corte impecable que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y cuello y cuya discreta falda le llegaba a media pierna. Llevaba una delgada cadena dorada alrededor del cuello, sus pequeños pies estaban embutidos en sandalias negras de tacón muy alto y fino, y un abrigo negro colgaba muy bien doblado de su brazo. Todo muy sencillo y elegante.

- Lo sabía, Maxwell - dejó caer ella, mirándole con fijeza.

- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó el joven, nervioso.

- Que con ese traje ibas a verte más comestible que nunca - la joven rió con ganas al ver cómo el rostro de Duo se ponía muy rojo.

- Oye, Noin, deja el acoso, ¿vale? Que me estás poniendo más nervioso de lo que ya estoy...

Ella le lanzó una mirada comprensiva y luego sonrió.

- Entiendo lo de los nervios, pero tienes que tratar de relajarte un poco. Si no lo haces, dudo que seas capaz de dirigirle la palabra a Yuy en toda la noche... y necesitamos que hables y socialices con el señor Odio-Al-Mundo.

- Es posible que si hablo termine metiendo no una pata, sino las cuatro... soy más torpe en público que de costumbre cuando él anda cerca, pero lo intentaré. ¿Tú harás lo mismo con Zechs? - contraatacó Duo, pero Noin se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Sabes qué? No tengo ganas. Vale, ya veremos, pero con Relena allí pongo en duda que pueda conversar mucho con él que digamos...

- ¿Porqué? ¿Relena se opone a tu amistad con él? Yo pensaba que...

- Relena sabe que lo amo, Maxwell. Y aunque no se opone a que seamos amigos, es posible que se opusiera a que fuéramos algo más... si no me la he echado de enemiga a estas alturas, es porque está segura de que para Zechs soy y siempre seré nada más que una amiga. Lo cual no es halagador para mi persona, pero al menos me da la paz de saber que no anda acechándome como una fiera.

- ¿En verdad crees eso?

- Mira, Maxwell: yo no creo en brujas, pero de que vuelan, vuelan... - sentenció la chica - Venga, bajemos y pidamos un taxi, que vestidos así sería un error táctico intentar llegar allá en mi cacharro.

Bajaron y encontraron un taxi sin problemas. Una vez en camino, Duo se recostó en el asiento y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, una vez que notó que Noin tenía la mirada perdida y no parecía tener ganas de conversar. Estaba ansioso por ver a Heero, por hablar con él...

Pensó en la actitud posesiva de Relena, aunque sin rencor, porque la encontraba muy parecida a la suya; la diferencia estribaba en que él debía ocultarla por fuerza, mientras que ella era relativamente libre para expresarla. Nunca le había gustado la idea de que cualquiera podía pensar en Heero de una manera romántica o... sexual; era algo que le hacía sentirse incómodo. Había descubierto, mucho tiempo atrás, que de alguna manera pensaba en el joven como su posesión, un personaje que él había creado y que nadie más podía comprender sino él.

Los demás veían sólo su fachada, la cara que Heero les permitía ver, no el hombre detrás de ella. Ese privilegio era -debía ser- sólo suyo, porque sólo él se había ganado el derecho de mirar en las profundidades desconocidas de su personalidad. Para los demás, él era sólo el chico endurecido por la vida, de sentimientos congelados hasta el punto de parecer inexistentes; a Duo a menudo le asombraba lo poco de él que veían, cuán fácil era para Heero engañarlos y hacerles creer lo que él quería que creyeran.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo frente al hotel, Duo se apeó de un salto y comenzó a andar con pasos largos y apresurados hasta que la voz pacienzuda y divertida de Noin le alcanzó.

- ¡¡¡Soooo, Silver!!! ¡Detente! - para el momento en el que logró alcanzarle, la joven reía a carcajadas - Hombre, párate ahí, vale que no puedas evitar ser obvio en ocasiones, pero esto es demasiado; lo único que falta es que te lances a sus brazos apenas lo veas... bueno, ésa no es del todo una mala idea, pero creo que sería un shock muy fuerte para el tipo, ya sabes, arruinarías su imagen de macho distante...

A estas alturas el ex piloto, de pie en la acera y tieso como una estatua, estaba también bastante sonrojado. Noin se agarró de su brazo y lenta y dignamente atravesaron la ultramoderna y elegante recepción del hotel hasta el restaurante, donde la chica informó al maître que eran invitados de los Peacecraft y que éstos los esperaban.

El hombre los guió por el laberinto de mesas. Todo, desde la cubertería de plata sobre la fina mantelería hasta los discretos arreglos florales en cada mesa y la suave música de fondo, sugería buen gusto, lujo y elegancia. Duo se sentía como la proverbial cucaracha en baile de gallinas, pero procuraba no demostrar lo mucho que el ambiente le afectaba y lo deslumbrado que estaba por el lujo a su alrededor.

Notó de pronto que los dedos que se posaban en un su brazo se tensaban y apretaban un poco más; al enfocar la mirada hacia el punto hacia el cual se dirigían, notó que por el momento sólo dos personas los esperaban en la mesa preparada para seis. Una era Zechs, que aunque vestía de gris estaba tan resplandeciente como siempre; la otra era la mujer rubia que habían visto hablando tan animadamente con él el día anterior.

Claro, ésa era la razón por la cual Noin se había alterado de pronto. Mientras se acercaban, Duo tuvo oportunidad de observar mejor a la mujer, notando todos los detalles: el cabello dorado que se desparramaba en ondas casuales sobre un par de hombros muy bronceados, los ojos verde claro que destacaban en un atractivo rostro atezado; y cuando se levantó en señal de cortesía para recibirlos, la elevada estatura y la figura de infarto. Esa chica era mucha chica, sin lugar a dudas.

Noin, por su parte, estaba, más que en shock, muy molesta consigo misma. Debía de haber supuesto que Liz Knight, siendo tan _cercana_ a Zechs como parecía, estaría presente en la dichosa cena; pero no, sólo había pensado en que lo vería de nuevo, y en que Duo tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Heero. Sabía que su rostro portaba la máscara de perfecta cortesía, pero por dentro estaba furiosa por no haber previsto la situación... pero en fin, no tenía remedio; y si no podía hacer nada por ella misma, al menos procuraría hacer algo por su amigo.

- Quiero presentarte a una buena amiga - dejó caer Zechs después de los saludos iniciales -. Elizabeth Knight, ella es Lucrezia Noin, de quien te he hablado.

- Encantada - musitó la joven, sacando de no supo dónde su sonrisa más simpática.

- Oh, el placer es mío - terció la rubia, con una sonrisa encantadora que casi destroza el tenue velo de paciencia que Noin acababa de echar sobre su cólera y su desencanto. Su voz era muy ronca, en el punto justo para ser considerada "sexy", y la mano que le tendió a Noin era suave pero firme, revelando a una mujer con carácter pero consciente de su femineidad - Milliardo me ha hablado mucho de ti, me alegra mucho poder conocerte al fin.

Comprendía ahora las apreciaciones que Une le había dado respecto a esta mujer, y eso no la tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo. Eso de "Milliardo me ha hablado mucho de ti" sonaba a que la tal Knight conocía a Zechs desde hacía un tiempo, y a que habían sostenido largas conversaciones, lo cual no tenía nada de bueno por muy inteligente que fuera la rubia. Sus palabras indicaban una relación, y Zechs la había presentado como "una buena amiga"; con eso ya bastaba para meterle a Noin el miedo en el cuerpo, porque el joven no solía utilizar esas palabras para referirse a otra persona que no fuera ella, Lucrezia Noin.

_Ay, Noin. Por lo visto ya ni siquiera eres su mejor amiga. Qué se me hace que ya rodaste..._

_Ya me imagino que le habrá dicho lo buena que he sido, cómo le he seguido a todas partes como un perrito fiel, cómo he estado a su lado en las buenas y las malas. La dulce, tierna y buena Noin._

_-¿Porqué no la hacemos la madrina cuando nos casemos? -¡Oh, Milliardo querido, excelente idea! Pero, ¿estará dispuesta a hacerlo? Después de todo es evidente que está loca por ti... -¡Oh, no te preocupes, cariño, ella siempre hace lo que yo le pido!_

_Imbéciles..._

Todos estos pensamientos, cargados de humor negro, pasaron por su mente mientras presentaba a Duo con la rubia y los cuatro tomaban asiento. Ni siquiera el hecho de que Zechs había apartado la silla para que ella se sentara a su izquierda, mientras la tal Liz quedaba a su derecha, fue capaz de impresionarla favorablemente. Acostumbrada a la diplomacia, a la disciplina, y a funcionar en automático cuando la ocasión lo requería, la conversación de Noin no había vacilado ni un momento aunque sus pensamientos fueran un caos de sí, no y porqué.

- Así que tú eras el piloto del Gundam Deathscyte... - comentó Liz con interés, procediendo a continuación a hacerle una serie de preguntas a Duo que lo dejaron algo confundido. La mujer parecía querer escuchar el recuento de sus andanzas durante la guerra y él, sin mostrar incomodidad, le hizo un resumen.

- ¿Qué te sucede, Noin? Te veo un poco distraída... - dijo Zechs, mostrando algo de preocupación en sus ojos azul hielo.

- Nada, hombre. ¿Qué podría sucederme? Estoy perfectamente y no veo la hora de que cenemos - repuso la chica en tono ligero, sonriendo levemente para tranquilizarle -, hace mucho que no sé lo que es una comida gourmet...

- Sé que algo te preocupa - apuntó el joven con calma -, pero si no quieres decírmelo, no voy a presionarte para que lo hagas - sonrió -. Después de todo, todos tenemos derecho a guardar nuestro pequeños secretos, ¿no?

Oh, sí. Claro que sí.

En ese momento vieron a Relena dirigirse hacia ellos, muy hermosa en un precioso vestido blanco y con el cabello suelto, brillante, reflejando las luces de las lámparas de cristal con destellos rojizos. Detrás de ella, vestido de negro aunque esta vez más formal, venía Heero Yuy; su rostro tenía la misma expresión lejana de siempre.

Duo casi se atraganta, puesto que justo en ese instante se había llevado a los labios la copa de agua que reposaba frente a él y que había dudado en tomar, habida cuenta de su inexperiencia en asuntos de protocolo y el hecho de que había tres copas y tres juegos de cubiertos diferentes junto a su plato. Se quedó pasmado al verlo caminar hacia ellos; y no, no estaba caminando, estaba _deslizándose_ por el salón como todo un aristócrata.

El muy desgraciado no podía caminar normalmente como el resto de la gente; cuando no caminaba con paso de robot o como un verdadero gorila, se deslizaba con una gracia que nadie hubiera podido imaginarse en alguien tan estoico y rudo. Eso lo había notado Duo después de la guerra, conjuntamente con la extraña y agradable personalidad que asomaba de vez en cuando, cada vez que el soldado perfecto se había atrevido a bajar la guardia un poco. Todas estas cualidades, junto a esa voz tan sexy que debía estar prohibida por la ley, resultaban en una combinación positivamente letal.

Eso era todo lo que Duo quería. Heero, justo allí, en todas las formas en las que Duo lo había visto, como en todos sus recuerdos; en esos recuerdos que parecían brillar como si hubieran ocurrido todos a la luz de sol, aunque no hubiera sido así, sobre todo en los peores momentos de las guerras. Duo lo quería todo de él, y no sabía cómo acercarse.

Cuando se acercaron a la mesa, Zechs se puso de pie y él hizo lo mismo casi por inercia, comprendiendo vagamente que era la acción correcta para un caballero cuando una dama se acercaba. Mientras se acomodaban, se dio cuenta de que Heero se sentaría a su lado, por mucho que Relena hiciera un leve gesto de incomodidad.

Sólo entonces captó la mirada de aquellos ojos azul oscuro, aquella que había llegado a reconocer como levemente pícara y calculadora... una que nunca había esperado ver dirigida hacia él y que siempre le sorprendía cada vez que aparecía. Y había algo más en ella, algo más... salvaje y extraño acechando en sus profundidades.

Oh. Estaba frito. De todas todas.

* * *

**N.A.: **Otro cap más... sé que retraso un poco el verdadero intercambio entre Heero y Duo, pero en cierto modo me pareció adecuado. En otras palabras, así fue como me salió, punto xDDD. Hay en la historia un guiño a los Kennedy... a ver quién lo identifica xDDD. Sí, soy una forofa del History Channel, ¿algún problema con eso? ¬¬ xDDDD. 

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Ryo Asakura_(jaja, es que Noin no es tan lanzada como parece), _Naoko Misumi_ (es que Zechs, Duo y Heero están muy ricos los tres y para todos los gustos xD), _Lady Une Barton_ (xD), _Kany-chan_ (supongo que tu temor lo despierta la perfecta niña Liz xDD. Pero no temas, para que fuera una Mary Sue tendría que ser la protagonista principal y no lo es; de hecho, pinta más bien poco, es más un catalizador que otra cosa xD), _Nishi_ (pues muchas gracias por leerla, me alegra que te esté gustando cómo va; deberías abrir tu mente y leer Equilibrio también xD), _Niacriza_ (pues sí, viendo una a un tipo así todo seriote, sonriendo, es como para desmayarse), _Polluela_ (eso es lo que trato de hacer: mantener en carácter a los personajes, aunque tuerza la historia un poco xD), _Seiryu-sama_ (gracias por dejar rev. Bueno, habrá que esperar un poco para ver eso... Heero no es muy expresivo, pero tampoco me gusta retratarlo como una piedra con instintos básicos, como suelen hacer por ahí).


	8. Disciplina

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava... ¿quién no querría ese hermoso regalo? Lo que sí es mío son las situaciones en las que los pongo xD

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

**Disciplina**

Por la mente de Duo Maxwell había pasado, en más de una ocasión, la idea de que Heero Yuy era bastante capaz de meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja si llegaba a enterarse de que sus sentimientos hacia él iban más allá de la amistad y el compañerismo. También había pensado -bueno, más bien fantaseado- cómo podría ser una relación entre los dos... su mente le había provisto hasta de los detalles más gráficos.

Pero nunca se había imaginado que Heero podía sentir lo mismo, o algo parecido... hasta ahora, cuando esos ojos intrigantes lo habían mirado con un "algo" imposible de clasificar, pero que no tenía nada de amenazante... ni de amistoso, tampoco. Oh, Dios. Oh, cielos.

- Cero Dos - dijo en voz baja Heero a manera de saludo, haciendo que Duo tragara en seco.

- ¡No me llames así! - protestó en el mismo tono, pero sin poder evitar sonreír. El seco humor del que hacía gala en ocasiones era una manifestación más de la personalidad oculta de Heero Yuy; sobra decir que a Duo le encantaba la susodicha manifestación, tanto más cuanto hacía brillar aquellos ojos azul oscuro que lo hechizaban.

- No sabía que estabas en la Tierra.

- Bueno, así soy yo, ya sabes, Duo el impredecible. Me gusta sorprender a la gente - bromeó.

- No eres impredecible - señaló Heero, categóricamente.

- ¡Eh! ¿Cómo que no? Si no lo soy, ¿cómo es que no sabías que estaba aquí?

- No sabía que _ya_ estabas aquí. Pero sabía que vendrías.

- ¿Y cómo...? - comenzó Duo, perplejo.

- Es simple. A la larga, siempre estás donde _yo_ estoy - dijo con sencillez, y el joven de la trenza estuvo en un tris de sonrojarse, avergonzado. Se controló al darse cuenta de que Heero hablaba con su seriedad de costumbre, sin ningún significado oculto o insinuación. El ex piloto simplemente había verbalizado un hecho incontrovertible: de una manera u otra, Heero Yuy y Duo Maxwell siempre acababan encontrándose.

La sencilla frase del joven lo dejó momentáneamente sin palabras. Era perfectamente consciente de que Relena, sentada entre Heero y Noin, había estado observando el intercambio de palabras con el rabillo del ojo mientras conversaba con los demás; y en ese preciso momento se disponía a intervenir. Pero Noin, que estaba más pendiente de la escena de lo que parecía, captó la intención de la jovencita y le lanzó una pregunta directa, que Relena no pudo menos que contestar.

- ¿Y qué piensas de eso? - preguntó Duo con una sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su incertidumbre - ¿Te molesta encontrarme en todas partes?

- Por supuesto que no - repuso Heero con brusquedad, frunciendo el ceño -. No seas idiota.

- Me alegra mucho saberlo. Conque... somos amigos, ¿no? - sonrió, aliviado y contento, haciendo que el ceño adusto que de pronto había vuelto a adueñarse de las facciones de Heero se disolviera como por arte de magia.

- No, amigos a secas no. _Buenos_ amigos, Cero Dos.

- ¡Que no me llames así! - protestó de nuevo el joven, haciendo que aquella leve y fascinante sonrisa apareciera de nuevo en el rostro del ex piloto de L1.

- Está bien, _Duo_ - pronunció lentamente, como si saboreara el nombre que escapaba de sus labios. Al aludido se le bajaron las medias por completo, literal y metafóricamente hablando.

_Santo cielo, si éste es Heero Yuy en modo seductor, pónganme otra ración, gracias. Digo, si sobrevivo a la primera..._

- Ummm... ¿y qué tal el trabajo? - preguntó, tratando de hacer conversación y que no se notara demasiado el efecto devastador que había causado en él la no-tan-simple pronunciación de su nombre por parte de Heero.

- Aburrido. En los últimos seis meses nadie ha intentado secuestrar o asesinar a Relena - repuso el joven con un ligero encogimiento de hombros. Duo le miró con la boca abierta -. ¿Y tú? Pensé que ibas a estar más tiempo en L4...

El ex piloto de L2 estaba asombradísimo. Heero sólo había hablado con tanta libertad y ese ligero toque de acidez en muy escasas oportunidades, como cuando estaban a solas en mitad del espacio arreglando el casco dañado de alguna nave o persiguiendo a alguien. Y ése no era el caso ahora, porque aunque Noin se estaba encargando magistralmente de mantener a los demás conversando para que no pudieran prestar atención al intercambio de susurros que sostenían él y Heero, no estaban precisamente aislados.

- Bueno, me aburría - mintió con facilidad -, quería hacer algo diferente, así que vine a la Tierra, me tropecé con Noin en un bar, ella me propuso trabajar para Preventer... y el resto es historia.

- ¿_Noin_ estaba en un bar? - ay, por todos los cielos. El muy pelma acababa de hacer el pequeño truco de levantar una ceja, ése que casi lograba reducir al pobre Duo al estado de una masa temblorosa. Tardó algo en contestar.

- Bueno, pues... sí.

- Ahogando sus penas por culpa de ése, me figuro - señaló, haciendo un gesto casi imperceptible hacia Zechs -; es una pena, porque Noin es una mujer como pocas. Pero él se lo pierde - dijo, sorprendiéndolo de nuevo. Heero no solía expresar opiniones acerca de nada, a menos que se contara como opinión el disparar un arma -. ¿Y tú qué penas ahogabas en ese bar? Si puede saberse...

Por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos, Duo Maxwell se quedó sin palabras. Hombre, no iba a decirle que había estado bebiendo por él...

- Estaba algo deprimido - dijo al fin, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sé que ocultas muchas cosas detrás de la sonrisa, pero me cuesta imaginarte deprimido - dijo secamente el joven.

- Pues entérate, me deprimo de vez en cuando como todo el mundo. Apuesto a que incluso tú te deprimes a veces detrás de esa cara de palo que llevas siempre.

- Es posible que tengas razón - concedió -, pero no bebo cuando eso sucede. ¿Dónde estás viviendo?

- A unas cuadras de aquí. Noin me ha dado posada - repuso Duo con naturalidad, y el otro se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito.

- ¿Estás viviendo _con_ Noin?

- Estoy viviendo en su casa, que no es lo mismo que evidentemente estás pensando - se defendió, lanzándole una mirada acusadora.

- ¿Y cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?

- Porque entre mis múltiples cualidades se encuentra la facultad de adivinación.

- Ya decía yo que no eras normal...

- Define _normal_, Cero Uno - la sonrisa de Duo iba de oreja a oreja. Le encantaba tener este tipo de intercambio juguetón y levemente insultante con su ex compañero de fatigas.

- Bien, tú ganas. Así que Noin es algo así como tu hada madrina...

- Pues sí, se ha autonombrado como tal.

- Bonito traje, por cierto - comentó Heero, divertido.

- ¿Verdad que sí? - bromeó Duo - Es todo obra de mi hada madrina, ya sabes, para que el efecto "Cenicienta en el baile" sea completo. Sólo espero que no se convierta en harapos a medianoche...

- Sería una pena; te queda muy bien.

- Eso fue un cumplido, ¿verdad? - el ex piloto de L2 estuvo otra vez en un tris de sonrojarse - Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que te escucharía decir algo así. ¿Acaso el súper duro de todos los duros, Heero Yuy, se está ablandando al fin? - por un momento temió haber ido demasiado lejos en su tono bromista, pero se tranquilizó al verlo sonreír.

- No tengo _nada_ de blando, te lo aseguro - repuso al fin Heero, con una chispa maliciosa en sus ojos azul oscuro que hizo tragar en seco a su interlocutor.

¿Cómo diablos podía llamarse esto? ¿Coqueteo? Por primera vez en la vida Duo deseó tener más experiencia romántica, sentimental, sexual o lo que fuera; porque no sabía cómo interpretar correctamente las señales que Heero parecía estar enviando en su dirección. Rayos, ni siquiera sabía si _eran_ señales. Podía tratarse simplemente de otra manifestación del extraño y seco humor del ex piloto Gundam, que solía tomar las formas más inesperadas, por no decir insólitas.

- ¿Ordenamos? - la voz agradable y profunda de Zechs interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Sí, por favor; me muero de hambre - dijo graciosamente la rubia Liz con una simpática sonrisa.

Duo se concentró en la carta que tenía frente a sí. No tenía ni idea de lo que debía ordenar y eso le inquietaba, teniendo en cuenta que la escogencia inadecuada podía llevarle a hacer el ridículo con la cantidad de cubiertos que tenía enfrente. Se volvió hacia Heero, que estaba de lo más tranquilo examinando la carta, y captó su mirada.

- ¿Tienes problemas, Cero Dos? - preguntó en voz baja, divertido, y Duo miró hacia el techo con exasperación.

- Sabes perfectamente que sí. Nunca había estado en un restaurante tan elegante... no sé qué debo pedir ni con cuál cubierto empezar.

- Yo te ayudo - le ofreció Heero con naturalidad.

- Te lo agradecería. Me figuro que has aprendido algo de protocolo andando siempre detrás de Relena...

- Entre otras cosas - masculló el joven, casi para sí mismo; pero Duo alcanzó a escucharle y los celos recorrieron su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. ¿Qué cosas?

Trató de controlarse y lo logró; no dijo nada más, se limitó a ordenar según las recomendaciones de Heero, y puesto que su elección era similar a la de él, sólo tuvo que observarle e imitarle. Heero se manejaba con soltura y hacía que todo pareciera terriblemente natural, como si toda su vida hubiera transcurrido entre restaurantes costosos y cenas elegantes. Parecía una persona completamente diferente, pero Duo se daba cuenta de que no era más que una actuación para beneficio del público que les rodeaba; una muy buena, por cierto.

Una vez que todos ordenaron y la comida arribó, la conversación se hizo general; bueno, lo de general era un decir, porque el mayor peso de la misma recaía en Relena y Liz, con ocasionales intervenciones por parte de Duo, que ya sin temer hacer el ridículo con los cubiertos parecía estar más cómodo.

Heero apenas si abría la boca de cuando en cuando a instancias de Relena, que parecía ansiosa de hacerlo participar. Noin se preguntó si esa ansiedad nacía de una verdadera preocupación por el ex piloto, o del deseo de demostrarle a los demás -especialmente a Duo- que era capaz de sacar a Heero de su famoso mutismo.

A estas alturas, Noin estaba fastidiada pero resignada. La conclusión que había obtenido no era nada agradable: no iba a poder tener siquiera el consuelo de odiar a la mujer que aparentemente se había ganado a pulso un lugar muy firme en el corazón de Zechs. Si Liz Knight tenía algún defecto, no era visible; era muy amable y de una manera muy natural, sin llegar a ser empalagosa. Parecía ser una buena mujer y eso hacía que Noin se sintiera miserable por no quererla cerca de Zechs. Genial. Estupendo.

Bueno, al menos algo había salido bien: Maxwell y Yuy habían tenido la oportunidad de conversar, y la complacencia de la joven no tuvo límites cuando vio sonreír al estoico soldado perfecto en más de una ocasión. La faz sonrosada de Maxwell era un bono extra, y ya estaba muriéndose por llegar a casa y hacer que el chico de la trenza le contase hasta el más mínimo detalle...

- Noin... ¡Noin! - el susurro urgente de Zechs la volvió a la realidad.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo que qué? Estabas completamente ida. Me estás preocupando, en serio...

- ¿Porqué? - preguntó, distraída.

- ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

- ¿Ehhh? - sorprendida, se volvió a mirarlo - ¿Qué te hace pensar que traigo algo entre manos?

- Te conozco bien, Noin: estás tramando algo, y con Maxwell, además. Parecen siameses, ustedes dos, y no paran de lanzarse miradas conspiradoras. ¿Te importaría decirme qué pasa? - la expresión de su rostro era tan seria como su voz. Parecía estar genuinamente preocupado.

- ¿Porqué? No pasa nada malo. No me vengas ahora con que estás celoso - lanzó en tono de broma, y un destello de advertencia apareció en los ojos azules.

- Podría estarlo... - dejó caer el rubio con suavidad. Noin se quedó inmóvil, casi sin atreverse a respirar y con el corazón súbitamente henchido de esperanzas; esperanzas que fueron inmediatamente aplastadas por las palabras que Zechs pronunció a continuación:- eres mi mejor amiga y pienso en tu bienestar. Hace más de un año que apenas nos vemos la cara, y cuando vuelvo a verte pareces distraída y siempre llevas a Maxwell a remolque. ¿Te parece anormal que me preocupe?

Definitivamente, lo suyo por este hombre no tenía esperanzas ni remedio posible...

- Está bien - suspiró, derrotada -. Estoy tratando de hacerle un favor a Maxwell, y de paso me distraigo. Es una especie de proyecto personal, nada de qué preocuparse.

- ¿Un favor...? - el joven hizo una pausa, y sus ojos azul hielo se agrandaron de manera casi infinitesimal, pero lo suficiente para que el ojo entrenado de Noin registrara la enorme sorpresa que estaba experimentando - Lucrezia Noin, ¿estás jugando a la celestina?

- No me gusta la etiqueta de celestina, porque no ando de casamentera ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente le doy una oportunidad a Maxwell para que pueda entrar en contacto con la persona en la que está interesado.

- ... y esa persona es Heero Yuy - afirmó Zechs. Ella no lo confirmó ni lo negó; se limitó a seguir jugando con las frutas de su postre sin demasiado entusiasmo -. Te habrás dado cuenta de que mi hermana está más que interesada en él...

- ¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡Nunca lo hubiera imaginado! - se mofó Noin con la voz cargada de sarcasmo; arrepintiéndose al momento de sus palabras - Lo siento. ¿Te molesta esa situación? Digo, por todo eso de que nadie sabe de dónde salió Yuy, por su pasado y demás zarandajas...

- Tanto como molestarme... sabes bien que no soy snob. Tanto me da si a Yuy lo sacaron de un bote de basura o si es otro príncipe perdido - dijo, con inconsciente humor -, lo que sí me importa es que mi hermana está haciendo el ridículo y que él no está interesado en ella. Es obvio.

- Bueno, eso puede pasarle a cualquiera - _me pasa a mí, sin ir más lejos_, pensó la joven con amargura.

- Va a ser muy doloroso cuando se dé cuenta que no hay nada que hacer en lo que a Yuy respecta... no quisiera verla sufrir - musitó Zechs, con aire ausente.

- No puedes protegerla de _todo_, y yo diría que una buena dosis de decepción le haría bien - opinó Noin, cuidadosamente -. Relena es terriblemente inteligente, es una excelente planificadora y una buena gobernante, además de una chica llena de buenas intenciones; pero suele pasar por alto los sentimientos de los demás. Es como si tuviera un gran muro rosa alrededor, y dentro de ese muro todo el mundo siente lo que ella piensa y quiere que sientan. Eso está mal.

- Lo sé - el rubio suspiró -, amo a mi hermana, pero no estoy ciego ante sus defectos. No quiero echarle toda la culpa a Darlian, él hizo lo mejor que pudo y cuidó de ella como si fuera su verdadera hija... pero la malcrió; Relena no tiene límites cuando se mete en la vida de otros, quiere mandar en eso como en todo lo demás. Nuestro padre jamás lo hubiera permitido; desde muy pequeño supe cuál era mi lugar en el mundo, pero también aprendí que no era mejor que nadie y que debía luchar para obtener lo que fuera que deseaba.

En ese momento, la risa ruidosa y alegre de Duo los sobresaltó. El joven reía abiertamente de algo que Liz Knight había dicho; ésta parecía complacida, Relena había fruncido los labios y Heero lo miraba de hito en hito con su expresión indescifrable de siempre. Noin lo observó con una sonrisa cargada de afecto. En su estado natural, Duo Maxwell era un ser con la facultad de entrar en el corazón de la gente con facilidad, aunque muchos no se tomaran en serio al chico siempre sonriente y bromista que podía ser despiadado y retorcido en batalla.

Había cierta inocencia en él, algo francamente fascinante para los que se tomaban la molestia de observarle con atención. Iba más allá de un simple atractivo físico: Duo tenía carisma por toneladas, y aunque no lo usaba -evidentemente no sabía que lo tenía-, cuando alcanzaba a la gente realmente tenía efectos devastadores.

- Por lo visto le has adoptado - la observación, hecha por Zechs en voz baja y divertida, la sacó de su distraída contemplación.

- No sé quién adoptó a quién - confesó Noin, sonriendo -, porque le he buscado trabajo y lo tengo viviendo en casa... pero él me ha brindado algo que no tiene precio. Me ha animado y sacudido cuando me ha visto triste, y no me ha permitido hundirme en la autocompasión. Es un buen chico.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Porqué has estado triste? - el rubio parecía preocupado y la joven se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

- Bah, por tonterías - su mente trabajó a marchas forzadas hasta dar con la excusa perfecta -. Me aburro aquí. Me siento estancada en la oficina, con el papeleo... quisiera estar fuera, dando la pelea de verdad, enfrentando al enemigo que amenaza la paz. Es lo que deseo, al igual que tú.

Zechs asintió, pero algo en su mirada indicaba que no se había tragado del todo el cuento.

- Supongo que Une te necesita a su lado...

- Me necesita más en donde está la acción, y ella lo sabe - repuso Noin con aspereza.

- Quizás...

- Milliardo - la voz suave de Relena interrumpió la conversación -, ¿no crees que deberíamos irnos? Ya es tarde...

- Es cierto - concedió Zechs, sonriendo levemente.

Tenía que salir la niña aguafiestas. Pero tenía razón; ya era más de medianoche, era la segunda noche en fila que ella y Duo se quedaban despiertos hasta tarde, y tenían que levantarse muy temprano al día siguiente para ir a trabajar.

- Espero que tengamos la oportunidad de conversar antes de que tenga que irme de nuevo, Noin... - dejó caer el rubio, despidiéndose de ella con un afectuoso beso en la mejilla.

- Ojalá que así sea - repuso ella con calma.

Mientras se despedían de los demás, Noin se fijó que Heero le decía algo aparte a Duo y que la cara de éste expresaba confusión, pero un destello de esperanza animaba sus ojos violáceos cuando asintió a la pregunta que evidentemente le había hecho el otro.

Salieron a la calle y detuvieron un taxi, que los llevó al edificio de apartamentos. Hicieron el recorrido en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Duo parecía estar contento pero cauteloso, como si no terminara de creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

Noin, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en que Zechs y ella sólo se sentían cómodos hablando de otras personas; rara vez hablaban de sí mismos. Él no le decía nada de su vida personal, y ella tampoco preguntaba... de hecho, la ansiedad que tenía por volver a la acción había sido lo más personal que él le había dicho en casi dos años. Ya era una costumbre, un acto casi automático, no preguntar cosas demasiado personales... lo que indicaba que la confianza entre ambos se había fragmentado y quizás perdido para siempre.

No se le había escapado el hecho de que Liz Knight no había intervenido en la conversación de ambos, y que ni una vez siquiera había mirado en su dirección con curiosidad. Parecía que a la rubia no le importaba lo que pudiera hablar con Zechs... ¿porqué sería? ¿Estaría tan segura de él que sentía que su antigua mejor amiga no era una amenaza?

Zechs le había preguntado porqué estaba triste y pareció genuinamente preocupado por ello, pero no procuró ahondar en el tema. Había un muro entre ellos, y lo que ella había perdido quizás Liz Knight estaba ganándolo; pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Nada.

Un poeta había dicho alguna vez que es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado, pero ese bastardo evidentemente no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

* * *

**N.A.: **Aparentemente soy la única forofa del HC aquí... Robert Kennedy fue asesinado en el Hotel Ambassador, en 1968 xDD. Me divertí bastante escribiendo ese diálogo entre Heero y Duo, ¿saben? Pienso que entre guerra y guerra han tenido tiempo de aprender y evolucionar, por lo que su lenguaje no sería tan plano como lo pintan. Aparte de que aquí, obviamente, son mayores en edad y experiencia; trato de escribirlos con madurez pero sin dejar de lado sus características propias. Este cap estuvo dialogue heavy; en el próximo las cosas van a moverse un poco, pero recuerden que el ritmo del fic no es como para apresurar los acontecimientos XDD. Ufff, estoy deeeepreeee... 

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Suisei Lady Dragon_(te cae gorda Liz, ¿eh? Pues pa que lo veas, está inspirada en una persona real a la que en su tiempo detesté y que aún hoy me provoca agruras si me la nombran xD. Zechs _es_ amable; y Duo una gran tentación, por eso también le doy lo suyo...), _Ryo Asakura_ (tranquis que no es requisito xD), _María_ (necia xD), _Niacriza_ (bueno, no me gusta el Relena-bashing; la niña es cargante, pero no me cae tan mal como para pisotearla), _Seiryu-sama_ (jajaja, el pobre Heero soltando carcajadas terroríficas, cierto que es un espectáculo), _Dark_ (nunca mejor expresado, parece que es Heero quien de veras tiene ganas de almorzárselo xDDD), _Lia_ (me alegro que te esté gustando el fic, estoy tratando de llevar lo que tengo pensado con calma, que así es mejor xD), _Lady Une_ (XDDD).


	9. Control

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava... ¿quién no querría ese hermoso regalo? Lo que sí es mío son las situaciones en las que los pongo xD

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

**Control**

Cuando al fin alcanzaron la privacidad del apartamento, Duo se volvió hacia la silenciosa Noin, sus ojos violáceos expresando inquietud.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Noin?

- Perfectamente - repuso la aludida, con aparente indiferencia. El ex piloto no se tragó el cuento ni por un momento, pero prefirió no presionar.

La actitud de la chica indicaba que no tenía ninguna esperanza en lo absoluto de que las cosas entre ella y Zechs prosperaran; pero al menos no parecía que fuera a deprimirse gravemente por eso en un futuro cercano. Estaba verdaderamente calmada, aunque sus ojos azul oscuro mostraban algo de su tristeza.

Después de soltar su pequeño bolso sobre una mesa y echar el abrigo descuidadamente sobre una de las butacas, la joven se dejó caer en el sofá con un suspiro de cansancio, dando unas palmaditas en el cojín a su lado para indicar a Duo que se sentara.

- Ven aquí. No hace falta ser Einstein para darse cuenta de que te fue bastante bien con el Señor Arisco y Remoto, pero necesito los detalles exclusivos y jugosos. Lo más resaltante, ya sabes.

- Pues yo... uf, no sé por dónde empezar...

- Bueno, usualmente la gente comienza por el principio - aconsejó la joven, muy seria, agitando el dedo índice en el aire pata enfatizar su punto -, luego hace una progresión gradual desde la mitad, hasta el final...

- Muy graciosa - apuntó Duo con sarcasmo, fingiéndose ofendido y sacándole la lengua en un gesto marcadamente infantil.

- Sí, lo soy - Noin sonrió - ¡Hasta que al fin alguien reconoce mis múltiples talentos! Venga, hablar, que me tienes en ascuas.

El joven procedió a resumirle a grandes rasgos su conversación con Heero, lo cual hizo que la chica mostrara abiertamente su complacencia por el resultado del uso de sus tácticas dilatorias con Relena.

- ¡Ya decía yo que allí había algo! ¿Y en qué quedaron?

- ¿Quién dice que quedamos en algo? - dejó caer evasivamente Duo, enrojeciendo.

- Maxwell... no le mientas a tu vieja, que Dios te va a castigar - le regañó Noin, muerta de risa -. Vi con toda claridad que te susurraba algo y tú asentías. ¡Cuéntamelo ya!

- Bueno... me preguntó si podíamos vernos mañana para dar una vuelta por ahí, y yo le dije que sí, que al salir del entrenamiento en la tarde podríamos vernos - confesó el chico, con la cara como un tomate.

- ¡Genial! Me pregunto qué hará para apartarse de la vista de Relena unos segundos; le vigila como un halcón, parece que ella fuera su guardaespaldas y no al revés - de pronto, contuvo el aliento y miró a Duo con una sonrisa positivamente maliciosa que lo hizo estremecer - Maaaaaxweeeell... - canturreó divertida - ¡Tienes una cita! ¡Esta es tu primera cita con tu limón!

- ¡NOIN!

- Vamos, no te pongas así. Tengo razón, ¿o no?

- Pues... sí - admitió.

Duo se sentía feliz y al mismo tiempo aprensivo, inseguro. No sabía qué esperar de la salida con Heero, que en efecto sería su primera cita; no sabía cómo actuaría, qué le diría, ni qué pasaría. Entre ellos seguía existiendo la confianza que habían alimentado en los años de luchar y trabajar lado a lado, pero _algo_ había cambiado. Su relación iba a cambiar de algún modo, y eso le daba algo de miedo.

- No tengas miedo - las palabras de Noin parecían indicar que había leído sus pensamientos. Sus ojos azul oscuro eran cálidos y reconfortantes al mirarle con afecto -. Yuy es tu amigo, un amigo que está abriendo una puerta para que puedas ser algo más. No temas.

- Esto es _muy_ serio para mí, Noin. No puedo darme el lujo de equivocarme como lo hice con Hilde; le causé mucho daño por no estar seguro de lo que sentía...

- Pero ahora estás seguro de lo que sientes, Maxwell, por eso tienes que ponerle empeño. Pero debes hacerlo sin miedo, sin temores. Ya tienes una buena parte del camino recorrido, y eso es un gran logro, considerando que estamos hablando de Heero Yuy.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú respecto a Zechs? - preguntó Duo directamente, expresando de una vez las inquietudes que la actitud de Noin le producía.

- Nada. La verdad es que esta velada me ha servido para darme cuenta de que, si alguna vez tuve una oportunidad con él, la he perdido.

- ¿Tan mal estuvo? ¿Qué te dijo?

- No se trata de que haya estado mal. Se trata de que él no me ve de la manera en la que siempre he deseado que me vea, y eso es definitivo. A veces... a veces tuve la impresión de que quería decirme algo, no sé el qué; pero no me hago ilusiones - sonrió desganadamente -. Tengo que curarme de esto, Maxwell, porque si no lo hago voy a parar en loca. Tengo que entender de una vez por todas que, si bien él es un príncipe, no es, ni será _mi_ príncipe.

- Pero él te tiene mucho afecto, eso se ve...

- No es suficiente para mí, Maxwell, como no lo sería para ti. Me comprendes, ¿verdad?

- Creo que sí - suspiró -. Y entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

- Aguantarme mientras tanto, y esperar a que pase la tormenta. Y otros lugares comunes: no hay mal que dure cien años ni cuerpo que lo resista, el tiempo lo cura todo, etcétera. Un día despertaré y me daré cuenta con alegría de que todo lo malo ha quedado atrás y es sólo un recuerdo...

- Pero no te desanimarás, ¿verdad que no? - preguntó Duo con genuina ansiedad. Se habían tratado poco antes de todo esto, pero siempre se habían caído bien y ahora en pocos días se habían hecho verdaderos amigos. No quería verla triste ni desanimada.

- Trataré de no hacerlo.

- Espero que trates con todas tus fuerzas. Eres muy especial, sabes...

- ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, Maxwell? - preguntó Noin, con una sonrisa pícara.

- No me jodas, Noin - repuso el joven haciendo un puchero y tomando uno de los cojines del sofá, el cual procedió a estampar en la bien peinada cabeza de la chica. Un ataque de risa y una guerra de cojines comenzó, y sólo después de algunos minutos, jadeante, pudo retomar la conversación -. Lo que quería decir con eso... bueno, es que eres una buena amiga, y una mujer muy inteligente, y atractiva, y tienes un cuerpazo, y...

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Estás coqueteando conmigo! ¡Oh! - exclamó la joven, fingiendo horror y deslizándose artísticamente del sofá a la alfombra - ¡Hiciste que te diera mi confianza sólo para atacarme después con tu lujuria! ¡Monstruo!

- ¡Para ya, mal bicho! - a estas alturas, hasta las orejas del pobre Duo estaban rojas y le dolía el estómago de tanto reírse.

- Te gusta que te friegue la paciencia, confiésalo - dijo Noin desde la alfombra, riendo aún.

- Pues sí, parece que soy masoquista...

- ¡Ah! Hablando de eso, ¿crees que a Yuy le vaya eso del bondage? Imagínate que te lleve vendado a algún hotel, te espose a las barras de la cama y...

- ¡Noin! ¡Eres terrible! ¡Basta ya!

- Sólo bromeaba, chico... aunque de veras, agradece que el sofá cama no tenga barras, porque podría querer ver qué tal luces vendado y con esposas... ¿a qué hora te vas a dormir, por cierto?

- ¡NOIN!

El rostro de Duo pasaba ya del rojo a púrpura y parecía que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Noin se reía cada vez con más ganas.

* * *

La joven se levantó con la misma actitud energética de todos los días y realizó su rutina de aseo mañanero con la misma rapidez y eficiencia de siempre. No tenía ojeras, ni sus ojos estaban hinchados, por la simple razón de que no había llorado, ni había permanecido despierta en la cama.

Lucrezia Noin era un soldado. De vez en cuando no podía evitar soltar alguna lágrima, como le había sucedido un par de días atrás; pero eso no era algo que sucediera con frecuencia, ni que ella permitiera a menudo. Estaba acostumbrada a controlar su cuerpo y su ritmo de vida, y eso hacía en este momento; actuando como si estuviera en medio de una guerra, el lugar y tiempo en el que una persona no podía permitirse ser regida por las emociones o por algo tan insignificante como un dolor de cabeza.

Tenía que acostarse y dormir para poder estar descansada al día siguiente y hacer bien su trabajo, y lo había hecho. No podía llorar porque no era una de esas personas afortunadas que son capaces de hacerlo con gracia y a las que no se les nota después ningún signo de haber llorado; a ella se le hinchaban y enrojecían los ojos, y se le tapaba la nariz durante horas. Así que no había llorado.

_Disciplina y control, Noin; eso es lo único que puede ayudarte. Después de todo, es lo que te ha ayudado toda la vida_, se dijo con algo de amargura. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos inútiles; no tenía porqué sentirse miserable si ejercía un poquito de control sobre sus emociones descarriadas.

Se concentró en la prosaica tarea de hacer el desayuno para sí misma y para Duo, que salía del cuarto de baño ya vestido con su uniforme, prístinamente peinado y luciendo terriblemente atractivo.

- ¿Y bien? - le preguntó el joven un rato más tarde, con la boca aún llena de tostada mientras lavaba los platos - ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Muy bien. Todo está bajo control. Pero por el amor de Dios, Maxwell, no hables con la boca llena frente a los demás... es de mala educación y hace que pierdas todo ese delicioso sex-appeal que tienes...

- ¿Vas a seguir fregándome con eso? - se quejó Duo.

- Nadie te manda a ser tan bonito. Tienes que pagar por ello.

Ambos caminaron hacia el edificio de Preventer en el confortable ambiente de camaradería que les era habitual, hablando de música. Una vez allí, se dispusieron a separarse como de costumbre, pero antes de que pudiera escurrirse, Noin tiró de su manga y lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó receloso, temiendo lo que le diría la joven, cuyos ojos resplandecían de malicia y cuya boca lucía una sonrisa que no tenía nada de tranquilizadora.

- Hombre, ¿porqué tanta desconfianza? Sólo quería desearte buena suerte en tu cita con Yuy, Maxwell... - la sonrisa se amplió - Y si las cosas van bien, y necesitan implementos, hay una sex shop a una cuadra del apartamento. La allanamos buscando a un terrorista hace un par de meses, y por lo que vi está bien provista... ya sabes, esposas, cuerdas de seda, prendas de cuero de esas que tanto te gustan...

- ¡NOIN!

La exclamación de Duo hizo que varias cabezas se volvieran a mirar qué pasaba, y vieron a un joven muy atractivo con una larga trenza y el rostro enrojecido, dando enormes zancadas para alcanzar el pasillo que llevaba a la zona de entrenamientos. Detrás de él se había quedado la usualmente compuesta y estricta teniente Noin, riendo a mandíbula batiente.

* * *

Noin se concentró en el trabajo con todas sus fuerzas, terminando con su investigación a últimas horas de la tarde, tras lo cual tipeó el reporte correspondiente y se lo envió a Une. Había tomado por todo almuerzo un emparedado que se había hecho traer, prácticamente sin despegar los ojos del monitor. Para el momento en el que comenzó a recoger sus cosas, los ojos le ardían y la cabeza le dolía un poco.

- Buenas tardes, ¿es aquí donde venden la revista Mujeres Calientes?

La joven levantó la mirada, irritada, y los ojos casi se le desorbitaron al ver a la mujer alta y estatuaria que estaba de pie en el umbral, enfundada en el uniforme de Preventer y con una sonrisa divertida en su hermoso rostro.

- ¡Sally! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

- ¡Pero niña, vaya carácter! ¿Es así como recibes a tu mejor amiga en toda la galaxia y pueblos adyacentes, después de meses y meses sin verla? - la mujer sacudió la cabeza, haciendo bailar sus perfectos bucles castaños, y avanzó hacia la asombrada Noin. Ésta se recuperó lo suficiente para darle un abrazo.

- Te hacía en la estación lunar... en serio, ¿qué haces en la Tierra?

- Une me mandó llamar ayer. Y también a Wufei, a Winner y a Barton; además, me dijo que Yuy y Maxwell ya están aquí. Parece que vamos a tener una gran reunión...

- La muy... ¡no me dijo nada!

- Sabes que le gusta dar sorpresas. Oye, tienes mala cara - Noin le lanzó una mirada cargada de rencor -; no me refiero a que te veas mal, tonta. Es sólo que te conozco bien y sé cuando algo anda mal... deduzco que Zechs está aquí y que todo sigue igual, bla, bla. ¿Me equivoco?

- No. Le has acertado de medio a medio - repuso la joven, recogiendo su portafolios y pasándose una mano por el cabello en un gesto cansado -. Y como era posible que las cosas fueran peores, lo han sido.

- Oh-oh. Por lo visto ya te has enterado de su amistad tan "cercana" con la Knight... y yo que pensaba soltarte la bomba, ¡con lo que me gusta dar malas noticias! - bromeó la mujer, y Noin no pudo menos que sonreír - Me enteré de ese chisme hace unas semanas, pero no era algo que pudiera contarte por los medios públicos.

- ¿Y qué dicen?

- Que la tipa vive pegada a él como una sanguijuela; como la sacrosanta reina de espadas vive pegada de Yuy o algo así. Y que él no se la quita de encima como si fuera una papa caliente, precisamente; lo cual hace que las malas lenguas trabajen tiempo extra. Sabía que la cosa te iba a sentar mal.

- ¿Mal? Calcula que anoche cené con la plana mayor: Relena, Yuy, Maxwell, Zechs y la tal Knight.

- ¿Cóóóómo? ¿Y qué tal es la fulana? Me han dicho que es del tipo deslumbrante.

- Peor que eso: encima es simpática. Oye, Sally, perdona que suene un poco ruda, pero no quiero hablar de eso en estos momentos precisamente - dijo la chica, con una mueca.

- Tranquila, estoy acostumbrada a tu rudeza - la embromó.

- Pesada. ¡Oh! - los ojos de Noin se agrandaron al recordar algo.

- ¿Y ahora qué?

- Sally, me temo que esta vez no podrás quedarte en mi casa... tu sofá-cama lo está ocupando otra persona de momento - al ver la expresión sorprendida en el rostro de la otra mujer, se apresuró a explicarle -. Tengo a Maxwell en casa... digamos que lo he adoptado.

- ¡Vaya! Tendrás que contarme todo al respecto - una sonrisa maliciosa curvó la boca de la mujer -; pero no te preocupes, que no tenía pensado pedirte posada, ni quedarme aquí en el cuartel general...

- ¿Y dónde te vas a quedar? - preguntó Noin recelosa.

- Ya me he registrado en un hotel; y estoy esperando a que llegue Wufei, que se va a quedar... conmigo.

- ¿QUÉ?

* * *

Duo Maxwell estaba terriblemente nervioso mientras atravesaba el inmenso atrio en camino a la salida. Por primera vez desde que entrara a Preventer, había utilizado las duchas de las instalaciones para no salir de allí todo sudado y oliendo a zorros muertos; hubiera sido imperdonable, a pesar de que tanto él como Heero habían estado más de una vez juntos en la situación de no poder asearse durante días si se encontraban en una misión que lo impidiera.

Usar las duchas implicaba, por supuesto, el tener que aguantar estoicamente las miradas de otros mientras se bañaba lo más rápidamente que podía. Y tener un conato de pelea con un imbécil al que había sorprendido mirándole el trasero como si se tratara de un pedazo de filete, asado a la plancha y con guarnición. Pero una vez bañado y vestido como de costumbre con jeans no demasiado desteñidos, una camiseta blanca y una de sus chaquetas de cuero, se sintió mejor... claro, sin mencionar la sensación de mariposas en el estómago que no le había abandonado en todo el día.

Había entrenado duro, pero sin la misma concentración de siempre, por lo que un par de veces tuvo que aguantarse los gritos de la "vaca" Cowley; el tipo estuvo respirándole en el cuello prácticamente todo el día, como si su olfato animal percibiese que andaba distraído y sus pensamientos dispersos. Sonrió al recordar que ni siquiera los bramidos de Cowley habían podido sacarle de la burbuja de ensoñación en la que estaba encerrado.

Cuando salió a la calle ya había caído la noche; buscó con la mirada a Heero, quien había dicho que lo esperaría en la acera de enfrente. Casi al instante lo localizó, vestido de negro y recostado indolentemente contra un poste, cuya luz amarilla formaba un círculo perfecto a su alrededor; la leve sonrisa de saludo que curvaba sus labios hizo que el corazón de Duo diera un salto triple en su pecho.

- Hola - dijo tímidamente. ¡Rayos! ¿Porqué se sentía tan cohibido? Hacía años que se conocían, lo había visto en las mejores y peores circunstancias, habían pasado las buenas y las malas... bueno, más bien las malas. ¿Porqué de pronto tanta indecisión?

- Hola - repuso Heero. Había un brillo de diversión en sus ojos, que hizo que Duo de pronto se sintiera un poco menos incómodo y sonriera.

- ¿A dónde planeas arrastrarme?

- Bueno... por ahí. Así me cuentas lo que has hecho en los últimos meses.

Por pura casualidad terminaron en el bar en el que sólo unos días antes, Duo había encontrado a Noin. Duo pidió un whisky, pero Heero se limitó al agua mineral, arguyendo que no había fuerza humana capaz de hacerle beber para terminar haciendo el ridículo.

Fue una velada agradable, intercambiando recuerdos y anécdotas de lo ocurrido en el tiempo que tenían sin verse. Duo se encontró confesándole el trago amargo que había pasado con Hilde, y por su parte Heero, que aunque fiel a su costumbre no hablaba mucho, le contó algunas cosas que le habían pasado con Relena. El joven de la trenza se sentía tan confortable en su compañía como con Noin, con la pequeña diferencia de que sus sentimientos por el ex piloto de L1 hacían el ambiente un poco más... cálido.

Después de pasar un par de horas allí, simplemente decidieron caminar por un parque cercano. Estaba bien iluminado, y terminaron sentándose en una banca cerca de una enorme fuente con luces de colores. Había poca gente circulando por allí, pero a Duo igual casi le da un infarto cuando Heero, con toda tranquilidad -al menos en apariencia- le echó un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Ese gesto, viniendo de cualquier otra persona, podía ser interpretado como simplemente amistoso; pero viniendo de alguien como el estoico joven, era casi como si le hubiese besado.

Al rato de estar así, ya Duo sentía los párpados pesados, perdido en el calor del brazo que Heero tenía echado "amistosamente" alrededor de sus hombros; pero cuando los dedos de la mano perteneciente a ese brazo rozaron suavemente la hondonada en la base de su cuello, justo por encima de la camisa...

Heero nunca lo había tocado así. De hecho, Duo podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces en las que el estoico piloto de L1 lo había tocado -fuera de una situación desesperada en la que hubiera tenido que sostenerlo, cargarlo o arrastrarlo, claro está-, y aún le sobrarían un par de dedos.

Casi suspirando, Duo se humedeció los labios nerviosamente y abrió los ojos para mirarlo. La cara de Heero estaba muy cerca de la suya, y podía distinguir en la semioscuridad el brillo de sus ojos, que hablaba de afecto y curiosidad.

- Heero...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Este es tu lado oculto de osito de peluche mimoso? - terminó el joven, tratando de no sonar demasiado atrevido. Para su sorpresa, el otro dejó escapar una risa divertida.

- Me descubriste, Cero Dos.

Duo no pudo evitar reírse y cubrió la mano que acariciaba su cuello con la suya propia. Los fuertes dedos retornaron el gesto entrelazándose con los suyos, enviando una vibración por todo el cuerpo del joven.

Se volvió para mirarlo de nuevo, y encontró esa mirada intensa clavada en él. Asombrado y atontado, observó cómo la expresión en la ruda y atractiva cara de Heero pasaba de la diversión a algo que no pudo reconocer. Pero, aunque no pudiera reconocer ese _ algo_, no podía negar su propia reacción: perdió el aliento y un calor inefable se extendió por todo su cuerpo; inconscientemente, se acercó más a su compañero.

Podía sentir el aliento cálido de Heero en su mejilla, y se inclinó un poco más hacia él.

La presión de los dedos de Heero en los suyos aumentó a extremos casi dolorosos, pero no hizo ningún ademán de moverse o apartarse, y el corazón de Duo se llenó de una salvaje alegría, sabiendo lo que significaba ese gesto.

Sus ojos se nublaron y un suspiro, casi un gemido, escapó de su boca cuando sus labios tocaron los de Heero.

* * *

**N.A.: **Ya sé que piensan que estoy fregando mucho a la pobre Noin con las esperanzas y desilusiones... pero piénsenlo: es una persona que se ha pasado AÑOS en ese plan, mirando, soñando, esperando. ¿Qué hace cuando al fin se da cuenta de que tal vez ha esperado en vano? Pues muchas cosas... incluyendo quizás meter la pata. Les repito que a esta historia le falta mucho, y van a pasar la mar de cosas. Una puede tratar de convencerse de que ha renunciado por completo a algo, pero si ese algo es fuerte e importante, regresa cuando una menos se lo espera... respecto a Zechs, siempre he sido de la opinión de que lo que siente por Noin es lo más reservado y oculto de su universo, y para sacárselo será necesario un taladro. Pierdan cuidado que yo tengo ese taladro y pienso usarlo xDDDDD.

Gracias a mis reviewers: _ Kinyoubi_ (¡gracias! Y lee la nota de autor xD), _Takami Megunata_ (pues nada, bienvenida a las reviews. Y esos diálogos simplemente fluyen cuando me imagino a los personajes hablando xDDD), _Niacriza_ (el amor no correspondido siempre es deprimente xD. Verás, Duo es un seductor nato e inconsciente, pero Heero necesita un impulso... y aquí lo tiene xD. La depre: falta de dinero y se acerca mi cumpleaños, que siempre es la época más depre del año pa mí xDDD), _Ashura_ (efectivamente xD. No es de caucho, pero aguanta, lee arriba), _Matti Haibara_ (¡essso misssmo! Sí, van a aparecer. Y eso le pasa a uno cuando ha leído mucho fic de GW xDD), _María_ (Bichex!! 1x2 rulez!!! xDD. Gracias, mana... tu amistad es una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida, y conste que las cosas buenas no abundan xDD. Bueno, soñar no cuesta nada xD), _Ako Seto_ (es un reto xD. Sí, a veces la depre lo pone a uno más creativo, la prueba está en ese Elricest todo angsty-lime que escribí xDD), _Ryo Asakura _(puede uno imaginárselos hablando, ¿eh? xDD), _Keiko Urameshi _(Bueno, chica, todavía falta muuucho), _Asuka Maxwell Allilui_ (¿película? xDDDD Es la primera vez que me dicen algo así de uno de mis fics, aunque muchos dicen que mi fic El Ganador merece ser una telenovela xDDD. Gracias, aunque todavía hay mucho camino que recorrer...), _Dark_ (pues aquí tienes otro cap... y creo que hay de lado y lado xDDD).


	10. Reunión

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam Wing y sus personajes son © Bandai, Sunrise & Sotsu Agency. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava... ¿quién no querría ese hermoso regalo? Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado.

* * *

**Capítulo X**

**Reunión**

Fue apenas un roce y casi de inmediato se separaron unos centímetros. Duo vaciló, pero sólo fue por unos segundos, antes de mandar todo al diablo y aproximar de nuevo su boca a la de Heero: deseaba este beso, lo deseaba tanto que todo su cuerpo temblaba levemente. La mano que acariciaba su cuello se deslizó hasta su nuca para acercarlo de nuevo y el joven, con ansiedad, abrió la boca para recibir la suave invasión de la lengua de Heero.

Oh, se sentía tan bien...

Inquietas, sus manos vagaron apenas rozando el torso de Heero por debajo de la chaqueta que llevaba, por encima de la delgada camiseta negra que separaba sus dedos de la carne cálida y dura. Los dedos de Heero se clavaron en su cuello y el beso se volvió más profundo, aunque seguía siendo lento y paciente.

Se besaron una y otra vez, saboreando la repentina sensación de intimidad. Cuando al fin se separaron, a Duo la cabeza le daba vueltas.

- ¿Qué fue _eso_? - de inmediato maldijo su propensión a barbotear lo primero que se le ocurría sin meditarlo antes. Los ojos de Heero se agrandaron un poco, sorprendidos, pero luego una sonrisa torcida apareció en su boca.

- Creo que fue obvio, Cero Dos. Un beso.

- Eso ya lo sé, idiota - masculló Duo, enrojeciendo -, lo que quiero saber es _porqu_.

- No soy bueno con las palabras...

- Hombre, claro que eres bueno con las palabras, ¡hasta con frases enteras! Ya sabes, cosas que para ti son naturales, como "te mataré ", "me la pagarás", "fuera de mi camino", etcétera - dijo riendo entre dientes, delatando su estado nervioso.

- Cállate - ordenó Heero, sin poder evitar sonreír levemente -, estoy tratando de expresarme.

- Venga, Heero, ¿tendré que sacártelo con tenazas?

- Te he extrañado.

- Y yo a ti. ¿Por eso el beso?

- Por eso y por otras cosas...

- ¿Como por ejemplo?

- Me gustas demasiado, Duo. Y también te aprecio, mucho. No son cosas que me pasen con todo el mundo, y nunca me había ocurrido que se juntaran las dos en la misma persona - el tono de Heero era seco, casi clínico; pero esas cualidades eran desmentidas por el brillo intenso en los ojos azul oscuro. La declaración tomó desprevenido al joven de la trenza, que se lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y tardó casi un minuto para encontrar su voz.

- Bueno - dijo, con una pequeña risita nerviosa -, la verdad, nunca imaginé que pudieras estar interesado en mí de _esa_ manera - las palabras sonaron incómodas y torpes a los propios oídos de Duo, tanto que hizo una mueca. Heero sólo asintió.

- Me ha costado mucho llegar a esta conclusión, sobre todo considerando que tenías pareja, y que no mostrabas inclinaciones hacia tu propio sexo - seguía hablando con la misma precisión clínica, aunque una sonrisa pugnaba por curvar sus labios.

- Yo... sabía que me apreciabas, pero nunca pensé, nunca soñé...

- Soñar es para niños - largas pestañas ocultaron brevemente los orbes color azul noche, antes de apartarse de nuevo para capturar a Duo en una mirada que contenía tanta pasión y ternura mezcladas a partes iguales, que un nudo se formó en su garganta - , y ya no somos niños; mi verdad es más fundamental que cualquier sueño - inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus labios estuvieron justo debajo de su oreja, y susurró: -. Sé que sientes algo por mí, quizás parecido a lo que yo siento por ti. ¿Qué sientes, Duo?

La caricia de su nombre lo estremeció. Siempre supo que ese _algo_ estaba en Heero, aunque pocas veces había tenido pruebas de su existencia... sí, había ternura en él, el componente básico de la compasión. Era emocionalmente fuerte, quizás más fuerte que cualquiera de los pilotos; pero la forma en la que se entregaba a una misión, el autosacrificio y la fría eficiencia, eran la afirmación, que no una negación de su capacidad de sentir.

Heero se apartó un poco y se miraron a los ojos durante un buen rato. Aquella mirada había sido fugaz, pero en ella Duo había tenido lo que necesitaba: un vistazo al alma de su ex compañero de fatigas, que era también la persona a la que más amaba. Noin había tenido razón: era una puerta que se abría, la posibilidad de ser el uno lo que el otro necesitaba.

- Mira, Heero, sé que sientes, igual que todo el mundo. Confieso que alguna vez pensé que debajo de la piel tenías engranajes y circuitos en lugar de carne y sangre - la expresión hizo que algo de sorpresa asomara al rostro del ex piloto de L1 -, pero eso duró poco. Me gustas. Te quiero - confesó, removiéndose inquieto en el semicírculo formado por el brazo de Heero, cuya mirada se iluminó brevemente -, y quiero que esto que hay entre nosotros, sea lo que sea, funcione.

- Será difícil - apuntó el joven, pero en lugar de apartarse apretó un poco más el abrazo -, nos tocará estar separados por largos períodos de tiempo.

- Mejor, así no te hartarás de mí...

- No creo que pueda hartarme de ti - su boca rozó de nuevo la de Duo, que respondió al leve beso con una más que sana dosis de entusiasmo; pero pronto Heero se apartó de nuevo, con la respiración algo agitada -. Iremos despacio, si no te importa.

-Síme importa - repuso Duo, haciendo un gracioso puchero -, pero supongo que es necesario.

La mirada sorprendida de Heero y la leve sonrisa que le siguió, le indicaron al joven de la trenza que estaban en la misma longitud de onda.

- Esto es demasiado importante como para que lo echemos a perder precipitándonos. Por mucho que... - la voz clara y seca vaciló un poco y se hizo más ronca y oscura - quisiera apresurarme...

- Si sigues hablando así, es a mí a quien va a costarle no precipitarse... - dijo Duo, estremeciéndose contra el cuerpo duro y caliente de Heero.

- Lo llevaremos con calma.

- Ummm... ¿Heero? - Duo enrojeció un poco - ¿Te das cuenta de que eso suena a cortejo?

- Puede ser. Pero no somos Romeo y Julieta, Cero Dos - repuso Heero, intentando ocultar su diversión.

- ¡Claro que no! Y preferiría que no nos compararas con los personajes de una historia que termina con dos funerales... - se estremeció levemente. La muerte nunca le había preocupado demasiado, ya que estaba preparado y entrenado para lidiar con ella diariamente; pero ahora, con tantas perspectivas por las cuales _vivir_, no podía evitar que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo al pensar en morir.

- Benedick y la dulce Beatrice, entonces - terció el estoico ex piloto de L1 con sequedad y una sonrisa depredadora danzando en sus labios. La referencia a Shakespeare sorprendió a Duo, puesto que indicaba que el joven había leído algo más que catálogos de armamento y manuales de estrategia... cosa que no era fácil de imaginar. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

- Eso está mejor, al menos ahí no hay muertos... hey, ¡HEY! - frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mirada positivamente asesina al otro - ¿Quién de los dos es la 'dulce' Beatrice?

- Yo no llevo el cabello largo...

- ¿Estás diciendo que parezco chica? - se indignó el joven.

- No. Si parecieras chica, probablemente no me gustarías - dijo con firmeza Heero.

- ¿Siempre... umm... siempre has sabido que te gustaban más los chicos? - preguntó Duo, olvidando la indignación en pro de satisfacer su curiosidad.

- Sí.

- Yo ni siquiera sabía que me gustaban los chicos hasta hace unos meses - confesó el joven de la trenza, haciendo que el otro lo mirara con fijeza.

- ¿Y cómo lo descubriste?

- Cuando comprendí que me gustabas tú - respondió Duo con sinceridad. Heero le plantó un fiero beso que le dejó casi sin aliento, y a continuación se levantó de la banca y tiró de su brazo.

- Vamos. Te dejaré en casa de Noin de camino al hotel.

- ¿Oh, sí? - con una sonrisa pícara, se colgó del brazo de su compañero y puso ojos de borrego - Y mañana, cuando vayamos a la escuela, ¿llevarás mis libros?

Heero lo miró con incredulidad y él puso la cara más inocente y suplicante que pudo, batiendo las pestañas. Al final logró arrancarle otra sonrisa al estoico joven; le había sacado más sonrisas en un par de horas que en todos los años que tenía conociéndole. Pero esta sonrisa era torcida...

- ¿No que no querías ser la dulce Beatrice?

- ¡HEERO YUY!

* * *

Entretanto, a Noin y a Sally les había costado lo suyo salir del edificio de Preventer, pues Sally era muy popular entre el personal y eso había implicado tener que detenerse cada cinco minutos a saludar a alguien.

Noin recordó su magro almuerzo y su estómago protestó, así que acabaron instalándose en un pequeño café, donde la hambrienta joven pidió unos emparedados. Después del tercer emparedado, ya más tranquila, se dispuso a interrogar a su amiga, que parecía sentirse muy divertida e iba ya por la segunda taza de café.

- Ajá. Ahora me vas a explicar, punto por punto y coma por coma, cómo está eso de que Chang se va a quedar contigo en un hotel...

- ¿Qué te voy a explicar? Se va a quedar conmigo, pura y simplemente...

- No será tan simple, y mucho menos puro - ante las palabras de Noin, un leve tono rosado asomó a los altos pómulos de Sally -. ¿Estás acostándote con él?

- Si así fuera, ¿cuál es el problema?

- Bueno, al menos has esperado hasta su mayoría de edad, eso tengo que reconocértelo - la otra joven palideció un poco y Noin se sintió como la malvada bruja del Oeste -. Lo siento, Sally, pero tienes que reconocer que te lo has buscado... ¡Chang, por el amor de Dios! ¿Porqué todas las mujeres aquí tenemos tan mala suerte?

- No entiendes... - comenzó Sally, con la intención de defenderle; pero la otra se lo impidió.

- Al contrario, entiendo demasiado bien - la miró fijamente -. Y si vas a empezar a largarme el cuento de que el chico te gusta y que sólo estás divirtiéndote mientras dura, puedes ahorrarte la saliva porque yo no te creeré ni una jodida palabra. Tú no eres una cualquiera, no haces _esas _cosas. Estás enamorada de Chang como una idiota, y eso no es de hoy...

- ¡Y qué tiene eso de malo, joder! - estalló de pronto la mujer de los bucles castaños, llamando la atención de los ocupantes de las otras mesas. Enrojeció un poco, recordando que ambas llevaban uniforme y tenían que conservar la actitud correspondiente, y bajó la voz un poco - ¿Qué te molesta del asunto? ¿Que él es menor que yo? Eso no tiene nada que ver...

- No te sulfures - susurró Noin en tono apaciguador, y ella trató de calmarse -; el cuento de la edad, incluso el de otras 'diferencias' entre ustedes, me importa un pepino. Lo que me molesta es que las probabilidades de que salgas lastimada de todo esto son MUY grandes.

- Noin, sólo hace unas semanas que estamos... que salimos, y soy muy feliz. Tienes razón, hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de él, pero sólo hasta ahora que estamos juntos he comprendido cuánto. Y no es sólo por el sexo, que francamente es fantástico - su tono adquirió una cualidad entre oscura y soñadora de pronto - ... no tienes idea de las cosas que me hace, lo que me hace sentir cuando me toca...

- Venga, ya capté - Noin tiró del cuello de su uniforme -, ¡quién hubiera dicho que el chinito era una fiera en la cama!... pero vamos a saltarnos los pasajes descriptivos, ¿vale? Mis planes para la noche incluyen una ducha, pero no fría... lo que quiero saber es, en esencia, si esto es realmente una relación y adónde va.

- No lo sé - repuso la mujer, y por primera vez su amiga vio la incertidumbre en sus ojos. Tal y como Noin había pensado, Sally estaba metida hasta el cuello en arenas movedizas. Típico. ¡Benditos limones!

- ¿Te ha dicho algo? Digo, aparte de los obvios gemidos, jadeos y demás sonidos...

- ¡Oye! -saltó la mujer, algo ofendida - No es lo único que hacemos, ya te he dicho que eso es muy reciente entre nosotros. Me ha tomado años ganarme su confianza, y hoy por hoy creo que soy el único amigo que Wufie se ha permitido tener...

- ¿'Wufie'? - Noin tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano para no romper en carcajadas; Sally le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos y muchas víctimas, y continuó hablando sin hacer caso de los sonoros golpes de aire que indicaban que la otra joven aún no controlaba su hilaridad.

- ... tenemos una buena relación de amistad desde hace años, y creo que eso es una buena base para construir algo más, ¿no te parece?

- Ajá. Suena muy bonito. ¿Has hablado con él de eso?

- Ummm... no - confesó Sally, y su rostro se ensombreció por momentos.

- Pues a mí todo eso me parece muy poco para "construir". Tú no estarás haciéndote ilusiones, ¿o sí?

- Noin...

- Estás teniendo sexo con un amigo, Sally. Eso no es una relación. No sé qué piensa Chang al respecto, y si al caso vamos, tú tampoco; pero lo que se desprende de todo esto es que no hay nada serio de su parte. Al menos de momento.

- Sé que no quieres que sufra, y te lo agradezco - dijo la mujer, con una leve sonrisa afectuosa dirigida hacia su amiga -. Pero sé que él siente algo por mí, algo más que amistad y... bueno, más que deseo. Sólo tengo que esperar a que se sienta cómodo expresando sus sentimientos. No pienso darme por vencida - dijo la mujer con firmeza, sus ojos brillantes casi verdes.

Noin suspiró. Sally era una buena mujer, y también terca como una mula; nadie iba a sacarla de ahí.

- Pues bien por ti. Yo mejor me callo, después de todo no soy la persona más indicada para dar consejos sentimentales... soy un rollo de la cabeza a los pies - mordisqueó sin muchas ganas el cuarto emparedado.

- Me lo temía. Y después dices que lo mío es complicado... venga, caminemos un poco y charlemos - Sally sacó su tarjeta y pagó la comida y el café ante las protestas de Noin, arrastrándola a la calle.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando Noin llegó a su apartamento y encontró a Duo dormido en el sofá cama, con una sonrisa feliz plasmada en su rostro pícaro. Las cosas pintaban bien para el joven ex piloto... al menos a alguien le iba bien, y eso era un consuelo.

* * *

Noin realizó su rutina mañanera, y cuando al fin emergió de su habitación, embutida en su uniforme y con el cabello aún húmedo, encontró a un Duo muy alegre canturreando en la cocina, de la que salía un delicioso aroma. Una pequeña montaña de doradas panquecas, aún calientes, reposaba en un platón. Al ver a la chica, el joven sirvió unas cuantas en un plato y lo puso sobre la mesa, donde ya estaban el jarrito con miel y la mantequera.

Sin decir palabra, ella se sirvió miel y mantequilla y atacó el contenido de su plato. Estaba delicioso. Cuando Duo se sentó frente a ella con su propio plato y comenzó a comer con notable apetito, decidió que tenía que enterarse de los detalles.

- Venga, Maxwell, escúpelo. ¿Qué hicieron? Sé que te fue bien...

- Bueno... no es que vayamos a salir de tórtolos por ahí - comenzó Duo con la boca llena -, pero es un comienzo...

- Termina de masticar, por favor - indicó Noin, poniendo los ojos en blanco en un gesto de exasperación - ¿Eso quiere decir que ya pasó la hora de las confesiones?

- Sí, más o menos. Hablamos mucho de los dos, de lo que sentíamos, y estamos de acuerdo en llevar las cosas con calma.

- En pocas palabras, un cortejo a la antigua. ¡Qué lindo! - dijo, suspirando. Duo la miró con desconfianza.

- Vamos, que te estás burlando de nosotros...

- ¿Yooooo? ¡De ninguna manera! Dije que me parece lindo, y no es broma... me alegra ver que Yuy es un chico decente y se toma todo esto en serio; y sobre todo, que te toma a _ti_ en serio y te respeta. Porque si te hace daño me voy a ver obligada a cazarlo como a una bestia.

El joven de la trenza casi se ahogó con el enorme bocado que estaba tratando de tragar.

- ¡Me quieres! ¡Qué linda eres, Noin!

- Me voy a arrepentir de quererte si no masticas la comida antes de hablar, Maxwell...

Ambos se encaminaron al trabajo, y la mañana transcurrió sin incidentes. Noin, sumergida en la investigación de una serie de transacciones sospechosas a través de un banco suizo, se preguntaba de vez en cuando a qué horas pensaba Une avisarle que había una reunión. Era evidente que quería sorprenderla, pero era algo que intentaba hacer todo el tiempo y que a la joven le resultaba muy irritante.

Era casi mediodía cuando un ordenanza llegó con la notificación de que la reunión se haría en el saloncito de conferencias adjunto a la oficina de Une, a las tres. Noin decidió romper la rutina y bajó a almorzar a la cafetería, en donde se tropezó con un par de ex alumnos suyos de la Academia Militar de Lago Victoria. Tuvo el placer de una larga y amena conversación con ellos antes de subir a la oficina de Une, lo cual hizo sin muchas ganas.

Seguramente Zechs estaría en la reunión. Qué situación tan jodida: ella se moría por verlo, pero prefería no verlo porque sabía que se iba a alterar y eso no le haría ningún bien. Ya casi llegaba a su destino cuando se encontró con Duo en el pasillo. Éste, que se había duchado y llevaba su uniforme con cierta incomodidad, vaciló un poco ante la sonrisa maliciosa de la chica.

- ¡Tan lindo! ¡Tan cuchis los tortolitos!

- ¿Hasta cuándo me vas a fastidiar con eso? - preguntó, suspirando.

- Hasta que se me acabe la cuerda. ¿A qué horas te notificaron lo de la reunión?

- Casi a mediodía. ¿Tú lo sabías? Qué mala eres, no me dijiste nada...

- Bueno, me enteré por casualidad, y por lo visto Une quería darme la sorpresa. Yuy, Barton, Chang y Winner también están convocados a esta reunión, ¿sabes? Me lo contó Sally ayer...

- ¿Entonces todo este asunto va en serio? ¿Veremos acción?

- Muy probablemente - Noin sonreía ante la perspectiva.

- ¡Genial!

Lo primero que vieron al entrar a la sala de conferencias, fue a Trowa Barton de pie en un rincón conversando con Zechs, ambos con las caras muy serias. A Noin le sorprendió la apariencia del ex piloto del Heavyarms, a quien tenía más de dos años sin ver: había dado tal estirón, que ahora probablemente le llevaba unos tres o cuatro centímetros a Zechs, quien medía casi un metro noventa. Por lo demás... su rostro mostraba las señales de la madurez y era más anguloso, seguía llevando un mechón tapándole media cara al igual que ella, y tenía la misma esbeltez musculosa del gimnasta que siempre había sido.

Junto a él, escuchándolo en silencio con los brazos cruzados, estaba Chang. Definitivamente no se podía culpar a Sally por infatuarse con el chico, porque estaba eminentemente babeable; de una manera muy distinta a Maxwell o a Yuy, claro. Chang era sólo un poco más alto y delgado que Maxwell, pero sus facciones finamente cinceladas, su piel dorada clara y sus penetrantes ojos rasgados lo distinguían del resto de los pilotos. Para sorpresa de Noin, ahora llevaba el lustroso cabello negro más largo: la coleta que era su marca de fábrica descendía casi hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Los tres tardaron un poco en percatarse de la presencia de Duo y Noin, y cuando al fin lo hicieron, las reacciones fueron variadas: Zechs les sonrió, Trowa casi lo hizo -con énfasis en el _casi_, porque la pálida sonrisa era casi invisible-, y Chang se inclinó en un saludo ultra formal.

Sally entró con el paso mesurado y atlético que le era característico y saludó a todos los presentes con calidez; le siguió Heero Yuy, tan taciturno como siempre. Un instante después, apurado y casi sin aliento, Quatre Raberba Winner apareció en el umbral. Noin pensó, divertida, que un calendario caliente con fotografías de los seis pilotos sería el bestseller de todos los tiempos... en esa sala de conferencias estaban reunidos, sin duda, los hombres mejor parecidos de la galaxia.

- No llegué tarde, ¿verdad? - preguntó el joven, apuradísimo.

- No; Une todavía no llega - repuso Noin, ya que nadie más abrió la boca, y Quatre le lanzó una mirada agradecida. Por supuesto que la mirada de aquellos ojos azul bebé era capaz de derretir hasta a las piedras, y Noin _no_ era una roca; terminó devolviendo la encantadora sonrisa que el rubio le ofrecía.

- Bienvenidos, señores - saludó Une con amabilidad, tras hacer una entrada triunfal, y todos respondieron al saludo con una cortés inclinación. Evidentemente, los que estaban reunidos allí constituían lo que podía llamarse gente de confianza para la comandante de Preventer; Noin pensó en la ironía del destino que había permitido la alianza de la ex coronel de OZ con sus antiguos enemigos.

Une tenía en sus manos los informes elaborados por Noin, informes de los cuales el atractivo secretario había distribuido copias entre los presentes.

- Como pueden ver, la situación es bastante tensa en el sector 2. Nos estamos exponiendo a un ataque directo por parte de los rebeldes. Sin embargo, y gracias a la investigación realizada por la teniente Noin, tenemos pistas acerca de las... personas que patrocinan cada acto terrorista, y que obviamente financian toda la operación de esta gente. Podríamos neutralizarlos, y lo vamos a hacer... pero no antes de rastrear a todos y cada uno de los bastardos que forman parte de la organización.

La mujer siguió explicando la situación, para exponer a continuación sus planes tentativos. Zechs objetó algunas de las acciones, y terminó enzarzándose en una discusión con ella mientras los demás conversaban entre sí. Al final, y aunque Zechs se resistía a exponer a su hermana a un posible atentado, quedó establecido que ella haría una visita diplomática al sector 2, con Yuy encargado de su seguridad, y Sally, Noin, Quatre y Duo como parte de su escolta. Wufei y Trowa tendrían la misión de infiltrarse en la organización.

Zechs no podía participar directamente en la acción, siendo una persona demasiado conocida como para circular con libertad; pero formaría parte de la "carnada" al arribar más tarde con la ostensible intención de acompañar a su hermana.

- Los que forman parte de la escolta de Relena deben tratar de obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible, para que no haya lugar a equívocos - señaló Une -. Noin, te resultará más fácil entrar en contacto, ya que conoces gente allí, además de Álvarez...

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién está a cargo de la guarnición? - preguntó la joven, curiosa.

- El coronel Neri.

- Vaya, esto sí que será interesante... - sonrió, divertida.

- Bien, quisiera saber si todos estamos de acuerdo con el plan, y si cuentan con apoyo aparte de los oficiales de la Preventer...

- Mi gente está dispuesta a luchar si es necesario - afirmó Quatre con una sonrisa, y Noin no lo puso en duda. El angelical ex piloto del Gundam Sandrock tenía el tipo de sonrisa que te hacía querer hacer cualquier cosa por él; por supuesto que su gente estaría dispuesto a seguirlo a los confines del universo.

Todos, más o menos, estaban de acuerdo con el plan. Yuy no estaba muy feliz de que el cuarteto conformado por Sally, Noin, Duo y Quatre intervinieran en su esquema de seguridad, pero un ceño fruncido fue la única señal de oposición que se permitió. Une dio por terminada la reunión estableciendo horarios de salida, y abandonó la sala. Todos se pusieron de pie y se formaron varios grupos, y en uno terminó Noin discutiendo con Quatre y Duo.

- Noin, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado un momento? - la voz seria y calmada de Zechs, detrás de ella, la hizo girar lentamente para encararlo. Duo, prudentemente, decidió huir por la izquierda.

- Los dejo, tengo que ponerme al día con Trowa y Quatre - dejó caer, apartándose y echando a andar hacia donde estaban los demás con paso mesurado.

- Bien, ya estamos "en privado" - dijo la joven con un toque de humor - ¿De qué querías hablarme?

- Hace mucho que no trabajamos juntos, y me gustaría estar seguro de que lo que haya o no haya pasado entre nosotros no afectará tu desempeño si te toca trabajar conmigo - repuso Zechs con absoluta seriedad. A Noin casi se le desencaja la mandíbula.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué es eso de lo que pasó o no pasó?

- Noin, no soy estúpido; me he dado cuenta. Algo ha cambiado entre nosotros desde que regresaste de Marte e ingresaste en la Preventer. Me evitas lo más que puedes, y cuando hablamos es evidente que no me tienes confianza; al menos no la misma de antes. Quisiera saber si podremos trabajar en armonía y confiar el uno en el otro para cuidarnos las espaldas...

- Mira, Zechs - la chica se engalló -, de mí tienes única y exclusivamente lo que te has ganado. Yo no te he tratado de manera diferente... anteayer, durante la cena, tuve la impresión de que hablábamos igual que siempre; no entiendo tus motivos para decirme semejante barbaridad. Y me parece una idiotez que pienses que permitiría que mis sentimientos afectaran mi desempeño profesional.

- Ha sucedido otras veces, en el pasado - apuntó Zechs con una expresión que daba a entender con claridad que no le creía.

- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, y muy indigno de tu parte - Noin enrojeció -. Que pienses que puedo actuar prejuiciada por una tontería, sobre todo en una situación tan tensa como ésta, es _ofensivo_. Soy una profesional, igual que tú, y estoy entrenada para mantener separada mi vida personal de todo lo demás. Si me enfadara contigo, cosa que está a punto de suceder, trabajaría a tu lado con la misma eficiencia que lo he hecho siempre.

- Es posible que trabajemos juntos otra vez, Noin, y sabes lo que eso implica. Estaremos en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo; nos veremos en cada guardia y tendremos que tomar decisiones conjuntas. Hace mucho que no lo hacemos, y tú has estado evitándome. Viajo con frecuencia, dices que me extrañas, pero cuando vengo aquí nunca estás; siempre, _casualmente_, estás en una misión que te saca de la ciudad. Si tú puedes llamar a eso desapego profesional, bien por ti, porque yo NO puedo.

- No es lo... - comenzó Noin, tratando de vencer su asombro y su ira para articular cualquier cosa, _algo _que impidiera que Zechs llegara al punto al que obviamente se dirigía. Pero él no se lo permitió.

- Déjame terminar, por favor. Me ha extrañado mucho encontrarte esta vez, y supongo que ha sido porque Une no te dejó escurrirte durante unos días, lo que está pasando es demasiado importante como para que no estuvieras presente - hizo una pausa, y aquellos hermosos ojos de azul ártico se clavaron en ella con intensidad desconcertante -. El meollo de todo esto es que, sea por la razón que sea, mi presencia _te afecta_. Y yo sé porqué.

_¡Oh, mierda!_

Le tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía no gritar y mantener su rostro sereno, aunque todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y casi adolorido por el esfuerzo. ¡El muy bastardo _sabía_, y probablemente le había seguido la corriente durante años!

Todos a su alrededor se habían dado cuenta, a través del tiempo, de la fuerza de sus sentimientos por el rubio; todos menos el propio interesado, o al menos eso creía ella. Noin pensaba que ante él había sido cuidadosa al ocultar sus sentimientos; pero al mantenerlo a distancia cuando podían estar cerca, al girar la cabeza cuando lo veía venir... su propia negación de la verdad habló con más estridencia que si lo hubiera gritado desde la azotea de la Preventer.

- No permitiré que eso interfiera con mi trabajo. Soy una profesional - dijo al fin, con la voz firme y precisa, tensa, los ojos llameantes.

- Lo sé. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no hubiera malentendidos entre nosotros.

- No los hay. Nos veremos en el sector 2, señor Ministro - dejó caer con ironía, mostrando los dientes en una sonrisa casi feral -, pero, ya que estamos en una situación informal y fuera del trabajo, me gustaría decirte algo.

- ¿Qué? - las rubias cejas se alzaron en un gesto interrogativo.

- Vete al carajo, Zechs - le dijo casi con júbilo, y se alejó dejándole boquiabierto. Salió con la cabeza en alto, sin mirar atrás y sin preocuparse por lo que pudieran pensar los demás. Después de esa confrontación, su cuerpo temblaba, recorrido por escalofríos.

Dicen que la esperanza es eterna, que permanece cuando nada más puede hacerlo. La esperanza es una emoción que puede ganar guerras, inspirar a la gente a ir más allá de los límites, hasta alcanzar la grandeza.

Noin creía haber perdido la esperanza, pero al mirar el hermoso rostro de Zechs comprendió que se equivocaba... quedaba algo allí, y aunque él no le correspondiera ella no iba a poder sacárselo de la mente. De nuevo iban a trabajar juntos... más o menos, y ella iba a tener que luchar cada día para mantener su relación en términos profesionales, consciente de que sus sentimientos y emociones podían interferir con su desempeño. Y consciente de que él _sabía_.

_Estupendo, Lucrezia. Ahora sí que has metido las cuatro..._

Sin decir una palabra, ella le había dicho exactamente lo que sentía. "Mi presencia te afecta"... ¡ja! Eso era decirlo con suavidad.

* * *

**N.A.: **Mucha gente quiere ver a 1x2 juntos ya (y qué malos son, parece que todos esperan que Heero le haga daño a Duo ¬¬); pero eso no sería idóneo ni tampoco realista. Justo ahora estoy escribiendo para mi columna un artículo respecto a eso: la forma en la que muchos fics ponen a la gente en plan "me gustas, hagámoslo ya" o "te amo, vamos a la cama" xDD. Eso sólo se justifica en los PWP, y este fic no lo es. Ese beso es simplemente una puerta abierta para explorarse mutuamente, para aprender el uno del otro, para crear el clima y marcar el paso de una posible relación. Noin también tiene mucho que vivir y que aprender de sí misma, y lo va a hacer poco a poco.

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Suisei Lady Dragon_ (por el momento no hay lemon, niña perversa, pero lo habrá, descuida xD. Respecto a Wu y Sally, a mí sí me agrada pero no va a ser tan simple), _Seiryu-sama_ (esto apenas comienza y no la van a tener fácil), _Dark_ (los ardores vendrán después), _Aya Maxwell_ (la felicidad instantánea sólo ocurre en los cuentos de hadas, y éste no es uno... de todos modos, yo no suelo fregar demasiado a los personajes en mis fics xDD), _Asuka Maxwell Allilui_ (xDD), _Niacriza_ (me figuro que te refieres al fic de SK; pues pienso sacarlo pa la semana que viene si no se atraviesa algo xD), _Crystal-dono_ (¡Bienvenida! Pues mira tú por dónde, lo que sugieres viene en camino xDDD), _Haima _(Bienvenida xD. Sí, el ritmo de esta historia es pausado; me alegra que te guste cómo estoy desarrollando a Noin. Es un personaje generalmente subvalorado, pero muy profundizable, y me gusta mucho), _María _(Brujex... yo creo que te pasa eso porque ella es un poquito como nosotras xDD), _Ako Seto_ (no se puede estar sólo con una sufridera todo el tiempo. Aunque ha llegado al breakpoint, en Noin sólo puede cambiar la manera en la que enfrenta lo que le pasa. Ya había pensado en lo que recomiendas pero sólo como referencia; cuando lo veas te darás cuenta de dónde encaja xD), _Ryo Asakura_ (esos dos irán poco a poco construyendo lo que necesitan), _Karen Lupin_ (¡Bienvenida!), _Keiko Urameshi_ (¡Gracias! La acción ya viene... y ese romance tendrá que esperar, Noin está _furiosa_ xD), _Terry Maxwell _(bienvenida, me alegro que te esté gustando, espero que sigas leyendo xDD).


	11. Vísperas

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam Wing y sus personajes son © Bandai, Sunrise & Sotsu Agency. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava... ¿quién no querría ese hermoso regalo? Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado.

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

**Vísperas**

De nuevo en el refugio de su oficina, a Noin le tomó un buen rato recuperarse del huracán emocional que acababa de devastarla, aquella marea roja que parecía haberse agolpado frente a sus ojos, haciendo que su visión se debilitara por momentos. Su debilidad la ahogaba, la indignaba...

Respiró profunda y rítmicamente, tratando de recobrar el control de su cuerpo, perdido en un ataque de pánico tan inusual en ella que resultaba más que alarmante. Se concentró en los hechos.

Zechs sabía...

Bah, y qué. Estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Por lo visto, ni siquiera un trancazo directo contra el muro del "no puede ser" había podido sacarle de una vez por todas al majadero ése de adentro. Podía haberlo mandado muy largo al carajo, pero el tipo tenía residencia permanente en su corazón y para sacarlo de esa caprichosa parte de su cuerpo iba a tener que trabajar horas extras. Estaba bien jodida.

Había comprendido que alejarse de él no solucionaba nada. Había comprobado que no era correspondida. ¿Qué podía hacer? No echarse a llorar, eso ni pensarlo. Aguantarse y concentrarse en el trabajo era su única salida... después de todo, era lo que había hecho durante años; podía lograrlo.

Si había gente que podía vivir con una bala alojada en el cerebro, ¿porqué no iba ella a poder vivir con Zechs Merquise en su corazón? Algún día tendría que salirse, ¿no? Lo que sí podía hacer era limpiar su mente y dejar de martirizarse, porque la pose de mujer sufrida definitivamente no le iba...

Se permitió un hondo suspiro antes de encender su terminal y retomar el trabajo de la mañana; a pesar de su estado emocional logró concentrarse sin demasiadas dificultades, reduciendo la búsqueda al menor número de resultados para mayor eficacia.

La situación allá afuera, con una guerra oculta ante el gran público, no estaba como para alegrarse. En los últimos meses, y a pesar de que había salido en muy pocas misiones, a Noin le había tocado presenciar más de un acto terrorista y arrestar a más criminales de los que hubiera podido imaginarse. Cualquiera pensaría que con la nueva paz no habría necesidad de policía, pero la Preventer se había convertido en un ente indispensable, sobre todo en labores de inteligencia.

Todas las muertes de militares, revolucionarios y civiles durante las dos guerras no habían bastado para acabar con los gérmenes reaccionarios, y células terroristas florecían por todas partes, financiadas por gente que deseaba una nueva guerra en la cual pudieran beneficiarse vendiendo armas y municiones. No sólo les financiaban, sino también les proveían de armamento.

Ya no había Gundams, ni armaduras de batalla... la guerra oculta transcurría en medio del silencio de actividades de sicariato, robo de materiales peligrosos, asesinatos selectivos y actos terroristas aparentemente al azar. La verdadera paz seguía siendo elusiva; y eso era más que evidente en el sector 2, conformado por Italia, Grecia y los Balcanes, y sacudido con más frecuencia que los otros por el terrorismo.

Elaboraba el informe con el resultado final de sus pesquisas cuando Duo Maxwell apareció en el umbral, algo agitado y ya vestido de civil con una camisa azul y unos jeans que para variar no estaban desteñidos.

- ¡Hey, Noin! ¡Que saliste como alma que lleva el diablo! ¿Qué te ocurrió?

- Tuve un encontronazo con Zechs.Me largó algo que me cayó muy pesado, así que me di el gusto de mandarlo al carajo - repuso ella, sin dar mayores detalles. Antes de que el joven pudiera proseguir con otra ristra de preguntas, le soltó un hueso para distraerle -. Tengo a un sospechoso de ser el banco de los terroristas...

- ...¿ah, sí? ¿Quién? - Duo se acercó y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, concentrándose en las palabras de Noin.

- La inspección de algunas cuentas me llevó, por distintas vías, a una tal Carina Catalano, residente en Roma. Asumo que esta mujer es uno de los personajes que financia a los terroristas... su padre, Carlo, pertenecía al círculo de chiflados de Dekim Barton, y murió junto a él en el ataque final al búnker en el que Mariemaia retenía a Relena. Claro, esa historia nunca se hizo pública para proteger a la familia Catalano...

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esa gente? - preguntó Duo, con curiosidad.

- Yo nací en el sector 2, Maxwell. En Nápoles, para ser exactos - sonrió levemente ante la expresión de sorpresa que apareció en la faz del joven -, viví allí con mi familia hasta los diez años; sé de lo que te hablo. Los Catalano eran entonces, y siguen siendo ahora, una de las familias más influyentes de Roma y de toda la Campania. Nunca llegué a conocerlos, porque mi familia era de clase media y no se codeaba con gente tan importante, pero llegué a ver a Carlo Catalano una vez, de niña... cuando volví a verlo ya era cadáver.

- ¿Piensas que los está financiando por odio a los asesinos de su padre?

- Por eso y porque muy probablemente es una imbécil con demasiado dinero y sin nada que hacer - repuso Noin, pensativa.

- Supongo que aprovecharemos nuestra estancia allá para acercarnos a ella... ¿Une sabe esto?

- Aún no; llegué a esas conclusiones con unos descubrimientos que hice hoy y apenas estoy redactando el informe correspondiente. Y créeme, no habrá necesidad de perseguir o buscar a Carina: será _ella_ quien se acerque a nosotros... tratando de llegar hasta Relena. Pero para ocuparse de su seguridad ya está Yuy; es su tarea mantenerla a salvo mientras nosotros husmeamos la cacería.

- Entonces partimos mañana, con Relena... Trowa me dijo que él y Wufei se van esta noche. Oye, Noin - empezó, cautelosamente -, este viaje al sector 2 será entonces como volver a casa para ti, ¿no? ¿Tu familia sigue allí?

- No realmente. La única familia que me queda son primos a los que no veo desde hace mucho, Maxwell. Mis padres y mi hermano menor murieron en un accidente cuando yo tenía diez años - el joven de la trenza le lanzó una mirada comprensiva y apenada.

- Siento haberte hecho esa pregunta, Noin...

- No lo sientas. Todos hemos perdido a alguien, o simplemente no lo hemos tenido - una sonrisa leve curvó los labios de la chica -; nunca los olvidaré, pero he aprendido a superar el dolor de su pérdida... ha pasado mucho tiempo ya.

- Es la vida - dijo Duo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros. La joven tenía razón... entre las guerras y la vida, todos habían perdido algo; él mismo, al igual que Heero, era un huérfano de origen incierto. Al menos ella era capaz de recordar a su familia, aunque eso aumentara el dolor de la pérdida en lugar de aminorarlo. Noin parecía estar perfectamente enfocada en la misión y no daba señales de algún tumulto interno, su faz permanecía serena; pero Duo, con la fina percepción de la que a veces era capaz, sentía inquietud -. ¿Estás bien?

- Estoy bien, Maxwell. Y te sugiero que si quieres conversar con Yuy aproveches de hacerlo ahora, porque a partir de mañana le va a tocar estar pegado de la señorita botón de rosa como una lapa.

- De hecho, hemos quedado en reunirnos todos un rato en el café de la esquina. ¿Quieres venir?

- No sé... - dudó la joven - deben querer hablar con libertad, yo sólo les estorbaría. Además, si Chang me suelta una de sus frasecitas chauvinistas voy a tener que retarlo a un duelo... que por supuesto no aceptará, ya que se niega a pelear con mujeres - esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

- Quizás tengas razón - admitió el ex piloto, con una sonrisa divertida -. Y ya que mencionas a Wu... no digo nada de él porque sabemos que no es el ser más expresivo del universo; aunque comparado con Heero es casi comunicativo. Pero... y corrígeme si me equivoco... me pareció que Sally Po le lanzaba unas miradas muy raras...

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué piensas de eso? - preguntó ella, con fingido desinterés. Los ojos violáceos de Duo casi se salieron de sus órbitas.

- No. Eso no. ¡No me digas que esos dos...!

- Yo no he dicho nada - murmuró Noin con aire distraído, mirándose las uñas.

- Ni falta que hace... qué bárbaro. Hija, que no puedo siquiera imaginarme al Wu siendo romántico o algo así...

- La gente no siempre se junta por razones románticas, Maxwell. Y repito: no he dicho nada.

- Ya sé, ya sé - concedió el chico, pasándose las manos por el cabello algo desordenado. Una brillante sonrisa iluminó su cara -. No puedo esperar para ver acción de nuevo....

- No te ilusiones demasiado. No creo que veamos acción propiamente dicha apenas al llegar - le dijo en tono de advertencia.

- Lo sé, pero eso no evita que me emocione - le guiñó un ojo -; sé que tú también estás emocionada, aunque lo disimulas mejor...

Noin no pudo evitar reír en respuesta al guiño y la cautivadora sonrisa del chico de la trenza.

- Claro que estoy emocionada... ya hice mi labor de inteligencia y ahora voy al campo. Veo mi ascenso acercándose a pasos agigantados, Maxwell.

- Planeas llegar lejos en esto, ¿eh? - la miró con curiosidad - ¿No quieres regresar al ejército?

- No. La Preventer me gusta más; a menos que algo pase, quiero hacer carrera aquí hasta que me llegue la jubilación - sus ojos azul oscuro brillaron con malicia -. Y cuando llegue ese día, me retiraré tranquilamente con mi pensión a una cabañita junto al mar y adoptaré cinco gatitos para que me hagan compañía mientras masco el agua.

Duo se echó a reír, divertido.

- Lo tienes todo fríamente calculado, por lo visto. ¿Y a qué te refieres cuando dices "a menos que algo pase"?

- A lo que todo estratega y planificador debe considerar, Maxwell: los imprevistos, que requieren planes de contingencia. Podría sufrir de alguna lesión irreversible en una misión peligrosa, Une podría reubicarme a su antojo, podría terminar a las órdenes de alguien que no me agrade...

- ... podrías casarte y tener hijos, etcétera - zumbó Duo, buscando picarla; pero ella, simplemente, asintió.

- Eso también está contemplado en mis planes de contingencia. El hecho de que no haya sucedido hasta ahora, o de que no vea horizontes con respecto a eso, no significa que no pasará en el futuro - al ver la expresión de Duo, se apresuró a añadir:-. Y no, no te voy a contar cuáles son mis planes; eso pertenece al secreto de la estrategia.

- Malvada - el joven hizo un gracioso puchero y se puso de pie, estirándose como un gato -. Me voy; quiero aprovechar para charlar un rato con Quatre.

- Quizás puedas pasar un rato de calidad a solas con Yuy cuando los demás se vayan - apuntó Noin con malicia, y él le sacó la lengua antes de irse.

Después de que Duo se marchó, Noin imprimió el informe y borró cualquier huella que hubiera podido quedar de su investigación en la red y en la misma computadora. A pesar de lo mucho que le debían a la tecnología, ella sentía desconfianza por la relativa inseguridad que ofrecían los sistemas; cuando el material era de naturaleza delicada, prefería recurrir al viejo medio de entregarle directamente un informe escrito a su superior, quien lo leería e inmediatamente procedería a destruirlo. En eso, ella y Une estaban de acuerdo.

Subió a entregárselo personalmente y se sentó frente al escritorio mientras la comandante leía, con los ojos fríos y la expresión turbia.

- Esa mujer es muy popular en Roma - dijo al fin, ajustándose los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz; un gesto que Noin conocía bien y que delataba cansancio -, sus fiestas son lo más comentado de la ciudad, y según se dice allí se distribuye droga a los adolescentes.

- No conocía ese detalle - murmuró Noin, sobresaltada.

- No existen pruebas de eso, por supuesto; como no las hay de que esté financiando realmente a los terroristas... estos movimientos de dinero están muy bien cubiertos. Sólo necesitaría un buen abogado para hacer que el caso nos estallara en la cara si intentamos acusarla; y ella puede pagar para tener la mejor defensa. No va a ser fácil acorralarla, y mucho menos encontrar pruebas concretas de lo que está haciendo - dijo, pensativa. Luego esbozó una sonrisa cansada -. Buen trabajo, Noin... hasta que se te hizo, vas a ir al sector 2 como querías.

- Te dije que sería de más utilidad allá que aquí.

- Eres igualmente útil y eficiente en cualquier parte - apuntó -; no te envié antes porque necesitaba una buena excusa para que fueras sin levantar mucho al gallinero, y ahora la tengo. Y mejor que mejor: Neri está allá y podrá ayudarte.

- Eso sí que me sorprendió. No lo veo desde que manejamos el caso de los coches bomba en Argentina el año pasado; creí que estaría allá un año más, ¿qué ocurrió?

- El anterior encargado del cuartel general en el sector 2 no conocía bien la región, ni a la gente, y terminó peleado con todo el mundo. Así que decidieron enviar allá a Neri, que es nativo del sector como tú. Le ha ido bastante bien.

- No me extraña; es bueno para las relaciones públicas - Noin sonrió.

- Hicieron una buena amistad, ¿eh? - la corriente de malicia era casi indetectable en el tono reposado de Une, pero Noin la conocía bien y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

- No del tipo que insinúas, Une.

- Será porque no le diste la oportunidad...

- Yo no doy oportunidades de ese tipo a nadie - afirmó ella con firmeza.

- Lo sé. Peor para ti, por no mirar a los lados puedes estar perdiéndote de algo bueno... en fin - la mujer suspiró -. Te deseo suerte, Noin; patea muchos traseros terroristas por mí, ¿quieres?

- Lo haré con mucho gusto - sonriendo, la joven estrechó la mano que la comandante le ofrecía y salió del despacho. Pasó por su oficina recogiendo su chaqueta, y al salir tropezó con Sally.

- Hey, Noin... ¿qué te parece si me acompañas a dar una vuelta por ahí?

- ¿Ahora qué? No me digas que piensas hacer levantamiento de barra - bromeó Noin, refiriéndose a la increíble capacidad de la otra para consumir alcohol en grandes cantidades sin que le afectara, al menos externamente -... recuerda que yo no tengo tanta resistencia como tú, y que mañana partimos al sector 2.

- Sólo nos tomaremos un par de tragos. Venga, que estoy sola... Wufei se va esta noche, así que me quedo sin compañía, y quiero aprovechar mientras no tengamos que estar de servicio las veinticuatro horas...

- ¿Porqué no? No tengo nada que hacer. Vamos, y así me cuentas cómo carrizo te las ingeniaste para atravesar el muro impenetrable que tiene ese chico. Eso tiene que haber sido realmente apoteósico.

Sally miró a un lado y a otro para asegurarse de que nadie las escuchaba, ya que aún no salían del edificio.

- En realidad fue bastante simple, Noin. Recuerda que somos amigos...

- También Zechs y yo lo somos... o lo éramos, no sé... y en todos estos años nunca me dio a entender que deseara acostarse conmigo, ni yo le insinué nada por el estilo - igual el muy condenado lo sabía, aunque ella no dijese o demostrase nada, pensó con amargura -. No te lo pregunto para incordiarte. Es simple y pura curiosidad; no tienes porqué contestarme.

- Wufei es una persona muy difícil, Noin. Para él, tener... ummm - vaciló -... necesidades, tales como el sexo, es una pérdida de tiempo, además de una señal de debilidad; se entrenó para controlarlas o simplemente ignorarlas. Pero confía en mí... es capaz de relajarse cuando estamos juntos, y es un amante fogoso y considerado. Por eso tengo esperanzas, aunque a ti te parezca un absurdo - sonrió levemente y volvió a mirar a su alrededor con cautela. Noin puso los ojos en blanco ante la actitud cuasi paranoica de su amiga, pero no dijo nada -. No andamos en plan romántico, pero quizás en un futuro... prefiero ser optimista y no echarme a morir adelantándome a los acontecimientos.

- Muy loable de tu parte - concedió la joven.

- ¿Y tú? Me late que tuviste algún problema con Zechs, porque allá en la sala de conferencias, después de la reunión, lo dejaste chiflando en la loma...

- Tuvo la caradura de preguntarme si sería capaz de trabajar con él sin dejar que mis sentimientos interfirieran con mi labor - Sally le miró con la boca abierta.

- Anda, pero a eso llamo yo tener más cara que espalda... ¡acusarte a _ti _de comportamiento antiprofesional! - la mujer no parecía sorprendida ante el hecho de que Zechs la hubiera confrontado con sus sentimientos; al igual que todo el mundo, daba por sentado que él estaba perfectamente enterado de lo que ella sentía.

- Ya ves. La vida te da sorpresas...

* * *

Entretanto, en el café de la esquina, los pilotos ocupaban una amplia mesa, pero se habían dividido sutilmente en dos grupos. En uno, los más taciturnos discutían la asignación que acababan de recibir. En otro, Duo conversaba en voz baja con un Quatre que parecía algo deprimido, a juzgar por la expresión mustia que nublaba su rostro, pero que no conseguía afearlo. _Nada_ era capaz de afear al angelical ex piloto de L4.

- ¿Qué te pasa Quatre? Tienes una cara...

- No es nada - repuso el aludido, pero el suspiro que dejó escapar a continuación lo delató.

- Venga, contarme. Sabes que no se lo diré a nadie.

- Es que no sé... desde hace meses no me siento bien en ningún lado - murmuró -. No sé si extraño demasiado la guerra, las aventuras... todo lo que hago es ocuparme de resolver los pleitos familiares, de los negocios, de la administración. Soy un mal agradecido... no aprecio la paz como debería.

- Todos estamos algo incómodos en la paz, porque sólo hemos vivido la guerra, Quatre. Eso no significa que seamos mal agradecidos.

- Pero yo... no estoy conforme con la vida que llevo. Tengo más de lo que cualquiera de ustedes podría querer o desear: una familia que amo y que me ama, dinero, posición. Pero siento que quiero más, y eso me hace sentir perverso, malvado... - los ojos celestes vagaron por un momento, y Duo no tuvo que girarse para saber hacia quién se dirigían.

- No es perverso desear que alguien que quieres te quiera - dijo, suavemente. El rubio se sobresaltó, pero luego suspiró con resignación.

- Lo es cuando esa persona es uno de tus mejores amigos, y de tu mismo sexo, por añadidura.

- Sabes, yo tuve esas dudas - una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro y miró abiertamente a Heero, que en esos momentos parecía estar rebatiendo, con su estilo lacónico de costumbre, alguna afirmación que Wufei había hecho. Los ojos de Quatre se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Tú y Heero...? ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

- Sí. Y vamos a llevarlo con calma... esto es nuevo para nosotros. Pero al menos siento que ahora puedo hablar con él y contarle de mis temores y mis esperanzas... no estoy solo en lo que siento, Quatre. Y creo que tú tampoco lo estarías.

- Prefiero no arriesgarme - repuso el joven rubio con firmeza.

- Tú sabrás lo que haces. Pero si yo pude llegar hasta Heero, estoy seguro de que tú puedes llegar hasta Trowa... ustedes tienen una relación de amistad mucho más cercana de la que Heero y yo tuvimos jamás.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante un par de minutos, Quatre con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida en su vaso de jugo de frutas. Duo, de pronto, percibió que eran observados y se volvió lo más discretamente que pudo hacia la barra.

Un hombre estaba allí, observándolos. Era alto, atractivo, de cabellos color caoba y ojos claros que a esa distancia eran de un color indefinido; parecía rondar los treinta años. Duo frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que la mirada del desconocido, después de pasearse por todos ellos, se centraba en Heero.

El joven de la trenza se sabía atractivo; después de todo, muchas personas se lo habían dicho. Sabía que sus compañeros también lo eran, y que inevitablemente atraían las miradas de la gente; pero nunca había visto a nadie mirar a Heero en particular por tan largo rato y con tanta insistencia, como si quisiera flirtear abiertamente con el ex piloto. Generalmente el aire oscuro, peligroso y prohibitivo que rodeaba a Heero era suficiente como para que cualquiera evitara mirarlo dos veces, por muy agradable que fuera el paisaje.

Nunca se había sentido tan incómodo ni tan agresivo, ni siquiera al ver a Heero al lado de Relena haciendo todo lo que ella quería. Sabía que el interés del joven en la ex Reina del Mundo nunca había sido del tipo romántico; era un asunto de idealismo, una especie de cariño espurio e instinto protector hacia alguien que representaba todas las virtudes de la paz. La paz; algo que Heero, con su entrenamiento robótico y violento, jamás había tenido.

Oh. Así que eso que sentía eran los famosos celos. Esas ganas de golpear al tipo hasta hacerlo pulpa, de sacarle los ojos para que no mirara más a _su_ Heero, de hacerle tragar una granada armada y verlo estallar y hacerse pedazos, tripas volando por los aires, etcétera... eran celos.

Inconscientemente, trató de ver a Heero de la misma manera en que lo estaba haciendo el tipo de la barra, como si fuera simplemente un extraño bien parecido que había llamado su atención. El joven no gesticulaba, pero cuando movía la cabeza o encogía los hombros para acentuar alguna de sus frases cortas y secas, se percibía la gracia inconsciente que poseía. A pesar de sus grandes ojos azul oscuro, la boca delicadamente formada y las facciones finas, no parecía tener dieciocho años; podía fácilmente pasar por un hombre de veinticinco debido a su estatura, a la solidez de los músculos que había desarrollado -era evidente que, a diferencia de los demás ex pilotos, levantaba pesas como parte de su rutina de entrenamiento-, y a la dureza que su mirada intensa le imponía a sus facciones.

Duo podía entender lo que el tipo era capaz de sentir al mirar a alguien tan inusualmente atractivo, tan fuera de la norma, el proverbial extraño "alto, moreno y misterioso". Pero si seguía mirándolo de esa manera, él iba a invitarlo a salir del restaurante y a darle la paliza de su vida.

Sin pensarlo, se puso de pie y fue hasta la barra. La mirada del tipo se despegó de Heero casi a la fuerza y se centró en él, elevando una ceja en señal de interrogación; Duo, sonriendo alegremente, ocupó el banco junto al tipo y le pidió a la camarera otro sándwich. Finalmente, se volvió hacia el hombre del cabello caoba, que le estaba dirigiendo una mirada de evaluación y conquista, como decidiendo que esta presa era tan buena como la que se había quedado en la mesa... sólo que más accesible.

- Noté que estabas mirándome - se relamió los labios en un gesto que hizo que a Duo se le revolviera el estómago -. ¿Querías hablar conmigo?

- ¡Por supuesto! - repuso, con su sonrisa más seductora, acercándose al tipo para hablarle al oído. El individuo, visiblemente excitado, se inclinó hacia él; entonces Duo, dulcemente, le susurró:- Quería decirte algo muy importante... si sigues mirando a _mi_ pareja de esa manera, voy a arrancarte las pelotas con mis propias manos y a hacértelas tragar. Y no es lo único que puedo hacerte.

El tipo se estremeció con violencia y lo miró con incredulidad. Era evidente que a pesar del tono dulce, que resultaba más amenazador que cualquier grito, no creía que el joven de la trenza, tan esbelto y juvenil, fuera capaz de llevar a cabo lo que acababa de decir. Su brazo derecho se movió repentinamente, haciendo ademán de golpearlo; pero Duo lo detuvo tranquilamente atrapándolo por la muñeca y retorciéndola hasta que al tipo se le aguaron los ojos, sin perder la dulce sonrisa que animaba su cara.

- No te conviene hacerme enojar. Estoy entrenado para matarte de un solo golpe, y la persona a la que estabas mirando con esa cara de baboso es aún mejor asesino que yo. Así que te sugiero que te largues tranquilamente y sin escándalos... podrás conservar tus miembros completos... y la vida.

Sin más, le hizo señas a la camarera de que le llevara el sándwich a la mesa y se levantó de la barra, regresando a su lugar junto a Quatre. Éste le dirigió una mirada interrogante, ante la cual él se limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de observar cómo el tipo pagaba y salía como alma que lleva el diablo, sin mirarlos ni una sola vez. Entonces su mirada tropezó con la de Heero, que tenía el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre; era evidente que había presenciado la escenita. Le sonrió beatíficamente y formó las palabras "después te cuento" con la boca, sin hacer ruido.

Wufei y Trowa se despidieron temprano, con su característico estilo telegráfico. Quatre pareció deprimirse aún más, y todavía andaba algo cabizbajo cuando Heero y Duo lo dejaron frente a su lujoso hotel, a pesar de que el de la trenza había tratado de animarlo a punta de bromas.

Los dos caminaron en silencio. Era evidente que Heero estaba molesto por algo, pero igual lo estaba acompañando al apartamento de Noin y eso era buena señal; cuando llegaron al edificio, Duo decidió que no podía dejarle ir sin saber qué era lo que le molestaba, aunque tuviera que operarle para sacárselo.

- ¿Porqué no subes un momento? A Noin no le molestará.

- Está bien - repuso el joven, ceñudo, siguiéndolo al interior del edificio. El apartamento estaba a oscuras, lo que significaba que su amable casera aún no había llegado; así que encendió la lámpara de pie junto al sofá e invitó a Heero a sentarse junto a él y mirar un rato la insulsa programación en la tele.

El joven hizo lo que se le pedía, sentándose muy rígido en un extremo del pequeño sofá, mirando sin ver el colorido monitor. Duo encontró una bolsa de palitos de queso en uno de los armarios de la cocina y la vació en un plato hondo, que llevó a la sala y ubicó en el escaso espacio que quedaba entre él y Heero al sentarse en el sofá.

- Come - le indicó, tomándole la mano y poniéndola sobre los palitos de queso. Fue halagador ver que el joven se limitaba a tomar algunos y llevárselos a la boca, sin mostrar ninguna violencia hacia él por haberle tocado con brusquedad; a pesar del abrazo y los besos de la noche anterior, Duo sabía perfectamente que Heero no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico como no fuera por cuestiones de entrenamiento, defensa o castigo. En consecuencia, era muy difícil para él no reaccionar violentamente, y lo era aún más acercarse voluntariamente -. Y ahora, ¿podrías decirme porqué estás molesto conmigo?

Resistió con admirable tranquilidad la mirada casi letal que Heero le dirigió, y esperó con paciencia. Sabía que le contestaría cuando lograra componer adecuadamente lo que quería decir; porque su natural y brutal honestidad salía a flote cuando no tenía necesidad de reprimirse.

- Tocaste a ese tipo, al de la barra. Le hablaste en el oído y le sonreíste - el tono seco era desmentido por la intensidad violenta de su mirada, y Duo tragó en seco, sin entender adónde quería llegar su compañero.

- Pues sí, tenía que impedir que siguiera... - Heero tomó el plato con los palitos de queso y lo colocó, con movimientos tensos y controlados, en la mesita que Noin tenía junto al sofá. Luego se acercó a Duo, que lo miraba sorprendido, y lo tomó del brazo con fuerza - ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?

- No volverás a tocar a nadie de esa manera. Ni les sonreirás así, ni te acercarás; porque si lo haces, tendré que matarlo. Y no me importará si estamos en mitad de una calle llena de civiles.

Duo estaba boquiabierto, pero a esas alturas se relajó y se echó a reír. ¡Heero estaba celoso!

- ¡Hombre por Dios, esto es demasiado gracioso! - reía a carcajadas y le costó controlarse, a pesar de que el ceño del ex piloto del 01 se había acentuado aún más y su expresión era positivamente mortal - ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿Sabes lo que le estaba diciendo a ese tipo? ¡Que mejor dejaba de mirarte, porque si seguía lo iba a lamentar! ¿No viste que salió del restaurante perdiendo el culo? ¡Ja, ja, ja! - se limpió las lágrimas con su mano libre, aunque Heero ya había aflojado la tenaza en su otro brazo - Tienes que admitir que es gracioso. Yo estaba cabreado porque el tipo te estaba desnudando con los ojos y tuve que ir a amenazarlo, y tú pensaste que estaba flirteando con él. ¡Ja, ja ja!

- No me parece gracioso - terció al fin el joven, su expresión ya menos tormentosa -. Y me resulta difícil creer que haya estado mirándome hasta ese extremo.

- ¿Porqué? Santas Alianzas Terrestres, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo bueno que estás?

- ¿...? - el ceño volvió a fruncirse.

- Atractivo. Divino - dijo Duo, enrojeciendo al instante al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Sin embargo, dejándose llevar por el impulso y el aire súbitamente cargado de electricidad entre ellos, se inclinó hacia Heero y lo besó.

Duo recordaría, mucho después, que fue lento al principio. Exquisito, tibio y muy suave, como los besos que se habían dado la primera vez. Recordaría que nadie a quien hubiera besado, o que lo hubiera besado, lo conocía tan bien como Heero; nadie había vivido el mismo infierno, o uno peor, que lo hiciera capaz de comprenderlo. No obstante, no sería capaz de recordar cuándo el beso había pasado de ser gentil a convertirse en una furia apasionada.

Su lengua lamió hambrienta los labios de Heero antes de forzarlos a separarse, e invadir su boca con un anhelo casi desesperado, mientras sus manos se elevaban para enterrarse en el oscuro cabello castaño. Su garganta emitió un gemido estrangulado al sentir la lengua del joven responder con idéntico apasionamiento, enredándose con la suya, frotando, acariciando.

Las manos de Heero estaban ahora en su cintura, hundiéndose casi dolorosamente en su carne al ritmo que imponía su boca devoradora; pero no importaba. Su corazón latía violentamente, perdido en las sensaciones, y el movimiento para recostarse de uno de los brazos del sofá fue casi automático. El otro joven dejó caer entonces su peso sobre él, provocando una respuesta ansiosa, la de su cuerpo arqueándose y sus caderas presionándose con fuerza contra las de Heero.

Era casi desesperado, y la intensidad detrás del beso inundaba sus venas con un fuego que lo quemaba hasta los huesos. Nunca se había sentido así.

La boca de Heero finalmente dejó la suya y él jadeó en busca de aire, como un nadador que saliera a la superficie; pero no hubo tiempo de recuperar por completo el aliento antes de que las manos calientes del joven le sacaran la camisa de los jeans y se deslizaran por la piel de su pecho, al tiempo que la boca quemante comenzaba a descender por su cuello, deteniéndose para mordisquear levemente el músculo que unía su cuello a su hombro.

Pequeños relámpagos de placer zumbaban por todo su cuerpo, concentrándose entre sus piernas, mientras la boca de Heero se presionaba deliciosamente contra su pecho, después de haber hecho volar en todas direcciones los botones de la camisa al abrirla sin ninguna delicadeza. Pequeños gemidos brotaban de su garganta, y su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada uno de los gruñidos roncos de Heero, arqueándose en busca de un contacto más íntimo...

De pronto, Heero se congeló y su mano voló hacia el arma que llevaba bajo la chaqueta. La lámpara principal se encendió de pronto, bañando la salita con su luz azulada; unos momentos después alguien se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta, y ambos se volvieron hacia la puerta. Noin, con las mejillas sonrosadas y una expresión francamente maliciosa, estaba apoyada en el umbral observándolos.

- Muchachos, gracias por el espectáculo, pero creo que es hora de irse a dormir - el énfasis en el verbo "dormir" hizo que Duo, que ya estaba rojo, se pusiera como un tomate. Un rubor profundo coloreaba las mejillas del estoico Heero.

Ooops...

* * *

**N.A.: **¡Hey, hey, hey! Muchas preguntas, pero caramba, no puedo contestarlas todas porque le quitaría la gracia al resto de la historia xDDD. Entiendan que Noin considera a Zechs el hombre de su vida, y no es cosa de un día sacarse eso de la cabeza y del corazón... podrá haberlo mandado a freír espárragos aunque lo vaya a enfrentar igual en el trabajo, pero lo seguirá queriendo.

Gracias a mis reviewers: _ Kinyoubi_ (¿tú sola? ¡El que lo sacara haría una fortuna!), _Terry Maxwell_ (te gustan largas, ¿eh? xD), _Ryo Asakura_ (xDDDDDD), _Dark Mousy_ (y espera a que veas lo posesivo que es xD), _Asuka Maxwell Allilui _(bueno, si lo hago, el fic se terminaría aquí y además no sería realista, tiene que haber algo de oscuridad para contrastar...), _Ako Seto_ (definitivamente, tus revs son mi tipo de rev xDD. Eso era precisamente lo que quería hacer en ese cap: acelerar, bombardear, mover las cosas. Me gusta tu reflexión sobre la desilusión y la amargura de Noin y su opinión con respecto al W/S, porque es lo que trato de reflejar. La escena con Zechs... Noin es perfectamente consciente de que no va a poder sacárselo de la cabeza tan fácil; pero consideremos que ella está hasta el gorro de babearse por él sin que él parezca darse cuenta, y de pronto viene el tipo y le suelta semejante perla. Si lo mal interpretó, no la culpo, ¡hasta yo lo hubiera hecho! Y bueno, poco a poco vamos andando xD), _ Crystal-dono_ (¿Noin y Quatre? Nah)_, Karen Lupin_ (todo lo que dices es cierto xDD. En fin, poco a poco verás a los demás), _By-Unika _(¡gracias!),_ Seiryu-sama_ (yo también xD),_ Ximena_ (nah, Relena me fastidia algo pero no le tengo tirria. Y Zechs simplemente no tiene ni idea xD), _Niacriza_ (participación va a haber, pero con calma, que no puedo meterlo todo apretado en un solo capi xD)_, María_ (Bichex!! Capaz y lo de 6x9 no es lo que estás pensando... pero respecto a 1x2, es lo mejor; sobre todo porque es muy posible que 1 tenga miedo de meterse de lleno en una relación de buenas a primeras), _Keiko Urameshi_ (¡gracias! El nombre viene de la paciente esperanza que ha tenido Noin durante años, vaciándose lentamente como un reloj de arena... ¿qué hará cuando no quede nada? Suena un poco absurdo, pero me gustó la idea xD), _Zei Ivanov_ (xDDD), _Vickyng_ (me alegro mucho :-)), _Matti Haibara_ (no lo es; yo diría que más bien está un poco asustado, por eso no quiere precipitarse. Recuerda que imaginarse a 1 en pareja y siendo comprensivo es bien difícil xD), _Paula_ (esa es mi intención: la realidad es así, no siempre se obtiene lo que se desea. Y las demás parejitas no lo van a tener fácil...), _ Black Kymera_ (como ya te dije, para que lo de Noin y Zechs avance harán falta unos golpes. Paciencia que ya vendrán, no quiero apresurar las cosas porque eso nunca es bueno xDDD).


	12. Distracción

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava... ¿quién no querría ese hermoso regalo? Lo que sí es mío son las situaciones en las que los pongo xD

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

**Distracción**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Noin salió de su habitación ya embutida en su uniforme y lista para la acción, Duo no estaba a la vista; aparentemente había salido del apartamento nada más levantarse y vestirse. Sin embargo, ella no se preocupó: el sofá estaba arreglado, las sábanas recogidas y todo parecía estar en orden, incluyendo uno de los bolsos de viaje de Duo junto al sofá.

Estaba mirando en el refrigerador y decidiendo la composición del desayuno cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió y el joven de la trenza entró, cargado con una bolsa grande de papel marrón que ostensiblemente contenía víveres.

- Buenos días, Noin - saludó alegremente, poniendo el contenido de la bolsa sobre la mesa de la cocina. Panecillos recién sacados del horno, queso fresco, jugo de naranja... por lo visto el chico había hecho una breve excursión a la panadería cercana.

- Buenos días - repuso ella con una sonrisa cargada de picardía que hizo asomar de nuevo el rubor al rostro de Duo. Después de haber pillado a la pareja en pleno despliegue pasional la noche anterior, Noin se había limitado a darles las buenas noches y retirarse a su habitación sin ampliar su primer comentario; no había hecho falta, porque lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que abochornó a los dos jóvenes más de lo que pudiera haberlo hecho cualquier comentario adicional.

- No hicimos nada, Heero se fue apenas te retiraste... - le advirtió el joven antes de que pudiera decir algo.

- Hey, realmente eso no es asunto mío... - comentó ella, abriendo un panecillo para untarle mantequilla y ponerle queso.

- Sí que lo es, nos encontraste en una... ummm... posición comprometida, y estábamos en _tu_ casa - Duo se ponía más rojo con cada segundo que pasaba.

- También es tu casa, al menos de momento; deja de avergonzarte por algo que es natural, ¿quieres? Y mira que hacían un cuadro vivo... si llego a tener a mano una cámara, me habría hecho de oro vendiendo las fotografías - le guiñó un ojo y tuvo el placer de ver que el chico terminaba de ponerse como un tomate -. Los dos están tan buenos que me dan ganas de llorar al verlos tan comprometidos. Venga, come, que vas a necesitar energía.

- ¿Qué sucederá ahora? Apenas hasta ayer era un cadete en entrenamiento, y hoy ya formo parte de una misión...

- Une no ha olvidado que fuiste un piloto Gundam, Maxwell. No hace falta que sigas entrenando por el bien de las apariencias; te necesita y sabe que estás tan listo para la acción como tus otros compañeros. Ahora eres oficialmente un agente de la Preventer, y yo soy tu superior inmediato - hizo una pausa para beber un sorbo de jugo de naranja -. Veo que ya empacaste - comentó, señalando el bolso de viaje junto al sofá.

- Sí, eché algo de vestimenta civil en mi bolso por si acaso.

- En cuanto terminemos de comer nos vamos, que a buen seguro Yuy y los demás nos estarán esperando en el hotel...

Duo iba pensativo cuando dejaron el viejo auto de Noin en el estacionamiento del lujoso hotel y subieron a las habitaciones que ocupaba Relena, pasando sin problemas ante los guardias que Heero mantenía en el pasillo. Quatre y Sally ya se hallaban allí, en la salita, cuadrando el operativo de seguridad con Heero; el joven de la trenza, preparado para separar sus emociones del trabajo, saludó al estoico ex piloto de L1 con su usual exuberancia, pero nada más.

Relena hablaba con su hermano junto al pequeño balcón cerrado de la suite, y Noin tuvo que respirar hondo para mantener el tipo, porque los dos hacían un cuadro de ensueño: el hombre alto y elegantemente vestido de gris, con su larga cabellera platinada recogida en una coleta suelta, brillando bajo la luz de la mañana; la chica más pequeña y esbelta, pero fuerte y erguida, con el cabello rubio oscuro y un bonito traje rosa.

A pesar de sus temores, no le costó demasiado trabajo poner su cara de póker; al fin y al cabo esto era trabajo, y ella estaba preparada para tragarse su ira, su tristeza y cualquier otro sentimiento nocivo que pudiera afectar su desempeño. Con un "buenos días" general, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, se encaminó directamente hacia el grupo que se encontraba delineando las estrategias para el viaje; arreglándoselas para no mirar a Zechs.

Para que el dispositivo de seguridad no luciera como una procesión, se decidió que dos de los preventers permanecerían junto a Heero y Relena, mientras que los otros dos estarían más alejados, vigilando el perímetro fuera del cinturón de guardias. Ya que se turnarían, decidieron efectuar el democrático lanzamiento de la moneda para decidir quién empezaría, y la primera guardia cercana les tocó en suerte a Quatre y a Sally.

Cuando se hizo el silencio entre los cinco, escucharon la vocecita suave de Relena, aquella vocecita de seda que contenía la fuerza del acero.

- Así es esta vida, viajar sin parar... acabo de llegar y ya tengo que irme - se quejaba -, ni siquiera pudimos hablar como yo quería...

- Yo también tengo deberes que cumplir... pero te alcanzaré en Roma en un par de días, Relena - repuso Zechs con un velado toque de ternura en su voz agradable y profunda.

Aunque Relena no era santo de su devoción -un sentimiento que sabía era mutuo-, a Noin le agradaba observar el intercambio entre los hermanos que habían permanecido separados casi toda su vida y que seguían intentando acostumbrarse al trato fraternal. No estaban tocándose ni abrazándose todo el tiempo, pero el afecto entre ellos era evidente, por la forma en la que hablaban y se miraban. Relena se había adaptado rápidamente al rol de hermana menor consentida, y consideraba su trabajo quejarse y colgarse del brazo de Zechs cuando lo tenía a tiro; por su parte, él actuaba de manera tolerante y protectora, complaciéndola de vez en cuando y dándole todo el cariño que no había podido demostrarle en toda su vida.

De pronto el joven se volvió hacia ella, y aquellos ojos azul claro la miraron con una vaga expresión interrogante; a Noin le costó mantener su rostro perfectamente controlado y sus ojos tranquilos y fríos, pero lo logró. Esto era trabajo, y ella era una profesional; cualquier despliegue emotivo estaba absolutamente prohibido, ya que él mismo lo había querido así.

Cuando él quiso despedirse de ella de la manera afectuosa en que solía hacerlo a veces, ella retrocedió un paso y le tendió la mano, dedicándole una sonrisa plástica; hubiera podido jurar que vio el relámpago de una herida en los cielos claros de sus ojos.

El tipo era imposible, ¡encima esperaba que después de haberle soltado semejante bomba ella siguiera tratándole como antes! ¿No quería profesionalismo? Pues los miembros de la Preventer no iban por ahí saludando a sus amigos con besos y abrazos en público, y mucho menos cuando el "amigo" era un ministro. Poco importaba que el público, en este caso, estuviese compuesto por gente harto conocida y evidentemente de confianza; ella no pensaba seguir haciendo el ridículo ni un minuto más.

_Toma tu ración de profesionalismo, querido Zechs. Cómetela con papitas y salsita. ¿Te gusta? ¿No? Pues jódete, imbécil._

Relena notó de inmediato que algo no andaba bien entre ellos; Noin, que la conocía bien, se había dado cuenta de la mirada de extrañeza que le dirigió al verla estrechar la mano de Zechs con formalidad. Sus bien delineadas cejas se elevaron y luego se fruncieron, como si estuviera frente a un rompecabezas que no podía resolver.

Después de echarle un vistazo al rostro de la ex Reina del Mundo, Noin se encogió levemente de hombros y le hizo señas a Duo antes de marcharse a cumplir con la primera parte de su trabajo; le importaba un carajo lo que podía estar pasando en las rosadas profundidades de la rosada mente de la chica. Después de todo, seguramente le alegraría que la amistad entre Zechs y ella estuviera finalmente yéndose a pique, después de tantos años.

A buen seguro Liz Knight le parecería la candidata perfecta para cuñada, con todo su encanto, su alcurnia y su belleza; cielos, hasta ella misma había pensado que era perfecta para Zechs desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Lo más gracioso del asunto era que Relena, si acaso había estado preocupada por la remota posibilidad de que Noin se convirtiera algún día en la mujer de su hermano, había perdido miserablemente su tiempo. Esa posibilidad no era remota y ridícula: simplemente, no existía. Zechs Merquise, o mejor dicho Milliardo Peacecraft, como era llamado ahora, nunca había pensado en ella en esos términos... y descubrir que su amiga pensaba en él de una forma romántica, por decirlo de alguna manera, probablemente lo había horrorizado.

No quería perder su amistad, por eso se sentía herido; era comprensible, acostumbrado a como estaba a que Noin le escuchara, le comprendiera y se pusiera de su parte sin dudar ni un momento en las buenas y en las malas. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que entender que al salir a la luz la verdad de los sentimientos de la joven, y al presentar él semejante reacción, las cosas entre ellos nunca volverían a ser las mismas.

La amistad que había existido entre ellos se diluía lentamente, dejando a Noin cada vez con menos y menos esperanza, y más y más cinismo. Pero al menos le quedaba la oportunidad de salvaguardar lo poco que quedaba de su orgullo, y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Dejó de pensar en eso y se concentró en su trabajo.

* * *

Duo estaba bastante entretenido prestando atención a las explicaciones de Noin como para preocuparse porque estaba cerca de Heero. Nunca había trabajado protegiendo a nadie de cerca; sus especialidades, además del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el manejo de armas y el de los mandos de un mobile suit, eran los explosivos y la infiltración. Ir en un vehículo delante del que transportaba a Relena, observando los techos y las callejuelas secundarias con prismáticos en busca de posibles francotiradores, era algo diferente. 

Revisar el avión que los transportaría desde el compartimiento de carga hasta los paneles de control, en busca de una bomba, era aburrido pero necesario.

El viaje transcurrió sin tropiezos, si se exceptuaba un incidente en el transcurso del cual Relena había derramado un vaso de jugo de naranja sobre el uniforme del pobre y sufrido Quatre, quien tuvo la mala suerte de ser el que se encontraba a su lado cuando un mareo repentino la atacó y quiso levantarse de su asiento para ir a colgarse del brazo de Heero, evidentemente el único que podía _consolarla_.

Con todo y la depresión que lo invadía, Quatre seguía las mismas normas que los demás y no demostraba lo que sentía, centrándose en su trabajo. Pero a pesar de que su natural dulzura y buen humor habían procurado disipar el malestar en el ambiente, Duo lo vio fruncir el ceño y torcer los labios cuando se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño para cambiarse, e incluso lo escuchó mascullar algo por el estilo de "condenada niña mimada".

Ni siquiera el dulce Quatre era capaz de soportar a la ex Reina del Mundo con total entereza...

El sol de la tarde caía inclemente sobre la pista de aterrizaje cuando llegaron a Roma. Relena se había cambiado de ropa en el avión y lucía un bonito y fresco vestido veraniego rosa de tirantes y amplia falda, estampado con alegres margaritas; llevaba delicadas sandalias rosas en sus piececitos, lentes de sol protegiendo sus ojos, y el cabello rubio oscuro suelto y muy brillante de tan peinado. El conjunto producía un efecto emotivo de belleza y frescura, un numerito femenino evidentemente diseñado para atraer la atención de Heero.

A Duo, que seguía formando parte de la guardia de perímetro junto con Noin, le divertía la forma en la que la chica se colgaba del brazo del estoico joven, como si con ello quisiera establecer una especie de derecho de propiedad sobre el ex piloto. Heero le había hablado al respecto durante su primera cita, y al de la trenza le había costado lo suyo no reírse en su cara al oírle hablar de su situación con aquella voz seca y monótona. Le refirió cómo por más que había intentado hacerle entender _sutilmente_ -escuchar esa palabra de labios de Heero había sido un shock, considerando que el joven era tan sutil como un martillazo en un dedo- que no estaba interesado en ella de _esa_ manera, la chica parecía no entender el concepto.

Su sonrisa se amplió de tal manera que Noin, que caminaba a su lado, le administró un buen codazo a manera de llamada de atención.

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué hice? - protestó entre dientes.

- Se va a dar cuenta de que te estás riendo de ella, Maxwell, y no nos conviene que se enfade con nosotros. No sabes lo que es Relena Darlian Peacecraft con un berrinche, y créeme que no querrás saberlo...

- Es que se ha puesto de un rosado con ese numerito de "fresca y seductora inocencia", que...

- Cállate - masculló Noin, intentando contener la risa -, no te burles de su inocencia, que está tratando de manejarla como mejor puede y de deshacerse de ella tan pronto como sea posible... preferiblemente a manos de Heero Yuy.

- Pues lo tiene crudo - retrucó Duo, divertido.

- ¿Heero Yuy, propiedad exclusiva de Duo Maxwell? - preguntó la joven, poniendo una dulce y asombrada vocecita de falsete.

- Pues para que te enteres, ayer amenacé a un tipo con arrancarle las pelotas y hacérselas tragar si seguía mirando a _mi_ hombre...

- ¡Bravo, bravo! Espero que no vayas a amenazar a Relena con arrancarle las... bueno, lo que sea; que te la echarías de enemiga en menos que canta un gallo.

- Ella no es problema.

- Estás muy seguro de eso - Noin le lanzó una mirada oblicua.

- Relena es un símbolo para Heero, y los símbolos son sagrados... además, a él le gustan los hombres. En resumidas cuentas, le gusto _yo_.

- De verdad que son un caso, ustedes dos...

Noin no se molestó en borrar la sonrisa divertida de su rostro hasta que llegaron al hotel de superlujo en el que se quedarían, ubicado en un antiguo palacio restaurado; sólo entonces recuperó su seriedad, uniéndose junto con Duo a los guardias para realizar el chequeo general del perímetro y las habitaciones de Relena y asegurarse de que no había peligro.

- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Duo una vez que dejaron a la chica en su habitación, bien resguardada por Heero y los otros dos preventers, que la escuchaban parlotear con infinita paciencia. El joven de la trenza había aprovechado un momento en el que Heero había apartado la mirada de la ventana, junto a la cual permanecía parado rígidamente cual estatua, y le había guiñado un ojo a hurtadillas. Las comisuras de la boca del joven se elevaron ligeramente en el comienzo de una sonrisa, y eso bastó para que Duo se sintiera mejor.

- Ahora vamos a reportarnos en el cuartel general y a dar un paseo por allí para enterarnos de lo que se cuece, Maxwell. Sígueme y no te pierdas.

Hacía calor, había mucha gente en las calles, y Duo, que no estaba acostumbrado a las multitudes, se sentía casi como en medio de una riada. Entendía el italiano y lo machacaba regularmente, pero no estaba habituado a la velocidad y al elevado volumen con que lo hablaban allí; todo el mundo hablaba a gritos y se manoteaban unos a otros como si estuvieran a punto de irse a los puños.

Seguía a Noin, quien vadeaba la masa de gente con soltura, soltando uno que otro codazo y administrando algún pisotón de vez en cuando. Los cuarteles generales del ejército de la Alianza en Roma, situados en un moderno edificio, hervían de actividad, y la teniente de Preventer recibió saludos muy afectuosos y ruidosos de al menos tres jóvenes en el camino hacia el escritorio principal; Duo entendió que se trataba de ex alumnos suyos de la Academia.

Una vez frente al oficial de guardia, dio su nombre y solicitó una audiencia con el coronel Neri; el oficial transmitió su petición telefónicamente y un par de minutos después le indicó que subiera en el ascensor.

- ¿Quién es este coronel? ¿Amigo tuyo? - preguntó curioso, aliviado al ver que nadie más tomaba el ascensor con ellos.

- Podría decirse que sí; hemos trabajado en un par de misiones juntos y nos llevamos bastante bien. Es un tipo simpático, te agradará - comentó la chica distraídamente.

Atravesaron un par de oficinas hasta llegar a una amplia estancia llena de aparatos electrónicos. Un hombre se encontraba sentado ante una de las computadoras, y al verlos llegar se puso de pie con una leve sonrisa, haciendo el saludo militar. Noin respondió de la misma manera.

- Teniente Noin, Preventer Fire, reportándose en misión de escolta de la reina Relena de Sanc - recitó con voz seca y oficial.

- Descanse, teniente - repuso el hombre. Era alto, musculoso y bien parecido, de unos treinta años, con el cabello castaño cortado casi al rape y un rostro rudo y atractivo; el uniforme azul parecía contener a duras penas la energía que parecía emanar de todo su cuerpo. Echó una mirada en torno para asegurarse de que no había nadie a la vista y entonces se acercó a Noin, tomándola de las manos y besándola en ambas mejillas con la clásica exuberancia latina - ¿Cómo has estado, Lucrezia? Tenía la impresión de que te enviarían aquí tarde o temprano, y no me he equivocado...

- Bah, Une no quería dejarme venir - comentó la chica, respondiendo al saludo con calma y soltándose en el momento justo, lo más rápido que pudo sin ser grosera -, pero al fin ha tenido que ceder y he venido con Relena como excusa. Mi compañero - dijo volviéndose hacia Duo para presentarlo.

El chico hizo el saludo militar, imitando a Noin; el coronel respondió al saludo y le hizo señas de que descansara, tendiéndole luego la mano en un gesto amigable y mirándolo atentamente.

- Ex piloto Gundam, ¿o me equivoco?

- No, señor; está usted en lo cierto - respondió Duo con tranquilidad, estrechando la mano que le ofrecía -. Me llamo Duo Maxwell.

- Alessandro Neri, agente Maxwell - repuso el hombretón con una sonrisa simpática -, puedes llamarme Neri cuando no haya ningún posible chismoso a la vista. Bienvenido a Roma; ¿habías estado aquí antes?

- No, señor, no conozco esta parte de Italia. Parte de mi entrenamiento, sin embargo, lo hice en Brindisi.

- Eso no me lo habías dicho... - zumbó Noin. El coronel sonrió al captar la mirada aviesa que la chica le dirigía al ex piloto Gundam.

- ¿Y bien, Lucrezia? ¿Me dirás el verdadero motivo por el cual has venido? Quizás pueda ayudarte.

- Voy a necesitar de toda la ayuda que puedas brindarme. ¿Qué puedes decirme de Carina Catalano? - una de las cejas del hombretón se elevó en un gesto de sorpresa.

- No me digas que la _cara_ Carina está metida en el ajo... la tenía por traficante de drogas, pero no de armas, Lucrezia. Lograr atraparla será una hazaña; desde que llegué aquí ando cazándola y no he sacado nada concreto... nada que se pueda probar, nada con qué meterla entre rejas.

- Pues todo indica que también está metida en esto - indicó Noin con sequedad -, supongo que por lo de su padre y porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Me ha dicho Une que es muy popular entre la alta sociedad romana; me figuro entonces que sólo tendremos que esperar a que invite a Relena a una de sus fiestas e intente secuestrarla, o matarla, o lo que sea...

- He ido a un par de sus fiestas y la droga circula con tanta fluidez como el alcohol y los bocadillos, pero no he podido encontrar la fuente - el coronel ahora fruncía el ceño -; una vez hice que allanaran su casa durante una de esas _veladas_, pero no pude acusarle de nada porque sólo había gente en posesión de dosis personales, nada que hiciera bulto. Es lista esa mujer - de pronto su ceño se distendió y una sonrisa agradable volvió a iluminar su rostro -. Esta noche ofrece una fiesta para los ganadores de un premio musical que entregarán más temprano, estoy libre y me ha invitado... puedo llevar a un acompañante, ¿quieres ir conmigo?

La joven, tomada por sorpresa, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar mientras lo miraba con una expresión que oscilaba entre el más puro interés y la duda. Duo, que la observaba, se adelantó y discretamente le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas.

- ¡Venga, Noin! Es la oportunidad perfecta para que husmees en el mundo de esa lechuguina sin que sepa quién eres.

- No sé, no sé... nos toca el turno nocturno cuidando a Relena, Sally y Quatre merecen descansar, y...

- Yo te cubriré, hablaré con Heero y cuando llegues puedes tomar mi puesto mientras duermo un poco; luego me devolverás el favor. ¿Te parece?

- Duo...

- La misión, Noin - le recordó el joven en tono irónico.

- Está bien - suspiró y se volvió hacia el coronel -, iré contigo.

- Cuánto entusiasmo - dijo el hombretón con ironía, pero sin perder la sonrisa ni un momento -, cualquiera diría que mi compañía te resulta desagradable, Lucrezia...

- No es eso, y lo sabes. Cuando tengo planeado el día me incomoda cambiar las pautas, más aún si ya me he comprometido con algo; pero en fin, esto es necesario, puede que averigüemos algo que nos sirva...

- Lo sé, lo sé, tranquila - le dio unas palmaditas afectuosas en el brazo, y el gesto la hizo sonreír - ¿Conoces la _trattoria_ de Rosanna, en el centro? - cuando ella asintió, prosiguió - Si te parece bien podemos vernos allí a las nueve.

- ¿Cómo debo vestirme? ¿Qué clase de fiesta es?

- Bueno... supongo que casual, nada demasiado elegante. No sé mucho acerca de modas - se disculpó, sonriente -, sólo sé qué debo llevar para no resaltar demasiado.

- No hay forma de que no resaltes con ese tamaño que tienes - retrucó Noin, divertida, dándole con el puño cerrado en el brazo.

- ¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió! - se quejó juguetonamente Neri.

Duo observó el intercambio con interés hasta que el coronel, que parecía tener un sexto sentido para detectar que alguien se acercaba, se alejó de la joven y volvió a sentarse frente a la computadora, asumiendo de nuevo una actitud más oficial. Justo a tiempo, porque un joven uniformado apareció en el umbral unos segundos después con un mensaje para su superior.

La despedida fue formal, aunque el coronel se las arregló para guiñarles el ojo cuando salían en dirección al ascensor, lo que ameritó la administración de otro codazo por parte de Duo; esta vez con intenciones de picar a Noin. Sin embargo, guardó silencio hasta que estuvieron de nuevo en la calle.

- Nooooiiiinnnnnn - le canturreó el muchacho al oído, alegremente -, que le gustas al buen coroneeeelllll...

- No me digas que ahora te va a dar por hacerle de celestina - repuso la joven secamente, aprovechando la cercanía entre ambos para darle un buen pellizco.

- ¡Ay! ¡Cuánta violencia!

- Eso es a cuenta del par de codazos que me diste cuando estábamos allí dentro, Maxwell.

- ¿No te gusta el coronel? Es bien parecido... ojo que no lo digo con mala intención... tiene un buen empleo, se ve decente y parece un buen tipo...

- Neri es todas esas cosas que has dicho, y puede que unas cuantas más; todas buenas, claro. Pero yo no ando en condiciones de que me guste nadie.

- Sí, ya sé, ya sé... tienes a Zechs metido entre ceja y ceja, etcétera.

- Haz el favor de no mencionarlo que me subleva. Ahora mismo lo que quiero es tenerlo a mano para retorcerle el pescuezo - dijo con rabia, pateando el pavimento enérgicamente con los tacones de sus botas.

- No serías capaz de hacerlo - afirmó Duo.

- Odio cuando tienes la razón - suspiró.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo para que te pusieras así, Noin? Apenas hasta ayer andabas en plan despecho, y ahora quieres matarlo... es como extremo el cambio, ¿no?

- Me preguntó si sería capaz de comportarme profesionalmente y no permitir que su presencia, o mis sentimientos hacia él, afectaran mi trabajo - dijo la chica de carrerilla, casi sin respirar.

- ¿Que QUÉ? - el joven la miró con la boca abierta. Noin iba caminando tan rápido que Duo se veía obligado a ir casi trotando a su lado, y cuando se quedó seco en el sitio ella tuvo que devolverse a zarandearlo - ¡Anda! ¡No es cierto!

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco, fastidiada, y tiró de su brazo para que siguiera caminando.

- Claro que lo es. Si había una manera más sutil de mandarme por un tubo a freír espárragos, a rascar monos o como quiera que le digan por tus lares, el pobre Zechs _no_ la encontró. La criaturita tiene el récord de torpeza en cuanto a relaciones interpersonales se refiere... madre mía, a veces me pregunto qué carajo le vi, aparte de su obvio atractivo físico - se llevó una mano a la cabeza en un gesto agobiado -. Bueno, sí sé qué le vi... lo que no sé es con qué tipo de aserrín tengo relleno el cerebro, mira que hay que tener riñones para enamorarse de alguien así.

- Lo difícil no es enamorarse, lo jodido es que el tipo te preste atención; por lo visto le mete al despiste con furia - dijo "filosóficamente" Duo, torciendo la boca en una mueca.

- Hey, Maxwell, ¿no has escuchado nada de lo que acabo de decir? El tipo no está despistado: el tipo lo _sabe_ y me ha mandado por un tubo, punto.

- ¿Estás segura de que eso fue lo que quiso decir?

- Bastante segura. No tenía una grabadora a mano, por desgracia... ese intercambio merecía quedar registrado para la posteridad. Lo siento mucho porque nuestra amistad se está yendo al cuerno, pero quizás este alejamiento sea lo mejor que ha podido pasarme; me dará tiempo para reflexionar y tomarme las cosas con calma. Tal vez con el tiempo hasta pueda sacarlo definitivamente de mi vida...

- Pero no de tu corazón. Esas cosas duelen, y duelen, y duelen...

- No seamos ingenuos, por favor; sólo los pendejos mueren de amor, la gente normal se aguanta y ya. La vida es como es, sigue y hay que calársela.

- No me gusta oírte hablar con tanto cinismo, Noin - dijo el joven, meneando la cabeza en señal negativa -, todos tenemos esperanzas...

- Yo sigo teniéndolas, Maxwell, pero sólo porque no puedo matarlas a tiros - la chica sonrió al fin, recuperando parte de su buen humor -. Venga, que tenemos que hablar con Yuy para contarle lo que voy a hacer.

Le explicó la situación a Heero sin problemas, principalmente por el hecho de que Relena estaba tomando una siesta en su habitación, bien custodiada por los guardias, Sally y Quatre. Eso significaba que había dejado de incordiar al personal, lo cual ayudaba enormemente al ex piloto de L1 a mantener cierta medida de buen humor. Se retiró a la habitación que compartiría con Sally en busca de algo que ponerse para la noche; dado que se turnarían era probable que nunca llegaran a ocupar las dos el mismo espacio al mismo tiempo, por lo que estaría sola.

Heero y Duo quedaron a solas en la salita. Sin palabras, ambos se sentaron en el sofá, lado a lado pero sin tocarse, simplemente sintiéndose cerca... era muy agradable, aunque por supuesto a Duo todavía le duraba el recuerdo de los apasionados besos y caricias de la noche anterior, y hubiera dado lo que no tenía por una repetición. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso, más tarde; por ahora tenían que concentrarse en el trabajo y en permanecer a salvo, para que el momento preciso y esperado pudiera llegar.

- ¿Cómo les fue? - preguntó Heero en voz baja, mirándole fijamente. Duo miró al techo pidiendo paciencia. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero el ex piloto de L1 se las arreglaba para inyectarle un toque de amenaza hasta a la más inocua de las preguntas.

- Bastante bien, ya Noin te contó que fuimos a hablar con su amigo el coronel y él la va a llevar a la fiesta de la sospechosa. Es un tipo simpático y se ve a leguas que le gusta ella...

- Ella y Merquise tuvieron un problema, ¿cierto?

- Eres muy perceptivo, me asombras - se mofó afectuosamente Duo, rozando los dedos de Heero, apoyados en el asiento. Este casi sonrió ante su gesto, con énfasis en el "casi"....

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a conversar en voz baja y quieta, para pasar el tiempo.

* * *

Noin no quería meter la pata con el asunto del vestuario para la fiesta. Quatre, siempre solícito, le había preguntado qué necesitaba, y cuando ella se lo explicó bajó hasta el lobby y rebuscó entre las revistas de la sala de espera hasta dar con lo requerido. 

Al final, le había traído a Noin un número atrasado de una revista de chismes que mostraba fotografías de una de las fiestas de Carina Catalano, y allí la joven pudo chequear lo que la gente usaba: ropa que iba desde lo casual hasta lo simplemente extravagante.

Se sentía con ganas de usar algo atrevido, pero sabía que no debía llamar demasiado la atención, así que limitó el atrevimiento a una blusa color vino de generoso escote que también había sido obsequio de Sally y que había empacado en el último momento. Un conjunto de chaqueta corta y ceñida falda de cuero negro completó el atuendo, a lo que agregó un par de pendientes largos que semejaban una lluvia de cuentas rojas, y un maquillaje de ojos bien delineados y boca muy roja.

Estaba bastante satisfecha de su apariencia cuando se miró al espejo: lucía muy sexy, muy diferente a la Noin de todos los días, pero no demasiado llamativa. Cuando salió, sin embargo, hubo lluvia de silbidos por parte de Duo, Quatre y Sally.

- ¡Fiuuuu! ¡Tienes piernas! ¡Y qué piernas! - exclamó el de la trenza, guiñándole un ojo.

- Maxwell... - empezó la chica en tono de advertencia.

Relena, que acababa de emerger de su habitación después de cenar en privado porque "estaba indispuesta" -Sally había comentado, muy poco caritativamente, que su indisposición probablemente se debía al hecho de que Heero apenas le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día a pesar de sus esfuerzos-, se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

- ¿Adónde vas? - preguntó, sin dejar de mirarla como si se tratara de un fantasma.

- A cumplir con la primera parte de mi verdadera misión aquí, _Su Majestad_ - repuso Noin dulcemente, y sin más, le dio la espalda y salió de la suite con una sonrisa alegre en sus labios muy rojos.

* * *

**N.A.: **¡Hola, chicos! Perdonen la tardanza, esto estaba a medias desde hacía rato, pero tengo trabajo nuevo y poco tiempo... no me podía sentar a dedicarle a los fics la atención que se merecen. Espero que eso cambie ahora, ya que le agarre el ritmo al trabajo xDDDD 

Gracias a mis reviewers: _María_ (la verdad es que no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de la pobre Noin, porque me costaría horrores. Me alegra que pienses que estoy reflejando bastante bien lo que puede ser la relación entre esos dos chicos. Y ten paciencia xD), _Paula_ (xDDDDDD), _Lady Une Barton_ (¡con las manos en la masa!), _Zei Ivanov_ (¿trauma bueno, o malo? xD), _Ashura _(cierto... han perdido la comunicación, por eso las cosas, más que ir mal, simplemente no van. Ducha fría! xDD ), _Randa_ (ajá, ese es el punto, precisamente. No va a complicarse la vida involucrándose con otro tipo tan pronto xD), _Kawaii Galatea_ (¡Gracias! Jajaja, me refiero a que la gente ya me ha plagiado escenas e incluso fics enteros xDDD)_, Ako Seto_ (al menos algunas de tus preguntas se contestaron xD. Siempre he pensado que Noin y Duo se llevarían muy bien, que serían compadres como tú dices), _Seiryu-sama_ (jaja, así hay emoción. ¿Te gusta 4x3? Nunca he leído un fic con 4 como seme... si me recomiendas alguno te lo agradecería),_ Lia_ (otra 4x3 xD, ya verás que a Noin a la larga no le va a ir tan mal), _Niacriza_ (bandida, ya los quieres ver dándose el lote xD. De Noin lo único que se dice oficialmente es que su origen étnico es italiano; me inventé que fuera de Nápoles porque quería que fuera en la costa y estuviera relativamente cerca de Roma xD)_, Laia Himura de Fanel_ (¡bienvenida! me late que te vi por ahí dejando una review en alguno de mis otros fics... yo también estoy leyendo demasiado yaoi, de ahí que los tres fics que estoy publicando tienen un alto contenido de eso xD. Pero no hay que limitarse), _Mourisan_ (¡hey, bienvenida y muchas gracias! Me alegra que notes que estoy tratando de acercar los personajes a la vida real sin que dejen de ser ellos mismos. Ojalá que Noin tenga la misma suerte que tú. Trataré de hacer un tiempito para leer lo tuyo, aunque entre el trabajo y cuatro fics andando voy frita xD. Gracias por darme ánimos para seguir), _Keiko Urameshi_ (qué va, cuando amas lo que haces no es cansador, y yo adoro todos los fics que estoy escribiendo, por suerte xD).


	13. Luces

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam Wing y sus personajes son © Bandai, Sunrise & Sotsu Agency. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava... ¿quién no querría ese hermoso regalo? Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado.

* * *

**Capítulo XIII**

**Luces**

A la hora convenida en punto, Noin arribó a la _trattoria_ de Rosanna, un pequeño, ruidoso y popular restaurante situado cerca del centro; allí ya la esperaba el coronel, quien sonrió al verla y le hizo señas de que se acercara a la mesa que ocupaba. Si con el uniforme impresionaba, de civil atraía aún más miradas: vestía de negro y su poderoso físico resaltaba en el ceñido suéter, los pantalones hechos a medida y la costosa chaqueta negra de cuero que lucía.

- Querida Lucrezia - se puso de pie para recibirla y de nuevo la besó en ambas mejillas, reteniendo su mano por un momento -, permíteme decirte que luces maravillosa.

- Gracias - contestó Noin con naturalidad, sonriendo. Era bueno recordar de vez en cuando que era una mujer guapa, que podía atraer miradas de admiración si así lo quería; y además Neri era un tipo tan respetuoso que ningún cumplido suyo podía resultar ofensivo - ¿Nos vamos?

- En cuanto hayas probado este fantástico vino tinto que elabora el hermano de Rosanna... te aseguro que es fantástico.

- Espero que tu intención no sea emborracharme - bromeó la joven, ganándose una protesta indignada por parte del hombretón, quien a continuación sirvió en un par de copas el vino de una rústica garrafa que parecía parte del decorado de la mesa.

Noin se echó hacia atrás en la silla y tomó un sorbo del fuerte y aromático vino tinto, sonriendo con evidente deleite. Ya casi había olvidado lo agradable que era simplemente salir con alguien que le agradara, sin compromisos ni segundas intenciones, sólo por el placer de compartir un rato ameno y quizás divertido.

De todas las personas que había conocido, muy pocas se ajustaban a ese perfil; por eso había dejado gradualmente de intentarlo. Había tenido la mala suerte de aceptar salir con tipos que luego le salían con alguna sorpresa desagradable, o que creían que una salida necesariamente tenía que terminar en la cama de alguno de ellos. Por supuesto, todos esos individuos -que no habían sido muchos- habían salido con las tablas en la cabeza, y más de uno había recibido una demostración gratis de su entrenamiento militar.

Si bien esto no era exactamente una cita, dada la situación, no tenía porqué no disfrutar del buen vino, la compañía agradable y la charla interesante e inteligente de Alessandro Neri. Noin estaba consciente de que le gustaba, pero eso no le molestaba ni la hacía sentir incómoda. El coronel era un hombre cabal y respetuoso bajo todos los conceptos, como había tenido ocasión de comprobar varias veces durante su trabajo juntos en la Argentina; no la bombardeaba con indirectas, pero demostraba de vez en cuando su atracción hacia ella de una manera sutil.

Cuando al fin abandonaron la _trattoria_, después de una copa de vino como máximo permitido, la joven se encontraba de un excepcional buen humor. El trayecto hasta su destino lo hicieron a bordo del auto del coronel, el cual no era más que una enorme y bien equipada camioneta todo terreno muy a juego con su conductor; eso provocó más de un comentario irónico y no pocas risas por parte de Noin.

La enorme casona familiar de los Catalano estaba en uno de los barrios más elegantes de la ciudad, y para ser un edificio antiguo lucía espectacular; Neri le comentó que hacía apenas un año que había sido objeto de una restauración que debía haber costado una verdadera fortuna. Luces de colores estaban estratégicamente dispuestas en el jardín y en las ventanas, dándole un aire de fiesta subrayado por la ruidosa música tecno que estremecía los viejos árboles que rodeaban la casa.

Luego de aparcar la camioneta caminaron hasta la casa; Noin aceptó el brazo que el coronel le ofreció, y de esa guisa llegaron a la puerta principal, que estaba abierta de par en par. Dos gorilas la custodiaban, y uno de ellos tomó la invitación de Neri sin prestarle demasiada atención, indicándoles que entraran.

Adentro, el decorado del enorme salón dejó a la joven bastante sorprendida; le daba la impresión de hallarse en medio de un gigantesco cuadro cubista, cuyos colores parecían aún más vivos gracias a las potentes luces que desde el elevado techo parecían danzar al ritmo de la música ensordecedora. Había muchísima gente, en su gran mayoría poco más que adolescentes, bailando, bebiendo o simplemente metiéndose mano en algún rincón.

Para completar la escena, camareros apenas vestidos con shorts amarillos y los cuerpos bien formados pintados con diseños azules, circulaban entre los invitados portando bandejas con bebidas. Sus contrapartes femeninas llevaban bikinis amarillos e iban pintadas de rojo.

- ¡Vaya cuadro! - comentó Noin a gritos al oído del coronel, quien tenía que inclinarse para poder escucharla; gritar desde muy cerca era la única manera posible de comunicarse dado el nivel de ruido en el lugar.

- No has visto nada - le dijo éste al oído, evidentemente divertido y tirando de su brazo -. Carina está junto a la escalera, te la voy a presentar...

Carina Catalano, en efecto, estaba junto a la enorme escalinata que conducía a los pisos superiores; se encontraba rodeada de hombres, todos ellos de físico espectacular. Era una mujer más baja que Noin, de piel tan blanca que parecía casi traslúcida, espléndida cabellera negra medio recogida en un llamativo moño adornado con broches de brillantes, y figura estatuaria envuelta en un costoso vestido rojo de seda. Tendría unos veintiséis o veintisiete años y su cara, pequeña y delicada como la de una muñeca de porcelana, tenía una expresión dulce; pero el brillo predador de sus ojos dorados desmentía esa dulzura.

Noin notó de inmediato la inusual dilatación de sus pupilas, agrandadas hasta el punto de casi engullir el color marrón amarillento de sus iris: la mujer estaba drogada. Sin embargo, era toda aplomo y entusiasmo cuando saludó al fin a Neri; y recibió con exquisita cortesía a Noin cuando su acompañante la presentó como "una amiga", bajo el nombre de Lucrezia Rossi. Su voz, suave y musical, armonizaba con su apariencia de muñeca.

- ¿Hace mucho que se conocen? - le preguntó en un momento en el que Neri comentaba algo a uno de los guapos acompañantes de la dueña de la casa, que aparentemente era conocido suyo.

- Un par de años - repuso Noin con tranquilidad, aunque el brillo que detectaba en los ojos de la mujer la hacía sentir muy incómoda -. Tiene usted una casa espléndida, _signorina_ Catalano...

- Por favor, llámeme Carina, Lucrezia - le dedicó una sonrisa, evidentemente halagada por el cumplido hacia la casa -. Esta casa la construyó el primer Catalano hace más de seiscientos años, y yo, como la última descendiente directa de la rama principal de la familia, la he restaurado a su antigua gloria. Mi padre era el noble Carlo Catalano... ¿ha escuchado hablar de él?

- Cuando era niña escuché su nombre; pero hace muchos años que vivo en el extranjero - repuso diplomáticamente Noin. La mujer asintió y sus ojos asumieron de pronto una expresión feroz.

- Era un hombre magnífico, grande entre los grandes... tenía nobles ideales, que compartía con otros grandes hombres... ideales que se vieron truncados por una muerte cruel antes de tiempo...

- Lo siento mucho - repuso automáticamente con la cara más seria que pudo, luchando por no sonreír irónicamente. Nobles ideales un cuerno... mira que había que tener riñones para llamar ideales a la sed de poder absoluto que animaba al chiflado de Dekim y a su banda de sicofantes.

- Pero aquí estoy... devolviéndole al legado de los Catalano su antigua gloria... estoy preparada para hacer lo que sea necesario por alcanzar los ideales de mi padre - dijo la mujer en tono rimbombante.

- Muy loable de su parte, espero que lo logre.

- Lo lograré - su tono era firme, y por un momento Noin tuvo miedo al ver el brillo febril de sus ojos. Esa mujer no estaba bien de la cabeza; y andando por ahí drogada todo el tiempo, era muy posible que el poco cerebro que tuviera se le hubiera revuelto por completo. Una loca con dinero y poder era algo muy peligroso, sobre todo en los tiempos que corrían...

La mujer le sonrió, le pidió disculpas y se volvió a hablar con uno de los gorilas de la puerta, que ahora estaba junto a ella tratando de atraer su atención.

- ¿Quieres bailar? - le preguntó Neri al oído, y ella lo miró con una expresión dubitativa que lo hizo sonreír - Venga, si no bebemos al menos tenemos que bailar para no parecer sospechosos... - comentó en tono inocente. _Demasiado_ inocente.

- Si no supiera que no eres un sobón, estaría tentada a darte un buen manotazo - dijo con sequedad, haciéndolo reír abiertamente -. Tienes razón, pero te advierto que tus pies lo van a lamentar; no soy buena bailarina. No había pisado una pista de baile en años hasta hace unos días, cuando mi compañero me arrastró a una discoteca... y las recepciones formales a las que he asistido no cuentan, porque procuro no bailar ni siquiera la música insulsa que ponen allí.

- Si Maxwell logró llevarte de farra, debe ser aún más convincente de lo que se ve. Parece un buen chico, nunca me hubiera imaginado que era un piloto Gundam de no haber recordado la foto del expediente que vi hace años. Se llevan bien, ¿eh?

Noin reconoció la interrogante a pesar de su sutileza: el coronel le preguntaba si entre ellos había algo más que amistad o podía haberlo. Se notaba que el buen hombre no estaba al tanto de su amistad con Zechs y que nunca los había visto interactuar, lo cual de pronto le resultaba muy refrescante; a veces era muy incómodo comprobar que todo el mundo sabía que bebía los vientos por el sacrosanto ministro Peacecraft.

Nunca habían hablado al respecto, pero sabía que Neri sospechaba que estaba enamorada de alguien. Sin embargo, ella sintió de pronto la necesidad de aclararle que era libre; porque _lo era_, carajo.

- Bastante bien; pero no hay más allá, Neri - dijo con firmeza, sonriendo -. ¿Preparado para que te pise los callos?

- Anda, exagerada - riendo entre dientes, la condujo entre la maraña de cuerpos hasta el centro del salón. Gracias al extraño sentido del humor del DJ, la música de pronto había cambiado del ensordecedor tecno a lo que parecía una mezcla remozada de viejos temas de swing; y aunque algunas parejas se atrevían a seguir el ritmo, riendo y pisándose, la mayoría abandonó la pista.

- No sé bailar muchas cosas, y en particular no sé bailar _esto_, Neri - le advirtió mientras el hombretón la ceñía por la cintura y la atraía hacia sí, aunque conservando una distancia perfectamente respetable.

- Pero si yo aprendí a bailar esto en la academia - comentó él, riendo de nuevo -, y a buen seguro tú también, porque formaba parte del pensum de los oficiales; ya sabes, para manejarse en sociedad...

- Ajá. Pero hubo gente que aprendió a hacerlo bien, y yo no me incluyo en ese grupo...

- Tengo el método - Neri se enserió de nuevo, aunque una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios -. Venga, ponte bien derecha... eso es. Ahora pon tu mano en mi hombro... bien... ¿recuerdas el paso básico del vals? Bueno, éste es un poco más rápido y se va como trotando. Y hagas lo que hagas, no dejes de mirarme a los ojos; _nada_ de mirar hacia abajo, porque si te ves los pies te vas a enredar. ¿Preparada?

- No me queda de otra - repuso ella con resignación y algo de anticipación revoloteando en su estómago.

- No seas gallina... vamos: uno, dos, tres, ¡ya!

Con la mirada fija en los cálidos ojos castaños de Neri, Noin comenzó a moverse. Al principio sus pies tropezaron con los de él un par de veces, pero siguiendo su consejo, no miró hacia abajo; el resto fue coser y cantar. El tipo sabía lo que hacía, porque la mano en su cintura la guiaba maravillosamente aumentando apenas la presión cuando iba a girar para avisarle; en pocas palabras y hablando en plata, el coronel era un muy buen bailarín, pero aunque era muy eficiente carecía de la gracia inconsciente de Duo.

Los giros se hacían cada vez más y más rápidos, y ella se sentía cada vez más en confianza, aunque al aumentar la velocidad también había disminuido la distancia entre sus cuerpos y ahora se rozaban con frecuencia. Al terminar la música, el coronel la hizo dar un par de giros y la atrajo hacia sí, bajándola luego hasta casi hacerla rozar el suelo. Ella rió, feliz, sintiéndose libre como nunca; en cinco o seis minutos de baile había logrado olvidar la mayor parte de sus problemas.

Hasta que al recuperar la vertical y comenzar a seguir los pasos de un ritmo tropical, su mirada tropezó con la de un par de ojos cuyo color resultaba indiscernible a la distancia que se encontraban, pero que reconoció al instante. Cerca de la puerta de entrada, en la semipenumbra del salón, iluminado de cuando en cuando por las luces giratorias multicolores, se encontraba un joven muy alto, vestido con unos pantalones de cuero marrón ceñidos hasta la indecencia y un chaleco a juego que dejaba ver un pecho desnudo y bronceado.

El cabello oscuro estaba peinado hacia atrás bien tirante; pero aquellas facciones angulosas, marcadamente masculinas, y aquel cuerpo musculoso y esbelto de gimnasta sólo podían pertenecer a Trowa Barton.

Un par de chicas colgaban de sus brazos y le miraban con la encantadora expresión propia de los borregos a medio morir, completando a la perfección su imagen de conquistador. Aquellos ojos que sabía eran verde oscuro sostuvieron su mirada sin vacilar, y aunque su rostro permaneció inexpresivo, se desviaron por un momento hacia el fondo del salón para luego volver a mirarla.

Era una clara señal.

El cuerpo de Noin siguió moviéndose automáticamente al paso que su pareja de baile le marcaba, pero su mente estaba ya en estado de alerta máxima. Así que los pasos de Barton como infiltrado también lo habían llevado a Carina Catalano...

- Neri, ¿me disculpas un minuto? - dijo, deteniéndose y mirándolo fijamente. El coronel captó la situación rápidamente y asintió, sonriéndole luego para disimular la seriedad de la situación.

- Por supuesto... y si quieres saber la dirección del tocador de damas, está al fondo, por aquella puerta - le informó, con aire divertido; pero de inmediato se inclinó más hacia ella y le habló al oído -. Ten mucho cuidado, Lucrezia. Estaré esperándote cerca de la escalera...

Ella se limitó a sonreírle y asentir, encaminándose hacia la puerta al fondo del salón, a la izquierda, en la misma dirección que le habían señalado los ojos de Barton. Ésta daba acceso a un largo y retorcido pasillo, cuyos recovecos medio iluminados por elegantes lámparas con pantallas de cristal rojo servían ya de refugio improvisado a algunas parejas que se manoseaban.

El tocador era una enorme estancia en la que todo era rosa: las baldosas con diseños de muñecas, las luces en el techo, las toallas, los jabones, los tarros, los lavamanos y hasta los cubículos; en uno de ellos, una mujer con un minivestido verde vomitaba hasta el hígado, arrodillada frente al excusado de cerámica rosa. Dos muchachas muy jóvenes, vestidas y pintadas de blanco y amarillo y con las bocas muy rojas, se "retocaban" frente a la hilera de enormes espejos.

Al fondo, una mujer alta y delgada vestida de negro, desde las botas y los pantalones hasta el espléndido sobretodo de cuero que llevaba, peinaba su espléndida cabellera negra con el rostro vuelto hacia la pared.

Por lo demás, el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Noin se metió en uno de los cubículos y bajó la tapa del excusado, permaneciendo allí sentada hasta que el gorjeo de las chicas de amarillo se alejó en dirección a la puerta; luego se escucharon los sollozos de la tipa que vomitaba y sus pasos vacilantes abandonando la estancia. Entonces salió y caminó hasta el fondo del tocador, hacia la mujer de negro.

- Qué bien te ves, Chang - dejó escapar en un murmullo apreciativo.

Era cierto. Con el cabello suelto, esa ropa, el maquillaje y algo de relleno bajo la pechera del sobretodo, Wufei Chang resultaba una mujer exótica y fantástica. Un par de ojos negros bordeados por pestañas espesadas por el rímel la observaron con una expresión de fastidio, y aquella boca bien formada pintada de rojo se torció en una expresión desdeñosa.

- Si quieres ayudar, sígueme - dijo secamente la "mujer" con su voz ronca apenas alterada.

Salieron del tocador y tomaron otro pasillo, subiendo cuatro tramos de una escalera de caracol hasta desembocar en una habitación vacía y a oscuras que daba a un pasillo exterior también en sombras. Wufei abrió con sigilo las puertas ventanas y le indicó que le siguiera, cerrándolas luego y dirigiéndose hacia la esquina sur sin más dilación.

- Ya me he ocupado del guardia que estaba frente a la puerta, y Barton desconectó el sistema de seguridad. Sostén esto - le dijo rápidamente, sacando un rollo de soga de su sobretodo; rollo que constituía el relleno de su "busto". De uno de los bolsillos del sobretodo sacó un gancho retráctil de metal que también le tendió, seguramente con la intención de que ella lo amarrara del extremo de la soga.

Noin lo hizo, y observó al joven hacerse un nudo alrededor de la cintura con el otro extremo de la soga; ya iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico cuando un ruido a sus espaldas le indicó que no estaban solos. Sus ojos tropezaron con los de Chang y vio cómo rápidamente pasaba revista a la situación; su posición era sospechosa a más no poder, puesto que el joven chino ya estaba sentado en la balaustrada y ella tenía la soga en la mano.

- ¿Qué diablos...? - el sonido de la voz de un hombre llegó hasta ellos desde una distancia de unos ocho metros, aunque con la escasa luz proveniente de la luna y de los focos que decoraban las ventanas de abajo, todo lo más que podía distinguir eran siluetas.

Fue más rápida que Chang. En un solo movimiento sinuoso, se plantó frente al joven y se pegó a él de modo tal que sus piernas la rodeaban, metiendo el rollo de cuerda entre sus cuerpos justo antes de abrazarlo y darle un beso kilométrico. Había que darle crédito al joven chino, porque aunque se sobresaltó no emitió ni un solo sonido; se puso rígido durante un segundo pero de inmediato respondió al abrazo.

La luz de una potente linterna cayó sobre ellos.

- ¡Eh, ustedes! ¿Qué hacen ahí...? - el tipo enmudeció cuando ambos dejaron de besarse y se separaron unos centímetros para volverse a mirarlo. La silueta de una sub ametralladora los apuntaba desde la mano que no estaba ocupada con la linterna - Oh... señoritas... siento haberlas interrumpido, pero no pueden estar aquí - el tono del tipo ahora era gozosamente malicioso.

El cuerpo de Chang se tensó aún más al escucharlo, y Noin apretó su abrazo para impedir que el muchacho saltara como un resorte ante ese ataque frontala su masculinidad. La chica se preguntó, vagamente divertida, cómo era posible que alguien tan picajoso y chauvinista hubiera resistido la sola idea de vestirse de mujer.

- ¿Es un crimen buscar un poco de privacidad? - preguntó suavemente.

- Por supuesto que no lo es, señoritas, pero no deberían estar en esta parte de la casa...

- ¿Nos daría unos minutos? No podemos hacer esto allí dentro - su voz ahora era más dulce que nunca, y el guardia pareció dudar por unos momentos hasta que se decidió.

- Les doy diez - con la luz de la linterna cegándoles no podían verle la cara, pero por el tono se detectaba que el tipo se divertía a más no poder. Sin más, se alejó en dirección a la puerta ventana de la que había emergido y desapareció en las sombras. Noin no volvió a hablar hasta que se aseguró de que no andaba por ahí.

- ¿Te basta con diez minutos, Chang? - dijo al fin, soltando al muchacho y abriendo el gancho retráctil, mientras que él se ponía de pie sobre la balaustrada.

- Serán más que suficientes - masculló, inclinándose para tomar el gancho y lanzarlo con habilidad por encima de su cabeza hasta un pequeño balcón superior del que sólo se distinguía el borde. El sonido que hizo el metal al chocar con la piedra los hizo tensarse de nuevo, pero al parecer no fue suficiente como para llamar la atención de alguien que estuviera en las cercanías. Tensó la cuerda, probando si estaba bien sujeta.

- Esto parece más un trabajo para Barton que para ti... - comentó Noin en voz baja.

- Sé que no soy un gimnasta, pero soy perfectamente capaz de hacer esto. - repuso el joven entre dientes, como si de pronto necesitara justificarse. La joven suspiró, ¡el chico era tan estirado y tan picajoso!

- No te criticaba, Chang.

Por toda respuesta, se dejó escuchar un resoplido desdeñoso antes de que el joven chino comenzara a subir por la cuerda con agilidad. Noin se limitó a esperar y vigilar, no fuera a acercarse de nuevo el guardia... le preocupaba pensar que si no hubieran estado juntos, era muy probable que el joven hubiera sido agarrado con las manos en la masa.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar una sonrisa al recordar el sobresalto del chico. Era la primera vez que se veía obligada a hacer algo así, y supuso que también había sido la primera vez para Chang... y si a eso le sumaba la humillación que debía sentir al ver que pasaba tan bien por mujer, la situación estaba cargada de humor. Humor que, por supuesto, el implicado era incapaz de reconocer aunque le mordiera la nariz.

No por primera vez, se preguntó cómo alguien tan vital, prudente y madura como Sally podía estar con alguien tan rígido, reprimido y chauvinista como Wufei Chang. Pero bueno, pasaban cosas más raras, como la extraña pareja Yuy/Maxwell... así que, bien mirado, no resultaba tan increíble.

El joven estuvo arriba siete minutos exactos, al cabo de los cuales bajó por la soga y accionó el control que volvía el gancho retráctil a su posición original; éste cayó en sus manos unos segundos después y Noin, rápidamente, lo desató y enrolló la soga, entregándosela.

- Toma esto, no quiero que me lo encuentren encima si llegan a registrarme - dijo tranquilamente el chico, sacándose del bolsillo del sobretodo una minicámara y un papel doblado y poniéndolos en la mano extendida de Noin.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que a mí no me registrarán?

- Tu pareja de baile - repuso secamente Chang -, tengo que reconocer que eres muy lista; nada menos sospechoso que asistir con el jefe del cuartel militar en Roma.

- Punto concedido - divertida, y sin perderse ni un momento la expresión en la cara del joven chino, tiró del escote de su blusa color vino y metió la minicámara y el papel en el espacio entre sus pechos, para que el lazo que mantenía las copas del sujetador en su lugar sirviera como depósito improvisado.

Los ojos de Chang se agrandaron y luego meneó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco en señal de exasperación al verla reírse por lo bajo.

- Tienes un sentido del humor muy raro - dijo al fin, mientras se dirigían de nuevo al interior de la casa.

- Y tú careces por completo de sentido del humor. Pero no te preocupes, que eso no me molesta - retrucó Noin, colgándose de su brazo. Justo a tiempo, porque al salir al pasillo se tropezaron de nuevo con el guardia. Era éste una morena montaña de músculos que les dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa y algo lasciva.

- ¿Todo bien, señoritas?

- Ahora sí - dijo Noin con su sonrisa más encantadora, apretando el brazo del joven para que no hablara -, se lo agradecemos mucho.

- Fue un placer servir a tan hermosas damas - dijo el tipo, inclinándose levemente en un gesto cortés, mientras sus ojos recorrían las piernas de Noin para luego calar a Chang con una sola mirada de pies a cabeza.

La chica se dio cuenta de que el tipo debía de sentir debilidad por las asiáticas, porque su mirada se detuvo en el joven por mucho más tiempo e incluso se relamió los labios en un gesto casi obsceno. El brazo de Chang temblaba, evidentemente por el esfuerzo que hacía para no echársele encima al guardia y golpearlo hasta hacerlo pulpa.

- Hasta otra ocasión - sin dejar de sonreír, tiró del brazo del chico y ambos se alejaron por el pasillo hacia la escalera de caracol por la que habían subido. Noin se echó a reír no bien estuvieron en la planta baja.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó Chang, malhumorado.

- Al tipo le gustan como tú, Chang: altas, casi andróginas, asiáticas y con el cabello muuuy largo... por cierto, había olvidado comentarte que tienes un cabello precioso.

- Cállate - masculló el joven. Un leve rubor se extendía por sus mejillas -. Tomé fotografías de todos los papeles que vi en el salón privado de esa mujer; haz que Maxwell y Yuy las analicen. Ella estaba en el despacho contiguo hablando con un hombre, pero no lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera entender lo que decían. Lo que está en ese papel lo copié de una nota pegada al monitor de la computadora que estaba en el escritorio. No tuve tiempo de encenderla, y lo que dice la nota es incomprensible para mí; creo que es latín, lo copié lo mejor que pude.

Su rostro parecía esculpido en piedra; debía de ser humillante para él admitir que no entendía algo. Pobre Chang, esta noche estaba cargada de retos y de humillaciones a su orgullo...

- A los chicos va a encantarles saber que tanto tú como Barton están sanos y salvos. ¿Vinieron en pareja?

- Noin... no irás a decirles cómo andamos disfrazados, ¿verdad? - en los ojos oscuros del ex piloto de L5 había una advertencia, pero las comisuras de su boca temblaban un poco, como si intentara reprimir una sonrisa.

- Pero hombre, ¡si esto forma parte del trabajo! Además, ¿qué tiene de malo, si tú viniste de chica y él de macho discotequero? Por cierto, cuando puedas felicitas a Barton de mi parte por el look de Saturday Night Fever que se ha montado... se ve espectacular.

- Déjame en paz y vete de una vez - repuso Chang entre dientes, aunque ya se había relajado un poco y sus ojos mostraban algo de avergonzado humor. Ya estaban de nuevo ante la puerta del tocador, y Noin tiró de su manga, divertida.

- Una cosa más, Chang...

- ¿Ahora qué?

- Tienes que retocarte el lápiz labial, porque el beso hizo que se corriera... - el chico se llevó una mano a los labios y comprobó que en efecto tenía el lápiz corrido.

- Vete ya, ¡eres una peste!

- No te molestes, chico... para la próxima usa labial resistente, como yo - dijo y se alejó, riendo.

Neri estaba esperándola junto a la escalera, y su sonrisa se amplió al verla llegar sana y salva.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Mejor que bien - le dijo Noin, satisfecha, tocando por encima de su blusa el lugar en el que llevaba oculta la minicámara y el trozo de papel - ¿Tenemos que quedarnos aún mucho rato?

- No _tenemos_ que hacerlo, pero sólo llevamos tres cuartos de hora aquí y si nos vamos ya, alguien se dará cuenta. Además, pensaba pedirte un par de piezas más - Neri utilizó al máximo el encanto de sus ojazos castaños, y al fin Noin tuvo que ceder.

Una hora después salían de la enorme casona y abordaban la inconspicua camioneta del coronel. Noin iba cansada pero contenta: contenta de haber pasado un buen rato en buena compañía; y satisfecha porque aunque había ayudado poco, habían conseguido algo de información. El equipo estaría encantado de tener algo con qué trabajar al fin.

Sacó de su escote el pedazo de papel doblado que Chang le había dado; en él estaban estaban escritas unas palabras y Neri, antes de echar a andar el auto, les echó un vistazo.

- ¿Qué dice?

_Animula, vagula, blandula, Hospes conesque corporis, _

_Quae nunc abibis in loca, Pallidula, frigida, nudula, _

_Nec, ut soles dabis joca_

Debajo de estas palabras, los dedos apresurados de Chang habían garabateado algo que parecía un pájaro.

- No sé mucho latín, pero esto lo he visto antes... "Amable y huidiza, pequeña alma, huésped y compañera de mi alma, ¿adónde irás ahora, pálida, fría y desnuda, y sin inspirar, como antes, alegría?"

- ¡Qué memoria la tuya! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un poema?

- Eso lo escribió el emperador Adriano en una pared del Castello de Sant'Angelo, poco antes de su muerte. Pero... ¿qué tiene que ver con Carina Catalano y la distribución de armas? ¿Y qué significa esta especie de ave que está debajo?

- Me siento un gorila a tu lado, Lucrezia - comentó Neri, admirado.

- ¿Porqué? Tú tienes tus conocimientos y yo los míos, no es nada del otro mundo... es algo que leí y que por alguna razón se quedó impreso en mi mente. Ahora hay que analizarlo, porque si esto estaba pegado al monitor de la computadora debe tener algo que ver con la información que había dentro... puede ser una clave, una pista...

Comenzó a planear lo que haría en su mente, sintiéndose verdaderamente entusiasmada. El trabajo de inteligencia era algo que le encantaba, y el hecho de que hubiera una especie de acertijo en este caso en particular lo hacía aún más interesante. ¡Le encantaban los acertijos! Iba a resolver el de Carina Catalano, estaba segura de ello.

Tan ensimismada estaba que ni cuenta se dio de que ya estaban frente al hotel en el cual se alojaba Relena, y de que Neri la miraba con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

- En verdad te gusta tu trabajo, ¿eh, Lucrezia?

- Qué, ¿a ti no te gusta el tuyo?

- No como a ti el tuyo. Te apasionas por él de una manera increíble... ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que eché a andar el auto, pude haberte secuestrado tranquilamente - comentó, divertido -. Lo mismo pasó cuando trabajamos juntos, ¿te acuerdas? Cuando los forenses comenzaron a analizar la evidencia recogida en las explosiones, no dormiste y apenas comiste durante dos días...

- Soy muy intensa con lo que me gusta, lo admito - reconoció ella sonriendo.

- No sabes lo que me gustaría ser el objeto de esa intensidad alguna vez - dijo en voz baja el coronel, sin perder la sonrisa. La joven sintió que el corazón se le encogía un poco... a ella también le hubiera gustado poder corresponder a los sentimientos de Neri, pero eso no había sucedido aún; y era poco probable que sucediera en el futuro.

- No creo que te gustara en realidad - retrucó en tono ligero -, soy bastante fastidiosa cuando me da por empecinarme en algo.

- Habría que experimentarlo para saberlo - dijo el hombretón filosóficamente.

- Ha sido una noche muy productiva, Neri... y muy agradable también, gracias a ti. Me largo ya, Duo debe estar esperando por mi reporte... y le llevo material para trabajar, al fin.

- Para mí ha sido un placer, Lucrezia, y me gustaría que pudiéramos salir alguna otra vez... en plan amigos, nada de trabajo.

- Ya veremos - repuso la chica enigmáticamente, pero de inmediato le sonrió - Buenas noches, Neri.

- Buenas noches, Lucrezia.

Intercambiaron amistosos besos en la mejilla y ella de inmediato se apeó de la camioneta y entró en el hotel. Se volvió a mirar por la puerta de cristal y vio que Neri permanecía allí estacionado, esperando a que ella subiera para irse; era uno de tantos gestos corteses y amables que tenía para con ella, y no por primera vez la chica lamentó no haberse enamorado del guapo militar.

Pero claro, eso hubiera sido demasiado lindo y simple para alguien a quien le gustaba tanto complicarse la vida como ella...

Al subir a la suite, encontró a Heero y a Quatre esperándola en la salita; Duo y Sally andaban fuera, de ronda. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, le tendió a Yuy la minicámara.

- ¿Cómo te fue? - le preguntó el rubio, mientras Yuy se alejaba en busca de su laptop para descargar el contenido de la minicámara.

- Muy bien. Vi a Chang y a Barton en la fiesta - le soltó sin anestesia, y vio cómo el joven aspiraba con fuerza, como aliviado -, los dos están bien. Por cierto, aunque nunca me lo hubiera figurado, Chang es una mujer espectacular... y Barton parecía estrella de cine - comentó, de buen humor.

- Está a salvo, entonces. Quiero decir, están a salvo - al pobre Quatre se le enredaba la lengua y terminó enrojeciendo ante la mirada maliciosa que le lanzó Noin.

- Pues sí, lo están...

La aparición intempestiva de una Relena ataviada con una bata color rosa sobre sus pijamas interrumpió a la chica, que se disponía a descargarse un poco embromando al pobre ex piloto de L4.

- ¿Lograste algo? ¿Estás bien?

Ambos la miraron de hito en hito, ¡era tan raro que Relena preguntara directamente sobre una misión! Y que se interesase por la salud de alguno de ellos era un milagro; sólo tenía esas atenciones con Heero, para que éste se viera obligado a contestarle... ¿qué mosca le habría picado? Su carita estaba algo enrojecida y parecía genuinamente preocupada.

- Pues sí, logramos algo. Comprobé que Chang y Barton están bien, y además pasé un buen rato en excelente compañía. Gracias por preguntar; pero no tenías porqué preocuparte, Relena.

- ¿"Excelente compañía"...? ¿Quién?

Noin la miró boquiabierta, muriéndose de las ganas de preguntarle "¿y a ti desde cuándo te importa con quién ando?"

* * *

**N.A.: **Uf, y sigue la tardanza, el trabajo me tiene loca. Muy Noin-céntrico este cap, pero al fin y al cabo ella es la prota XDD. Perdonen si por momentos me pongo narrative heavy, es un esfuerzo por explicar con la mayor claridad posible la forma de pensar del personaje, así como la situación... y gracias por tenerme paciencia, chicos, agradezco particularmente a los que me apoyan dejando revs porque siempre me entretengo mucho leyéndolas y contestándolas XDD. Me he puesto tipo espía en este cap, ¿a que sí? 

Gracias a mis reviewers: _María_ (bueno, ese es el papel del coronel... pero es un tipo simpático, ¿a que sí? A mí me agrada XDD), _Lady Une Barton_ (me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia y cómo reflejo a Noin: simplemente como una mujer normalita, con mala suerte en materia de amores, como nos toca vivir a muchas), _Dark Mousy_ (hay que mantener la esperanza, Dark XDDD. Bueno, no sé qué pasará cuando Relena se entere, la verdad... pero a lo mejor no va a ser lindo XD), _Niacriza_ (ya verás, ya verás. Respecto a que Relena sea odiosa... yo no procuro hacerla odiosa, ya sabes que no me gusta el Relena bashing; simplemente trato de retratarla tal como es, lo cual la convierte en odiosa automáticamente, porque la chica fastidia XD. Acción ya verás), _Randa_ (es muy probable que haya habido un cruce de cables; eso explicaría la actitud de Zechs. Entiende que Noin es como cualquiera de nosotras y está traumada después de tantos años de beberse los vientos por el tipo... cuando Z le soltó la bomba, ella automáticamente pensó que se refería a eso, porque toooodo el mundo lo sabe xD. Y él es despistado hasta en la serie), _Ushiha Yuuna_(pues nada, bienvenida a este fic, Yuu. Me alegra que te guste y que la identifiques con una de tus amigas XD ), _Keiko Urameshi_ (XDD, cierto, siempre ponen a Quatre como el dulce niño que rara vez se queja. Y bueno, es comprensible que Relena se lleve la atención de Zechs... pero tranquila que aquí va a pasar de todo XD).


	14. Ataque

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam Wing y sus personajes son © Bandai, Sunrise & Sotsu Agency. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava... ¿quién no querría ese hermoso regalo? Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado.

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

**Ataque**

Noin se quedó mirando a Relena de hito en hito, tan desconcertada que tardó unos cuantos segundos en recuperar la facultad del habla, y cuando al fin contestó lo hizo lentamente, como sopesando la pregunta. La chica, por su parte, lucía bastante cortada y había enrojecido un poco.

- Ummm... ¿a santo de qué me preguntas eso, Relena?

- Ah... eh... yo... tengo curiosidad, eso es todo - repuso la jovencita, tropezando con las palabras -. Como se te ve tan alegre, y eso no es común...

- Cierto, cierto - concedió Noin, comenzando a sentir diversión en lugar de suspicacia -. Es que lo _estoy_... la pasé muy bien, y como tú has dicho, eso no es algo frecuente en los tiempos que corren. Y ya que te interesa saberlo, te diré que salí con el coronel Neri, jefe de la guarnición militar de Roma y amigo personal, en una misión de reconocimiento a la casa de nuestra sospechosa de colaborar con los terroristas de este sector. ¿Es eso suficiente para satisfacer tu curiosidad? - preguntó al fin, cruzándose de brazos en una actitud un tanto defensiva.

Quatre murmuró una excusa a toda velocidad y se alejó discretamente, enfilándose hacia donde se encontraba Heero. Noin casi sonrió al pensar que quizás, más que por "discreción", se alejaba para evitar ser salpicado por lo que presentía iba a ser una pelea de gatas...

Relena Darlian Peacecraft pareció más cortada que nunca y el rubor de sus mejillas se acentuó.

- Lo siento si fui impertinente - esta vez la mandíbula de la italiana casi fue a dar al piso. Su sorpresa ante la frase de la chica no era para menos. Relena era una persona muy seria, centrada y hábil en cuestiones de política y gobierno; pero a nivel personal era un dolor de cabeza para todos sus acompañantes por la indecisión de la que hacía gala en los asuntos más nimios, sus frecuentes cambios de humor y su general volubilidad. Verla reconocer en público su actitud a menudo prepotente y entrometida era casi un milagro.

- Descuida - repuso Noin, ya recuperada del shock -, ya estoy acostumbrada, y a decir verdad no me importa contestar a tus preguntas. Pero es raro, _muy_ raro que te interese lo que hago, Relena; y sabes que no hablo por hablar - terminó diciendo con su brutal franqueza de costumbre.

- Yo... lo lamento si te he dado la impresión de que no te considero; sí lo hago, y además te aprecio. Eres la mejor amiga de mi hermano y has cuidado de mí cuando te lo ha pedido, aunque no te caigo bien... además eres muy buena como soldado y como líder, muchas veces he sentido envidia de tu capacidad y habilidades -dijo la jovencita con sinceridad; el rubor aún no desaparecía de sus mejillas. La otra no pudo ocultar del todo su incredulidad al escucharla.

- Pues... me sorprendes, de veras. Y no tienes nada que envidiarme... como le dije a un amigo hace unos minutos, cada quien tiene diferentes dones y los utiliza como mejor puede. Si no tuvieras las habilidades que tienes, no serías reina de Sanc ni embajadora de la paz.

- Pero a cambio de esas habilidades tengo un carácter fatal, soy caprichosa y olvidadiza - enrojeció de nuevo -. Hasta esta tarde no recordaba que eres italiana, ¿qué te parece?

- No es gran cosa. Por cada don hay que pagar un precio; a cambio de mis habilidades padezco de obsesiones patológicas y de una suerte fatal donde las haya. No es poco, pero trato de no quejarme demasiado - Noin sonrió placenteramente y Relena pareció relajarse un poco.

- Este coronel que mencionaste... ¿es amigo tuyo? ¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho?

- Hace poco más de un año. Si por casualidad estabas preocupada por mí, te diré que no tienes porqué - su voz tenía un dejo de sarcasmo. No podía evitarlo; a pesar de la aparente sinceridad que mostraba la chica, desconfiaba de sus motivos. Sin embargo, no le importaba responder a sus preguntas, porque al fin y al cabo no tenía nada que perder -: Neri es una persona excelente y un completo caballero.

- Y... ¿te gusta? Digo, no me contestes si no quieres - a estas alturas, la cara de Relena casi se tornó púrpura ante la prueba que acababa de dar de lo fisgona que podía ser. Su interlocutora estaba dividida entre el desconcierto y la diversión.

- No hay problema... sí, me gusta bastante - afirmó. La sonrojada jovencita ladeó la cabeza como un pajarito y la miró como si la analizara. Noin, entretanto, se divertía pensando que unos minutos atrás habría tildado de loco al que le hubiera dicho que tendría una conversación "de mujer a mujer" con la hermana mimada del hombre que la traía de cabeza desde hacía años.

- ¿En serio?

- Ya te lo dije, es un buen hombre. Y muy atractivo, además - añadió, probando a guiñarle un ojo para comprobar su reacción. No parecía posible, pero la chica logró enrojecer un poco más; entonces la mayor decidió lanzarse a fondo - Dato por dato... ¿hasta cuándo piensas seguir detrás de Yuy?

Relena se sobresaltó, y palideció tan brutalmente que Noin casi sintió compasión por ella; después de todo, estaban en la misma situación... con ciertas complicaciones añadidas en el caso de la preclara reina de Sanc.

- Yo... - balbuceó.

- Ya que has querido meterte en mi vida personal, Relena, es justo que yo me meta un poquito en la tuya. Es lamentable que tengas que vivir una situación tan parecida a la mía, pero no trates de negarlo... porque si todo el mundo supo que yo estaba enamorada de tu hermano - habló deliberadamente en pasado -, igual todos saben que bebes los vientos por Heero Yuy y él ni caso. Yo no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Zechs... y tú no la tienes con Yuy.

Pasaron al menos tres minutos antes de que la chica, que boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua, pudiera al fin articular palabra con una vocecilla mínima.

- ¿Porqué... porqué dices eso?

Oh. Relena no era estúpida y a buen seguro conocía la situación; sólo se limitaba a ignorarla tratando de que no la lastimara demasiado. Así que no se trataba de reventarle la burbuja rosa de la ilusión, sino de enfrentarla con lo que ya sabía y se negaba a admitir. Un trabajo sucio, y Noin hubiera preferido no ser ella la escogida para llevarlo a cabo... pero por otra parte, la chica le debía unas cuantas y ya era hora de cobrárselas.

Consciente o inconscientemente,la reina de Sancle había hecho la vida de cuadritos en más de una ocasión, y aunque ella no era especialmente rencorosa, no había mejor momento que el presente para desquitarse.

- ¿Yuy te hace caso, Relena? ¿Habla contigo de sus cosas, de sus sentimientos, si es que los tiene? Pues no. Ni siquiera te mira como mujer - a estas alturas, la jovencita ya estaba blanca como el papel -. Para tu hermano siempre he sido la amiga fiel; sé que me aprecia y se preocupa por mí, pero ya he tenido tiempo de hacerme a la idea de que jamás me ha mirado como mujer y nunca lo hará. Es la misma cosa con Yuy, sólo que para él eres un símbolo al que es capaz de proteger con su vida... no una persona a quien amar. Yo he tirado la toalla con respecto a Zechs... y si bien no soñaría siquiera con darte consejos, porque me ha ido bastante mal, te sugeriría que te olvidaras de Yuy. La contra en su caso es aún mayor que la mía.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - la mirada de la chica de pronto estaba llena de dolorosa intensidad.

- Que está interesado en otra persona. Interesado _en serio_.

- ¿En quién? ¿Quién es esa persona? - los preciosos ojos de Relena se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Tú sabes quién es. No estás ciega, ni eres tonta; si has querido ignorarlo e incluso negarlo ante ti misma para conservar la ilusión, es bueno que vayas enfrentándote a los hechos.

Relena rompió a llorar de todas todas y echó a correr hacia su habitación, en la que se encerró dando un portazo. Noin suspiró, cansada... aunque no se sentía culpable en lo más mínimo, porque ir directo al punto era la única manera de hacerla comprender de una vez por todas la verdad, si es que lo lograba. Y si no lo lograba, al menos la habría hecho pensar en el asunto.

En lugar de reunirse con Heero y Quatre, que estaban revisando ya las fotografías tomadas por Wufei, la joven se dirigió al pequeño comedor adjunto, que estaba en penumbras. Una vez allí, se acercó a la ventana y miró varios pisos hacia abajo, pensativa, a la calle iluminada en la que aún había gente circulando.

Había sido una noche agradable, con el toque mágico de la aventura, la emoción, la diversión y cierta dosis de peligro; además, se había sentido atractiva y apreciada por alguien muy especial. Neri era un hombre muy bueno, pero ella, por desgracia, era una mujer de ideas fijas... por no decir que era mujer de un solo hombre, que sonaba mucho peor. Era horrible, pero tenía que admitir lo que sentía: el toque de Neri, aunque agradable, no le aceleraba el pulso como lo hacía el simple hecho de _ver_ a Zechs Merquise; su conversación, aunque interesante, no la estimulaba a todo nivel como lo hacía el simple cruce de palabras con el rubio.

Se mordió el labio inferior con saña mientras observaba el ir y venir de un paseante al otro lado de la calle, probablemente esperando a alguien. Quizás estaba equivocada. Quizás lo que realmente necesitaba era estabilidad, cariño y respeto, no esa pasión incendiaria e inútil que al final acabaría por consumirla... pero no podía evitarlo.

Su pasión por Zechs había sido poderosa y total desde el principio, y la había llevado a desobedecer órdenes, a enfrentarse a situaciones insólitas e incluso a ir en contra de todo lo que pensaba y creía. Le había hecho bien y le había hecho mal, la había llenado de alegría y también -sobre todo- de ansiedad y tristeza.

¿Debía seguir negándose a darle una oportunidad a otra persona? El agrado y el respeto eran cosas muy importantes para una relación, y eso ya lo tenía garantizado con Alessandro Neri. ¿Porqué no darse una oportunidad de conocerlo mejor? Si bien el trabajo de ambos no era precisamente propicio para sostener una relación, podían intentarlo a ver si funcionaba... no era fan de la conseja "un clavo saca otro clavo", pero quizás en Neri estaba la verdadera cura a esa obsesión en la que ya no encontraba consuelo alguno.

Su instinto de soldado activó una señal de alarma en su cerebro, a pesar de encontrarse sumida en sus pensamientos... el paseante de la acera de enfrente pasaba por sexta vez y había movido el brazo en una especie de señal.

- ¡Yuy! - no fue un grito sino una exclamación controlada, con el volumen exacto para llegar a los oídos del aludido, que se encontraba en la salita.

El joven llegó rápida y silenciosamente a su lado y ella le señaló al paseante, que ahora estaba quieto junto a uno de los postes de luz; sin hablar, le indicó que el tipo le había hecho una seña a alguien que tenía que estaren la acera del hotel. Heero asintió y se volvió hacia Quatre, que permanecía alerta junto al umbral del comedor sin perder de vista la puerta principal.

- Lleva a Relena a la suite 522 por la puerta de comunicación; bajen por la escala que oculté en el pasadizo bajo la bañera del dormitorio principal y enciérrense en la habitación segura. Maxwell - ladró en tono preciso por el diminuto comunicador que llevaba pegado en la solapa de su chaqueta -, tomen los guardias que necesiten y aseguren el perímetro. Nadie entra y nadie sale de este piso, el de arriba y el de abajo, ¿entendido?

Quatre cumplió con lo pedido de inmediato, y en menos de dos minutos tenía a Relena lista para marcharse, con un abrigo oscuro sobre su bata rosada y el rostro hinchado de tanto llorar. La jovencita le lanzó una mirada agónica a Noin, que se limitó a asentir, y luego otra suplicante a Heero, que en ese momento sacaba una pistola de su chaqueta y algunos cargadores del cajón de una de las mesitas.

- ¡Heero! ¿No vendrás conmigo?

- Ve con Winner. Nos vemos allá - dijo simplemente el joven, sin mirarla, comprobando el mecanismo del arma.

El rubio tuvo que arrastrar materialmente a la chica para sacarla de la suite, mientras Heero volvía a la ventana y Noin iba rápidamente a su habitación para ponerse las botas y un par de pantalones; también se apresuró a recoger su arma, un par de cargadores, su comunicador y una pequeña linterna, que deslizó en su bolsillo. Cuando se reunió con el ex piloto de nuevo, en tiempo récord, éste había sacado cautelosamente la cabeza por la ventana y examinaba la pared frontal del hotel, en busca de posibles escaladores.

La joven miró hacia la calle y notó que el paseante había desaparecido de su lugar junto al poste de luz; le hizo señas a Heero y ambos salieron de la suite tomando el máximo de precauciones, el chico en la vanguardia y Noin guardándole las espaldas, pistola en mano.

En ese momento, las luces del pasillo parpadearon y se apagaron.

La mano de Heero se disparó hacia Noin en la penumbra, y ella la tomó rápidamente, intercambiando instrucciones en aquel lenguaje mudo de apretoncitos que había aprendido durante sus años de participación en operaciones especiales. El joven se perdió en la oscuridad y ella avanzó por el pasillo, tanteando; pateó la puerta más próxima con todas sus fuerzas y se lanzó al piso, rodando hacia el interior de la habitación.

El sonido ahogado de dos detonaciones llegó hasta sus oídos; quienquiera que fuese el que acababa de dispararle, estaba usando un arma con silenciador. Su entrenamiento le permitió conservar la sangre fría y continuar rodando para no convertirse en un blanco fijo, a pesar de que la habitación también se encontraba a oscuras. Ya había localizado a su atacante por el sonido; se encontraba junto a las ventanas, tratando de discernir sus movimientos a la escasa luz que entraba por ellas proveniente de los focos que iluminaban la fachada.

Al fin tropezó con un mueble, probablemente un sofá, y dejó de rodar. El tipo se movió hacia el centro de la habitación y volvió a disparar, y esta vez Noin sintió cómo las balas pasaban silbando a menos de medio metro de su cabeza.

El atacante la había localizado, pero también había cometido un craso error al desplazarse de su ventajosa posición junto a las ventanas: ahora ella podía distinguir su elevada silueta lo suficiente como para apuntarle y disparar, y eso hizo sin vacilar.

El hombre no alcanzó a emitir un gemido siquiera; se desplomó con un sonido sordo y la chica avanzó hacia él rápidamente, a gatas por si había algún otro atacante en la habitación. Palpó sumariamente el cadáver, asegurándose de que lo fuera, y permaneció en silencio durante un par de minutos, tratando de captar cualquier ruido cercano. Después de comprobar que aparentemente no tenía más compañía que el caído, sacó la pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y la enfocó hacia el fiambre.

Al quitarle el pasamontañas negro, observó un rostro rudo y atezado que le era completamente desconocido; la sangre aún manaba a borbotones de su cuello, donde se había alojado una de las tres balas que Noin había disparado en rápida sucesión. Había sido una suerte, porque las otras dos habían chocado con el chaleco antibalas que llevaba puesto... y de no mediar el impacto que casualmente le había reventado la yugular, las cosas podían haberse puesto más feas para la joven.

Con los oídos muy atentos a cualquier sonido, procedió a registrar veloz y metódicamente al fiambre. En sus bolsillos encontró sólo una cajetilla de cigarrillos casi vacía, un encendedor con la inscripción "Trocadero Bar", tres cargadores llenos para el arma que llevaba, un paquete a medio consumir de goma de mascar, dos pequeños tornillos... y una nota.

_Abulafia_

_10__:00 am, C. d. C._

Bajo estas palabras, escritas con mano firme, estaba el dibujo rudimentario de un ave... ¡otra vez el ave! Pero el dibujante, quienquiera que fuese, tenía sin duda más talento que el pobre Chang; porque esta vez se distinguía mejor... parecía una paloma, porque llevaba una ramita en el pico.

No tuvo tiempo de meditar el asunto porque un ruido casi imperceptible la distrajo, y se echó violentamente hacia un lado, apagando la linterna. Justo a tiempo, porque volvió a escuchar el sonido apagado de más detonaciones y supo con certeza que algunas balas extra se habían incrustado en el cadáver del que acababa de apartarse.

Ahora sí que estaba en desventaja, porque desde el lugar en el que se encontraba no podía ver nada; la puerta y sus alrededores estaban sumidos en la oscuridad, y disparar al azar supondría revelar su ubicación y convertirse en un blanco fácil. En cambio el recién llegado podía ver las siluetas de los muebles, y seguramente también a ella, si se movía. Su único recurso sería esperar a que el tipo se moviera e hiciera ruido, y si estaba bien entrenado eso no iba a ocurrir en un futuro cercano.

Arghh. Qué mala pata.

Sólo había transcurrido un minuto escaso de tenso silencio cuando algo explotó y el suelo retembló bajo ella, haciendo que el corazón le diera un vuelco en el pecho. Pero su entrenamiento se impuso y el instinto la hizo levantarse y lanzarse como un resorte, en la dirección en la que acababa de escuchar el jadeo ahogado de sorpresa del tipo que la acechaba. Chocó contra su cuerpo, derribándolo y haciéndole soltar el arma, que cayó al piso con un chasquido... pero por desgracia, descubrió que también acababa de perder la suya.

Siguieron algunos minutos de feroz forcejeo y, como música de fondo, ahora sonaban cortas ráfagas de sub ametralladoras por todas partes, acompañadas de algún que otro tiro solitario.

Noin, aunque daba la talla defendiéndose como una tigresa, sabía que llevaba las de perder: el tipo era más alto y más fuerte que ella. Como no lograba ponerla en posición propicia para estrangularla o darle un golpe definitivo, su atacante optó al fin por darle un brutal empellón que casi la empotró en un mueble grande y sólido, probablemente una cómoda.

Oh, rayos. Ahora podía escucharlo moverse en cuatro patas buscando su arma, la del fiambre o la de ella; lo primero con lo que sus manos tropezaran. Y ella estaba demasiado aturdida por el golpe que acababa de darse en la cabeza como para moverse con rapidez.

_¡Mierda! ¿Dónde está el condenado Yuy?_

De improviso, las luces se encendieron y el tipo, con un arma en la mano izquierda y aún a gatas, hizo un ruido como de gárgaras antes de desplomarse como un fardo casi al lado de su compadre.

Quien estaba de pie junto al umbral no era Heero, sino Duo: un Duo que parecía acabado de salir de un pozo, con la cara sucia, el cabello revuelto y tan ennegrecido como su ropa y un arma que parecía un cañón miniatura en la mano. Además, la ausencia de su habitual sonrisa resultaba inquietante; iba la mar de serio y parecía estar muy molesto.

- ¿Estás bien? - inquirió en tono oficial, fijando su mirada en ella; cuando la joven asintió, salió y permaneció vigilante junto a la puerta de la habitación.

Noin se levantó con dificultad sobándose la cabeza y descubriendo que sangraba; le dolía también el costado izquierdo a la altura de la cadera, gracias al empellón del tipo, y tenía otros golpes que no quería precisar por el momento. Sabiendo que era inútil, pero queriendo desquitarse, fue hacia los cadáveres y pateó con fuerza al más reciente.

- Hijo de perra - masculló. Luego se inclinó a registrarlo, ignorando la airada protesta de su cuerpo adolorido.

En los bolsillos del atacante número dos, que bajo el pasamontañas ocultaba una cara aún más patibularia que la del otro, había más basura y nada de identificación. Este fiambre también era un vicioso, sólo que su respectiva cajetilla de cigarrillos estaba aún casi llena y en lugar de encendedor llevaba un paquete de fósforos sin marca; un pañuelo sucio, algo de dinero y un cargador lleno de balas completaban sus míseras posesiones.

Incautó las armas y los cargadores y buscó infructuosamente la nota que había encontrado en los bolsillos del cadáver número uno. Debía haberla perdido durante el forcejeo, y quizás estaba empapada y destrozada en el charco de sangre que habían hecho los dos tipos; por suerte recordaba bien su contenido.

Con movimientos aún algo vacilantes se reunió con Duo afuera, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a la habitación, que había quedado hecha una lástima: muebles destrozados, impactos de bala por todas partes y la sangre de los fiambres artísticamente salpicada en las paredes y derramada en la alfombra, que antes había sido de color crema.

Ambos echaron a andar hacia la suite de Relena, dos puertas más allá. En el pasillo encontraron dos cadáveres más, ya despojados de sus respectivos pasamontañas -aunque a uno de ellos ya le quedaba poco que pudiera llamarse cara gracias a un disparo directo- y registrados por su victimario, probablemente Duo.

Noin se moría por preguntarle qué diablos le había pasado, pero juzgó más prudente permanecer en silencio y esperar a que se decidiera a hablar. El chico suspiró al llegar a la puerta de lo que había sido la suite de la reina de Sanc y que ahora era oficialmente zona de desastre gracias a la explosión, y comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

- Mataron a los guardias que custodiaban las escaleras de este piso y el de abajo... seis en total. Y no llegué a tiempo para salvarlo a él - indicó un bulto amorfo, quemado e irreconocible en medio de la salita, en la que sólo quedaban trozos de muebles y metales retorcidos y aún ardía lo que quedaba del sofá, que había ido a parar al rincón más alejado de la habitación -, que era la avanzada enviada por Heero. Las bombas que habían colocado los dos que viste allá afuera estallaron justo en el momento en que entré, y él estaba casi junto a la puerta de la habitación de Relena.

- No puedes culparte por ello. Es nuestro trabajo, y sabemos que en cualquier momento puede pasarnos exactamente lo mismo que le ha pasado a esos guardias...

- Lo sé, pero no estoy tan endurecido como para no sentirlo, aunque no lo demuestre - repuso Duo, con la boca torcida en una mueca casi feroz y los ojos violáceos tan oscurecidos que casi parecían negros -. Por eso maté todo lo que encontré en mi camino al subir...

- Siempre y cuando hayan sido de los malos, no importa. Al menos, no a mí - dijo calmadamente Noin, avanzando entre la chatarra en busca de indicios.

* * *

Fue una mañana difícil para todos. Nadie había dormido, y eso incluía a Relena, que permanecía pálida y en silencio, con el rostro aún hinchado y una expresión estoica, sentada en el sofá de su nuevo refugio. Duo estaba sentado a su lado, guardándola aunque no hubiera peligro inmediato aparente, con su cara de circunstancias. 

La seguridad había sido reforzada con soldados, y en ese momento el mismísimo Alessandro Neri hablaba con Heero, que como jefe de seguridad asumía el control de todas las operaciones y tenía una expresión aún más prohibitiva que de costumbre.

Noin, por su parte, trabajaba a marchas forzadas con Quatre analizando las fotografías tomadas por Wufei en el despacho de la Catalano; fotografías que en su mayor parte mostraban planos... y planos que no entendía, por añadidura. Algunos parecían ser de túneles y había otros de un puente, pero no aparecía en ellos el nombre de la estructura o alguna señal acerca de su localización.

Sally le entregó un teléfono a Relena y ésta lo tomó con una expresión de sorpresa, comenzando luego a hablar con voz baja y pausada con su interlocutor. Noin supuso que alguien, probablemente Heero, había hecho que le avisaran a Zechs de lo ocurrido y éste llamaba para cerciorarse de que su hermana estuviera a salvo.

Bueno, y qué. Tanto le daba que viniera antes de lo previsto, como si no venía, ¿verdad?

Bah, mentira. Con sólo pensar "Zechs viene" el corazón se le había acelerado. Se sintió horriblemente ridícula de pronto, y rogó a todas las deidades conocidas por la humanidad que le permitieran mantener su posición y comportarse con dignidad... ¡que ya no era una adolescente, caramba! Además, esa madrugada, justo antes de que se produjera el ataque, había estado pensando seriamente en aceptar la invitación de Neri a salir cuando estuviera libre, ¿o no?.

No era justo para ella permanecer sentada como una idiota esperando a que Zechs se le iluminara el cerebro... aparte de que no se trataba de una cuestión intelectual, sino emotiva. No iba a presentarse una luz celeste a despertar un repentino "amor eterno" en el corazón del rubio, cuando no había ni siquiera bases para pensar que podía sentirlo. No se puede obligar a una persona a querer a otra, y ella no podía esperar que el susodicho correspondiera a su devoción con amor si no lo sentía. Pensar algo como eso sería absurdo.

Heero llamó a Quatre, y Sally ocupó el lugar de éste junto a Noin.

- Qué nochecita, ¿eh? Te sienta bien el blanco - comentó, señalando la gasa que cubría la herida que Noin se habíahecho en la nuca después del empellón que le habían dado. La mujer de los bucles castaños, por otra parte, tenía una mano vendada y una bandita adherida en la mejilla.

- Tú también recibiste tu parte de maltrato, así que no hables.

- Zechs viene en camino - le informó sin más preámbulos. La chica se hizo la sueca y siguió mirando las fotos -. Vale, no me comentes nada si no quieres, que igual casi puedo escuchar a las mariposas bailando samba en tu estómago - la mujerse tapó la boca con una mano para contener las carcajadas, al tiempo que su interlocutora le lanzaba una mirada venenosa.

- Muy graciosa - masculló, de mal humor.

- Venga, tranquilízate - bajó la voz -, sólo he venido a preguntarte por Wufie. Quatre me dijo que lo habías visto anoche junto con Barton en casa de la mujer ésa.

- Pues puedo decirte que estaba sano, entero, igual de dulce, cariñoso y caballeroso que siempre... y vestido de mujer. Ah, y nos dimos un beso apasionado en el balcón - añadió maliciosamente, observando con placer cómo los ojos de Sally se abrían como platos.

- ¿Cóóóómo?

- Con la boca, Sally - a estas alturas la mujer parecía al borde de un ataque y Noin a duras penas podía contener la risa

- ¡Noin!

- Tranquila, mujer; espera a que te eche todo el cuento y después me estrangulas si quieres... ya sabes, por aquello de "tocar a tu hombre" y demás hierbas...

- ¡Pero niña, que eres una calamidad! ¡Explícate ya! - estalló Sally, llegando al límite de su paciencia.

Noin procedió entonces a hacerle un relato detallado de lo que había ocurrido en casa de Carina Catalano, que terminó con Sally muerta de la risa al escuchar su descripción de la cara de Wufei cuando el guardia lo miró de arriba abajo con intención de coqueteo.

- ¡Pobre de mi Wufie! - exclamó, secándose las lágrimas que la risa le había provocado.

- Estuvo a punto de noquear al tipo y ponernos en evidencia, te lo aseguro... si no le agarro el brazo a tiempo, se le hubiera echado encima.

- Es que vestido como me cuentas, debe haberse visto regio... o regia, ¡jajaja! - la hilaridad de Sally indicaba que el chinito las iba a pasar negras en cuanto estuvieran juntos otra vez.

- Se veía muy bien. Ah, y besa muy bien también...

- ¡Noin!

- ¡Pero si es verdad! Ya lo decías tú, y ahora me consta. Pero ojo, que no ando tras él.

- Claro que no, todo el mundo sabe detrás de quién andas... has sido más sutil que Relena, pero no lo suficiente - apuntó la mujer con la franqueza que le era característica -. Por cierto... ¡qué bueno está tu coronel! Es una lástima que no quieras darle una oportunidad...

- ¿Y quién dice que no se la daré? - retrucó la italiana en tono de reto, mirando hacia el rincón en el que Heero y Neri discutían.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que vas a intentarlo? ¡Bravo! ¡Al fin!

- No exageres. Le daré una oportunidad, no es como si fuera a lanzarme a sus brazos o algo parecido. Pero estoy harta de sufrir esperando por alguien que nunca vendrá, como dice la canción; yo no he nacido para mártir ni para sufrida, y no me voy a echar a morir sólo porque alguien a quien quiero no me quiere igual.

- Él se lo pierde - afirmó Sally, sonriendo.

Noin correspondió a su sonrisa con otra igual de alegre. Las dos se habían relajado un poco con la conversación, olvidando al menos por un momento la situación en la que se encontraban después del ataque de la madrugada.

- ¿Cómo van con eso? - inquirió la de los bucles, señalando la laptop en la que Noin y Quatre habían estado analizando las fotografías.

- No hemos avanzado nada. Está el mensaje que copió Wufei, y ya he descubierto que uno de los asaltantes llevaba encima una nota con el mismo pájaro dibujado debajo: un ave con una rama en el pico, es decir, una paloma. ¿Conoces a alguien llamado, o apodado Abulafia?

- No. El nombre sólo me suena de alguna clase de matemáticas... ¿no era un sabio árabe, o algo así?

- Ajá. Pero también era el nombre escrito en la nota que llevaba el tipo encima. Esto me frustra. ¿Porqué tendría Carina Catalano una nota pegada en el monitor de su computadora... con el mensaje del emperador Adriano y un dibujo de una paloma? - se preguntó, frustrada. Sally seguía mirando las fotografías.

- Oye, esto es un puente, ¿verdad? - preguntó, señalando una de las fotografías.

- Eso parece.

- Sea cual sea debe estar aquí en Italia, y en las cercanías. Es un puente de estilo antiguo... y parece que tiene un pasadizo debajo de la calzada - le señaló un par de líneas rectas que pasaban por encima de los arcos.

- Cierto; no lo había notado. Pero hay ciento y la madre de puentes antiguos en este país, al menos los que no fueron destruidos por las guerras... el problema está en saber cuál es éste.

- Los arcos son bastante altos...

La llamada de Heero interrumpió sus conjeturas; ambas acudieron a recibir instrucciones sobre la próxima guardia. Neri ya se iba, y al despedirse Noin le indicó que en cuanto pudiera le buscaría para hablar en privado; el coronel asintió y le dedicó una brillante sonrisa antes de irse.

- Winner y yo nos quedaremos con Relena mientras ustedes duermen el primer turno de cuatro horas - señaló Heero con su faz estoica de siempre.

- Yuy. Disculpa si te suena a insubordinación, pero aunque todos estamos cansados, Maxwell y tú se han llevado lo peor de la noche. Sugiero que Maxwell, Sally y tú tomen el primer descanso; yo me quedaré con Winner cuidando a Relena - ofreció Noin. En la tormentosa mirada de Heero se reflejó la duda, y se apresuró a añadir -. Acepta mi sugerencia, Yuy; sabes que te necesitamos funcionando al cien por ciento. No puedes darte el lujo de caer por agotamiento, por bien entrenado que estés; hace días que no duermes.

El joven simplemente acabó por asentir, y después de asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien armados y de que el cinturón de guardias y soldados alrededor de la suite estuviera en su lugar, se retiró a una de las habitaciones del fondo. Los ojos doloridos de Relena lo siguieron, y Noin notó la inquietud en ellos al ver que Duo se levantaba de su lugar en el sofá... para luego brillar de alivio cuando el de la trenza se apropió del teléfono y pidió que trajeran comida a la suite.

- Me muero de hambre - explicó, y cuando al fin llegó lo pedido lo compartió con Quatre y Sally. Relena se limitó a mordisquear sin ganas una tostada, con la mirada perdida. Apenas habían desayunado algo y ya era casi mediodía, pero la chica aún estaba en estado de shock.

Sally pronto se retiró a otra de las habitaciones. Duo casi hizo un espectáculo destrenzándose el largo cabello y quejándose en general de haber perdido parte de su equipaje en la explosión, antes de encerrarse en el cuarto de baño principal para darse una larga ducha. Sólo entonces Noin se sentó junto a Relena en el sofá, mientras el siempre discreto Quatre se sentaba junto a la ventana con un libro que había sacado de no se sabía dónde.

- ¿Estás bien, Relena? - preguntó Noin al cabo de un rato. La chica tardó en levantar la mirada, y cuando lo hizo la impresionó con la profundidad de su tristeza.

- Entiendo que soy una figura pública... que soy un blanco. He sido buscada, cazada, secuestrada y usada como un peón. Pero esto...

- "Esto" es por lo que pasan todas las figuras públicas, sobre todo si quieren la paz en un mundo en el que todavía muchos desean la guerra, Relena. Tú lo sabes.

- Pero tanto odio...

- No es odio. Es la conveniencia de eliminar a alguien que les resulta incómodo... incluso si murieras, a algún desaprensivo podrías servirle como mártir para su "causa" de comenzar una nueva guerra. Hay gente así, y para protegerte de ellos estamos aquí.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero _esto_! - los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas - ¡No quiero que nadie más tenga que morir para que _yo_ esté a salvo!

Ante esto, Noin se quedó muda, sin saber qué decir. Sabía que la jovencita no era para nada superficial, pero la sorprendía conocer su forma de pensar... con esos pensamientos, era evidente que Relena debía de sufrir mucho aunque no lo demostrara.

Tan absortas estaban que no notaron que Duo salía del dormitorio principal y se dirigía a la habitación que había tomado Heero.

* * *

Permaneció un par de minutos en el umbral, mirando la figura casi inmóvil del estoico ex piloto de L1 mientras peinaba sus largos cabellos húmedos por la ducha que acababa de tomar. Heero no parecía tranquilo ni estando dormido: su ceño seguía fruncido y su boca torcida en una mueca severa que hizo sonreír a Duo. 

- ¿Vas a estar allí parado todo el día? - la voz del joven lo sobresaltó; evidentemente no estaba dormido y se había percatado de su presencia. Un ojo azul oscuro sorprendentemente tranquilo se abrió y lo observó.

- Ya está, vas a decir que no te dejo dormir. Me voy.

- Ven aquí - el tono de Heero no dejaba lugar alguno a la insubordinación, y menos cuando un largo brazo musculoso y bronceado se extendió hacia Duo - ¿Acaso no te toca descansar también?

- Sí, pero no creo que vaya a descansar estando en la cama contigo - repuso el joven en tono de broma, aceptando la mano que el otro le tendía y echándose boca arriba a su lado en la cama, que no era muy grande pero alcanzaba a contener a los dos ex pilotos Gundam.

- No me vengas con ésas. Hemos tenido que compartir lugares más pequeños que esta cama durante alguna misión.

- Me refería a _otras_ cosas, Heero - enrojeció un poco al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. El aludido le miró con el ceño fruncido, tratando de captar el verdadero sentido de sus palabras; para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a bromear ni a decir frases de doble sentido, debía de ser muy difícil traducir el humor del trenzado.

- Ah - dijo al fin. Su ceño se distendió y por un momento pareció que iba a sonreír, pero no lo hizo; lo que sí hizo fue tomar a Duo por el brazo y hacerlo rodar -. Voltéate. Dame la espalda.

- Pero... - comenzó a protestar el chico, pero al final terminó obedeciendo; casi brinca hasta el techo cuando sintió que Heero se acomodaba pegado a su espalda, amoldándolo a su propio cuerpo y rodeándolo con un brazo, al tiempo que levantaba su pesada melena y la acomodaba sobre la almohada- Heero...

- Cállate. Estamos cansados. Dejaremos esas _otras_ cosas para después - Duo sintió que la cara se le ponía como un tomate, pero cuando al fin logró dormirse arrullado por la rítmica respiración de Heero, tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**N.A.: **Jeje, ya sé lo que van a decir, que he visto demasiadas pelis de detectives, policías y terroristas XDDD. No sé cómo me ha quedado, ya que es la primera vez que escribo una mini escena de pseudo acción... ya me dirán qué les pareció. Me divertí tanto escribiendo este cap que hay hasta un guiño a una de mis novelas favoritas (El Péndulo de Foucault, de Umberto Eco) dentro del texto, un chocolate virtual para quien lo encuentre primero, me gustaría conocer a alguien que también lee esas cosas XDD. También me he puesto medio fluffy con los chicos al final, gomenXDD. De nuevo les agradezco el apoyo brindado a través de sus reviews, me hacen reír y pensar y me motivan a continuar. 

Gracias a mis reviewers: _María_ (bueno, eso de que no siente nada está por verse XD), _Lady Une Barton_ (jaja, me alegra que te hayas divertido. Y lo que sea que haya en la cabeza de Relena es mucho más complicado de lo que podemos pensar), _Kinyoubi_ (es que en materia de estar bueno poca gente habrá que pueda ganarle a Zechs. Wufei es gruñón pero adorable, en efecto XD), _Yuuna Ushiha_ (pero si apenas me alcanza el tiempo para los cuatro fics que llevo, no me quiero embarcar en otro XDD. Tengo en la cabeza un Roy/Ed -FMA-, un Enzan/Netto -Megaman- y un incestfic por ahí... me late que la única manera de resolverlos será en one-shots), _Niacriza_ (pobrecito Wufie XDD. Y bueno, esa es la historia de muchas de nosotras: nos antojamos del que no nos conviene e ignoramos al conveniente. Me alegra que te hayan gustado mis dibus, tengo que aprender a dibujar algún día, tomar un curso; pero por ahora me divierto con mis rayones), _Calipso_(jajaja, es que con todas las cosas que tengo que hacer y los otros fics, mi ritmo de actualización es bastante irregular), _Zer0_ (lo extrañabas, ¿eh? Ando haciendo esfuerzos por ponerme al día y que los plazos no sean tan largos), _Keiko Urameshi_ (pobre Wufie, no te metas con él XD. Jajaja, muy buenos tus símiles. Y no puedo adelantarte nada porque se destripa todo el fic, pero ya verás... me alegra saber que logro transmitir emociones), _Karen Lupin_ (ya te digo, no puedo meter a todo el mundo hablando en un capítulo XDDD, ten paciencia), _Randa_ (ya ves que con Relena no se sabe qué puede salir), _Shanna Hunter_ (interesante nick XDD, bienvenida. Pues sí, ella me gusta mucho y es poco tomada en cuenta, tanto en la serie como en los fics; quería hacerle un poco de justicia. Vamos a ver hasta dónde aguanta Noin... y bueno, los chicos van a recibir un pequeño impulso pronto XDD), _Black Kymera_ (sí, es muy viva y real, a veces la imagino en mi cabeza diciéndome cosas... y pobre Wufie, ya lo verás de nuevo pronto. Con Relena no se sabe, ya has visto lo contradictorio de su carácter. Bueno, "acción y aventura" no sé, porque nunca lo he hecho... a ver qué sale).


	15. Momentos

**Reloj de Arena**

**por Karoru Metallium**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam Wing y sus personajes son © Bandai, Sunrise & Sotsu Agency. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava... ¿quién no querría ese hermoso regalo? Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado.

* * *

_Advertencia_: algo de lime yaoi en la mitad del segundo segmento. Ligerito y cortito, nada heavy. **Otra más:** faltan signos de puntuación y he tenido que poner el diálogo en formato inglés, con comillas, cosa que detesto ver en los fics en español... nada de eso es mi culpa, el quickedit no acepta el formato que siempre le he puesto a mis fics, y hasta que no encuentre la forma todo lo que actualice irá así... o no actualizo. Gomen, chicos. 

**Capítulo XV**

**Momentos**

Noin estuvo un buen rato en silencio junto a Relena, que permanecía callada y con la mirada levemente desenfocada; las lágrimas se habían secado en sus mejillas hacía rato ya, después de que hubo ventilado su tormento interno.

Sabía que la posición de la reina de Sanc era difícil, y que probablemente muchas veces la chica tenía que sentirse abrumada por el peso de la responsabilidad que recaía sobre sus frágiles hombros; pero nunca imaginó que todo eso pudiera afectarle de una manera tan profunda. Suspiró y miró a la jovencita sentada a su lado... estaba apenas saliendo de la adolescencia, al igual que los ex pilotos Gundam, y como ellos ya arrastraba la carga de un pasado violento y marcado por experiencias que ningún niño o adolescente debía sufrir.

Esas eran las consecuencias de la guerra, y aunque Relena había crecido como la hija mimada del ministro Darlian, pronto había tenido que enfrentarse a situaciones que estaban más allá de cualquier escenario que hubiese podido imaginar para su vida; más allá de cualquier destino que hubiera podido prever. En ese sentido, Noin la compadecía. Como la compadecía por haber convertido a Heero Yuy, alguien que nunca sería suyo, en la figura central de sus anhelos y esperanzas, en el ancla de su vida.

Definitivamente, las situaciones de ambas eran más parecidas que diferentes. Urgh, de sólo pensarlo sentía acidez en el estómago... ella teniendo sentimientos en común con la chica de rosa, quién lo diría... era como para morirse.

Sacudió la cabeza para enfocarse en la tarea más inmediata.

"Relena, deberías recostarte y descansar al menos unas horas", dijo en voz alta, sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos, que obviamente eran más que sombríos.

"No sé si pueda..."

"Podrás. Estás cansada. Venga, te llevaré a la habitación segura."

"Noin..."

"¿Qué?"

"Milliardo y tú tuvieron una discusión¿verdad?" - la joven la miró con suspicacia, pero no había nada inusual en la delicada faz de Relena, aparte de las huellas de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Su tono era levemente inquisitivo, como si sólo sintiera una ligera curiosidad, y Noin se encogió de hombros.

"No discutimos. Estoy molesta con él porque es un idiota, pero ya se me pasará" - dijo tranquilamente, poniéndose de pie y tirando del brazo de la chica.

"¿Idiota?" - Relena frunció el ceño. Era evidente que no le gustaba que usara ese término para referirse a su hermano mayor.

"No vayas a enfadarte conmigo por llamarle idiota, que lo conozco desde hace más tiempo que tú y una vieja amiga tiene privilegios... creo."

"¿Es porque no...?"

"Nena, búscate otra diversión... mi vida no es interesante, te lo aseguro, y menos en lo que se refiere a Zechs. Es bastante aburrido porque no pasa nada, ni va a pasar. Así que corta el rollo¿vale? Vamos a acostarte, si quieres te arropo y todo; piensa en cosas agradables y cierra esa boquita."

La táctica del contraataque directo funcionó, porque la reina de Sanc cerró la boca y se dejó arrastrar mansamente hasta la habitación segura, que no tenía ventanas; siguió las "sugerencias" de Noin como un corderito, y diez minutos después estaba bañada y vestida con otra de sus lindas batas rosadas. No bien su cabeza tocó la almohada, se quedó rendida de puro cansancio.

La joven le hizo señas a Quatre de que montaría guardia cercana a Relena; luego chequeó a Sally, quien dormía boca arriba roncando ligeramente y llevaba aún puestos los pantalones del uniforme por si había alguna emergencia, aunque de la cintura para arriba no lucía nada más que un sujetador. Había otra cama en la habitación y sobre ella estaba lo que quedaba del equipaje de Duo, pero éste no estaba a la vista y eso hizo que la joven sonriera maliciosamente.

Sólo quedaba la habitación de Relena, y aquella en la que descansaba Heero... si es que estaba descansando, cosa que se atrevía a dudar. Con una gran sonrisa, la joven se dirigió a su puesto; un diván cerca de la puerta de la habitación de la reina de Sanc permitía la presencia de un guardián, y allí se instaló con un libro tomado al azar de la pequeña biblioteca de la suite.

* * *

Duo despertó abruptamente, pero no dio un salto como lo habría hecho cualquier otra persona que no fuera ex piloto Gundam, ex terrorista y experto en bombas; al contrario, permaneció muy quieto, con la respiración cuidadosamente controlada. 

Lo había despertado la súbita y casi imperceptible tensión que se había apoderado del brazo que rodeaba su cintura y del cuerpo pegado al suyo. Eso significaba que Heero Yuy acababa de despertarse, y Duo Maxwell sabía muy bien la clase de arma mortal con la que estaba compartiendo cama: un hombre capaz de partirlo en dos en cuestión de segundos, un hombre cuyo espacio personal inmediato estaba ocupando, y que, por añadidura, no estaba acostumbrado a despertarse con alguien en los brazos.

Lo mejor en una situación como ésa era estarse _muy_ quietecito.

Trató de que su cuerpo no se tensara, pero algo de incertidumbre asomó a su voz cuando al fin se decidió a hablar, sintiendo la respiración férreamente controlada del otro en su nuca descubierta. En algún momento, mientras estaba dormido, Heero había apartado su larga cabellera húmeda, apoyándola en la cabecera de la cama para que se secara.

"Soy yo, eh?"

"Lo sé" - el tono seco era el mismo de siempre, y eso le ayudó a relajarse un poco.

"No lo sabías cuando despertaste," - señaló, echándose hacia atrás y sintiendo cómo el ex piloto de Wing apretaba un poco más su abrazo - "por eso me quedé quietecito, no fuera que decidieras jugar a la boa constrictor conmigo y partirme la columna..."

"Eso no iba a ocurrir."

"Mejor no arriesgarse,"repuso Duo de buen humor- "esto entre los dos ya es bastante extraño como para echarle más leña al fuego."

"¿Extraño?"

"No me refiero a extraño _malo_, sino a un extraño _bueno_, ya sabes..."

"Sucede que no sé."

"Ummm... bueno, no sé qué sientas tú, pero justo en este momento yo me siento como una soda. Como si algo burbujeara aquí dentro," - se tocó el pecho - "y me hiciera sentir raro, pero eufórico... como contento y a la vez muy nervioso. Como si volara y cayera, pero no llego a chocar contra el fondo..."

"Eso sí que es extraño" - apuntó Heero.

"Pero es lo que siento. Así soy yo, no lo puedo evitar. ¿Qué sientes tú justo ahora?"

Transcurrió al menos un minuto antes de que el otro joven contestara.

"No lo sé."

"Bromeas" - el brazo que lo rodeaba volvió a tensarse de una manera casi infinitesimal, y el suspiró -. "Está bien, no bromeas... nunca lo haces. Mira, Heero, no te estoy pidiendo que violes esos códigos raros que tienes en la cabeza; si no puedes o no quieres decirme algo, pues está bien, no pienso presionarte. Sé que sientes algo, y que es tan fuerte y tan importante como lo que siento... porque si no fuera así no me habrías permitido acercarme tanto a ti, y no me refiero solamente al aspecto físico del asunto."

El aliento de Heero volvió a abanicar su nuca, y luego sintió la leve presión de unos labios calientes y firmes en su piel sensible.

"Siempre he pensado que hablas demasiado," - dijo en voz baja el ex piloto de L1 - "pero me gusta lo acabas de decir. Y no sé si puedo darte lo que necesitas... pero quiero intentarlo."

"Eso es más que suficiente para mí."

"Hn" - Duo se sobresaltó un poco al sentir que el beso en su nuca de pronto se convertía en un leve mordisco.

"¿Ves? Ahora me muerdes. Y además has vuelto a tu lenguaje de gruñidos. Ya decía yo que eres una bestia..."

"Yo no gruño, Cero Dos. Emito sonidos asertivos y viriles."

Oh. Heero Yuy haciendo una broma... ¡y en su tono más serio y amenazante, además! Duo se echó a reír sin poder evitarlo, pero la risa murió en sus labios cuando el brazo que lo rodeaba se movió, y la mano correspondiente a dicho brazo se deslizó bajo la ligera camiseta blanca que llevaba. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la mano, después de frotar y tirar de los pequeños montículos de carne en su pecho, descendió por su abdomen hasta la pretina de los gastados jeans que se había puesto al salir de la ducha.

"Heero... ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?" - preguntó, con una voz más parecida al croar de una rana que a cualquier sonido humano.

"Más o menos" - fue la respuesta medio ahogada de la boca que devoraba su cuello.

"¿Más o menos? Eso es un menos o un m...? Aaah!"

De pronto el mundo desaparecía de su vista y su piel se sentía tirante, cosquilleante, caliente y demasiado pequeña como para contener el torbellino de sensaciones que lo asaltaban por todas partes al sentirse doblemente estimulado. La mano de Heero acababa de deslizarse por debajo de sus jeans, la palma acunando con sorprendente gentileza su carne por encima de los boxers que llevaba puestos; la pelvis del soldado perfecto se apretaba contra su trasero, provocándole el más delicioso de los estremecimientos.

Gimió, arqueando la espalda mientras el placer cantaba en sus venas, y jadeando casi silenciosamente se movió contra las caderas de Heero, sintiendo la excitación del otro y añadiendo combustible al fuego que de pronto lo consumía, hasta hacerlo casi insoportable. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado algo excitado durante toda su pequeña conversación, y ahora apenas podía respirar, sintiendo que algo dentro de él estaba a punto de estallar.

Ninguna de sus pasadas experiencias lo había preparado para _esto_, y eso era bien patente en la forma en que perdía lentamente el control sobre sí mismo y de su garganta escapaban pequeños gemidos y jadeos, su respiración irregular tornándose aún más errática al sentir que el corazón de Heero contra su espalda latía con el mismo ritmo desaforado del suyo. Estaba peligrosamente cercano a hacer un desastre en su ropa interior y en la mano de Heero, pero eso le importaba un comino; su mundo estaba enfocado por el momento única y enteramente en el joven detrás de él y en lo que su mano estaba haciéndole.

Ciegamente, movió un brazo y buscó detrás de sí hasta tocar las caderas de Heero, sintiendo la rugosa textura de los jeans que el otro llevaba puestos, y apretó con fuerza, tratando de acercarlo aún más a su cuerpo, sin interrumpir sus propios movimientos. En medio del deseo que nublaba su cerebro y hacía que la sangre rugiera en sus oídos, creyó escuchar un gemido de Heero a modo de respuesta ante su atrevida acción.

No duró mucho el momento de absoluta dicha, porque de pronto el duro cuerpo pegado al suyo cesó completamente en sus movimientos, y la mano se retiró de nuevo a la relativa seguridad que ofrecía la piel de su estómago.

"No podemos" - esta vez procesó la voz del ex piloto de L1 con toda claridad, a pesar de que sonaba algo confusa... quizás por el hecho de que sus dientes estaban muy ocupados mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

A estas alturas Duo no habría podido articular una palabra ni para salvar su vida, pero un débil gemido de protesta logró escapar de sus labios, seguido por el nombre de su torturador.

"Heero..."

"Dentro de siete minutos y... treinta segundos, termina el descanso y debemos relevar a los demás" - dijo Heero con su voz más monótona.

"... y si no da tiempo, porqué lo hiciste? Para qué arrugas si luego no vas a planchar?" - logró murmurar Duo, algo malhumorado, luego de unos segundos tratando de recuperarse. No tenía ni siquiera la fuerza suficiente para enfadarse como era debido con su compañero por lo que acababa de pasar, porque la breve experiencia había sido mental y físicamente abrumadora al punto de dejarlo debilitado. Además, Heero tenía razón. ¡Pero no era justo!

"Lo que acaba de ocurrir no estaba previsto" - el tono, algo tenso, le indicó que el soldado perfecto estaba al menos tan estremecido como él ante la pérdida de control que acababa de experimentar, aunque lo disimulara mucho mejor.

"Es bueno saberlo." - gruñó - "Pero coño, Heero, no me digas que estuviste mirando el jodido reloj todo el rato..."

"Sólo lo he mirado ahora," - repuso el aludido, tomando como siempre literalmente las palabras del otro- "estaba consciente al despertar de que faltaba poco tiempo para que terminara el descanso..."

"Vale, ya, entiendo; no te gastes."

"Hn" - masculló Heero, y sin más se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño adjunto. Duo suspiró y enterró la cabeza en la almohada.

El condenado Heero era duro de pelar, parecía tener una especie de interruptor con el cual podía encender y apagar a voluntad su deseo; Duo no tenía tal capacidad y eso lo hacía rabiar un poco. Pero no le molestaba, no realmente; sobre todo porque no quería pensar en la clase de cruel entrenamiento al que había sido sometido el otro joven para ser capaz de reprimir cosas tan naturales como su propia libido.

Para el momento en el que el ex piloto de L1 emergió del cuarto de baño -exactamente cinco minutos después-, con el cabello húmedo y vestido de negro de cabeza a pies, Duo ya se había trenzado el cabello con la facilidad y cuidadosa velocidad de la costumbre, y se disponía a abandonar furtivamente la habitación. Tendría que entrar a la habitación que Sally ocupaba para buscar su otro uniforme, ya que lo que quedaba de las ropas que había empacado había sido trasladado allí por Quatre.

Heero lo alcanzó en la puerta de la habitación yla abrió, echándose a un lado para dejarle salir primero; Duo avanzó resueltamente tratando de no mirarle, porque si lo hacía iba a perder los papeles, fuera cual fuera la expresión que adornara el rostro del joven. Pero no pudo evitar hacerlo cuando una mano fuerte se cerró sobre su muñeca, apretando ligeramente y luego soltándola con suavidad .

El rostro de Heero tenía la misma expresión pétrea de siempre, pero los ojos azul oscuro brillaban intensamente, y eso bastó para que el joven de la trenza sintiera que de pronto todo estaba bien en el mundo. Si un grupo de terroristas entraba en ese momento a la suite queriendo cargarse a Relena, él solito los eliminaría riendo a carcajadas, feliz de la vida...

Un agradable calor se extendía por todo su cuerpo y una hermosa sonrisa curvaba su boca cuando al fin se dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaban sus cosas.

* * *

Noin levantó la vista de su libro cuando Heero apareció en el umbral de la habitación para relevarla de su puesto de guardia, tan serio como siempre. El joven le recordaba mucho a los soldados de metal pintado que su hermano menor atesoraba y que ella tomaba para jugar a las muñecas cuando era niña: el ceño perpetuamente fruncido, la pose rígida y estatuaria, y el aire general de alguien que parecía tener una barra de acero insertada en el trasero. 

El hecho de que además fuera terriblemente atractivo no ayudaba, porque lo hacía parecer aún más irreal. Pero no lo era... era muy humano, aunque estuviese entrenado para no demostrarlo, y Noin tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al pensar que quizás durante las últimas horas había estado haciendo buen uso de esa humanidad.

No había visto a Duo entrar a la habitación que Heero ocupaba, y por suerte Relena tampoco. A pesar de que la situación le había sido confirmada, era muy probable que la chica siguiera sin querer creérselo, y encontrarse a los dos ex pilotos durmiendo -o lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo- en la misma cama podría haber sido demasiado violento para ella.

Para no despertar a Relena, Heero le hizo señas de que saliera a chequear a los guardias antes de retirarse a descansar; la joven lo hizo con diligencia, entregándole de paso a Sally, quien ya estaba preparada, la vigilancia del perímetro. Al regresar encontró a Duo ocupando el lugar de Quatre en la salita, y no pudo evitar guiñarle un ojo y obsequiarle con una sonrisa pícara, teniendo el gran placer de ver cómo el rostro del joven de la trenza se ponía casi púrpura.

Después de darse un buen duchazo y ponerse ropa limpia, Noin se echó en la cama, que incidentalmente era la que estaba en la habitación que había ocupado Heero... esperando no encontrarse ninguna "sorpresa" desagradable en las sábanas. No tardó en quedarse dormida con la facilidad de un soldado bien entrenado, poniendo la mente en blanco y dejando que el cansancio le ganara; aunque su mano permaneció cerca del arma que había deslizado bajo la almohada.

Despertó cuando el colchón se movió ligeramente, indicando que alguien que no era ella estaba desplazando su peso sobre él; su mano se movió rápida como el rayo para agarrar el arma, pero ya Duo la había tomado y jugueteaba con ella, sonriente.

"Te falta velocidad, querida Noin" - ronroneó, divertido.

"Y a ti te falta trabajar más tu modalidad furtiva, Maxwell. ¿Qué haces aquí?" - preguntó ella, bostezando y mirando su reloj - "Más vale que tu excusa sea buena, porque aún me quedaba una hora para dormir y ahora que me has despertado no voy a poder hacerlo. ¿Qué sucede?"

"Pensé que te gustaría saber que la chica dorada ha venido a ver a Relena, y que está hablando con ella muy animadamente allá en la salita..."

"¿La chica dorada...¿Por casualidad te estás refiriendo a Liz Knight?" - Noin se incorporó en la cama, ya del todo despierta y sin preocuparse de que Duo pudiera verle el sujetador y una buena cantidad de piel gracias a la camisa abierta - "¿Y qué carajo hace esa mujer aquí?"

"Bueno, dice que estaba en París, que se enteró del atentado y quiso venir a brindarle apoyo moral a Relena, bla, bla, bla. Además, le dijo a Heero que gracias a los atentados en el sector 2 el Consejo de Defensa ha decidido instalar sesión permanente aquí en Roma..."

"Acabáramos. Me estás fregando¿verdad? Por favor, di que sí..."

"Que no, hermana, estoy siendo serio como un cáncer terminal; la tipa está ahí y dijo todo eso en mis narices, te lo aseguro. Por cierto, yo soy hombre de un solo hombre... pero tengo que admitir que esa tipa es todo un monumento natural."

"Esto es el colmo, lo que me faltaba: ella y Zechs a la vez, juntos y quizá revueltos... demasiado para el cuerpo" - suspiró Noin, llevándose una mano a la frente.

"Bueno, tú sales con Neri y asunto arreglado, no pasa nada. No quiero perderme la cara de Merquise cuando se entere..."

"¿Qué, crees que va a ponerse celoso¡Ja!"

"Venga, Noin, mente positiva..."

"Y tal..." - se levantó de la cama haciendo caso omiso de la presencia del trenzado mientras se abrochaba los pantalones, se ponía una camiseta y se echaba encima la chaqueta del uniforme - "Por cierto, ya que dices que eres hombre de un solo hombre, me imagino que aprovechaste estas horitas de "descanso" para _avanzar_ un poquito con el Señor Arisco y Remoto... suerte que Relena no los vio."

"Estuvimos durmiendo, Noin, te lo aseguro" - protestó débilmente Duo, con el rostro encendido de nuevo.

"Pero a buen seguro no fue lo único que hicieron, porque cuando te vi en la salita estabas sonrojado y con una sonrisota de oreja a oreja... como un gato que se hubiera zampado un plato de crema. Anda, apuesto a que con una cámara de video instalada en esa habitación se hubiera grabado el porno de la década..." - dijo Noin de buen humor, mientras se peinaba.

"Venga, deja ya de hinchar, no pasó casi nada... no hubo tiempo."

"Es el _casi_ lo que me estoy imaginando..."

"¡Noin!" - la cara del ex piloto de L2 parecía a punto de estallar.

"Está bien, está bien, no te friego más... por hoy." - se echó un vistazo en el espejo y se volvió hacia él, la sonrisa divertida borrándose lentamente de su rostro - "Venga, vamos a salir que quiero echarle un vistazo a la señorita Perfecta."

"A tu enemiga, querrás decir" - zumbó Duo, con ganas de picarla.

"Yo no tengo enemigos, Maxwell, porque hace rato que abandoné la guerra. Así que cierra la bocota¿quieres?"

"Ya, ya... contigo no se puede, eres peor que Heero cuando se te mete una manía."

Salieron a la salita, y en efecto allí estaba Liz Knight, sentada junto a Relena en el sofá y luciendo como una reina. Se levantó al ver llegar a Noin y le sonrió cálidamente; el movimiento lleno de gracia subrayó su estatura y la elegancia de su porte. Llevaba un largo sobretodo negro sobre un ceñido suéter verde de cuello alto que destacaba la curva rotunda de su magnífico busto, por no mencionar la minifalda a juego que destacaba sus largas y bronceadas piernas.

Joder. Y con _esto_ pretendía Duo que ella compitiera. Vaya que tenía _riñones_.

"Aaaandaaa... ¿quién pidió pechuga? Porque ya la trajeron..." - el susurro casi inaudible de Duo, al que evidentemente le había hecho efecto el gracioso movimiento de la espectacular humanidad de la Knight, la sobresaltó.

Su reacción inmediata fue la de acuñarle un formidable codazo al ex piloto de L2, y avanzar con una sonrisa de bienvenida -una que casi le quebró la cara por el esfuerzo- hacia la rubia.

"Señorita Knight, qué agradable sorpresa. Maxwell ya me ha contado que ha venido con refuerzos" - comentó amablemente.

"Pues sí... pero por favor, dejemos de lado tanta formalidad; mi nombre es Liz. Y el tuyo es Lucrezia, si mal no recuerdo. ¿Puedo llamarte así?"

"Prefiero que me llames Noin, si no te importa... Liz."

"Pues será Noin, entonces" - le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora, pero la joven estaba demasiado distraída esforzándose en mantener la fachada como para que le afectara.

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban todos sentados escuchando la voz agradable y ronca de la rubia, mientras ésta les relataba las últimas sesiones de emergencia del Consejo. El "todos" no incluía a Heero, quien había estado de pie en un rincón de la salita con la misma expresión severa de siempre, y que luego de escuchar por unos momentos el relato de la Knight, salió de la suite sin hacer ruido.

Noin intervino poco en la conversación general, que la Knight y Duo llevaban con destreza, porque estaba más ocupada fijándose en otras cosas para distraerse de la perturbadora presencia de la mujer que -lo quisiera o no, a pesar de lo que le había dicho a Duo- era su rival en los afectos de Zechs y parecía estar a punto de llevárselo frente a sus narices.

Habría podido jurar que por un momento le había visto a Heero una expresión de disgusto dirigida hacia la mujer; pero no estaba del todo segura, porque la cara del ex piloto de Wing no era precisamente un dechado de expresividad. ¿Porqué habría de disgustarle la presencia de la rubia? Ella tenía motivos de sobra para estar disgustada por la presencia de Liz, pero él no... a menos que estuviera celoso de la facilidad con la que Duo entablaba conversación con la interfecta.

Después de todo, Heero no era precisamente conocido por sus dotes de buen conversador... el pensamiento la hizo sonreír un poco.

Miró a hurtadillas a Relena y la pilló mirándola de reojo. Elevó la única ceja perfectamente visible en su rostro en un gesto interrogante, pero la chica negó rápidamente moviendo la cabeza en un gesto que quería decir "no es nada" y fingió interesarse de nuevo en las palabras de la más fuerte candidata al dudoso honor de ser su futura cuñada.

Noin se preguntó qué estaría pensando la ex Reina del Mundo. Probablemente esperaba que ella fuera dura, descortés e incivil con la mujer que a buen seguro iba a quedarse con el hombre al que ella había amado durante casi la mitad de su vida; a lo mejor estaba sorprendida por su amabilidad y aparente tranquilidad ante Liz. ¿Qué esperaba¿Una pelea de gatas, lucha en el barro?

Definitivamente Relena Darlian seguía siendo, en el fondo, una simple adolescente. Liz Knight era una mujer agradable que no mostraba agresividad alguna hacia ella, aparentemente muy segura del afecto de Zechs como para tratar a Noin como a una enemiga en potencia; y ella, por su parte, no tenía motivos para tratarla con agresividad si no era provocada.

La delegada estuvo en la suite al menos una hora entreteniendo al personal; a estas alturas, Noin, algo fastidiada de la conversación -carecía de la habilidad de Duo para hablar sin parar de cualquier cosa, y se sentía aún menos capaz de escuchar y responder tanta banalidad con la gracia de Relena-, había optado por tomar la laptop de Heero y concentrarse de nuevo en repasar la información que tenían y las fotografías tomadas por Wufei.

* * *

Zechs llegó a la suite justo cuando Liz Knight se disponía a marcharse, después de que Relena se hubo retirado de nuevo a descansar. Venía tan impecablemente vestido como siempre, en tonos oscuros de azul que resaltaban la luminosidad de su cabellera y de sus ojos. Noin no pudo contener un suspiro fastidiado al verles saludarse afectuosamente: por mucho que le entristeciera, cada vez que el susodicho aparecía daba la impresión de confirmar con su sola apariencia que él y la Knight hacían una muy buena pareja. 

No tenía caso torturarse más, decidió; contestando al saludo general de Zechs con un "buenas noches" casi desganado antes de sumergirse de nuevo en las fotografías y en los planos. Luego respondió con un cortés "hasta luego" a la despedida de la Knight, sin mirarla siquiera para no hacerse mala sangre; Duo vino entonces a sentarse junto a ella, mientras que Heero se dirigía hacia la habitación de Relena para avisarle de la llegada del rubio.

Unos segundos después, la chica en cuestión salió corriendo de su habitación y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, derramando algunas lágrimas en la pechera del elegante atuendo masculino y haciendo caso omiso del resto de los presentes. Luego, y casi sin transición, lo arrastró hacia su habitación y se encerró allí con él.

"¿Qué le pasa a ésa?" - preguntó Duo fastidiado, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Venga, Duo, ni siquiera yo soy tan despiadada... a la chica quisieron matarla, por supuesto que está impresionada y quiere desahogarse un rato con su hermano." - repuso Noin en tono de reproche, aunque algo de diversión se dejaba colar en sus palabras. Le señaló a Duo una de las fotografías, la que mostraba lo que parecía el plano de un puente - "Mira esto. Le envié un mensaje a Neri hace unos minutos para que contacte a la gente de infraestructura y consiga la ubicación de los puentes parecidos a éste en toda la región."

"¿No sólo en las cercanías de Roma?" - preguntó Duo con curiosidad.

"No; como te dije aquella vez, los Catalano tenían, y deben seguir teniendo, propiedades en toda la Campania. Este puente podría estar en cualquier lugar de la región... va a ser un fastidio trabajar con más datos, pero haremos una búsqueda como es debido. Lo más gracioso del asunto es que la forma del puente me parece ligeramente familiar, pero no sé porqué; no sé si visité el lugar cuando era niña, o si lo vi en alguna fotografía o postal..."

"¿Crees que el puente tenga algo que ver con la nota en la computadora?"

"Debe dar alguna pista acerca de su ubicación... no me puedo quitar de la cabeza que esa nota indica un lugar; estoy casi segura de que la Catalano la anotó para aludir a un nombre, y que en realidad la cita no significa nada en sí misma. El Castello de Sant'Angelo no existe, toda la zona fue bombardeada durante la última guerra y el ejército la vigila continuamente por su importancia estratégica; no hay escondrijos allí, ni bajo tierra ni encima de ella."

"Me figuro que entonces la nota debe aludir al pájaro que dibujó el viejo Wuffers debajo¿no?" - comentó Duo casualmente, sacando el trozo de papel de la carpeta de plástico en la que Noin lo había metido - "Y vaya que el chico es fatal como dibujante..."

Noin se sobresaltó y se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito. Qué acababa de decir Duo? El ave, por supuesto! La nota que le había sacado al tipo que había matado, y que luego había perdido en la refriega, tenía el mismo dibujo... pero más nítido y mejor dibujado. Era una paloma.

Sin decir una palabra, recorrida por la fuerza trepidante de la excitación, Noin se inclinó sobre la laptop e ingresó la clave personal que Une le había dado -entre otras cosas- en la red gubernamental del sector 2. Una vez reconocida su contraseña, ya dentro del sistema, introdujo la palabra "colomba". La pantalla se llenó de dato tras dato, y Duo, que apenas entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, tiró de la manga de su uniforme para llamar su atención.

"A ver... creo que algo que dije hizo que se encendieran las bombillas en el cerebro. Ahora te toca iluminarme, oh gran gurú. ¿Qué haces?"

"El pájaro, Maxwell. Lo vi en la nota que llevaba uno de los atacantes en el bolsillo."

"Y qué tiene que ver? Y qué es _colomba_?"

"Que Wufei quiso dibujar una paloma, y eso es _colomba_ en italiano" - repuso Noin con paciencia y una gran sonrisa.

"Vaya... lo había olvidado. Mi italiano es pésimo" - se disculpó Duo, algo avergonzado.

"No tienes que disculparte, fíjate en mí: es mi lengua materna y no se me había pasado por la cabeza relacionar una cosa con la otra."

"Entonces... deduzco que estamos buscando un lugar cuyo nombre se relacione. ¿Qué ves?" - los ojos violáceos brillaron con genuino entusiasmo.

"Demasiados datos. Voy a limitar la búsqueda a la región; cuando Neri me envíe los datos de infraestructura podré cruzarlos con los que saque de aquí" - murmuró Noin con aire ausente, volviendo su mirada hacia la pantalla.

"Ya estás aprovechándote de tu pretendiente¿eh?" - zumbó el chico de la trenza, divertido.

"Maxwell ¿sabías que, entre otros beneficios, la Preventer otorga un seguro odontológico a todos sus agentes?"

"¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?"

"Que si sigues fastidiando no te va a hacer falta, porque no podrás ir al dentista si no tienes dientes" - terminó Noin en tono amenazante, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. Duo se echó a reír.

En ese momento, alguien se aclaró la garganta frente a ellos; al levantar la mirada vieron a Zechs, que los miraba con mal disimulada curiosidad. Aparentemente había escapado de las "garras" de Relena, así que se dignaba a obsequiarles con su real presencia.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas, Noin? Si no te importa, Maxwell..." - añadió cortésmente, aunque no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la joven y su expresión era muy seria.

Otra vez quería hablar con ella? Y en esos tonos? Joder, y ahora qué?

"No hay problema" - dijo Duo, poniéndose de pie e intentando llevarse la laptop; pero Noin, lanzándole una mirada congelante, no se lo permitió. Entonces simplemente hizo mutis, enfilándose hasta el puesto de guardia principal de Relena.

"Ya estamos solos. Escúpelo" - le dijo a Zechs sin mirarle, ingresando los nuevos parámetros de búsqueda en la laptop con sus ágiles dedos. Sin embargo, pudo sentir cuando el rubio ocupó el lugar que Duo había dejado libre a su lado, aunque ni siquiera la rozaba gracias a la amplitud del asiento.

"Quiero saber con exactitud qué fue lo que pasó..."

"¿Te refieres al atentado? Pues estás hablando con la persona equivocada... Yuy puede darte todos los detalles que quieras. Mi fuerte es la investigación, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo justo ahora" - el _y tú no estás ayudando_ quedaba implícito en su tono.

"Ya hablé con Yuy allá afuera. Quiero saber lo que te pasó _a ti_."

"¿A mí?" - finalmente confusa del todo, la joven arrancó sus ojos de la pantalla, justo a tiempo para ver cómo una mano larga y elegante se elevaba en el aire y tocaba la venda en su cabeza - "Ah. Pues nada del otro mundo, sólo tuve una refriega en la oscuridad con uno de los tipos, perdí mi arma y el muy bruto casi me incrustó contra uno de los muebles. Tengo unos cuantos moretones, nada importante. Somos soldados... esas cosas pasan."

"Qué, no tengo ya el derecho a preocuparme por ti? Tan mal estamos?"

"¿Mal?" - con cada minuto que pasaba Noin entendía menos y menos lo que estaba pasando. El rostro de Zechs, por su parte, había pasado de serio a sombrío como si una nube de tormenta hubiera descendido sobre su perfecta palidez - "¿Quién dice que estamos mal?"

"Lo digo _yo_. No nos separamos precisamente en los mejores términos hace un par de días... es más, si mal no recuerdo, me mandaste al carajo y todo" - hizo una pausa, y a pesar de la seriedad del momento su boca se curvó en una sonrisa ladeada que produjo un leve hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha. El gesto casi dejó a la pobre chica hipnotizada y al borde del babeo, así que sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

"Pues nada, me alegra mucho que te haya parecido divertido" - dejó caer con sorna.

"Noin, te conozco desde hace diez años, sé que sólo sueltas tacos cuando estás muy enfadada, y _nunca_ los habías dirigido hacia mi persona... no me pareció divertido, me alarmó. Tú sí que te habrías divertido viéndome la cara, porque me dejaste con la boca abierta como un pez."

"Cómo no me iba a enfadar... ¡exigirme a mí, a MÍ, que me comportara profesionalmente! Como si yo fuera una idiota y no un soldado bien entrenado... ¿qué carrizo te pasaba por la cabeza?"

"Que habíamos dejado de ser amigos. Que me detestabas por haber dejado el proyecto que teníamos en Marte, que pensabas que yo había traicionado nuestra amistad para formar parte del gobierno, y que por eso estabas tan distante conmigo. Ésa fue la razón por la que decidí pedirte que nos tratáramos sólo profesionalmente al menos mientras durara la misión... pero resulta que no lo puedo aguantar. Quiero a mi amiga de vuelta."

Noin tuvo que sostenerse la mandíbula para que no fuera a dar al suelo, mientras quinientas preguntas rodaban en su pobre cerebro.

_Me equivoqué? Metí las cuatro otra vez? No lo sabe? NO LO SABE! Yuupiii... amo a un idiota, que está frente a mí, que tiene la cara como un maniquí, lalala..._

"Noin? Noin!" - la chica sabía que tenía una sonrisa estúpida pintada en la cara cuando al fin volvió de Chocolandia y se enfocó de nuevo en el rostro perfecto de Zechs Merquise, que la miraba con alarma y algo de extrañeza - "No me digas que pensabas que te lo estaba diciendo por otro motivo... ¿qué pensabas?"

_¿Yo? Estoooo...naaadaaa..._

* * *

**N.A.:** Gomen por la tardanza, me aumentaron sustancialmente las horas de trabajo y eso no es bueno para mis fics; hace más de un mes que apenas puedo mirarlos, y cuando lo hago, a pesar de que sé lo que voy a escribir, el estrés de la semana no me permite producir. El chocolate virtual va para _Matti Haibara_: en efecto, Abulafia es el nombre que Jacopo Belbo le puso a su computadora XD. Y la mención a _Chocolandia_ es por una amiga que pasa frecuentemente sus vacaciones en dicho lugar XDDD. No me cansaré de agradecer a los que me dejan sus comentarios, porque disfruto leyéndolos, me dan ideas y ánimos para seguir escribiendo entre tanto trabajo y quebrantos de salud. Anda, hacía rato que no escribía nada remotamente lime, desde el smut de DyC y las viñetas de La Ley del Deseo, ya lo extrañaba XDDD. Espero que les haya gustado a los seguidores de mis pequeños descastados 1 y 2. 

Gracias a mis reviewers: _María_ (jeje, como buena hermana que es. Y tú sabes que uno rara vez se antoja de lo que le conviene XDD. Venga, que ya comes muuucho chocolate), _Yuuna Ushiha_ (lo de FMA quién sabe, el proyecto largo he tenido que dejarlo. También te gusta el Enzan/Netto¿eh?), _Black Kymera_ (pues yo siempre he pensado que Relena no es mala chica... está algo malcriada pero ha tenido que vivir situaciones muy difíciles, y eso la ha hecho fuerte. Gomen si no te gustó el fluff... sé que 1 no es del tipo romántico, pero un gesto así me parece posible dentro de esta situación; necesita de ese contacto físico. Toma Zechs XD), _Lady Une Barton _(me alegra que pienses que no los estoy sacando mucho de carácter. Gracias mil por tus comentario, me he reído un buen rato XD), _Niacriza_ (bueno, no sabría decirte, es uno de mis libros favoritos y adoro a Umberto Eco, tanto que me he tragado hasta sus ensayos XDD. ¿Qué es eso que te mandaron a leer que te molesta tanto?), _Dark_ (pues nada, gracias por aparecer y por tus comentarios), _Zer0_ (gracias, precisamente quería resaltar a Noin porque le dan muy poca cancha...), _Polluela_ (pues practicando se aprende, estoy segura de que si sigo intentándolo podré escribir buena acción algún día. Sí, una se pone patética con eso, ni lo digas... y quizás tus deseos se cumplan, todo depende de Noin XD. Nooo, nada demasiado complicado, que esto es un fic, no estoy intentando hacer cátedra XD), _Keiko Urameshi _(me he reído mucho con lo de las uñas XD. Eeeh, que Noin está colada por él pero no desciende al nivel del alfombra, ni creo que lo vaya a hacer a estas alturas; en cuanto a Zechs, habrá que ver cómo le sientan las noticias XD. Qué mala eres con Wuf XD. En cuanto al lemon, puede haber pronto, y si el yaoi no es lo tuyo espero que hayas leído la advertencia de este cap XDD), _Matti Haibara _(eso lo verás más adelante, que no es cuestión de destriparlo. Y sí, la gente tiende a olvidar que Noin es una soldado y estratega excelente y sólo piensan en ella como el remolque de Zechs. Me alegra que te hayan gustado mis one-shots de FMA),_ Shanna Hunter_ (pues sí, ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera XD. Gracias mil, y te lo recomiendo), _Lady-Gabyota_ (bienvenida y gracias. Y aquí apenitas llegamos al yaoi, ha sido simple shounen-ai hasta ahora... yo creo que no debes cerrarte, hay fics yaoi muy buenos donde se trata el tema con delicadeza. Te gustan los celos¿eh? Me parece que pronto vas a tener una dosis XD), _Sara_ (bienvenida), _Lucrezia Peacecraft _(bienvenida, gracias por tus comentarios XDD), _Houshi Taijiya_ (uf, el trabajo no me deja).


	16. Ambivalencia

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam Wing y sus personajes son © Bandai, Sunrise & Sotsu Agency. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava... ¿quién no querría ese hermoso regalo? Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado.

Ojo: si alguien ha tomado el fic y lo está publicando en otra page, aunque sea con todas las de la ley, le sugiero que lo retire en cuanto pueda... porque no me ha pedido permiso, y si lo pide no se lo voy a dar. Esto sólo se publica en mi page de Zechs y en la de ffnet por mala que sea...

* * *

**Capítulo XVI**

**Ambivalencia**

"Nada, hombre" - repuso al fin la chica, después de una pausa demasiado larga. La verdad era que no sabía cuál opción tomar con respecto al rubio: si besarle o darle con un martillo en la cabeza.

Esto era muy, muy raro. Zechs podía ser bastante denso en ocasiones, sobre todo si se trataba de cosas subjetivas; pero no era _tan_ denso. El tipo frente a ella tenía un coeficiente intelectual superior al suyo propio y encima era bastante astuto, aunque muchas de sus decisiones no hubieran sido precisamente las más acertadas. Tanto despiste en él resultaba demasiado sospechoso.

"¿Ves a qué me refiero? Te quedas mirando al espacio, parece que tienes problemas de los cuales no sé nada porque no me has hablado al respecto... y eso es lo que me hace pensar que nuestra amistad se está yendo por el caño." - declaró el rubio, frunciendo el ceño.

"Venga, Zechs, no me seas. ¿Acaso tú me cuentas todo lo que sientes o piensas? No. Entonces, cómo esperas que yo lo haga? Has oído hablar del _quid pro quo_? Eso funciona también en la amistad, para que te enteres."

Zechs pareció por momentos genuinamente sorprendido, y luego una expresión de absoluto pesar se instaló en su rostro perfecto. Argh, era una verdadera desgracia que fuera tan condenadamente hermoso... ahora sí que provocaba besarle, si eso fuese capaz de borrar la repentina tristeza que de pronto había ensombrecido sus ojos azules.

"Lo siento, Noin. Lo siento en verdad. No estaba del todo consciente de que la situación entre los dos es, en buena parte, culpa mía... hemos llegado a este extremo porque yo he sido negligente contigo. Te he descuidado, y lo siento muchísimo."

"¿Sabes qué me gustaría saber? El porqué... y no menciones siquiera tu trabajo, porque aunque es absorbente, no lo es tanto como para no dejarte socializar. Tu _amiga_ Knight es un buen ejemplo de eso."

Ooops. No había podido evitar mencionar a la rubia; se le había salido, y en un tono que se parecía más a un reproche de mujer celosa que a cualquier otra cosa. Zechs la estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión entre confusa y curiosa que en su cara lucía de lo más gracioso. Rayos.

"Noin, no me digas que estás celosa de Liz."

El enfoque directo la dejó con la boca abierta, pero ella no era del tipo que huía ante los retos, y éste era uno que particularmente tenía que ganar... si quería conservar al menos un poco de su dignidad intacta. Se le había escapado algo demasiado revelador, pero aún estaba a tiempo de rectificar.

"¿Y porqué no habría de estarlo? Esa mujer te ve más seguido que yo, y parece más cercana a ti de lo que yo solía ser; encima te has estado portando de lo más raro conmigo, como si nuestra amistad te importara ya muy poco... claro que estoy celosa, Zechs. Soy un ser humano, después de todo. Querías franqueza? Pues aquí la tienes."

"Te molesta entonces mi amistad con ella?" - su tono era cuidadosamente controlado, y en su rostro no había más que una vaga expresión de curiosidad; pero aquellos ojos estaban clavados en ella con una intensidad que de pronto le resultaba enervante. Era casi erótico.

Corrección: era _muy_ erótico.

Oooooohhhh, Noin... los placeres del masoquismo... mujer idiota... deja de babear...

"No, no me molesta; estoy celosa porque pareces haber dejado atrás nuestra amistad, aunque supongo que es lógico. Ya que no hablabas conmigo, es obvio que tenías que hablar con alguien... y ella resultó ser la persona ideal, según parece."

En el momento en el que Zechs abría la boca para contestar, la puerta de la suite se abrió y Heero Yuy entró... seguido por Alessandro Neri, en toda su uniformada gloria. Yuy se encaminó hacia Quatre, que como de costumbre pasaba casi desapercibido en su apacible rincón junto a la ventana; pero Neri, al divisar a Noin, se dirigió de inmediato hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa iluminando su rostro rudo y bien parecido.

"Lucrezia, he encontrado los datos que querías en Infraestructura," - sacó de su bolsillo un paquetito cuadrado que le tendió a la joven - "espero que te sirvan."

"Ya lo creo que me servirán... he encontrado algo." - repuso ella, respondiendo a la contagiosa sonrisa masculina con una propia, antes de recordar sus buenos modales y volverse hacia Zechs, cuyo entrecejo aparecía ahora levemente fruncido - "Neri, él es Milliardo Peacecraft, ministro de Defensa de la Alianza. Zechs, él es mi amigo el coronel Alessandro Neri, jefe de la guarnición militar en Roma."

Neri tendió su mano derecha al rubio con una sonrisa cortés, aunque sus cálidos ojos mostraban abiertamente su sorpresa; el otro la estrechó con firmeza, con el entrecejo aún fruncido.

"Es un honor conocerle, señor Ministro. Nunca pensé que hoy conocería al célebre Conde Relámpago."

El ceño de Zechs se acentuó y Noin comprendió que aunque las intenciones de Neri eran buenas y sus palabras eran sin duda sinceras, ésa no era precisamente la mejor frase de apertura que pudiera dirigirse a alguien como el rubio. Podía ser interpretada como un cumplido -las hazañas de Zechs como piloto estrella de OZ eran ya legendarias-, pero también como un insulto velado, tomando en cuenta las decisiones erróneas que había tomado a lo largo de su carrera, como Zechs Merquise y como Milliardo Peacecraft.

"Es un placer, coronel." -repuso sin embargo el aludido con la exquisita cortesía de un verdadero príncipe.

"Sé que Lucrezia ha trabajado con usted antes, aunque nunca me habló en detalle sobre ello. No imaginé encontrarlo aquí, y me avergüenza confesarlo... después de todo, la reina de Sanc es su hermana y debí haber supuesto que vendría a verla." - comentó, lanzándole una mirada oblicua y risueña a Noin.

"Así que no le has hablado sobre mí, Noin..." - qué interesante, qué curioso... ésa parecía haber sido la única parte del discurso del italiano que se había quedado grabada en la mente del rubio.

Los ojos azules volvieron a clavarse en ella con intensidad. Oooohhh... Zechs estaba celoso. Por las razones equivocadas, pero lo estaba; no le gustaba saber que no era el principal tema de las conversaciones que su _mejor amiga_ desde la Academia sostenía con otras personas. Particularmente si éstas eran hombres.

_¿Qué tal recibir una dosis de tu propia medicina, Zechs? Genial, eh?_

"Bueno, Zechs; como ya le dije a Neri, trabajamos en muchas misiones que aún hoy siguen constituyendo materia restringida. ¿Querrías acaso que las divulgara, por mucho que Neri forme parte del ejército?" - preguntó, con la voz más dulce y el aire más inocente que pudo encontrar.

"Tuvimos muchas más vivencias; muchas otras historias que no tienen nada que ver con el acta de restricción de información, Noin."

"No culpe a Lucrezia, señor Ministro. Ha estado tan ocupada, y es tan tenaz y eficiente en sus labores que habría sido una maldad de mi parte obligarla a contarme sus aventuras. Bastante me cuesta lograr que deje de trabajar todo el tiempo y salga conmigo alguna vez, y cuando eso sucede no tengo corazón para fastidiarla hablando de cosas relacionadas con el trabajo."

¡Genial!

Esto era simplemente fantástico. En dos platos, Alessandro Neri acababa de decirle a Zechs Merquise que la conocía mejor que él, que tenía entendido que la relación anterior entre ellos había sido meramente laboral, y encima se las había arreglado para implicar que estaban saliendo. _ Saliendo_, como en la palabra "cita". A Noin le encantó ver cómo los ojos de Zechs se oscurecían ante las implicaciones...

Por supuesto que después tendría que hablar con Neri para asegurarse de que tuviera muy claro que esto no significaba que ella estuviera dándole puerta franca; pero por el momento no le preocupaba demasiado... las sensaciones que experimentaba simplemente observando la reacción de Zechs -casi imperceptible para ojos que no lo conocieran tan bien como los de ella- eran tan placenteras que espantaban cualquier otra consideración.

"Muy gracioso." - acotó con una sonrisa divertida - "Venga, deja de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí. ¿Recuerdas la referencia a Adriano y el ave que dibujó Chang, Neri? Era una paloma... _ colomba_. Porqué no pensamos en eso antes?" - dijo, mientras sacaba del paquetito que le acababan de entregar un par de discos con datos, e introducía el primero de ellos en el terminal de la laptop.

"Tú eres la del trabajo deductivo, querida. Obvio que tenías que llegar a esa conclusión tarde o temprano." - repuso el hombretón en tono divertido, inclinándose por encima de su hombro izquierdo para mirar el monitor. La chica vigilaba disimuladamente a Zechs, así que pudo apreciar el momento exacto en el que la expresión en los ojos árticos se tornó aún más tormentosa.

"Ufff... pero hay montones de referencias con _colomba_..." - murmuró, un tanto descorazonada, al ver la cantidad ingente de datos que mostraba el monitor.

"¿No están buscando un puente o algo por el estilo?" - intervino Zechs, inclinándose por encima de su hombro derecho, ligeramente más cerca de que Neri.

Caramba. Se encontraba prácticamente rodeada por dos ejemplares magníficos del sexo masculino; pero eso en lugar de alegrarle la fastidiaba, porque estando en semejante posición la diferencia entre lo que los dos la hacían sentir era más evidente que nunca. El calor generado por la cercanía del italiano, que discretamente permanecía a la distancia adecuada para no rozarle, aunque estaba muy cerca, no le causaba más que una ligera incomodidad.

En cambio, sentir a Zechs a su derecha, su respiración más cercana abanicando su cuello, y un sedoso mechón platinado escapado de la elegante coleta en que llevaba atado su cabello rozando su hombro, le alteraba por completo los sentidos. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo filtrándose a través de su uniforme y era totalmente consciente de su presencia vital y masculina; aunque al igual que Neri, no la tocaba.

Neri era demasiado correcto como para invadir abiertamente su espacio personal; pero Zechs estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, de la manera más casual y aparentemente sin reparar en el efecto que sus acciones tenían en ella. Tuvo que obligarse a mantener la respiración bajo control y el pulso firme mientras cruzaba datos y referencias.

"Sí," - le contestó al rubio, sin mirarle, después de aclararse la garganta - "por eso la lista que me ha traído Neri contiene sólo puentes y caminos en obras. Pero aún limitando la búsqueda a Roma y sus cercanías, la lista sigue siendo enorme... tendré que cruzar referencias y necesitaré algo más concreto... ¡si tan sólo supiera a qué aludía la condenada con la referencia a Adriano!"

"Venga, Sherlock, no te quejes, que ése es tu trabajo favorito." -comentó Neri, afectuosamente.

Siguieron unos segundos de incómodo silencio, hasta que Zechs se aclaró la garganta al igual que Noin lo había hecho momentos antes.

"Había olvidado mencionarte que Une ha dado órdenes de que saquemos a Chang y a Barton del entorno de la Catalano, Noin. Sus fuentes en Roma le han confirmado que sospechan de los dos, sobre todo de Chang..."

"Y eso que es toda una mujer preciosa," - dijo la chica, pensativa - "¿ya le dijiste a Yuy?"

"Sí. Creo que va a enviar a Winner encubierto a ver si los puede sacar despertando el mínimo de sospechas... no será tan fácil, considerando que la cubierta de Barton es un chulo llamado Bray, y que la zona en la que viven no es precisamente la más tranquila de Roma."

"Ya sabía yo que con esa pinta que le vimos en la fiesta, Barton no podía ser otra cosa que un chulo." - Noin se rió por lo bajo.

"Barton era el tipo del chaleco, no? El que traía tres o cuatro chicas a remolque." - dijo de pronto Neri, demostrando con ello que era un buen observador. Noin elevó su única ceja visible en señal de sorpresa.

"Tienes unas dotes de observación fantásticas, Neri... creí que no te habías dado cuenta."

"No me hubiera dado cuenta si no hubiera estado pendiente de ti mientras bailábamos, Lucrezia; supe que tenía que ser uno de tus compañeros cuando lo miraste por más de cinco segundos, y me lo confirmaste con tu repentina excursión al tocador." - explicó, risueño.

"Bien por ti. ¿No querrías ingresar a la Preventer?" - bromeó, consciente de que Zechs les miraba con una expresión pétrea en su hermoso rostro.

"No, gracias... estoy bien así." - repuso Neri en el mismo tono de broma.

"Esperemos que puedan salir de allí sin problemas. Y mira lo que digo, si Maxwell me escucha, me ahorca... estoy hablando de dos de los hombres más peligrosos de la galaxia." - la broma estaba dirigida a apaciguar al rubio, y lo logró, porque un pálido eco de su propia sonrisa asomó a sus labios apretados.

"Si necesitan cualquier cosa, sólo tienen que pedirlo..." - intervino Neri con seriedad.

"Creo que le tomaré la palabra, coronel." - Quatre acababa de intervenir en la pequeña reunión, sobresaltando a los tres con su llegada silenciosa. Su tono era resignado, y todos comprendieron el porqué cuando se dieron cuenta del atuendo que llevaba.

"Winner... ¿lo soportarás?" - preguntó la joven después de unos segundos de asombrado silencio.

"Soy un soldado, Noin; la duda ofende." - su sonrisa era algo inestable, pero por lo demás tan decidida y dulce como siempre.

"Necesitamos un auto para él." - apuntó secamente Heero, apareciendo detrás de Quatre.

"Lo tendrá de inmediato." - aseguró Neri, saliendo de su estupefacta contemplación y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

"Esto va a ser difícil." - masculló Noin.

"Puede... pero tienes que admitir que Q. luce estupendo vestido así. ¿O no?" - la faz maliciosa de Duo se asomó por encima del hombro del mortificado Quatre.

"Cállate, Duo."

* * *

Otro silbido admirativo sobresaltó a Quatre, haciéndole suspirar por enésima vez en los diez minutos transcurridos desde que se apeara del bonito auto deportivo que el coronel Neri había conseguido para él. Se sentía turbado e incómodo en la casi transparente camisa azul y los pantalones de cuero que Duo le había facilitado con una amplia sonrisa que tenía mucho de mofa; ambos eran de la misma estatura, pero aunque Quatre era tan delgado como el joven de la trenza, los pantalones le quedaban apretadísimos.

Cómo podía Duo caminar con su usual elasticidad en unos pantalones tan incómodos, era un misterio que hubiera preferido no resolver; sobre todo después de lo que le había costado embutirse en la dichosa prenda. Vestido así, con la adición de algo de delineador en sus ojos azules y un llamativo pendiente en su oreja derecha, Quatre lucía exactamente como requería el papel a representar: un drogadicto con dinero, un chulo o una puta cara, cualquiera servía... pero rayos, no imaginaba al joven de la trenza vistiéndose así por gusto.

Suspiró de nuevo mientras subía las escaleras del edificio de apartamentos en el que vivían de momento sus compañeros, bajo las respectivas -y dudosas- identidades de un chulo y su novia asiática. Para encontrarse en uno de los barrios más peligrosos de Roma, el edificio se hallaba en un estado tremendamente prístino: el vestíbulo estaba limpio, las escaleras iluminadas, y la tipa de aspecto truculento que ocupaba la conserjería no se había sobresaltado cuando le preguntó la ubicación del apartamento de Bray.

Claro, no se había salvado de una mirada intensa que se centró particularmente en la región de su ingle, y luego en su trasero cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras. Quatre estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que fuera necesario en una misión, pero nunca le había tocado ese papel; en sus tiempos como terrorista, los roles de prostituta siempre se los daban a Duo, considerando que vivía en L2 y sabía cómo se batía el cobre en los bajos fondos.

Tocó el timbre del apartamento 404 con una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago, presintiendo que alguien espiaba por la mirilla; unos segundos después, escuchó el sonido de varios cerrojos al abrirse y preparó una gran sonrisa en su rostro...

"¡Hoolaaa...!"

La mano que sujetó su muñeca con precisión mortal lo arrastró al interior del apartamento, y en menos de cinco segundos la puerta estaba de nuevo cerrada y un Wufei casi desconocido, vestido de mujer, lo miraba con mal contenida ira.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" - su voz, baja y musical, también era un par de tonos más aguda, más parecida a la de una mujer. Típico del guerrero perfeccionista, mantenerse perfectamente en carácter a pesar de su enojo y la sorpresa que tenía que haberle causado el ver a su ex compañero de fatigas en un lugar en el que no se suponía que debía estar.

Quatre miró al techo con resignación. No que esperara una bienvenida cálida -Trowa solía ser tan expresivo como la pared de un quirófano, y Wufei siempre parecía un viejo gruñón enojado con el mundo en general-, pero tampoco esperaba esa clase de recibimiento. No obstante, hizo lo que debía, habida cuenta de que no sabía si había o no micrófonos en el apartamento: disimular e intentar hacerle comprender al joven chino que el asunto era urgente.

"Vengo a buscar a Bray." - dijo al fin, con la voz más segura que pudo.

El joven asintió, muy serio, y pareció meditar por espacio de unos segundos; segundos que el rubio aprovechó para examinarle. Por todas las galaxias... vaya una pinta que tenía: era una mujer alta, esbelta, con una larga cabellera negra y un vestido chino de seda azul bordada que ocultaba sus músculos y destacaba un busto muy bien puesto. Quatre no pudo evitar mirarle con la boca abierta.

Cuando el chino volvió a hablar lo hizo con la misma voz aguda de antes.

"Bray está en la habitación. Iré por él." - sin más preámbulos, y sin darle la espalda, Chang avanzó hacia la puerta más alejada y desapareció tras ella.

Quatre miró a su alrededor y caminó un poco por la atestada salita, tocando algunos objetos y fijándose en los detalles: alfombra ultra mullida, muchos muebles -casi todos forrados en suave piel blanca-, paredes pintadas en tonos de azul y verde, mesitas cromadas, lámparas de lava y otros accesorios sorprendentes. El rubio no tenía tanta imaginación como para calcular la clase de decoración que podía verse en la vivienda de un chulo, pero a buen seguro era algo tan lleno de opulencia y mal gusto como lo que estaba observando.

"Querido," - la voz profunda de Trowa lo sobresaltó, y casi tira al suelo la estatuilla de una mujer desnuda que estaba sobre una de las mesitas cromadas. No había sido la voz familiar de su amigo lo que lo había sobresaltado, sino el _tono_: perezoso, suave, sedoso, muy lejano de la tonalidad profunda, seca y práctica que estaba habituado a escuchar - "no sabía que planeabas visitarnos..."

Si había mirado a Chang con la boca abierta, el ver a Trowa lo dejó boqueando como pez fuera del agua: los pantalones de cuero color vino que lucía, muy bajos en sus esbeltas caderas, se ajustaban a sus piernas como una segunda piel; la camisa blanca que llevaba encima era prácticamente traslúcida y un enorme medallón de oro sujeto a una gruesa cadena descansaba sobre su pecho bronceado, perfectamente visible porque la susodicha camisa estaba abierta. Sus cabellos castaños estaban peinados hacia atrás, pero un par de mechones rebeldes insistían en caer sobre su atractivo y anguloso rostro.

Quatre sintió como si de pronto los pantalones de Duo, de por sí ya bastante apretados, decidieran encoger dos tallas, sobre todo en la zona de la ingle; poco acostumbrado a esas reacciones, su sonrojo fue inmediato y brutal.

Y además... ¿había escuchado mal, o Trowa lo había llamado "querido"?

"Yo..." - graznó. Había olvidado, en unos segundos, todas las palabras que tenía preparadas. Y las cosas se pusieron aún peores cuando Trowa avanzó resuelto hacia su indefensa persona, eliminando el espacio entre ambos con movimientos tan lentos y llenos de gracia que Quatre no estaba seguro de si levitaba o caminaba.

Los ojos verdes del piloto de L3 lo miraron con la típica dureza de siempre, sin pestañear, enviándole un mensaje muy claro y lleno de advertencias: no te muevas, cuidado con lo que dices, no podemos hablar libremente. Sin embargo, algo en las profundidades de esos ojos parecía hablar de una lucha interna y las emociones danzando en sus iris eran como llamas a través de un velo.

"No esperaba verte por aquí." - dijo lentamente Trowa. Una mano bronceada y llena de anillos se elevó y acarició suavemente la mejilla del rubio.

"He... he venido a buscarte. E... es importante." - tartamudeó Quatre, no del todo seguro de que estaba diciendo lo correcto.

"Lástima," - el tono del joven era ahora mucho más profundo y gentil, casi insinuante. La mano acariciando su mejilla se deslizó suavemente hacia un lado, el dedo anular rozando con deliciosa lentitud la frágil curva de su oreja, haciéndolo jadear levemente por efecto de la sorpresa, para luego enredarse en su cabello con infinita gentileza - "no podré ir, al menos no ahora."

"Pero..." - ¿Trowa iba a quedarse? Oh, no...

"No puedo moverme de aquí. Estoy esperando a unos... clientes." - a pesar de la suavidad de sus movimientos y de la cadencia casi indecente de su voz, los ojos verdes permanecían duros y alertas - "Siu Han irá contigo. Los veré allá, más tarde."

¿Siu Han? Quién...?

Oh. Wufei. Quien ahora asentía con una sumisa inclinación de cabeza, a pesar de que sus magníficos ojos negros relampagueaban con un violento y manifiesto ataque de ira. Era evidente que no quería verse apartado de la posible acción, que odiaba el hecho de que Trowa tuviera el poder de tomar esa decisión por los dos... pero no haría nada que pudiera comprometer la posición de su compañero. Si Quatre había venido a buscarles, tenía que ser porque habían sido descubiertos o estaban a punto de serlo...

Wufei Chang era un guerrero en todo y por todo, y un profesional a toda costa. Tanto, que avanzó hacia Quatre y se prendió de su brazo como cualquier mujercita indefensa lo haría; haciendo que el rubio se preguntara por momentos qué podía haber hecho el joven para que sospecharan de su cubierta, siendo su interpretación casi perfecta.

Casi como un autómata, retrocedió hasta la puerta sin dejar de mirarse en los ojos verdes de Trowa; no supo cómo de pronto se encontró de nuevo en el pasillo de entrada, llevando del brazo a Wufei y enfrentando otras vez la mirada descarada de la tipa de la conserjería. Ésta, luciendo aún más truculenta que unos minutos antes, le lanzó otra mirada apreciativa y obsequió a su acompañante con una del tipo desdeñoso y que gritaba sospecha.

"Trajiste un auto, supongo. ¿Dónde está?" - preguntó Wufei una vez que se encontraron en la calle, caminando rápidamente hacia la esquina. Su voz aún conservaba el tono femenino, a pesar de que era poco probable que alguien pudiera escucharlos.

"A... allí, a la derecha. El azul."

Aún se encontraba algo atontado, y aunque llevaba el llavero metido en uno de los casi inexistentes bolsillos de los pantalones de Duo, le costó un poco sacarlo y otro poco dar con la llave que abría el auto. Wufei volvió a abrir la boca sólo después de que hubieron arrancado, cuando ya habían avanzado poco más de tres cuadras; y sólo lo hizo para soltar una serie de expletivas en su lengua materna. Quatre agradeció que su conocimiento del chino mandarín no se extendiera al terreno de las malas palabras, porque a buen seguro Wufei estaba recitando el catálogo completo.

"¿Porqué no podía venir Trowa?" - preguntó el rubio, ganándose una mirada airada.

"Obvio. Lo que te dijo es cierto, los proveedores de drogas tienen que llegar al apartamento en unos veinte minutos."

"¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?"

"Piensa, Winner, quieres?" - la voz del chino era ominosa - "Ya sé que Barton te dejó majareta con su pequeña actuación pseudo porno, y que todavía estás limpiándote las babas; pero esto es demasiado."

Quatre se sonrojó violentamente.

"Wufei..."

"Ahora no me vengas con disimulos, que no los tolero. Llevo días vestido de mujer, aguantando manoseos y estupideces de cerdos a los que pude y quise haber partido en dos... ¡y cuando al fin va a haber verdadera acción, me sacan! Cómo crees que me siento?" - era muy inusual, y atemorizante, ver a Wufei exteriorizar su furia a través de las palabras.

Claro que no era peor que verle expresando su enojo matando gente...

"Sospechan, Wufei. De ti, sobre todo."

"¿De MÍ? Hice todo lo que se requería, maldita sea!" - una vena pulsaba en la sien del chino, y Quatre pensó por momentos que hubiera sido preferible quedarse callado.

"No puedo opinar. Son órdenes de Une, por noticias que obtuvo de quién sabe qué fuentes. Cálmate Wufei; caramba, nunca te había visto tan enojado... y pensar que Trowa se encuentra en peligro no me hace sentir mejor, precisamente."

"Barton estará bien," - dijo el joven después de una pausa, mirando a Quatre de una manera que le pareció calculadora y al mismo tiempo ligeramente compasiva - "ésta es la mejor oportunidad que tiene de ascender en la cadena hasta llegar a las conexiones directas de la Catalano. No iba a dejar que se fuera todo por el caño. Es un buen soldado."

"Lo sé," - murmuró el rubio, apretando el volante con furia - "pero eso no evita que me preocupe. Trowa es mi mejor amigo."

"No sé, Winner. Al menos podrías dejar de ser tan evidente, y Barton podría dejar de hacerse el obtuso de una buena vez." - masculló Wufei, haciendo sonrojar de nuevo a Quatre.

"Wufei..."

"Deja de usar esa vocecita, conmigo no funciona. Estoy hasta aquí de verlos hablar, de mi amigo esto y mi amigo aquello, de miraditas llenas de corazones y te quiero pero es imposible, etcétera. ¡Decídanse de una buena vez, antes de que nos maten en alguna misión!" - enojado e incómodo, el chino comenzó a desabrocharse el bonito vestido que llevaba, mientras el rubio abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, sin atinar a pronunciar palabra.

"Wufei... ¿crees que Trowa siente lo mismo por mí?"

"Qué sé yo. Pero más valdría que lo averiguaras antes de que le metan una bala entre ceja y ceja, o te la metan a ti. ¿Adónde vamos, por cierto?"

"Ah! Al cuartel general de las tropas en Roma, allí me prestaron este auto."

Quatre tuvo que aguantar otra ronda de palabras blandas en chino y otros dialectos asiáticos, antes de que arribaran al cuartel... que, por supuesto, hervía de soldados, pues se estaba efectuando el cambio de guardias nocturno. Cuando el rubio bajó del auto vestido de tal guisa, los silbidos fueron ley. Y cuando bajó el chino vestido de mujer, la cosa se puso aún peor.

Wufei estuvo a punto de sacar el arma que tenía metida en la exuberante pechera de su vestido, y lo hubiera hecho si Quatre no lo hubiera abrazado justo a tiempo, previniendo una tragedia. Luego tuvo que arrastrar materialmente al chino hasta la oficina de Neri, después de convencer -le tomó casi quince minutos- al soldado que estaba de guardia de que no eran prostitutas, que eran agentes encubiertos de la Preventer y necesitaban hablar con el coronel.

Éste, todo un monumento a la discreción, no hizo comentario alguno cuando los vio aparecer en la oficina, aunque sus ojos se agrandaron hasta casi salirse de sus órbitas no bien le echó una ojeada a Wufei. Envió a un ordenanza -que también los miró con ojos como platos y a quien tuvieron que repetirle tres veces la orden- a buscar uniformes para ambos, y les ofreció su propio vestidor para que se cambiaran... y desmaquillaran.

Cuando al fin salieron, en un transporte militar que los llevaría al hotel, el joven chino lucía como siempre y estaba ya más calmado.

"Wufei..." - comenzó de nuevo Quatre, tímidamente.

"¿Otra vez? Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir."

"No es eso... es que se te olvidó quitarte los pendientes."

Un nuevo torrente de expletivas brotó de la boca del chino, que casi se arranca las orejas tirando de los susodichos pendientes. Esta vez, el rubio se tapó los oídos.

* * *

En el hotel, Noin había logrado dormir unas horas antes de que Sally la despertara de nuevo, al llegar Wufei y Quatre. Zechs se había ido al mismo tiempo que Quatre partía, y ahora, casi al amanecer, la mujer había logrado convencer a Relena de que dejara la paranoia por un rato y se durmiera.

"Me lleva el diablo, quién hubiera pensado que terminaría de niñera de la salvadora del mundo." - murmuró agotada, dejándose caer en una de las camas gemelas. Noin, que se peinaba frente al espejo del tocador, se rió entre dientes - "Estoy hecha una ruina, qué dura es esa niña, me ha tomado horas convencerla de que se durmiera."

"Ahora comprendes lo que yo he sufrido..."

"Eh, y eso no es todo! Sólo quiso dormir cuando el condenado Yuy accedió a sentarse en la puerta de la habitación. Esa niña tiene problemas psicosexuales, que te lo digo yo."

"Qué novedades me cuentas." - murmuró la morena, irónicamente.

"Ese pegue con el Yuy no es normal, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el tipo ni la ve como mujer. Es el colmo, la chica es impermeable a todo!"

"Ése es mi punto. Pero bueno, al menos ahora podrás descansar un rato."

"Te vi hablando con Zechs. Y luego con los dos, con él y ese tipazo del Neri... bueno que está el condenado, si no estuviera tan clavada con Wufie te lo quitaría." - bromeó Sally, con los ojos cerrados - "Se puso celoso nuestro Zechsy, o qué?"

"Muy graciosa. No sé, me parece que estaba celoso pero por razones que nada tienen que ver con el amor, etcétera. Ya sabes, aquello de que yo era su mejor amiga y ahora tengo otro amigo, celos del tipo posesivo-infantil."

"Venga con la psicología."

"Ya, ya, friégame. Por cierto, viste a Wufei?"

"No. Se encerró nada más llegar, y ya sabes cómo es... le conozco, hay que dejar que se enfríe, venía de un humor de los mil demonios. Por lo que alcanzó a contarme Winner, no le gustó ni pizca que lo sacaran de la misión... además, todo el mundo en el cuartel lo vio vestido de mujer y eso fue la gota que rebasó el vaso."

"Eso tiene que haber sido un espectáculo, lo que hubiera dado por no perdérmelo!"

"Ja, ja. Vete ya, déjame dormir... ugh, escucho la voz de Relena en mi cabeza... ¿no tendrás un calmante por ahí?"

"No. Eres un soldado: aguanta y friégate."

Noin salió de la habitación muy risueña y cerró la puerta justo antes de que la almohada que la otra mujer había lanzado se estrellara contra ésta.

* * *

Duo estaba muy inquieto. La escena de alcoba que había acontecido entre él y Heero, aparte de levantar algunas partes de su cuerpo que casi siempre estaban bajo total control y en estado de reposo, lo había dejado también con mil preguntas.

En otras palabras, se encontraba en un estado de celos total.

¿Porqué? Pues la naturalidad con la que Heero había asumido la intimidad cuasi sexual con él sólo podía indicar una cosa: que el soldado perfecto tenía experiencia previa. No que eso le molestara... al fin y al cabo, él también la había tenido; poca, pero instructiva. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era el -ahora evidente- hecho de que Heero muy probablemente había tenido relaciones con otros _hombres_ antes que él.

Y como él, Duo Maxwell, carecía de experiencia en esa área en particular, se sentía nervioso. Y celoso. No alcanzaba a imaginarse con quién podía haberse acostado Heero, ni hasta qué extremos había llegado, ni cómo el soldado perfecto había accedido a ponerse en una situación que podía implicar peligro o sumisión, siendo quien era. Cómo había podido superar su alergia al contacto humano, cómo había podido colocarse en una situación que comprendía forzosamente intimidad y desnudez al menos parcial...

Coño. ¿Quién lo había convencido de dejarse poner las manos encima? Quién podía haber llegado a ser tan... tan _especial_ como para que Heero superara por un momento su actitud de "mírame y no me toques"?

Duo sacudió la cabeza para alejar por un instante la inquietud; no estaba dispuesto a martirizarse pensando en ello. Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo, y era preguntárselo al individuo en cuestión; si iban a transitar esa senda lo harían juntos, y tenía que existir confianza entre ellos. ¿O no?

Decidido, se levantó de su puesto de guardia en la sala en el momento justo en que Noin salía de la habitación. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

"Noin! Me caes como anillo al dedo. Sería posible que te quedaras un rato vigilando a la Dama de Rosa mientras yo hablo con Heero?"

"Encantadísima. Pero... ¿está Yuy de acuerdo?"

"Le preguntaremos."

Fortalecido por la presencia de Noin, fueron a buscar a Heero en su lugar, sentado junto a la puerta de la habitación de Relena. El joven los miró raro, pero accedió; al fin y al cabo, aunque la chica había requerido su presencia para dormirse, ahora que lo estaba no había necesidad de que permaneciera allí.

De nuevo sentados en el sofá, Heero esperó con su cara de palo a que Duo reuniera el valor para decirle el motivo por el cual lo había apartado de su puesto. Duo Maxwell estaba tremendamente abochornado y al mismo tiempo ansioso, sin saber qué hacer... no era una sensación precisamente agradable. Estaba tan nervioso y tan tenso que lo que salió de su boca, cuando pudo hablar, fue tan sutil como un martillazo en un dedo:

"Heero, con cuántos hombres te has acostado?"

El soldado perfecto lo miró con los ojos abiertos como dos huevos fritos -entrada inédita en el catálogo de miradas Yuy-, y luego se dobló sobre sí mismo, presa de un violento ataque de tos.

_Ahora sí que la hice buena..._

* * *

**N.A.: **Argh, gracias por esperar... mucho trabajo, me han supervisado, el último par de meses ha sido bastante movido. Como verá, ha habito algo de 3x4 por fin en este cap, para los que lo estaban esperando. Y bueno, Duo tenía esta conversa pendiente con Heero, a ver qué le dice XDDDDDD. Noin quiere ver qué va a hacer Zechs ahora que vio que tiene competencia, pero esperemos que no meta la pata con el querido Neri... es bien sabido que cuando andamos enamoradas tenemos visión tipo túnel y la periferia se nos escapa XD.

Gracias a mis reviewers:_ Yuuna Ushiha_ (Jaja, qué bueno que te gustó... aun que les advierto que aquí muchas cosas no son lo que parecen. Sí, Blues/Rock también es una pareja divina, me encanta. Los estás siguiendo todos... y ese doujinshi quiero verlo, si lo mandas a la dire que está en mi perfil no hay rollo, hay espacio), _Lena Hiyasaki_ (pues debo tener una maldición egipcia, porque a mí no me salen ni con cursiva, he tenido que dejarlo por la paz y resignarme. Gracias, y toma 3x4 XD), _Calipso_ (Todos esperamos que Noin comience a vivir las delicias de estar entre dos aguas riquísimas, pero tienes razón, quién sabe XD), _Lady Une Barton_ (ejem, las cosas no son lo que parecen. 1x2... en 7 min era posible, pero no tomas en cuenta que no sería natural por parte de ambos: 1 es perfeccionista y 2 está aún muy verde en esas lides), _Starlight no Rain_ (me alegra que resaltes que es importante que los autores se enteren de lo que piensa la gente respecto a lo que escribimos, agradezco tus comentarios... y quisiera que la espera para ustedes fuera más corta XD), _Niacriza_ (cierto, hay demasiado drama patético andando por ahí y la mayoría ni siquiera está bien escrito, por desgracia. Estoy tratando de adaptarme al odiado formato inglés sólo para seguir publicando, prometo que no haré nada radical sin antes avisarles a todos), _ Randa_ (XDDD no te hagas mala sangre con eso, es muchísimo más simple de lo que parece, te lo aseguro; no hay misterio alguno, ni disquisiciones filosóficas. Respecto a Zechs... no es del todo lo que parece, y a si has visto la serie te consta que rara vez le pone fácil a la gente entender lo que dice... y lo que no dice. Ah, y si no has estado enamorada de un tipo no comprenderás que una cae en la fijación exclusiva y termina ciega ante lo obvio XD), _ Mordecay_(repito: no todo con Zechs es lo que parece, al igual que en la serie. Y en cuanto al par de asesinos profesionales despertando en la misma cama, no me dirás que no es lógico XD. Se te quiere y se te extraña, mana... sin alusiones XD), _Black Kymera _(es irónico, pero Z no anda tan perdido como crees... lo está asumiendo de la manera equivocada, que no es lo mismo. Y la Knight no sólo te está cayendo mal a ti XD. Noooo, no me digas que puse a Noin como Choco XDDDD, estaba algo más coloquial, pero es lo que se le sale cuando está harta de algo. Besos, mana),_ Lucrezia Merquise_ (bienvenida! Y venga, no hay que limitarse... si algo está escrito con buen gusto, sin estridencias, no tienes porqué tener prejuicios... ya verás cómo poco a poco, si encuentras cosas buenas, aprenderás a apreciar esa parte XD), _Houshi Taijiya_ (bueno, esto tiene un ritmo definido que no puedo romper, y tampoco pienso destriparte todo... pero _eso_ viene, y viene pronto), _Sara_ (bienvenida), _ Lucrezia Peacecraft _(bienvenida, gracias por tus comentarios XDD), _ Satoshi Hiwatari_ (jajaja, para enterarte de una actualización sólo tienes que tener cuenta en ffnet y ponerme en la lista... te avisan al mail cuando actualizo. Espero que no hayas pecado mucho XD), _Keiko Urameshi_ (vaya una rev larga, me encanta. Duro para Relena, pero ella puede y tiene que superarlo. Y como ya dije arriba, el lemon yaoi no es malo si está escrito con buen gusto, y yo escribo lo que me gustaría leer; ya los chicos se acostumbrarán, que para eso es una relación. El POV de Zechs no lo verás aquí, porque esto está contado desde la perspectiva de Noin; pero es probable que tengamos una ventanita a sus sentimientos. Nadie sabe cómo Une tomó la muerte de Treize, porque para eso es buena ocultándolo... y algunas de tus preguntas se han respondido en este cap XDD), _Shanna Hunter_ (claro que habrá, de todos los tipos XD. Y ya verás a Zechs saliendo poco a poco de su concha... y aún hay malos entendidos en la vía), _Athrun Zala_ (gracias, te doy la bienvenida... y ya has visto XD), _Heero Yuy Zero _(no me has dejado la dire de tu comu, así que no sé nada, me gustaría echarle un ojazo... y por si acaso lee la advertencia arriba), _ Lady Gabyota_ (más bien son demasiado largos, por eso me tardo tanto XDD), _ Rocío-chan_ (gracias, aquí va) .


	17. Confianza

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam Wing y sus personajes son © Bandai, Sunrise & Sotsu Agency. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava... ¿quién no querría ese hermoso regalo? Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado.

Ojo: si alguien ha tomado el fic y lo está publicando en otra page, aunque sea con todas las de la ley, le sugiero que lo retire en cuanto pueda... porque no me ha pedido permiso, y si lo pide no se lo voy a dar. Esto sólo se publica en mi page de Zechs y en la de ffnet por mala que sea...

* * *

**Capítulo XVII**

**Confianza**

Pasaron casi dos minutos antes de a Heero se le pasara el inoportuno ataque de tos, y aún entonces se quedó mirando a Duo con una expresión muy poco usual en su rostro. Haciendo la salvedad, por supuesto, de que cualquier otra expresión que no fuera hosca, ceñuda o simplemente impasible era algo _muy _raro de ver en el rostro del soldado perfecto...

Heero parecía estar sorprendido -aún más, prácticamente anonadado-, y por una vez no lo disimulaba; bien porque no le daba la gana o simplemente porque no podía.

Por su parte, el ex piloto de L2 estaba tan nervioso que no podía mantenerse quieto en el sofá, y sus ojos iban de Heero a la alfombra, a la pared de enfrente, a la ventana, de nuevo a Heero, y así sucesivamente. Casi brincó del susto cuando el otro habló de nuevo, su voz tan seca como de costumbre y la máscara pétrea de nuevo en su lugar.

"¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?"

"Umm. ¿Del tipo que se responde, quizás?" - murmuró Duo con una vaga sonrisa, aunque su tono dejaba entrever su inseguridad al respecto.

"¿Realmente quieres saberlo?"

"Por supuesto. Si no, no me hubiera... atrevido a preguntarte."

"Si me dices qué te motiva a preguntarlo..."

"¿Me responderás?"

"Sí." - repuso Heero rígidamente.

Duo respiró hondo y echó una mirada en torno, como cerciorándose de que nadie pudiera escucharles. Finalmente de armó de valor y comenzó a hablar, aunque su voz continuaba algo vacilante.

"Es que... bueno, perdona si me pierdo un poco aquí. Estoy nervioso, sabes?" - vio que una de las cejas del otro se elevaba en un gesto entre inquisitivo e incrédulo - "Esto es serio! El rollo es... tú sabías muy bien lo que estabas haciendo cuando... en... cuando estábamos... coño!"

"¿En la cama?" - ayudó Heero, sin mostrar emoción.

"¡Sí!"

"¿Y?" - por lo visto, su nerviosismo le estaba haciendo gastar más palabras de las necesarias en prolegómenos que, en el caso de Heero, resultaban completamente inútiles.

"Que tú sabías lo que estabas haciendo, pero yo no, leñe! Y no lo sé porque... porque no tengo experiencia con...con hombres. Digo, no de ese tipo," - su rostro se ensombreció y casi se sobresaltó al escuchar cómo su voz de pronto tomaba un tinte amargo que no combinaba con su actitud de siempre - "he sido torturado, golpeado, he estado a punto de ser violado en más de una ocasión, y he pasado por otros etcéteras que seguramente tú conoces tan bien como yo. Pero esto... no sé, es terreno desconocido para mí, y..."

"¿Saberlo haría alguna diferencia en ti? En nosotros?" - la pregunta fue directa, y aunque el _ nosotros_ le supo a gloria y casi lo hace suspirar, Duo se apresuró a responder.

"No... mira, no tienes que contarme todo si no quieres, pero sería... no sé, agradable. _Lindo_, incluso, viniendo de ti."

Siguió otro par de minutos de silencio. Heero parecía más inexpresivo que nunca, y Duo no paraba de retorcerse como un gusanito en un anzuelo.

_Mierda. Porqué tenía que abrir mi bocota? Porqué no pude tragarme todo y ya? Porqué...?_

"Dos." - la voz de Heero lo sobresaltó.

"¿Qué?"

"Dos hombres. Ésa es tu respuesta."

"¡Ah!" - ahora que tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que tanto le inquietaba, Duo se sonrojó violentamente al más puro estilo Quatre. Cualquiera podría pensarlo incapaz de algo así, sobre todo conociendo su pasado como una rata callejera que había visto prácticamente de _todo_. Pero así era él, imprevisible hasta consigo mismo.

"¿Deseas detalles de ambas ocasiones? Fueron encuentros aislados. Un soldado en L3, hace cuatro años, masturbación mutua, sexo oral. Un oficial en la base lunar, el año pasado, sexo oral y penetración..." - todo esto dicho en el mismo tono con el que solía dar sus reportes durante la guerra, y sin parecer en lo más mínimo afectado por lo que estaba diciendo. Pero al joven de la trenza sí que le afectaba...

"¡Heero! Coño, párale, quieres? No necesito _todos_ los detalles!" - exclamó Duo, tornándose casi púrpura.

"Pensé que querías saberlo todo."

"Ay, Dios... había olvidado lo _literal_ que puedes ser. Mira, déjalo así, vale? Antes de que mi pobre cabeza reviente..."

"No veo cuál es el problema. Después de todo, eres un soldado igual que yo, y seguramente con necesidades que has debido satisfacer en el curso de..."

"¡Y no me eches encima esos discursos que parece que te hubieras sacado de un manual! Estoy sorprendido, vale? Sé que eres un ser humano como yo, te he visto comer y dormir, pero pensé que tu entrenamiento te había puesto por encima de las demás necesidades que tenemos los simples mortales."

"No es así, como puedes ver. Y sentir esas necesidades fue muy incómodo, por no mencionar la cautela extra en la escogencia de personas que no me conocieran, que no pudieran comprometer mi trabajo, que no buscaran involucrarse emocionalmente ni pusieran en peligro mi vida."

"Me extraña que los hayas dejado vivir." - comentó secamente el de la trenza.

"¿Y quién dice que los dejé vivir?" - Duo lo miró con la boca abierta, horrorizado. Una leve sonrisa curvó los labios del otro y una luz casi maliciosa brilló en las profundidades de los ojos azul oscuro - "Por supuesto que los dejé con vida, Duo. Si murieron después, yo no tuve nada que ver con ello."

"Mierda, estabas bromeando? Nunca bromeas, y vienes a hacerlo con esto! Qué, quieres que me dé un infarto?" - jadeó, indignado. Luego de tranquilizarse, captó la actitud casi plácida de Heero, nada incómoda - "Oye, y sólo por curiosidad... ¿lo disfrutaste?"

"No era necesario."

"¿QueQUÉ? Pero eso es horrible!"

"No lo creo. Tenía que estar alerta. Después de todo, cualquiera de esos hombres podía haber arrancado alguna parte de mi cuerpo de un mordisco, y si eso llegaba a pasar no me hubiera servido de nada matarle después." -repuso Heero con sequedad.

Duo, que ya se había recuperado de las sorpresas anteriores, volvió a enrojecer. Se sentía un tanto avergonzado por haberle preguntado esas cosas a Heero, un poco avergonzado por su curiosidad, por su necesidad de _saber_. Dado que esas experiencias formaban parte del pasado, bien podía haberlas dejado allí; pero no, tenía que desenterrarlas...

"Lo siento." - dijo en voz muy baja, después de unos momentos de silencio.

"¿Qué?"

"Siento haberte preguntado esas cosas. Sé que has tenido tus razones para hacer lo que has hecho, y francamente no cambia nada de lo que siento por ti. Es la curiosidad, sabes? Es un problema patológico que tengo..."

"No tienes porqué disculparte. Tienes derecho a saberlo, y a mí no me molesta."

No parecía molesto, no. Pero su actitud casi relajada de momentos antes se había evaporado, y de pronto lucía como si quisiera preguntarle algo y no encontrara las palabras adecuadas. Duo suspiró. Se podía confiar en Heero para encontrar las palabras precisas para describir una máquina o hacer un recuento de hechos, pero no para expresar debidamente cualquier cosa que estuviera sintiendo.

"Pregunta, Heero." - su tono era resignado - "No voy a morderte, podrías matarme."

"¿Cómo sabes que quiero preguntarte algo?" - los ojos azul oscuro eran suspicaces de nuevo.

"Estabas casi relajado, y de pronto volviste a parecer una granada a punto de explotar. Pregunta."

"¿Le temes a la intimidad conmigo?" - Duo le miró con la boca abierta. No había pensado qué podía preguntarle el ex piloto de L1, pero si lo hubiera hecho, seguro que no le hubiera llegado ni remotamente cerca.

"¡Por supuesto que no! Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Sólo quería saber. No me gustaría que te sintieras obligado a tener intimidad contigo si no quieres." - de nuevo era Heero el Estoico quien hablaba, y el de la trenza tuvo que contenerse para no estrangularlo allí mismo.

"¿'Si no quiero'? A ver, que yo recuerde, mi respuesta a tus avances ha sido perfectamente natural... y te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien sugirió que fuéramos despacio! Si fuera por mí..."

"Duo, tú eres importante para mí. Temo hacerte daño y echarlo todo a perder."

Duo sintió que sus ojos se abrían como platos. El tono en el que habían sido pronunciadas esas palabras era seco y mesurado, pero los ojos de Heero irradiaban sinceridad, afecto y una innegable pasión que llenaba el cuerpo del joven de un delicioso calor.

"No lo harás." - dijo en tono firme, sintiendo cómo sus sentimientos por Heero lo inundaban y levantando una mano para acariciar la mejilla del joven.

No iba a ser fácil que encontraran el lugar y el momento precisos para explayarse en sus afectos... como lo demostró segundos después la entrada de un agitado Quatre a la sala, procedente del pasillo. Heero se tensó y Duo puso cara de circunstancias, pero el rubio estaba demasiado preocupado como para fijarse en las expresiones de sus compañeros.

No hubiera servido de nada intentar ocultar lo que sentían si el joven ex piloto de L4 no hubiera estado tan distraído, porque tanto Duo como Heero estaban conscientes de que la famosa empatía de Quatre era especialmente fina en lo concerniente a sus compañeros.

"¡Oye, Q.!" - el de la trenza optó por su usual jovialidad - "No me has contado qué pasó en casa de los chicos... Wu entró como alma que lleva el diablo y se encerró en la habitación, y tú no te has quedado quieto lo suficiente como para preguntarte. Qué pasó?"

"Trowa se quedó allá, Duo. Wufei me dijo que había una reunión con los proveedores de drogas, por eso no quiso salir... estoy muy preocupado."

"Se ve, se ve... algún plan para sacarle de allí?"

"¿Plan? Cuál plan? No! Algo podría salir mal, arriesgaríamos su seguridad... y si lo que está haciendo le está dando resultados y lo arruinamos, nunca me lo perdonaría."

El rubio, con todo su aspecto delicado, su apostura casi angelical y su carácter dulce pero firme, era prácticamente el corazón -y el apoyo- del grupo de ex pilotos. Resultaba altamente perturbador verlo tan descentrado.

"Ven, Q. Salgamos un rato, desayunemos y tomémonos un café, te parece?" - propuso, en parte porque sentía algo de incomodidad proveniente de Heero, y en parte porque quería darle a Quatre la oportunidad de desahogarse a sus anchas - "¿Quieres que te traiga algo?" - le preguntó a Heero, poniéndose de pie.

"Hn."

"OK, será un jugo de naranja y un buen sándwich. Ya regresamos."

"Café. Negro."

"No, nada de café. Nos toca relevarte en un par de horas, y si tomas café no vas a querer dormir."

"Cero Dos..."

"Ni aunque me llames así voy a ceder."

Riendo entre dientes y arrastrando a Quatre -que había observado la escena con curiosidad e interés, distraído de su preocupación por momentos- , salió de la suite.

* * *

Noin también salió, minutos después de regresar a Heero su puesto de guardián de Relena, y dio una ronda asegurándose de que todos los guardias estuvieran en su lugar. Ninguna precaución estaba de más a pesar de que la reina de Sanc estaba rodeada por dos ex pilotos Gundam, uno en total alerta y el otro capaz de entrar en acción ante la menor señal de alarma, y una agente de la Preventer con muy malas pulgas y el sueño muy ligero.

Bajó a la terraza del hotel, donde se servía el desayuno; vio a Duo y a Quatre conversando en una mesa en un rincón alejado, pero procuró no llamar la atención para no interrumpirlos. Sabía que Chang había regresado, pero Barton no, y probablemente ésa era la razón por la que Quatre tenía tan mala cara... esos dos eran muy cercanos, y si no eran más que amigos seguro que no era por falta de ganas del rubio. Aunque con Barton nunca se sabía.

Comía con apetito los huevos revueltos con jamón que había pedido cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta frente a ella, y casi se atraganta al levantar la mirada y percatarse de que se trataba de Zechs. El individuo vestía hoy de manera más informal, con una ligera chaqueta azul marino sobre una camiseta blanca y unos jeans igualmente azules, cuidadosamente desteñidos. Con la cabellera platinada suelta y cayendo como una cascada luminosa sobre sus hombros, se veía definitivamente espléndido.

La chica pudo con esfuerzo mantener la boca cerrada; la tenía llena de comida, por lo que hubiera resultado altamente embarazoso abrirla sólo para babear.

"Buenos días, Noin. ¿Puedo sentarme?"

"Adelante." - repuso la chica, una vez que hubo tragado con dificultad el bocado de marras.

El rubio ocupó con gracia la silla junto a ella y llamó al camarero para ordenar desayuno; luego se volvió hacia ella. Su expresión era tranquila y sus ojos claros y fríos parecían calmados, pero Noin sabía que no podía dejarse engañar por ninguna impresión de placidez en ese hermoso rostro; la había visto demasiadas veces en situaciones que nada tenían de tranquilas.

"¿Y eso, tú tan temprano por aquí?" - le preguntó, entre bocado y bocado.

"Estaba en la residencia asignada por el ministerio, pero hice arreglos para alojarme aquí, cerca de las habitaciones de mi hermana."

"Supongo que eso no los habrá hecho muy felices..."

"Pues no, pero tengo que estar cerca de ella y la conozco, sé que no querrá irse a la residencia. Ya estuve arriba, pero Yuy me informó que Relena está dormida y no quise molestarla. Me alegra que haya podido dormir, estaba muy nerviosa cuando hablamos y temí que no pudiera descansar en esas condiciones..."

"Sally logró convencerla, aunque por lo que me dijo deduzco que por momentos estuvo tentada a administrarle un sedante," - comentó de buen humor, y Zechs, tomándoselo como era y no literalmente, sonrió - "ya sabemos cómo se las gasta Relena cuando está en modo hiperkinético."

"Sufrió una gran impresión. Está acostumbrada a francotiradores y a tipos tratando de apuñalarla, pero no a bombas."

"A estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada a todo. Es la maldición de la gente que lleva una vida de tan alto perfil... tú no te libras de eso."

"Cierto," - admitió Zechs - "supongo que te has dado cuenta de que me han asignado guardaespaldas. Muy discretos, pero me siguen a todas partes y eso me molesta bastante... sé que por mi posición es difícil tener algo de privacidad, pero a veces me siento acosado."

"Entiendo, entiendo. Debe ser difícil ir a una cita sabiendo que llevas dos o tres tipos detrás observando todos tus movimientos y los de los demás." - bromeó, sonriendo, sin dejar de observarlo atentamente. Como lo esperaba, detectó un ligerísimo fruncimiento en aquellas cejas rubias.

"Es difícil no enfadarse _ todo el tiempo_ y mandarlo todo al diablo, punto." - Noin le dedicó una sonrisa plástica y él pareció a punto de decirle algo; pero en ese momento arribó el camarero con el desayuno y ella pudo volver a concentrarse en el suyo mientras a Zechs le servían.

Transcurrieron unos minutos de silencio en los que ambos se dedicaron sólo a comer, sin mirarse siquiera. Pasó un buen rato antes de que Zechs por fin se decidiera a dirigirle la palabra, y cuando lo hizo casi la asfixia de nuevo con el bocado de turno:

"¿Hace cuánto que eres amiga del coronel?"

Noin se dio un par de golpazos en el pecho, de una manera muy poco femenina, para evitar atorarse. Tosió un poco y tomó el vaso de agua que el rubio le tendió; sólo pudo hablar después de unos cuantos sorbos.

"Hace poco más de un año. ¿Porqué preguntas?"

"Parecen muy...cercanos."

"Hombre, es difícil conseguir un buen amigo; y Neri es una persona de fiar, con la que se puede hablar de cosas serias y no tan serias. Como tú con tu amiga la Knight, supongo..."

Oh-oh. Ahora sí que había dado en el blanco: el fruncimiento de cejas fue profundo y directo esta vez, acompañado por un ligero oscurecimiento en los iris azules.

"Supongo que estarás consciente de que le gustas."

"Pues sí. Él no lo oculta, aunque es muy discreto en sus manifestaciones, y a mí no me molesta. Es un caballero, por si no lo notaste."

"Lo noté." - el rostro de Zechs parecía ensombrecerse por momentos, y se había olvidado por completo del plato de comida que tenía enfrente; tenía los ojos clavados en ella - "Supongo que espera que en algún momento le hagas caso. ¿Piensas hacerlo?"

"Lo estoy considerando." - dijo Noin, apartando su plato casi terminado y procediendo a mordisquear una tostada con aire deliberadamente distraído - "Después de todo, una no se encuentra hombres atractivos, inteligentes y decentes como ése todos los días. En mi caso es todavía más raro, porque sólo me ha tocado toparme con imbéciles, cabezas huecas y babosos aprovechados; es la primera vez que un tipo al que le gusto me trata como persona y no como prospecto."

Nunca pensó que tendría semejante conversación con Zechs; pero claro, en los últimos días se había llevado más de una sorpresa. Era agradable ver que le afectaba el verla analizar las posibilidades de una relación con otra persona, aunque fuera por las razones equivocadas. Sabía que el rubio no era una persona egoísta, pero sí que podía ser algo posesivo en ciertos casos y _muy_ atravesado en otros; en otras palabras, en estos momentos no sabía con qué podía salirle. Estaba navegando mares desconocidos.

"¿Te gusta, entonces?" - sus iris claros ahora eran casi del azul de la chaqueta que llevaba. Podía deducirse que estaba enfadado, aunque ni su voz ni su rostro lo demostraban; el fruncimiento de sus cejas era la única señal externa.

"No sería humana si no me gustara. Hasta Sally dijo que me lo quitaría si no estuviera involucrada con... ejem... otra persona." - dijo, sonriendo. Uf! Casi suelta lo de su extraña relación con Chang...

"¿Tanto como para enamorarte?" - la pregunta la hizo dar un respingo, y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Venga, venga, ésas son palabras mayores. Nadie ha hablado de amor ni de nada por el estilo aquí."

"Pero lo considerarías." - esa manera extraña de dirigirse a ella le estaba atacando los nervios, y comenzaba a enojarla. Zechs Merquise, Milliardo Peacecraft, etcétera etcétera, estaba hurgando en su vida... y no le daba a ella el derecho de hacer lo mismo con la de él.

_Mí no gustar lo que tú estar haciendo, Zechs..._

"Bueno, y porqué no? Es una persona digna de ser querida, no es precisamente la peor opción que he tenido en la vida." - repuso, escamada.

_Claro que no es la peor opción. La peor la tengo enfrente, y la jodida vida la escogió por mí. Mi suerte perra. Yupi._

"No es la peor, pero eso no significa que sea la mejor."

"¿Y ahora qué se supone que quieres decirme? Debo de tener el bruto subido, porque no entiendo tu punto. Acaso tienes a un mejor candidato para mí? Me vas a buscar pareja, Doctor Corazón?" - le soltó, en el tono más irritante y sarcástico que pudo encontrar. Zechs, por su parte, ya ostentaba a esas alturas un aire abiertamente sombrío.

"Sólo te sugiero que tengas cuidado."

"¿Cuidado de qué? No querrás decirme a estas alturas que tenga cuidado de Neri... conozco su hoja de servicio y sus antecedentes personales casi tan bien como los míos, y confío en él lo suficiente. Si hasta ahora no me he decidido a hacerle caso es por razones propias, no porque él tenga algo de malo."

"Me refería a que tengas cuidado de _no precipitarte_."

"¿Precipitarme? Venga, Zechs, no me seas. Hace un año y medio que lo conozco, hemos trabajado codo a codo, somos amigos y nos conocemos bastante bien. No me parece que sería precipitado; no creo que tenga que pasarme diez años observándole para poder decidirme a salir con él... ni creo que él me esperase tanto, a menos que estuviera enamorado de mí. Y eso sí que está por verse." - estaba enfadándose, y tan en serio que se le salieron todas las indirectas en una sola frase.

Este Zechs sí que tenía... riñones. Y esa actitud de "yo sé más que tú" que acababa de asumir, que sólo la había visto tres veces antes en todos los años que tenía de conocerle, le irritaba aún más. ¡Mira que recomendarle que no se precipitara! Si llevaba un montón de años precipitada, y bien jodida...

Y además, quién carajo se creía para poner en tela de juicio su vida y sus decisiones? Acaso él había sometido la suya al juicio de ella? NO, claro que no. La estaba presionando y ella tenía la mecha muy corta en estos días... si seguía hablando se iba a llevar la sorpresa del lustro, y no iba a ser agradable para él.

"Mira, Noin, yo sólo..."

"¡Hey, Noin!" - se volvió en la dirección de la voz juvenil que reclamaba su atención, y vio a Duo y a Quatre acercándose a la mesa - "Peacecraft." - dijo el joven de la trenza, dirigiéndose a Zechs con un saludo informal.

"Buenos días." - saludó Quatre en general, con una sonrisa algo descolorida.

"Buenos días, Mexwell, Winner." - repuso Zechs, ocultando su fastidio.

Noin casi sonrió. Oh, a veces las interrupciones eran _tan_ oportunas... si los dos jóvenes no llegaban, era probable que hubiera terminado gritándole a Zechs unas cuantas verdades frente a todo el personal. Su enfado comenzó a disiparse lentamente.

"¿Subes?" - le preguntó Duo a Noin, guiñándole un ojo. Buen chico, seguro que la había estado observando todo el rato y había decidido salvarla del bochorno de hacer una escena en un lugar público.

"Sip. Nos toca guardia a ti y a mí, ya es hora de que Yuy se tome un descanso. Y tú también, Winner."

"No creo que pueda conciliar el sueño." - confesó el joven rubio, a pesar de las oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos azules y el aire general de cansancio y preocupación que era casi tangible a su alrededor.

"Ya verás que sí. Y si no, le pediremos algo a Sally. Bueno, Zechs, me despido por ahora; el deber me llama. Nos veremos después." - dijo, poniéndose de pie, lista para irse con los chicos.

"Y continuaremos la conversación, espero." - dijo con voz calmada el aludido. Enojado, tratando de calmar el temperamento que se gastaba debajo de todo ese colorido ártico y el numerito frío que jugaba todos los días, se veía aún más deslumbrante.

Noin agradeció el certero codazo en las costillas -cortesía de Duo Maxwell- que le devolvió la conciencia antes de que empezara a babear. Literal y metafóricamente.

"Claro, claro. Nos vemos!"

Siguió a los chicos en silencio, y Duo sólo habló cuando estuvieron a una buena distancia de Zechs, en camino al ascensor.

"Hija, por la cara que tenías creí que ibas a estrangularlo ahí mismo. Se estaba poniendo pesado, eh?"

"¿Qué comes que adivinas? Gracias por evitar que hiciera una escena, Maxwell."

"De nada, de nada..."

"¿Y eso que llevas ahí?" - preguntó, señalando la caja de cartón que llevaba el chico de la trenza en sus manos.

"El desayuno de Heero. No iba a dejar que pidiera servicio a la habitación, le llevaran café, y tuviera una excusa para no dormir un rato..."

"Qué lindo de tu parte. Qué tiernos son los dos."

"Cállate, mal bicho." - repuso Duo, aunque sonreía. Quatre, por extensión, también sonrió sin poderlo evitar; eso sí, no dijo esta boca es mía en todo el trayecto.

Cuando arribaron de nuevo a la suite, encontraron a Relena levantada y dándole lata al "pobre Yuy", como lo calificó mentalmente Noin al verlo escuchando la charla de la chica con su expresión más pétrea. Costó un mundo y parte de otro convencer a Yuy de que fuera a descansar, sobre todo viendo los pucheros que hacía la reina de Sanc al ver que querían apartar al "querido" Heero de su lado; pero finalmente la chica cedió y se unió a los esfuerzos de los demás.

Cerciorándose de que Heero fuera a dormir _solo_, por supuesto. Lo siguió hasta la habitación en la que Sally dormía y no se apartó de allí hasta que lo vio ocupar la otra cama y cerrar los ojos, y aún entonces esperó hasta que su respiración se normalizara antes de volver a su propia habitación. Incluso le lanzó una mirada suspicaz a Sally antes de irse, como si la agente, que dormía roncando ligeramente, pudiera levantarse única y exclusivamente para echársele encima al ex piloto de L1.

Noin, que la seguía, observó todos sus movimientos sin dejar de poner los ojos en blanco en señal de fastidio a cada paso. Esta niña tenía nervio, resistencia y terquedad como pocas... y si bien eso era muy útil en su trabajo político, resultaba insoportable en el terreno personal. Cielos, parecía que todo lo que Noin le había dicho le había entrado por una oreja y le había salido por la otra sin ser procesado por el cerebro...

Quatre, aparentemente la única persona tolerada por Chang en esos momentos, logró que el joven chino se levantara a abrirle la puerta de la habitación en la que se había encerrado.

Claro, era el único otro lugar en el que se podía dormir, y el rubio necesitaba descanso; había dudado antes de tocarle a la puerta y murmurar "soy Quatre, déjame pasar", pero al final Chang abrió, se echó a un lado para dejarle pasar y cerró la puerta tras él sin decir palabra.

"Esperemos que no se lo coma, porque con el humor que se gasta..." - masculló Noin, que había alcanzado a ver la faz pálida e inexpresiva del joven antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

"¿Qué?" - preguntó Relena, curiosa.

"Nada, que Chang anda de mala uva hoy. ¿Vas a pedir desayuno?"

"Ya mi doncella bajó a prepararlo."

"Ya." - murmuró Noin, poniendo los ojos en blanco otra vez. Oh, niñas ricas. Bueno, en este caso el asunto era perdonable, ya que alguien podía tratar de envenenarla...

* * *

El resto de la mañana transcurrió en sana paz. Relena se concentraba en preparar su próximo discurso ante la Asamblea General de la Alianza, así que no fastidió mucho. Duo había sacado unas historietas y un surtido de paletas de caramelo sabía Dios de dónde, y se dedicó a leer y a sorber en el asiento junto a la ventana. Noin se sentó junto a Relena en el sofá y se puso a trabajar en la pista de _colomba_ hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

La tarde estuvo más movida. Un par de dignatarios de la Alianza pasaron a visitar a Relena, y cuando ésta estaba reunida con ellos en el pequeño comedor llegó Neri.

"¡Hola Lucrezia! Algún progreso?" - le preguntó, sentándose a su lado en el sofá que la chica casi no había abandonado en todo el santo día, salvo para ir al baño.

"Bueeeeno... lo he reducido a tres probables lugares. Uno está en la carretera hacia al norte, el otro en las afueras, y hay un tercero que me llama mucho la atención... en las ruinas de una fortaleza, el puente se llama _Della Colomba_, pero está más cerca de Fiumicino que de Roma. No sé, siento que hay algo allí."

"Tus corazonadas no suelen andar lejos de la verdad, Lucrezia. Supongo que no me pedirás que mande soldados allí..."

"¿Qué? Claro que no! Iré yo misma en cuanto esté segura de que no voy a echar a perder ningún otro plan que esté andando. Los soldados llamarían mucho la atención, y si nuestra presa se reúne allí la vamos a espantar... no, tenemos que esperar que se muevan. Pero sí te voy a pedir que por favor mandes gente a los otros dos lugares, a ver qué se cuece... DISCRETAMENTE, me has oído? Nada de piquetes de soldados revolviendo las aguas."

"Como tú digas, cariño." - Noin lo miró con la boca abierta, y Neri se echó a reír, divertido - "Venga, Lucrezia, ya hablas como un general... y como una esposa mandona. Qué, no puedo embromarte?"

"Debes ser de las pocas personas en el mundo que pueden... porque no siento ganas de estrangularte." - repuso ella al fin, sonriendo - "¿Has sabido algo de Barton?"

"Sigue en su apartamento. Por lo que me dijeron mis fuentes, hubo una reunión de capos allí anoche, una especie de fiesta con prostitutas y demás, pero nada de drogas; nada demostrable, al menos. De todos modos tendrá que salir de allí pronto, porque si sospechan de él..."

"Esperemos que logre algo antes de que tengamos que sacarlo, lo quiera o no... o pase algo." - Noin se dio cuenta de que Neri de pronto parecía estar algo nervioso. Oh-oh... - "¿Querías preguntarme algo?"

"Pues... sí. Me dijiste que considerarías salir conmigo una noche de éstas, en plan amigos, sin estar obligados por alguna misión. Y da la casualidad de que sé que si estás haciendo guardia ahora, esta noche estarás libre... así que tengo que preguntar. ¿Saldrías conmigo esta noche?"

La chica se quedó sin palabras. No esperaba que Neri le pidiera salir tan pronto, no sabía qué decirle, estaba algo confusa todavía por el intercambio verbal que había tenido con Zechs esa mañana. No sabía si el rubio estaba simplemente siendo algo egoísta porque no quería prescindir de su amiga, o si realmente estaba celoso porque ella le gustaba... no sabía...

"¿Lucrezia?" - el tono preocupado de Neri la volvió a la realidad. "Estás bien? Si no quieres, o si te sientes mal, podemos..."

En ese momento, Relena salía del comedor escoltada por los dignatarios que habían venido a visitarla, y se quedó viendo a la pareja en el sofá con ojos suspicaces. Eso decidió a Noin.

"Claro que acepto. ¿A qué hora vienes por mí?"

* * *

**N.A.: ** Ya sé, ya sé, mucho diálogo en este cap, y quizás sientan que pasa poco en él... pero bueno, considero que era necesario, había que explicar muchas cosas; y gente como ésta, que está acostumbrada a desconfiar de todo y de todos, no se lanza se cabeza a una relación así porque sí. Cuando Zechs y Noin tengan la pelea del siglo, eso va a ser apoteósico; imagino que con sexo y todo... XDDDDDDD

Gracias a mis reviewers:_ Dark_ (XDDDD), _Hee__ro Yuy Zero_ (Gracias. Los links a mis pages puedes ponerlos, pero no puedo autorizarte a poner directamente mis fics en tu página o alguna otra), _Niacriza_ (lo siento, pero todos saben que tengo demasiado trabajo y no me es posible actualizar con la frecuencia que quisiera, sobre todo tratándose de caps tan largos. No creo que sea necesario haberlo estado, pero sí puede ser bastante útil. Los chicos tienen aproximadamente 19 años; los más grandes andan por los 23-24), _Matti Elric_ (XDD No, el pobre Yuy casi se ahoga por la tos. Venga, hay que practicar, yo todavía estoy aprendiendo y leyendo a los grandes, y creo que ese proceso nunca va a terminar...), _Lena Hiyasaki_ (ese triángulo va a tener acción, ya verás), _Yuuna Ushiha_ (otra vez el "peñiscando la uva" XDDD), _Mordecay_ (bruja! Pues nada, tener paciencia que poco a poco se irá desvelando todo. Sí, sí, la "zorra"... ¿no te recuerda a Sophia, la que anda detrás de **mi** Griss? Ahora que lo pienso...), _Lady Gabyota_(papacitos XD), _Charo Nakano_(Gracias, y bienvenida!),_ Keiko Urameshi_ (mmm... yo no pienso en Wufei como homofóbico, sino como alguien a quien simplemente no le importa lo que los demás hagan con su cuerpo siempre y cuando no le afecte a él. Ése fue un error de continuidad que, como ves, ha sido reparado; el no tener beta y carecer de tiempo puede hacer que a una se le vaya el yoyo. Pronto subiré un par más que tengo hechos), _Shanna Hunter_ (XDD qué bueno que lo has disfrutado), _Cagalli Zala_ (sorry, no siempre puedo actualizar en menos de un mes), _Annawen_(les repito, no he abandonado ni abandonaré ninguno de los tres fics que estoy publicando, la mayor parte de ellos ya están escritos a mano), _Enigmatek o Ad-san_ (un millón de gracias por tus comentarios... y sí, la publicidad person to person es la mejor XDD), _Nishi_ (bueno, creo que te complacerá este cap, al menos en parte XD), _ Randa_ (sí, más vale llegar a tiempo XDDD), _Ikuni_ (Gracias por comentar, y no, me limitaré a explicar mi punto. No estoy siguiendo NADA al pie de la letra, para algo es un AU. Pienso que no estoy exagerando con Relena. Me parece que alguien que ha estado detrás de un tipo que no le para durante años, y que, a diferencia de Noin, aún tiene una mentalidad adolescente en el campo sentimental, actuaría de esa manera. Ve que la presa definitivamente se le va, y se aferra, como niña que es, negándose a ver la realidad; es una político competente, pero en el terreno personal a veces se le va la mano, y es fastidiosa, quizás porque es evidente que fue mimada -recuerdo cuando le pidió a Heero que matara a Zechs, a pesar de que Heero la apuntó con una pistola antes; no sé, ella tiene una visión deformada de los demás-. Aparte, en la serie no presentan mucho lo que los demás piensan de ella, precisamente porque la guerra absorbe... en tiempos de paz, la cosa cambia. Quizás veo las cosas diferente porque soy mayor, no sé XDD).


	18. Comprensión

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam Wing y sus personajes son © Bandai, Sunrise & Sotsu Agency. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava... ¿quién no querría ese hermoso regalo? Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado. Y no lo reproduzcas sin mi permiso, tampoco... 

_AVISO_: no sean flojos, creen su cuenta en ffnet y activen sus listas de autores favoritos, así saben de inmediato si éstos actualizan - cuando funciona, claro está-, eso es lo que yo hago... les sugiero a todos los lectores de mis fics que lo vayan haciendo, porque es posible que el rating de éste y los otros fics suba en los próximos caps (lemon ahead), y cuando eso suceda no van a aparecer en las listas de ffnet a menos que usen la búsqueda por all ratings...

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Comprensión**

"Claro que acepto. ¿A qué hora vienes por mí?"

Noin vio, con el rabillo del ojo, cómo la boca de Relena se abría para formar una "O" tan perfecta y rosada como su persona... y sintió por unos momentos la elusiva delicia del placer mezquino. La había sorprendido hasta el extremo de hacerla perder por un instante la compostura frente a personas con las cuales trabajaba, y eso en sí era un triunfo. Mezquino, pero triunfo al fin.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar una risa ahogada, que le recordó que Duo seguía instalado en el asiento junto a la ventana; había estado tan callado durante toda la tarde que Noin prácticamente había olvidado que seguía allí. Le lanzó una mirada alcalina antes de volver a mirar al coronel, que se había puesto de pie.

"¿Está bien si paso por ti a las ocho?" - preguntó Neri, que no veía a Relena porque se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta que daba acceso al comedor.

"Perfecto. ¿Adónde me llevarás? Digo, para saber qué debo ponerme..."

"A una cueva secreta en la que voy a..." - los ojos de Noin se abrieron como platos y el coronel se rió abiertamente - "Venga, sólo bromeaba. Cena elegante, y después baile. ¿Podrás soportarlo?" - preguntó, de buen humor.

"¿Yo? Pero si lo voy a disfrutar! Deberías preguntarte, más bien, si tus pies lo soportarán..." - repuso ella, riendo - "Vale, te espero abajo en el bar a esa hora."

"Estaré esperando con ansiedad ese momento, Lucrezia." - en un gesto deliciosamente galante, con una sonrisa divertida iluminando su rostro, el italiano se inclinó, tomó su mano y la besó delicadamente.

"Vas a hacer que me sonroje." - bromeó Noin, después de rescatar su mano.

"Nos vemos en la noche, entonces." - al darse cuenta de la presencia de Relena, que seguía de pie junto a la puerta del comedor con la boca abierta como un pez fuera del agua, avanzó hacia ella con soltura e hizo una leve reverencia, tras la cual ejecutó el saludo militar - "Su Majestad."

La chica alcanzó a decir "coronel" con voz ahogada y a inclinar ligeramente la cabeza en señal de saludo, antes de que el hombre saliera de la suite; entonces se apresuró a despedir a los dignatarios que habían venido a visitarla, sin dejar de lanzarle a Noin miradas suspicaces y sorprendidas.

Duo, en la ventana, seguía riendo por lo bajo, con el rostro oculto tras una revista. Relena dio cuatro o cinco vueltas inquietas por la salita, y luego de unos minutos -y de que Duo le impidiera asomarse por la ventana y poner en peligro su hermosa cabecita-, terminó sentándose en el socorrido sofá junto a Noin. Ésta fingió absorberse en su investigación de nuevo, ignorándola incluso cuando la jovencita se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente un par de veces.

"Noin... puedo hablarte?"

"Por supuesto, Relena. ¿Qué deseas?" - repuso Noin, aparentemente sin interés.

"En privado, por favor." - dijo la chica en voz baja, dirigiéndole una mirada explícita a Duo.

"Señoritas, me retiro por unos momentos... iré a ver qué tal está Heero." - el tono animado de Duo no dejaba traslucir ni el menor rastro de incomodidad; la mención de Yuy hizo que Relena se tensara, pero no dijo nada más hasta que el joven de la trenza hubo abandonado la suite.

En la suite sólo estaba, además de ellas, Sally, que aún dormía. Quatre, que no había podido dormir más con lo preocupado que estaba, se había levantado hacía una hora y estaba afuera de guardia con Yuy y Chang. Noin estaba de buen humor ahora que había tomado la decisión de salir a divertirse un rato, y esperaba que el inminente tête à tête con Relena no le echara a perder el rato. Miró a la chica, expectante.

"Quería... quería preguntarte algo," - la voz de Relena era inusualmente vacilante - "y no sé cómo hacerlo."

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

"¿Recuerdas... recuerdas lo que hablamos la última vez? Me dijiste que... que Heero estaba interesado en otra persona. Esa persona es Duo Maxwell..."

"Ajá, y qué? Pensé que eso había quedado claro..."

"No sé qué hacer, Noin." - confesó la jovencita, desolada, después de un largo silencio - "Sé que estoy comportándome como una niña malcriada, haciéndoles la vida imposible e intentando separarlos, como si esto fuera una telenovela y yo el personaje malvado... pero no puedo evitarlo."

"Claro que puedes. Eres una mujer adulta."

"Pues no me estoy portando como una," - suspiró - "es que... he querido tanto a Heero, he soñado tantas veces con un futuro junto a él... siento que moriría si tengo que renunciar a esos sueños, por infantiles que sean. Me comprendes, verdad?"

"Mejor que nadie, y tú lo sabes." - dijo Noin en voz baja - "Pero tienes que asumir la realidad, Relena. Sé que suena cursi, pero cuando una quiere de verdad no puede ser egoísta... no creo que quisieras a un Heero infeliz a tu lado, no puedo pensar que una situación así te haría feliz _a ti_. Eres una buena chica, no eres mezquina hasta esos extremos."

"Me das más crédito del que merezco," - murmuró Relena, avergonzada - "porque me siento terriblemente egoísta...no quiero que ellos estén juntos, porquedesearía que Heero me perteneciera; y todo eso junto me hace sentir como la peor persona del mundo."

"No eres la mejor, ni la peor... tan sólo un ser humano normal, como todos."

"¿Ellos se aman?"

El labio inferior de la chica temblaba descontroladamente, y sus ojos brillaban como joyas, cargados de lágrimas que pugnaban por derramarse. Noin sintió pena por aquella jovencita que había tenido que crecer demasiado rápido, y que había convertido en el objeto de sus deseos a un imposible.

"Sí."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Lo único seguro en este mundo es la muerte, Relena. En todo caso, eso es algo que sólo ellos dos saben con certeza; pero con sólo verlos juntos, y por las cosas que Maxwell me ha dicho, puedo decirte que lo que existe entre ellos es muy profundo, intenso y apasionado. Si logran vivir lo suficiente para estar juntos, es muy posible que puedan enseñarse el uno al otro lo que es la felicidad... y eso es algo que ambos merecen, no puedes negarlo."

Calló, algo avergonzada por el largo y apasionado discurso que acababa de dar defendiendo los sentimientos de los dos ex pilotos. Sin embargo, su elocuencia parecía haber llegado al corazón de Relena, porque las lágrimas ahora corrían libremente por sus mejillas. No dijo nada al respecto, se limitó a dejarla llorar... era bueno para ella desahogarse, y no estaría nada mal si de paso lograra dejar de actuar como la mala de la película.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de la que la chica dejara de llorar y se secara las lágrimas con un tiernísimo pañuelito rosa que había sacado del bolsillo de su falda. Aún sorbía cuando de pronto sus ojazos se agrandaron, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y miró a Noin con incertidumbre.

"Noin¿tú crees que ellos, cuando están solos...?"

"Ejem... el sexo es parte de la expresión de esos sentimientos, Relena." - le apuntó, divertida - "Pero no creo que estén haciendo nada justo ahora... son profesionales, y están en medio de una misión."

Para su sorpresa, luego de ponderar sus palabras por unos momentos, Relena dejó escapar una leve risita, aunque no parecía demasiado feliz.

"Trato de imaginarme a Heero siendo cariñoso y romántico... y no lo logro." - explicó, después de un par de minutos de reírse por lo bajo.

"Pero sí esperabas que lo fuera _contigo_, cierto?"

"Bueno, sí, lo esperaba... algún día... pero no me lo imaginaba, de veras." - volvió a limpiarse la cara y trató de sonreír, valientemente. A su pesar, Noin respondió a esa sonrisa con una propia; Relena podía ser un agente irritante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no era posible permanecer molesto por mucho rato con alguien que parecía exudar una atmósfera tan pacífica y a la vez tan firme, tan dulce, tan floral y tan... _rosa_.

"Pues ya lo ves... estoy segura de que es capaz de serlo, a su manera, cuando está con Maxwell y nadie lo ve."

"Esta mañana," - se sonrojó de nuevo - "me sentí tan ridícula y absurda cuando me fui detrás de Heero para asegurarme de que dormiría solo... te juro que fue un impulso y me arrepentí enseguida, pero el mal ya estaba hecho."

"Tienes que controlarte un poco y dejar de respirarle en el cuello a la gente, hija. No puedes andar por ahí como una psicópata celosa..."

"Lo sé, pero sólo con pensarlo siento que me duele aquí. Es duro, Noin." - murmuró apesadumbrada, poniéndose la mano en el pecho, su rostro ensombreciéndose de nuevo.

"Y me lo dices a mí." - bufó la italiana con ironía - "Tienes que darte tiempo y espacio para recuperarte, pensar bien las cosas y seguir adelante, Relena. Es lo único que puedes hacer."

"¿Tú lo has logrado, Noin? Te has recuperado?" la sorpresiva y directa pregunta la sobresaltó, pero no por nada era Noin considerada una de las mejores agentes de la Preventer: mantuvo a la perfección el control sobre su rostro y sus gestos, sin delatar su sorpresa ante la agudeza de la que acababa de hacer gala la ex Reina del Mundo.

Por alguna razón, sentía que no podía mentirle. Quizás porque la chica estaba en una situación muy parecida a la suya, quizás porque al ser más joven era más frágil y necesitaba que alguien le diera la seguridad de que podría recuperarse. Noin no quería hacerle daño a Relena, y estaba convencida de que la chica había hecho de Heero su esperanza de normalidad, más que su amor; se recuperaría con relativa facilidad si se lo proponía.

Tardó casi un minuto en responder, con palabras cuidadosamente escogidas.

"Todo está a la vista: tengo un trabajo que de vez en cuando me da satisfacciones, tengo casa, tengo dinero para darme algún lujo de vez en cuando, tengo amigos y soy moderadamente feliz. Digamos que me he sobrepuesto a mis errores, y estaremos más cerca de la verdad."

"Pero aún estás enamorada de mi hermano." - no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Carajo con la niña, que resultaba ser tan perceptiva en los momentos más inconvenientes para Noin.

"Puede ser, pero eso no me impide vivir y disfrutar de las satisfacciones que el día a día puede darme."

"¿Por eso vas a salir con el coronel?" - los ojos de Relena, agrandados por la curiosidad, la miraron sin pestañear.

"Nah, no vayas buscándole significados psicológicos profundos a esto, que es de lo más sencillo. Voy a salir con Neri porque es un buen amigo, un tipo legal y encima atractivo, y porque quiero pasar un buen rato en su compañía. ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?"

"Si quieres a Milliardo, porqué..?"

"Relena," - suspiró, armándose de paciencia- "tu hermano _no_ me quiere; al menos no de _esa_ forma. Hace rato que me di cuenta de que andar suspirando por los rincones, por una causa perdida, no tiene sentido. Haz el favor de aplicar a tu caso el conocimiento que a mí me ha tomado años madurar en mi cerebro... te estoy ofreciendo un consejo útil, acéptalo y sácame del asunto."

"Cuando hablamos antes, te dije que te apreciaba y admiraba, y sabes que es cierto. Por eso..." - la voz de la chica era algo vacilante, y Noin juzgó conveniente interrumpirla antes de que dijera alguna idiotez.

"Pensé muchas veces que no te agradaba simplemente porque estaba enamorada de tu hermano, y porque la sola perspectiva de que pudiera llegar a ser tu cuñada te provocaba acidez." - sonrió con algo de malévolo sarcasmo - "Me alegra saber que no es así... sobre todo cuando han aparecido prospectos mejores."

"¿Te refieres a Liz Knight?" - la jovencita frunció el ceño - "Mira, Noin, yo no diría que es mejor prospecto que tú... simplemente es diferente. Es una buena mujer, y desde un punto vista puramente mundano sería la pareja perfecta para Milliardo. Pero..."

"Y aquí viene el _pero_." - comentó Noin, tratando de ocultar la sorpresa que las palabras de Relena le habían causado - "No me digas que te has propuesto espantar a cualquier cuñada en potencia..."

"No, de ninguna manera... es sólo que no me parece que mi hermano esté muy entusiasmado con ella."

"Zechs rara vez demuestra su entusiasmo, y cuando lo hace generalmente éste va dirigido a una máquina bien aceitada, a un programa perfecto o a la perspectiva de enfrentarse a un oponente digno. Así que cualquier cosa podría estar pasando bajo ese exterior tan calmado." - esta vez sonrió ampliamente, recordando algunas de las rarezas y manías que había descubierto en su mejor amigo durante esos años en la Academia.

"Lo conoces muy bien." - la chica le lanzó una mirada oblicua.

"Sólo lo poco que se le escapa; y recuerda que tuve unos cuantos años para observarlo. Obsesivamente, debo añadir."

"Si es cierto lo que dices, bien podría estar locamente enamorado de _ti_ bajo ese exterior tan calmado." - otro sobresalto estremeció a Noin. Relena la observaba con una expresión entre pensativa y beligerante que no le gustaba para nada.

"Ni hablar. Por lo que sé, si Yuy te considera la paz encarnada, yo para Zechs soy la mejor-amiga-intocable..."

"Si tú lo dices." - concedió de pronto la jovencita, asombrándola - "Yo sólo quiero que Milliardo sea feliz."

"Lo será... a su manera, cuando alguien a quien quiera lo saque de su mutismo y su actitud trágica. No te comas el coco por eso, Relena; es bueno que te distraigas con otra cosa que no sea soñar con Heero Yuy, pero deja la vida de los demás en paz. Eres una mujer ocupada, y en cosas grandes, por añadidura... si te queda un rato libre, no lo desperdicies pensando en pendejadas ni tratando de arreglarle la vida a nadie, porque ser metiche generalmente hace más daño que bien." - hizo una pausa para tomar aliento, notando que la Reina de Sanc la miraba con atención y con la boca abierta por el asombro - "Joder, aprende a tejer, haz macramé, origami, bordado, lo que sea... pero deja los asuntos ajenos tranquilos, vale? Y olvídate de Heero, que la pelea la tenías perdida desde el principio por pertenecer al género equivocado."

"¿... género equivocado? Qué..?"

"Que me late que a Yuy nunca le han gustado las mujeres, Relena. Más claro imposible."

"¡Noin!"

"¿Qué? Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad..."

* * *

Afuera, Duo hablaba en susurros con Quatre, mientras que Heero y Wufei parecían sostener una conversación muy seria sobre armas al fondo del pasillo. 

"Vaya, ya llevan casi quince minutos hablando... me dan ganas de asomarme a ver si no se han matado aún."

"Duo, algunas personas necesitan privacidad y discreción, aunque tú no comprendas el significado de esas palabras." - repuso el rubio en tono admonitorio.

"¡Hey! Pero si yo soy muy discreto..."

"Sí, y tan silencioso como una radio con el volumen descompuesto."

"¡No seas malo, Q.!" - protestó Duo.

"Venga, Duo, tú sabes cuánto te aprecio... pero francamente, en momentos como éste, me dan ganas de sacarme una de las medias y metértela en la boca como un tapón."

"¿Una de tus medias? Ewww!" - el trenzado suspiró al ver la expresión sombría del rubio y las medialunas de sombra bajo sus ojos azules, y se enserió con la rapidez del rayo - "Tienes que calmarte, Q. Ya sé que la situación no está como para tirar cohetes, pero estás más nervioso que un gato en un alambre y se nota... si sigues así, Heero es capaz de retirarte de las guardias para obligarte a descansar."

"Es que no puedo. Pienso que está solo allí... Wufei ya no está con él, y se encuentra entre gente peligrosa que podría volverse contra él en cualquier momento..."

"¿Y qué? Barton es un chico crecido, y al igual que nosotros está perfectamente entrenado para defenderse y atacar según sea el caso... no es la primera vez que se ve envuelto en una situación como ésta."

"Y yo que pensaba que al terminar la guerra tendríamos una verdadera paz." - suspiró Quatre, frotándose con fuerza los cansados ojos azules.

"Ese pensamiento no incluía una linda cabaña en una colina florecida en la que Barton y tú vivirían felices para siempre, o sí?" - la frase de Duo, dicha en el más serio de los tonos, sobresaltó al rubio - "La verdadera paz tardará años en lograrse, Quatre, lo sabes; y para que eso suceda está la Preventer. La paz sigue siendo nuestra razón de ser, aunque la guerra haya terminado."

"Lo sé. Y mis pensamientos no eran tan idílicos como eso," - repuso Quatre luego de unos segundos de silencio, una pequeña sonrisa curvando su boca - "pero sí, pensé que cuando todo hubiera terminado sería capaz de... de confesarle lo que siento, y que quizás podríamos llegar a tener _algo_. Él no es precisamente inmune a mi persona, eso lo sé."

"Es que eres irresistible de tan precioso, Q." - contraatacó Duo, guiñándole un ojo y logrando que el otro ex piloto se ruborizara profundamente.

"No jodas, Duo."

"¡Oh! Palabras profanas saliendo de esa boca tan pura y hermosa..." - el joven de la trenza fingió estremecerse y se lamió el labio inferior en un gesto abietamente lascivo, calculado para poner a Quatre en apuros - "un día de éstos deberías salir de tu concha y hablarle sucio a Barton, Q. Los resultados podrían ser apoteósicos, mira cómo me pusiste con un simple 'no jodas'..."

"¡DUO!" - el rubio, con la cara como un tomate maduro, le atizó un buen coscorrón al otro joven, que se limitó a echarse a reír.

"Venga, vamos a ver qué están haciendo ésas allí dentro, no vaya a ser que acabemos limpiando sangre de las paredes y recogiendo los pedazos..."

Exageraba, claro, pero su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar a las dos mujeres igual que las había dejado, sentadas lado a lado en el sofá y sin ninguna señal de que hubieran discutido. Al contrario, Noin sonreía y Relena, aunque algo ruborizada, parecía estar de buen humor.

La italiana se levantó como un resorte al darse cuenta de su llegada, una placentera sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

"¡Hey, Maxwell! Toma el relevo, que voy a sacar a Sally de su sueño de belleza. Tengo que ir de compras, y ella me va a acompañar."

"Vale." - todavía asombrado, vio cómo Noin se dirigía a la habitación en la que aún se encontraba Sally, y observó la actitud pensativa pero no sombría de Relena. Qué bárbaro. Noin parecía haber lanzado un hechizo de tranquilidad sobre la chica.

Ojalá durara...

* * *

Noin entró a la habitación y encontró a Sally enfundada en su uniforme y dando los últimos toques a sus bucles frente al espejo, prácticamente lista para salir a la superficie. 

"¡Venga, dormilona, andando! Tienes tarea."

"Que no me toque hacer de niñera de Relena por segunda vez el día de hoy, por favor..."

"Nop. Me vas a acompañar de compras..."

"¿Y eso?" - el peine en la mano de Sally se detuvo y la pelicastaña se volteó a verla con abierta curiosidad.

"Tengo una cita con Neri esta noche a las ocho, así que debo verme elegante y sexy." - bromeó.

"¿En serio? Genial! Pues nada, yo encantada de acompañarte, para luego es tarde. ¡Vamos!"

Ya en la sala de nuevo, Noin notó que Maxwell parecía inusualmente alegre y complacido, Yuy se veía curioso y había cierto brillo de diversión en sus ojos, Winner reía por lo bajo y Chang, rígido como una tabla, tenía el ceño fruncido al más puro estilo Yuy.

"¡Ya llegaron las chicas! Bien, Chang, ya sabes que te toca acompañarlas," dijo Duo en un tono que parecía amigable pero en realidad era travieso; tan travieso como los destellos danzantes en sus ojos azul violeta.

"No necesitamos acompañantes, Maxwell. No somos personajes importantes, ni delicadas florecitas rosadas," - se defendió Sally, mirando de reojo a Relena, quien pareció encogerse un poco en su asiento- "somos soldados bien entrenados y perfectamente capaces de defendernos si se presenta algún problema. Además, nos limitaremos a visitar las tiendas del hotel."

"Pero les hará bien llevar a alguien que no esté pendiente de la ropa y pueda hacer un buen reconocimiento de los alrededores, en caso de que haya algo sospechoso." - retrucó razonablemente Duo. _Demasiado_ razonablemente.

"En tal caso, porqué no vienes tú?" - dejó caer Noin, con algo de sorna.

"Porque yo me ocuparé de la seguridad con Heero y Quatre, me toca." - sus ojos chispeaban más y más.

Noin suspiró y se dio por vencida. Por lo visto Maxwell tenía la peregrina idea de fastidiar a Chang mandándolo como escolta de dos mujeres que se iban de compras... ¿que podía ser más desagradable que eso para alguien que no tenía una opinión demasiado elevada sobre el género femenino? Vestirse de mujer, quizás...

El pensamiento y el recuerdo la hicieron sonreír maliciosamente, y Chang, que alcanzó a captar esa sonrisa, casi gruñó abiertamente su descontento. Las escoltó abajo en silencio, y la italiana notó que Sally, aunque parecía divertida, no trató en ningún momento de sacarle de su mutismo. Seguramente porque sabía que el chino, con toda probabilidad, podría reaccionar tan agradablemente como un tigre con dolor de muelas.

Sin embargo, fue él quien habló cuando salían de la tercera tienda sin resultados positivos. Él las había esperado afuera en cada ocasión, su ceño frunciéndose más y más cada vez al observar los provocativos atuendos de los maniquíes; pero no había dicho esta boca es mía.

"¿Porqué es tan difícil para una mujer encontrar qué ponerse?" - gruñó - "Hay montones de ropa allí."

"Porque una no puede ponerse cualquier cosa para una ocasión especial. Tranquilo, no espero que lo entiendas; yo sé que eres tan sensible como una piedra." - apuntó Sally, secamente.

"Cualquiera diría que no aprendiste nada de las mujeres en esos días que pasaste vestido como una, Chang." - zumbó Noin, con una sonrisa aviesa.

"Sólo aprendí que la mayor parte de esa ropa provoca comezón y que los zapatos son demasiado incómodos. Además, ustedes las mujeres vienen en pocas variedades, y todas muy raras."

"¡Oh! Sally y yo somos raras, entonces?"

"Ustedes son mis compañeras de trabajo y unos soldados muy capaces, aunque parecen ignorar que tienen límitaciones," - murmuró el joven, elevando la barbilla en un gesto arrogante que, sin embargo, resultaba terriblemente atractivo - "son distintas del resto. Y si el resto es como Relena Peacecraft o como las mujeres que conocí en las fiestas que dio Barton, creo que ya lo he visto todo... y mi opinión al respecto no ha mejorado."

"¡Uuuuuhhh, qué duro eres con nuestro género, Chang!" - se mofó Noin, divertida.

"No tienes idea." - masculló Sally por lo bajo, haciendo que el joven chino le dirigiera una mirada incendiaria. de qué tipo sería el incendio, eso no alcanzó a dilucidarlo Noin.

Entraron a la próxima tienda, que parecía disponer de un surtido más amplio tomando en cuenta lo que la chica tenía en mente, y comenzaron a revisar los percheros en busca de algún vestido apropiado.

"¿Cómo es Chang, Sally? Y perdona que me meta en tus cosas, pero es que hasta el día de hoy no puedo imaginarme cómo pueden estar juntos sin matarse..." - dejó caer Noin como quien no quiere la cosa, mirándose al espejo mientras sostenía un vestido rosa fuerte contra su cuerpo, por encima de la ropa.

"Ese vestido no, Noin; si veo otra prenda rosa voy a vomitar. ¿Que cómo es? A qué te refieres?" - la mujer de los bucles castaños sonaba desconcertada.

"No en la cama, ya me dijiste que era fantástico y no quiero ni pensar en el asunto;" - repuso divertida la italiana, colgando el vestido rosa en su lugar y tomando otro, negro, con un amplio escote - "me refiero a cómo es como persona cuando está contigo. Porque me figuro que no será el mismo fanático misógino que todos conocemos y amamos..."

"Bueno... él es callado y muy serio, y a veces tan gruñón que dan ganas de atizarle."

"Ajá. Ese lado de su personalidad lo he visto. Hace un par de minutos he tenido una muestra, de hecho."

"Hay que andarse con cuidado porque todo lo que digas podrá ser utilizado en tu contra después... puedes pensar que no está escuchando, pero lo hace, y con demasiada atención. Es bastante considerado conmigo, y muy intenso en todo... me gusta discutir con él, pero me gusta más fregarle la paciencia. ¡Cuando sabe que lleva las de perder se pone tan gracioso! No sé si te fijaste en eso hace unos minutos, pero cuando va a perder la paciencia su ceja derecha comienza a temblar, y... de qué carajo te ríes?"

"Estás hundida hasta el cuello, hermana." - Noin trataba de contener la risa, fallando miserablemente - "Perdida, ahogada, insalvable. ¡Eso es amor, y en ración triple!"

"No le veo la gracia." - vio en el espejo cómo la expresión de la pelicastaña se tornaba ligeramente sombría.

"Claro que no la ves, porque te está pasando _a ti_. Pero es gracioso desde el punto de vista del humor negro... o acaso olvidas que yo me he pasado años en ese mismo plan?"

"Haz el favor de olvidarte de eso y concéntrate en la cita que tendrás con ese hombre espectacular, Noin. Respecto a mí, es poco lo que puedo hacer con respecto a Wufei, salvo tratar de comprenderlo y demostrarle que mi cariño por él es profundo y sincero... si después de todo esto me manda por un tubo, me revolcaré en la miseria por un rato, pero seguiré viviendo. Igual que lo has hecho tú durante años."

Mientras caminaba hacia el rincón del local más alejado del espejo para escarbar en los percheros, Noin notó cómo la mirada de Sally se dirigía hacia la entrada de la tienda, buscando la silueta erguida y orgullosa del joven chino a través de las vidrieras. Sin lugar a dudas su amiga estaba metida en un problema muy similar al suyo, aunque al menos ella obtenía algún beneficio _físico_ del asunto... lo cual, bien mirado, a la larga podía resultar peor para ella cuando se produjera la ruptura.

Qué lindo, la comitiva de Relena parecía el Club de los Corazones Rotos... la ex Reina del Mundo arrastrando la cobija por Heero Yuy, Sally clavada con Chang, ella misma echando las muelas por Zechs, Winner babeado por Barton y sin decidirse a confesarlo -se había dado cuenta, por más que el rubito fuera la discreción hecha persona-... un poco más y eso iba a parecer un hospital para las víctimas de amores no correspondidos.

La idea la hizo sonreír con algo de ironía.

"Como bien lo dijo Maxwell cuando volvimos a vernos, nos han tocado limones y hay que vivir con eso..." - dijo luego de unos instantes, sacando otro vestido del perchero más lejano y aproximándose de nuevo al espejo - "¿Y qué te parece éste?"

"Bastante regular." - opinó la pelicastaña, mirando con aire crítico el largo vestido azul oscuro que Noin sostenía sobre su uniforme. Sacudiéndose el humor sombrío, se puso a registrar en los percheros hasta que emergió con aire triunfal - "¡Ajá! Este es perfecto!"

En sus manos, un bonito vestido color coral de tirantes y con una falda ligeramente vaporosa que llamó la atención de la italiana.

"Pues sí, eso parece, aunque quizás el color sea demasiado llamativo, demasiado alegre..."

"_Es_ una ocasión alegre, no?"

"Tienes razón. Dame acá, me lo probaré... es de mi talla, supongo." - ladeó la cabeza como un pajarito y Sally sonrió.

"Claro que es de tu talla, y es el único que hay de ese tipo a la vista. El condenado vestido te ha estado esperando, Noin... venga, a probártelo!"

* * *

Cuando faltaban veinte minutos para las ocho de la noche, Lucrezia Noin analizó con aire crítico su imagen en el espejo y aprobó lo que veía. Quizás carecía de la belleza espectacular de alguien como Liz Knight, que era capaz de dejar momentáneamente sin palabras incluso a las mujeres cuando entraba a una habitación; pero era bastante atractiva y cuando se decidía a sacarse partido los resultados eran más que satisfactorios. 

El corpiño del vestido color coral -que, por supuesto, había sido el ganador del par de horas de compras- se adhería a su cuerpo como un guante, destacando la esbeltez de su figura; la falda asimétrica y combinada con un tejido vaporoso dejaba al descubierto la delicada forma y el buen tono muscular de sus largas piernas y se movía graciosamente al compás de sus pasos. El escote en V destacaba su busto discretamente, sin mostrar mucho, y los tirantes resaltaban en su piel cremosa; el escote en su espalda también era discreto, y llevaba una ligera chalina de gasa del mismo color del vestido para cubrir sus hombros si así lo deseaba.

En sus pies, unas bonitas sandalias plateadas de tacones muy altos; un mínimo bolsito plateado hacía juego con ellas, completando el atuendo. Se veía francamente estupenda, y así se lo dijeron Sally y Duo, a quienes había llamado una vez vestida para pedirles su opinión al respecto.

"Si me gustaran las mujeres, te caería encima como un tigre hambriento, amiga." - le dijo la pelicastaña, de buen humor.

"Lo mismo digo, cariño." - terció Duo, hablando en falsete y haciendo reír a las dos mujeres.

Relena no estaba a la vista cuando salieron a la sala, en la que sólo se encontraba Quatre; el rubio les informó que estaba con la chica hablando en su habitación. Como ya casi era hora de reunirse con Neri, Noin salió de la suite, sonriendo al recibir las miradas discretamente apreciativas de los guardias apostados en la entrada, y se encaminó al ascensor.

La puerta de la suite más cercana al ascensor se abrió cuando ella pasaba, y para su sorpresa -y la del otro, por supuesto-, Zechs emergió de ella. Mientras el rubio la miraba de arriba abajo con incredulidad y con los ojos como platos, recordó que él le había dicho esa misma mañana que acababa de mudarse al hotel; era evidente que acababa de regresar y se dirigía a ver a su hermana.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, pero reprimió con fuerza sus emociones y logró dedicarle una sonrisa calmada y alegre.

"Noin..."

"¡Hola, Zechs! Relena debe de estar impaciente porque no te ha visto en todo el día. Está despierta, puedes ir a verla ahora."

"¿Adónde vas?" - parecía tener dificultades para formar las palabras mientras la miraba, sorprendido.

"Tengo una cita. _Arrivederci!_"

Sin más, le dio la espalda y entró al ascensor, sonriendo.

* * *

**N.A.: **A ver, espero haber dejado claro que Relena no es ninguna estúpida y que no estoy a favor del bashing. Noin quiere pasar un buen momento y aprovechar de una vez por todas que tiene gancho, Duo y Heero están de lo mejor a pesar de la falta de contacto físico, el pobre Quatre no se decide a confesar sus sentimientos y teme por la seguridad del hombre que quiere... creo que eso lo resume todo. Y cosas sabrosas vienen en camino, nyo! XDD 

Gracias a mis reviewers:_ Sairumi_ (pues nada, bienvenida a la caja de grillos de las revs y muchas gracias), _Niacriza_ (yo no diría tanto como que no le interese XD. Y bueno, hija, lo otro viene solo, no hay que pensarlo ni buscarlo. Tengo vacaciones a partir de esta semana; y las ciudades existen, pero en cuanto a los puentes no puedo asegurarlo XDDD), _D__ark_ (venga, arriba te explico XD), _Enigmatek_ (sí, Yuy es demasiado literal a veces y por eso es gracioso),_ Randa_ (jo, Relena de espía, ésa sí que es buena XDD. ¿Será tan doromilo el niño? No creo...), _Calipso_ (me alegra que te haya gustado), _Terry Maxwell_ (gracias! Por Diox, cómo me has hecho reír con lo de la virginidad de Heero XDDD), _Lady Arha _(y créeme, no has de ver cómo pasan esas interrupciones en momentos cumbre en la vida real... respecto a los errores, son los riesgos que corro sin mi beta reader), _Charo Nakano_(no hay que ser tan mala con la pobre, seguro que tú alguna vez has querido ignorar la realidad...),_ Duckan_ (gracias por el comment, trato de hacerlo XD), _Asphil_ (bienvenida! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado; en estos días me toca terminar un dibu de Zechs que pronto subiré en DA XDD), _Keiko Urameshi_(Duo comprobó que la curiosidad es peligrosa XD. Respecto a Relena, no diría tanto como celestina. Ya te pasaré algunos títulos al mail, aunque no creo que los gustos coincidan XD), _Xin Tamao_ (gracias, y encantada de que estés pensando en nuevos pairings gracias al fic, eso se llama expandir horizontes XD. Respecto al Ganador... dos caps de la secuela están escritos desde hace meses, pero no sé si los publique porque el estilo es muy distinto; los tengo medio abandonados), _Mordecay_ (tú siempre exagerando, bruja... tanto como una revolcada, no creo XD. Ay, sí, HxD son una ternura por donde se les mire, aunque H no tenga nada de tierno XDD), _Starlight no Rain_ (Gracias! Jo, pues si te digo destriparía el fic y todavía le falta un buen resto XDD), _Lena Hiyasaki_ (tomando en cuenta la situación y que no es el pairing principal, no verás mucho de eso en estos caps, gomen. Relena no es tan gafa, sólo está tratando de retrasar lo inevitable como lo haría cualquiera... y Zechs es un enigma envuelto en un misterio, habrá que ver con qué sale), _Shanna Hunter_ (son bellos! Y sí, aunque no soy fan de los triángulos he de confesar que éste me divierte XD), _Kawaii Galatea_ (como que sí, eh? XD), _Cagally Zala_ (leíste la nota al principio? Y venga, abrir mentes; lo importante es que un fic te agrade, sea del pairing que sea), _Misao Makimashi_ (gracias por leer... y bueno, si no te gusta mucho eso vas a tener que abandonar el fic, porque va a haber lemon y de todas las variedades...), _Rinsita-chan_ (gracias! Y no, no creo que tenga que ver, pero tendrás que esperar XD), _Forfirith-Greenleaf_ (bienvenida, me alegra que te guste. En este cap no hay interacción 1x2, pero tranquila que eso viene XDD), _Mourisan_ (no te preocupes por eso, siempre que dejes rastro será bienvenida. Jeje, tranquila que verás un poco de todo, ya vendrá), _Solomia_ (es que ese día subí una corrección. Gracias!), _Val Tao Yuy_ (pues tanto como enfrentamiento no creo; ya verás que esto se va a calentar, paciencia XD).


	19. Acontecimientos

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam Wing y sus personajes son © Bandai, Sunrise & Sotsu Agency. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava... ¿quién no querría ese hermoso regalo? Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado. Y no lo reproduzcas sin mi permiso, tampoco... 

_AVISO_: no sean flojos, creen su cuenta en ffnet y activen sus listas de autores favoritos, que el rating de éste y los otros fics va a subir (lemon ahead). Y otra cosa: repito que en esta historia hay YAOI, para que lo tengan claro aquellos que no gusten del tema; lo avisé desde el principio, así que no digan después...

* * *

**Capítulo XIX**

**Acontecimientos**

Ya sola en el ascensor, Noin perdió la sonrisa y apoyó la espalda contra el frío metal, tratando de recuperar el aliento y calmar los latidos de su corazón, que se habían acelerado ferozmente al ver a Zechs.

Huy. Eso había estado cerca, muy cerca, y la había alterado muchísimo. Allá acababan de rodar sus esperanzas de que nada le arruinara la noche...

Tratando de calmarse, abrió su bolsito y extrajo una pequeña polvera, mirándose críticamente en el espejo. Se veía bien; quizás un tanto pálida, pero su expresión no delataba la intensa alteración que acababa de sufrir. Guardó la polvera y se irguió, cuadrando los hombros; tras varias inspiraciones profundas, ya se sentía mucho mejor cuando atravesó el lobby para llegar al bar.

Tomó asiento frente a la barra y consultó su relojito de pulsera, satisfecha al notar que faltaban aún cinco minutos para la hora convenida. Ya había rechazado el ofrecimiento de una bebida por parte del barman cuando Neri apareció, vestido muy formal y elegante con un impecable traje gris oscuro, y se inclinó levemente ante ella, sonriendo un poco.

"Buenas noches, Lucrezia. ¿Me permites decirte que estás preciosa?"

"Te lo permito," - repuso ella con aplomo, aunque sintió que le subían un poco los colores - "pero no lo hagas costumbre, porque me voy a sonrojar en serio."

"Eso te haría ver aún más hermosa, porque tus ojos brillarían y..."

"¡Neri!"

"Está bien, está bien, me callo." - cedió el hombretón, riendo. Neri sabía cómo embromarla, pues era perfectamente consciente de que Noin no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos ni a la pura y simple galantería - "¿Me acompañas, hermosa dama?"

"Si dejas la zalamería. Si no, me quedo." - le amenazó ella juguetonamente, aunque ya estaba poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano que el otro le ofrecía.

"Como quieras, la dejo. Estás horrorosa y creo que mejor nos quedamos; me va a dar vergüenza que me vean en la calle contigo..."

"¡Neri!" - prendida de su brazo, Noin reía cuando al fin salieron del hotel. La tensión que le había provocado ver a Zechs se disipaba a pasos agigantados, y estaba dispuesta a disfrutar al máximo de la noche con su magnífico acompañante.

* * *

A Duo no le había hecho mucha gracia enterarse de que Heero estaba en la habitación de Relena, por más que supiera que _sólo_ podían estar conversando. Así que ocupó el que ya era su puesto de guardia junto a la ventana y trató de concentrarse en una de las revistas de pasatiempos que Quatre había comprado en el lobby del hotel esa misma mañana. El piloto rubio, entretanto, se había apoderado del sofá y parecía estar leyendo un libro, aunque su mirada perdida en el espacio le delataba; Sally y Wufei se encontraban de guardia afuera. 

Estaba ubicando una palabra con siete letras que significaba _dirección, mando, regulación_, cuando Zechs Merquise/Milliardo Peacecraft/Loquefuera hizo su entrada a la suite, impecable como siempre aunque luciendo algo cansado... y también un poco descentrado. Al menos eso era lo que decían sus ojos azules, que parecían revueltos por algún tipo de emoción que el trenzado no alcanzaba a definir; se preguntó si el rubio se había tropezado con Noin al llegar. Después de todo, hacía tan sólo unos pocos minutos que la joven había salido de la suite camino a su cita.

"Maxwell, Winner," - les saludó, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza - "¿Está Relena despierta?"

"Sí, pero hablando con Heero." - le advirtió, en el tono más desinteresado que pudo.

"Ya no." - aclaró el piloto citado, emergiendo de la habitación de la reina de Sanc - "Ella se alegrará de verte." - añadió, señalando la puerta.

Zechs, sin decir ni una palabra más, asintió y avanzó hacia el lugar en que su hermana seguramente le esperaba, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Estamos de buen humor, eh?" - comentó Duo, señalando con el pulgar la susodicha puerta - "¿Se habrá tropezado con Noin en el pasillo?"

"¿Porqué lo dices? Ah," - Quatre, a pesar de la situación de despiste en que lo tenía su preocupación por Trowa, captó rápidamente a qué se refería - "pero parece que no le molesta demasiado que ella salga con otra persona..."

"¿Bromeas, Q.? Después de Heero aquí presente, y de Wufei, que ocupa un honroso segundo lugar, Merquise es la persona con la cara de palo más tremenda que he visto en la vida... pero basta con fijarse en sus ojos para darse cuenta de sus estados de ánimo, hombre. Estaba alteradísimo. Si era por rabia o preocupación, eso sí que no lo sé."

"¿Ahora eres psicólogo?" - una leve sonrisa asomó a los labios del rubio.

"Nah, es puro sentido común."

"Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que tenías algo de eso, Duo..." - el trenzado miró a Heero con la boca abierta. No, no había escuchado mal... el Señor Arisco y Remoto acababa de bromear y de llamarlo por su nombre frente a un tercero...

De inmediato, el joven de la trenza se puso de pie de un salto, se le fue encima y lo agarró por las solapas de la chaqueta, zarandeándolo juguetonamente; todo ello sin dejar de notar con alborozo que al otro ya no le era tan difícil bajar la guardia si se trataba de él. El movimiento hizo que su cara sonriente quedara a escasos centímetros del rostro del estoico piloto, que en ese momento parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por conservar su famosa cara de palo.

"¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con _mi_ Heero? Contesta, villano!"

"Me van a provocar una caries con tanto dulce," - señaló Quatre quietamente, llamando la atención de ambos. Duo se echó a reír.

"Qué, crees que vamos a besarnos frente a ti? Tranquilízate. Mi querido Heero es una persona muy reservada y no permitiría que esos tiernos momentos fueran presenciados por otras pers...ouch! Heero!"

El _querido_ Heero acababa de darle un pequeño coscorrón diseñado para causar el máximo de dolor dejando el mínimo de marcas.

"Es tiempo de una ronda de chequeo. Estaré de vuelta en media hora." - repuso el aludido sin darse por enterado, apretando un poco las manos de Duo antes de apartarlas de su chaqueta; acto seguido le dio la espalda a sus compañeros y se encaminó a la puerta de la suite. El ex piloto de L2 lo siguió con pasos lentos y dramáticos haciendo todo un show, aunque sonreía.

"Eh, espera! No te vayas a ir sólo porque Q. está un poco envidioso..." - bromeó, recibiendo una mirada casi de reprobación de los ojos azul oscuro antes de que el dueño de los mismos saliera de la suite. Rió por lo bajo y tuvo la tentación de sonrojarse al ver la sonrisa divertida de Quatre - "Qué? No es un amor mi Heero?"

"Sííííí... adorable." - contestó el rubio con sorna.

"Venga, Q., no seas aguafiestas. Cuando tengas el valor de confesarle a Trowa tus sentimientos, verás qué delicia se siente hasta con los detalles más pequeños..."

"Eso si sale de ésta..." - murmuró Quatre, deprimiéndose de nuevo.

"¡Pero claro que saldrá! No te pongas en plan de ave de mal agüero, que no te queda. Trowa es un tipo competente, y tan listo como cualquiera de nosotros... puede que más, porque reflexiona y piensa más las cosas, no es un impulsivo como yo." - el trenzado se había quedado estacionado cerca de la puerta, y por eso alcanzó a escuchar unas voces elevarse afuera.

"Eso es cier-"

"¡Shhhhh!" - siseó Duo, pegándose a la puerta y haciendo que el rubio brincara del sofá, asumiendo de inmediato una postura de alerta.

"¿Qué sucede?" - preguntó en un susurro, aproximándose a la puerta pero permaneciendo a una distancia prudencial que le permitiera respaldar al trenzado en caso de un ataque.

"Sally y Wuffers están discutiendo allí afuera.." - Quatre suspiró.

"No tienes remedio, Duo. ¿Qué tiene eso de particular?" - cuchicheó, relajándose un poco.

"¿Que qué tiene...? Q., por Dios, esto es crucial... sé que discuten, pero siempre lo hacen en privado. Este es el chisme perfecto!" - el susurro urgente y entusiasta de Duo no tuvo, sin embargo, efecto alguno en el rubio.

"Pues a mí parece que no deberías..."

"¡Que te calles, leñe!" - dijo al fin Duo, pegando el oído a la puerta y poniendo punto final a las protestas de Quatre, quien al fin acabó cediendo y acercándose a la puerta con su expresión más resignada.

"... deberías saber cuándo callarte." - la voz irritada y cargada de arrogancia de Wufei flotó a través de la puerta, ahora apenas entreabierta gracias a las habilidades furtivas del trenzado.

"Y si no lo hago, quién me va a callar? Tú, por casualidad?" - Oh. Sally no estaba enfadada, estaba _furiosa_. Su voz era tan fría y cortante que no parecía suya - "¿Acaso no tengo derecho a decir lo que pienso?"

"Por supuesto que lo tienes, pero lo usas _muy_ mal."

"Ah, ya entiendo. Tratas de decirme que lo que _yo_ quiero NO cuenta, al menos en lo que a ti se refiere."

"Lo que pides es absurdo."

"¿Absurdo¿ABSURDO!" - por momentos la voz de la agente de la Preventer casi llegó a alcanzar el nivel de un chillido escalofriante, pero su dueña logró controlarla con esfuerzo y sus siguientes palabras sonaron casi calmadas. Con acento en el _casi_ - "Yo pensé que tomar el siguiente paso era lo más lógico y razonable... y pensé que tú también lo querías. Tonta de mí, claro, creyendo que a estas alturas puedo siquiera _intentar_ adivinar lo que tú quieres, o tan siquiera intuir lo que pasa por esa cabeza de adoquín que tienes."

"Los insultos no harán lógico ni razonable lo que dices querer." - había algo de sorna en la voz de Wufei, cuyo timbre dejaba traslucir su alteración - "No entiendo porqué te parece que deberíamos modificar la situación, cuando es perfectamente satisfactoria tal y como está."

"Satisfactoria un cuerno. Lo será para ti, que eres un jodido robot, pero yo soy gente y te aviso que no me la aguanto. Hemos sido buenos amigos durante años, _Chang_," - el uso del apellido del joven chino, con aquel tono gélido, casi hizo saltar al par de escuchas furtivos - "sabía que si cruzaba ese límite podíamos perder esa amistad pero me arriesgué conscientemente. ¿Que salió mal? Pues nada, asumo la responsabilidad."

"Estás haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena..."

"Y tú debes haber estado comiendo muchas galletas de la fortuna a mis espaldas, porque de pronto suenas como una."

"Deja ya la terquedad, Sai Liang. Las cosas están bien así."

"Soy humana y ya me harté de que vivas echándome a un lado; esto no me lo calo más. ¡Y deja de llamarme así que sabes que lo detesto!"

"Es tu nombre."

"Es el nombre que me dieron y que no me gusta. Bien, honorable señor Chang Wu Fei, hasta aquí nos trajo el río, arrivederci, hasta la vista, etcétera. En cuanto pueda regresar a mi apartamento te devolveré lo que me has dado y si te he visto no me acuerdo."

Transcurrió casi un minuto de silencio, pero eso no desalentó a Duo, que siguió con la oreja pegada a la puerta. No se vio desilusionado, porque la voz del joven chino volvió a escucharse.

"Estás siendo irracional..."

"No me hables, Chang. Estamos en el trabajo, recuerdas?"

Esta vez el silencio fue total y se alargó interminablemente. Duo se dio cuenta de que los que discutían eran igual de tercos, y ahora que habían cruzado espadas ninguno de los dos iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Sally era terca como una mula y estaba furiosa después de de tanto discutir para quedar en lo mismo, así que ya no iba a hablar más; y el orgullo infernal de Wufei le iba a impedir intentar un acercamiento, fuera cual fuera el tema por el cual habían discutido.

Cielos, conociendo a Wufei -y el trenzado lo conocía bastante bien-, seguro que pensaba que él estaba en lo correcto y que no tenía porqué intentar acercarse, dialogar o mucho menos pedir disculpas...

Duo se despegó de la puerta y suspiró, haciéndole señas a Quatre de que la discusión había terminado. Éste tenía un aire pensativo cuando se echó de nuevo en el sofá.

"Ahí tienes la prueba de lo difícil que puede ser querer a uno de nosotros, Q. Recuérdalo bien para que no cometas el mismo error..."

* * *

Como Neri le había prometido, cenaron en un lujoso restaurante rodeados de una atmósfera clásica y relajada, con el fondo de una pequeña orquesta tocando música suave y romántica. 

El tiempo para Noin había pasado casi sin sentirlo entre la deliciosa comida, el vino y la agradable conversación, constituida en su mayor parte por anécdotas de su tiempo de trabajo juntos. Como la vez que estaban aburridos de guardia en el puesto de la policía local y detuvieron una van por no tener operativas las luces traseras... encontrando dentro de ella cuatro prostitutas menores de edad y suficiente material para hacer unas cuantas bombas. O la mujer que llamaba un día sí y otro también al cuartel, insistiendo en que pequeños extraterrestres verdes la observaban a través de la pantalla de su televisor.

"¿Recuerdas cuando a Reyes se le ocurrió hacer la fulana prueba de percepción extra sensorial con los que estábamos de guardia en el cuartel?" - preguntó Neri, tratando de contener la risa.

"¿Cómo olvidarlo? La cara que puso cuando Diana acertó doce veces fue de campeonato!" - rió Noin, divertida - "Y eso que solía decir que Diana tenía el cráneo vacío debajo de todo ese pelo rubio..."

"Están saliendo ahora, lo sabías?"

"¡Anda! Pero si no podían ni verse!"

"No sería tanto, ya ves. Hace como seis meses que salen y por lo que me cuenta Reyes, están de lo más felices... ah, aquí viene ya el camarero con el postre."

Una vez que el camarero se hubo marchado, Noin miró su helado, delicadamente acomodado en una copa de forma extravagante, y luego le echó el ojo al hermoso trozo de pastel de chocolate que agraciaba el plato de su compañero.

"Neeriii..."

"Iba a sugerir que compartiéramos, Lucrezia. Si quieres, claro." - dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

"Que si quiero... ja ja, muy gracioso. Bueno, pero disimuladamente, ya sabes." - repuso ella divertida, echando una mirada en torno. La clientela del restaurante estaba constituida más que todo por parejas, algunas de las cuales bailaban en la pequeña pista al compás de la música romántica; así que no era probable que los estuvieran observando.

Compartieron el postre tan animadamente como la comida principal, pasándose cucharadas de helado y trocitos de pastel entre una anécdota y otra. Luego de un rato, el coronel la invitó a bailar una pieza algo más movida pero igual de romántica y ella aceptó, sintiéndose muy ligera de pies... se sentía un tanto eufórica y supuso que se debía al vino. Neri había tomado apenas un par de copitas, considerando que tenía que conducir, pero ella se había dejado seducir por la dulzura del vino que habían seleccionado y probablemente había bebido de más.

Tenía un buen nivel de tolerancia al alcohol, pero extrañamente el vino le hacía más efecto que cualquier otro licor. Bueno, al menos no se tambaleaba, ni se le estaban enredando los pies en el baile... aún.

"Lucrezia..."

"¿Mmm?" - distraída y sintiéndose agradablemente cálida, dejó que el abrazo del baile se apretara un poquito en la siguiente pieza.

"Tú sabes lo que siento por ti. ¿Has pensado en ello?" - la voz del hombretón era suave, profunda y persuasiva, como una caricia en los sentidos de la joven.

"Lo he pensado, pero..." - su voz se perdió en la solapa del traje del otro cuando apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

"Pero no te decides. ¿Es eso?"

"No soy una persona de andar tonteando por ahí, y sé que tú tampoco. Somos personas serias, por eso nos cuesta tanto salir con alguien, y mucho más si hay perspectiva de una relación." - murmuró.

"Sentémonos." - sugirió Neri, y ella cedió. Una vez en la mesa, retomó el tema - "Comprendo tus recelos, pero me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de acercarme un poco más a ti, Lucrezia."

"Sabes que te aprecio muchísimo." - repuso ella con sinceridad, mirándolo a los ojos.

"Lo sé, y eso suena tan aburrido..." - había algo de humor en la voz profunda - "al menos comparado con lo que yo siento por ti. Sería muy fácil para cualquiera enamorarse de ti, y yo no soy la excepción; eres especial, y tengo sentimientos hacia ti que no había experimentado antes en la vida. ¿Qué sucede, Lucrezia¿Porqué no puedes darme la oportunidad, si sé que me aprecias y confías en mí¿Tienes miedo de sentir?"

¿Miedo? Qué va. Si ya con lo que sentía por Zechs estaba ya de vuelta con todo el asunto sentimental, graduada y _cum laude_. Zechs. Oh, rayos.

"No es miedo..."

"¿De qué se trata, entonces?"

"Oh, vamos." - suspiró Noin al fin, luego de tensarse por un momento - "Sí tengo miedo, pero no de sentir... tengo miedo de no poder darte lo mismo que tú estás tan dispuesto a dar, Neri. Si quieres una oportunidad, te la daré; pero no puedo prometerte nada más."

"Bueno, al menos eso ya es algo. No estoy pidiendo que me prometas nada más, sólo esa oportunidad." - una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del coronel, y sus ojos castaños se iluminaron con buen humor. Un instante después, sin embargo, su expresión se tornó pensativa - "¿Tiene todo este recelo de tu parte... _algo_ que ver con Peacecraft, Lucrezia?"

Oh-oh. El hombre había llegado directo a la raíz del problema, y por lo visto tenía rato madurando esa idea... por todos los cielos, tenía que ser tan obvio que echaba las muelas por el majadero de Zechs? Acaso llevaba un letrero en la frente, además de la consabida cola de burro en el trasero? Bueno, qué más daba... había llegado el momento de sincerarse.

"No voy a mentirte... tiene bastante que ver."

"De modo que lo que pensé al verte con él es cierto... hubo algo entre ustedes." - Noin suspiró al oírle. Sí señores, era tan transparente como el cristal y encima llevaba el letrero, la cola y las orejas...

"No hubo nada de lo que sugieres que estás pensando," - le aclaró - "siempre fuimos amigos y nada más. Pero antes de que te enteres por otros conductos, y conste que me extraña que no haya llegado a tus oídos porque quizá medio mundo lo sabe, te lo diré. He estado enamorada de Zechs como una imbécil durante la mitad de mi vida, y eso es todo lo que me pasa."

"Algo así me temía."

"¿Soy tan transparente?" - preguntó, mirando al techo. Era una pregunta retórica, pero de todos modos Neri la contestó.

"No. Es sólo que a pesar de que parecen llevarse bien, al mismo tiempo se percibe algo extraño entre ustedes, como una tensión casi palpable. Además, fueron compañeros en la academia y han trabajado juntos... entre una cosa y otra, até cabos."

"Quizá esa 'tensión' que percibes viene del hecho de que ya no somos tan buenos amigos como antes; y aunque no me voy a quitar la responsabilidad que me corresponde, la mayor parte de la culpa se la lleva él."

"Ya lo creo. No debe andar muy bien de la cabeza si deja escapar a una mujer como tú." - subrayó el coronel con algo de sequedad, y por un momento Noin sintió la necesidad de defender al rubio.

"Yo tampoco debo andar bien de la cabeza, considerando que sigo pensando en él." - lo miró directamente y habló con firmeza - "Allí tienes el motivo por el cual no me he decidido a considerar tener una relación contigo; no sería justo para ti. No quiero estar contigo por despecho o por miedo a quedarme sola, porque tú mereces que te quieran sin reservas... y yo, aunque te quiero mucho, las tengo." - respiró profundamente al terminar su pequeño discurso.

La expresión en el rostro de Neri era curiosa y pensativa, pero no parecía estar herido ni ofendido; tardó un par de minutos en hablar de nuevo, y cuando lo hizo su tono era analítico y desapasionado.

"Veamos el cuadro. Hace años que suspiras por Peacecraft y él no se da por enterado, pero a estas alturas no te decides a darme y a darte una oportunidad de vivir algo valioso juntos... estás muy, muy confundida, Lucrezia."

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" - resopló, molesta consigo misma - "¿Crees que no he analizado la situación hasta el cansancio, y que no he tratado de arrancarme esto?"

"¿Y acaso no has pensado que después de tanto tiempo te has _acostumbrado_ a andar bebiendo los vientos por él, y a que no te preste atención? No has pensado que quizás te aferras a ese sentimiento porque lo sientes _seguro_ y familiar, en cierto modo al menos? Que le temes a los sentimientos y al compromiso, con él y con cualquier otro?"

Santo cielo... las palabras de Neri, dichas en un tono reposado y razonable, retumbaron en la cabeza de la joven con la fuerza de un trueno. Se le había olvidado que además de sus diplomas militares, Neri estaba en posesión de una muy buena cabeza y un grado en psicología... era posible, muy posible que estuviera en lo cierto.

"Yo no..." - comenzó, pero su interlocutor levantó una mano señalando que aún no terminaba.

"¿Qué harías si Peacecraft comenzara a mostrarse interesado en ti, de la manera en que piensas que quieres que lo haga?"

Nunca había pensado en ello, la verdad. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza al respecto? Que tendrían un romance fulminante, se casarían, tendrían un montón de mocosos y serían felices para siempre? Algo tan irreal y tan propio de los cuentos de hadas, aunque Zechs seguía siendo un príncipe por derecho propio? Noooo... lo cierto es que no había pensado en nada de eso, entre una guerra y otra y el constante suspirar, el temor por su vida y los enojos y tristezas al verle meter la pata.

Neri había dado en el clavo. No lo sabía, nunca había pensado más allá del simple estar con él... y a estas alturas era obvio que ya no lo sabría.

"No lo sé. Y es muy posible que tengas razón en todo lo que has dicho. Pero no veo cómo..."

El coronel extendió sus manos por encima de la mesa, ofreciéndoselas.

"Sal conmigo, Lucrezia. Habla conmigo. Nuestros trabajos no coinciden con frecuencia, pero si de veras estás dispuesta a intentarlo podríamos lograr vernos más a menudo... eres una mujer a la que quiero y respeto mucho, y me gustaría saber si hay un más allá para nosotros. ¿Quieres intentarlo?"

Los cálidos ojos castaños de Alessandro Neri hablaban de un cariño sincero, y su sonrisa era abierta y contagiosa, prácticamente irresistible. Era un buen hombre, un hombre magnífico. ¿Porqué no intentarlo? O acaso iba a quedarse toda la vida esperando a Zechs, y a quedarse sola cuando él encontrara lo que fuera que estuviera buscando en otra mujer?

Vaciló apenas unos segundos.

"Sí, quiero. Después de todo, ya llevamos la mitad del camino andado... nos conocemos bastante bien." - sonriendo, extendió sus propias manos y las posó sobre las del hombretón, que se llevó de inmediato una de ellas a los labios y la besó en el gesto galante que le era característico.

"Así se habla. Ese es el espíritu de la Lucrezia a la que admiro, valiente y brava. ¿Quieres que vayamos a un lugar más animado a bailar? Te noto más segura ahora de tus habilidades como bailarina."

"Vamos. Pero después no te quejes..."

"¿Yo? Qué va, será un honor ser pisoteado por esos piececitos tan lindos..."

"Neri..." - le advirtió, divertida.

Terminaron bailando en una discoteca, de lo más divertidos en medio del montón de gente. Noin se lo pasó bomba, a pesar de que estaba consciente de que lo que había bebido no le iba a hacer nada de bien a la mañana siguiente. Menos mal que llegando le tocaría descanso y, de todos modos, tenía a Neri para que cuidara de ella...

En eso pensaba cuando el auto por fin se detuvo frente al hotel y el coronel se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo divertido al verla estirarse como un gato.

"¿Qué, te ha dado flojera ahora, después de tanto baile?"

"Que si no me acuesto a dormir ahora mismo, voy a estar de un humor pésimo mañana... bebí demasiado vino." - cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo vio que Neri la observaba fijamente - "A ver, qué quieres?"

"No sé, no sé. Pensaba que quizás podrías permitirme darte un beso..."

"No beso en la primera cita." - repuso ella, sintiendo unas ganas casi incontrolables de reírse como niña tonta, aparte de que no podía dejar de hablar. Oooh, qué malo es el alcohol. Malo, Lucrezia, muy malo.

"Pero si contabilizas el par de veces que salimos cuando trabajamos juntos, y la salida a casa de la Catalano... esta podría ser, no sé... nuestra quinta cita, creo." - apuntó Neri, divertido.

"Espera, creo que tampoco en la segunda. De hecho, si mal no recuerdo, rara vez he llegado a una segunda cita... no, espera, sí salí tres veces con un tipo cuando era instructora en Lago Victoria."

"Alguna buena pieza, seguro." - comentó el coronel, riendo. Claro, él podía reírse: se había limitado a un par de copas, dado que tenía que conducir.

"No parecía tan malo... hasta que en la tercera cita famosa quiso ponerse pesado y tuve que ponerlo en su sitio. Ya desde la segunda cita me estaba cayendo gordo, pero quise darle una oportunidad... ya sabes, para no seguir marchitándome por los rincones..."

"No digas eso, Lucrezia." - de pronto Neri se puso muy serio - "Si alguien no te aprecia como es debido, eso no quiere decir que los demás no lo hagan... eres muy especial, y ahora mismo estoy muriendo de ganas de besarte. ¿Puedo?"

Ella asintió, aunque se sentía algo insegura; pero aquellos labios cálidos y secos se posaron sobre los suyos con suave firmeza y los sedujeron poco a poco, hasta que cedió. Caliente, suave, húmedo, fue un momento agradable como pocos había experimentado Noin en su vida; quizás era la forma de ser de Neri, quizás era la confianza que ella le tenía, o el vino que la hacía sentir ligeramente eufórica. Tal vez eran todas esas cosas al mismo tiempo.

Se sentía cómoda respondiendo a aquella delicada exploración. No había nada de forzado ni de ansioso en ese beso, ni siquiera cuando progresó hasta volverse más profundo; y por eso era, sin duda, el mejor que ella había recibido jamás. Cuando se separaron, de mutuo acuerdo, ambos sonreían un poco.

"Vaya." - dijo en voz baja, sintiéndose de pronto un poco demasiado consciente de sí misma - "Eso estuvo muy, pero que muy bien."

"Me alegro. No dolió, verdad?" - bromeó Neri, aligerando el momento.

"¡Qué va!"

"Pues así es como se inician las cosas reales, Lucrezia, con un contacto..."

"Pues qué bueno que me lo dices. Hay gente para la que un contacto _efectivo_ tendría que ser como un martillazo en la cabeza..."

Neri dejó de sonreír y la observó con una expresión entre pensativa y resignada, como si algo que había estado pensando se hubiera confirmado. Sobra decir que a Noin no le agradó esa expresión, pero tenía la cabeza demasiado revuelta por el momento como para meditarlo con cuidado; ya pensaría en eso después.

"Venga, Lucrezia. ¿Estás bien o necesitas ayuda para subir?"

"Hombre, estoy algo mareada, pero no inválida; además, no tengo que cruzar la calle ni nada por el estilo." - le sonrió y se estiró hacia él, dándole un ligero y rápido beso en los labios. Vio que su acción había asombrado al otro, pero no tanto como le había asombrado a ella misma - "Gracias por una de las mejores salidas de mi vida, Neri; no digo que ha sido la mejor porque podrías ponerte insufrible de tan presumido."

"Gracias a ti, Lucrezia, por tu tiempo."

Todavía sintiéndose ligera a pesar del cansancio, Noin se apeó y caminó por la acera hasta la entrada principal del hotel, sonriéndole al portero que la hizo pasar; su caminar atravesando el lobby pareció más el ensayo de una danza alegre que otra cosa. Le faltaba poco para llegar a los ascensores cuando una voz harto conocida sonó a sus espaldas.

"Noin." - el tono profundo y algo seco de Zechs la hizo girar con demasiada rapidez para la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, y a resultas de ello casi se cae. Pero no cayó, porque el rubio la atajó cuando ya iba en el aire, sujetándola por los brazos - "Parece que te divertiste mucho. Quizás _demasiado_..."

Ahora el tono era más bien de reproche. Rayos, por segunda vez en la noche Zechs Merquise amenazaba con empañar su entusiasmo... y a ver, porqué tendría él que reprocharle algo?

"Pues sí." - repuso con una sonrisa una vez que hubo recuperado la vertical, negándose a ser intimidada por el rostro sombrío que lucía su interlocutor.

"¿La pasaste bien con tu _amigo_ el coronel?"

"¡De maravillas! Cenamos en un restaurante romántico, compartimos el postre y luego nos fuimos de discoteca. Porqué preguntas?" - el vino le había soltado la lengua; de pronto se daba cuenta, con cierto júbilo malicioso, de que no podía ni _quería_ callarse - "Si te interesa puedo pedirle a Neri las direcciones para que lleves a alguna _amiga_ de paseo... a la Knight, quizás..."

Sin dejar de sonreír se encaminó a uno de los ascensores y entró; el rubio la siguió y pulsó el botón del piso correspondiente, sin dejar de mirarla con incómoda fijeza.

"¿Porqué estás tratándome de nuevo como a un extraño, Noin?" - parecía algo dolido, aunque seguía sombrío.

"¿Porqué tratas de acorralarme en una esquina, Zechs? Porqué tengo que ser siempre la aburrida y leal Noin? Porqué no puedo salir con alguien que me agrada y disfrutarlo, cuando tú lo haces y yo no te critico?" - le espetó de una vez, harta.

Para su sorpresa, antes de contestar el rubio pulsó el botón para detener el ascensor... y éste se paró silenciosamente entre el piso tres y el cuatro, dejándolos aislados.

"No estoy haciendo ni diciendo nada de esa lista que me has echado en la cara," - dijo con calma - "sólo que de pronto vuelves a tratarme como a un extraño y no me gusta. No trato de acorralarte, pero me duele que me excluyas."

"Te has excluido tú solito... eres tú quien se ha apartado, ya te lo dije."

Transcurrió casi un minuto de silencio antes de que Zechs hablara de nuevo, con una voz extraña... y lo que preguntó casi le produjo a la joven un ataque de tos por el ahogo y la sorpresa.

"¿Te propuso algo tu amigo el coronel?"

"En caso de que te interese... aunque no es asunto tuyo," - señaló, luego de tragar grueso un par de veces para que la voz no le saliera como el croar de una rana - "sí, me propuso que saliéramos de ahora en adelante. Con miras a una relación seria, claro..."

"¿Y aceptaste?"

"Repito, no es asunto tuyo. Pero te contestaré... sí, acepté. ¿Algún problema con eso? Sé que estoy en buenas manos."

"Qué segura estás de eso." - ahora la voz del rubio era absolutamente monótona, inexpresiva.

"Más que de muchas otras cosas que daba por sentadas, al menos." - repuso; acto seguido soltó una risita que luego, al analizarla en frío, se le antojó tonta a más no poder. Zechs la observaba como si fuera un fenómeno de circo.

"¿Por esas _otras cosas_ te refieres a mi persona?"

"Venga, Zechs, déjame en paz... no me hagas caso, bebí demasiado vino y tú me estás haciendo enojar. Déjame llegar a la suite y dormir la mona, y después hablaremos todo lo que quieras." - _y un cuerno_, musitó para sus adentros.

Pero Zechs no se movió de su lugar, ni hizo ademán alguno de echar a andar el ascensor de nuevo. De hecho, sólo avanzó hacia ella y la tomó de la cintura, mientras que su mano libre le levantaba la barbilla para que lo mirase directo a los ojos. Ella, que ya se sentía algo rara por el licor consumido, se puso aún peor al sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo masculino... por Dios, cómo podía ser tan frío y lejano alguien tan hermoso y cálido...

De pronto tenía los sentidos inundados de su presencia, y lo miró con los ojos tan abiertos que sentía que si los abría más, saltarían de sus órbitas. Nunca había estado tan cerca de él, ni siquiera cuando compartían casi cada momento en la academia, y su pulso comenzó a golpear en su pecho con la exaltación que ese mero pensamiento le provocaba... además de otras reacciones físicas en las que de momento no podía pensar pero que _sentía_.

"Oye, Zechs... suéltame, vale? No me obligues a patearte." - la rudeza de sus palabras perdió efecto gracias a que su voz de pronto sonaba dos octavas más aguda de lo normal.

"¿Me patearías?" - no parecía divertido, sólo curioso. Estaba la mar de serio, el condenado.

"¡Oh, no, claro que no!" - exclamó, enojada- "La buena y aburrida de Noin no mataría ni a una mosca! Ni le pegaría a su _ex_ mejor amigo, ni lo patearía, ni...!"

Le tomó unos cuantos segundos comprender que Zechs la estaba besando. Y le tomó otros instantes entender que ella le estaba _correspondiendo_... y casi con violencia, además. El rubio la sostenía con fuerza y devoraba su boca, buscando su lengua insistentemente con la propia, hasta que ella cedió y le permitió profundizar el beso.

Joder. Y ella había pensado que el beso que le había dado Neri había sido el mejor... compararlo con éste era casi un insulto, sobre todo añadiendo el componente de "sueño hecho realidad, pero un millón de veces mejor" a la sobrecarga que experimentaban sus sentidos. La sensación de los labios de Zechs deslizándose sobre los suyos, de sus alientos mezclándose, de sus manos acariciando su espalda y descendiendo hasta alcanzar su...

_¡Mierda! Qué carajo estoy haciendo?_

* * *

**N.A.: **Bueno, supongo que mucha gente sabía que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano xDD. Pero no canten victoria, porque ahora habrá más problemas. En cuanto a Sally y a Wufie, vamos, que él es un necio orgulloso; yo pienso que el carácter que ella se gasta le permitiría aguantar ciertas cosas por amor sólo hasta cierto punto... 

Gracias a mis reviewers:_ Maritza-chan_ (gracias por las reviews y bienvenida), _Asphil_ (lo dejé de lado, no sé qué me pasa con él que no puedo terminarlo, buaaa...), _Xin _(lo siento, pero no me gusta dejar cosas sin decir y cabos sin atar, por eso la palabrería es indispensable en algunos caps; los problemas vienen de la falta de comunicación), _Juni S. Tao_ (bienvenida, gracias por tus palabras; y al menos ya has visto algo de interacción entre el otro par. Y bueno, casi no navego),_ Mordecay_ (claro, y como me tienes abandonada... jajaja, ya te digo que deberías escribirlo, Delia Fiallo, seguro que en un fic tuyo le sale hasta un hijo perdido a Zechs XDDD. Ah, ahí tienes tu jamón... aunque bien mirado, no sé si califica como lata XDD), _Randa_ (me reí lo mío con esa breve review a lo Master Card. No, no tiene precio XDD), _Rinsita-chan _(cierto, a veces es un shock verse diferente), _Starlight Rain _(me alegra mucho que te diviertas tanto con esto xD),_ Lady Gabyota_ (sorry, pero yo también me he reincorporado al trabajo y ya sabes que llevo otros tres fics además de éste. Y graaaacias), _Cagalli Akatsuki_(pues hola, jaja), _Val Tao Yuy_ (espero que algunas de tus dudas se hayan aclarado. Aunque de pronto empeoré las cosas en lugar de aclararlas XD), _Charo Nakano_ (querías verlos pelear, eh? Malvada xD).


	20. Pérdida

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam Wing y sus personajes son © Bandai, Sunrise & Sotsu Agency. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado. Y no lo reproduzcas sin mi permiso, tampoco... 

_Advertencia:_ piensas que están OOC? Esto es un AU, so bite me. Estoy tratando con adultos aquí. Hay algo de mush cerca del final. Están avisados.

* * *

**Capítulo XX**

**Pérdida**

¡Mierda! Qué carajo estoy haciendo?

A pesar del grito desesperado - y por demás folklórico - de la parte racional de su cerebro que aún sobrevivía después del primer contacto con la boca de Zechs, Noin se encontró virtualmente incapaz de controlar sus propios impulsos físicos... y emocionales, para qué negarlo. Sus manos se enredaban solas en el cabello platinado que era más suave que la seda, sus movimientos la llevaban a apretarse más y más contra aquel cuerpo duro y esbelto; y su mente, al borde del corto circuito, sólo procesaba que estaba en el cielo y en el infierno a la vez.

Estaba donde siempre había querido estar: en los brazos del hombre al que había querido y deseado durante más años de los que se atrevía a contar... y que nunca había mostrado algún interés de tipo sentimental o sexual en ella, que siempre había sido su "mejor amiga"...

Ese pensamiento sirvió para que Noin recuperara - al menos en parte - su cordura, en cuestión de segundos. Hecho Número Uno: Zechs Merquise, Milliardo Peacecraft, el sabor del mes, estaba besándola y tocándola, definitivamente; no había posibilidad de equivocación sintiendo esas manos deslizarse por su cuerpo y esa boca que parecía querer devorarla.

Hecho Número Dos: el susodicho la estaba tocando por primera vez en todos los años que tenía de conocerla, con intención claramente erótica. Eso jamás había sucedido.

¿Estaba preocupado por ella? Posiblemente. Sentía una súbita pasión arrolladora? Nah...

Si Zechs estaba creyendo que la iba a enredar en algún juego de celos idiotas de adolescente, iba camino de convertirse en un creyón. Era más alto y fuerte que ella, pero Noin había recibido el mismo tipo de entrenamiento que él y además contaba con varios trucos bajo la manga, especialmente formulados para enfrentarse a atacantes que la superasen en estatura y corpulencia.

Fue fácil, porque mientras su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas se había obligado a mantener el cuerpo relajado, y Zechs no esperaba que reaccionara de una manera tan rápida después de parecer rendirse. En cinco segundos estuvo libre, tras desasirse de él con asombrosa facilidad y administrarle un sano puntapié en la pantorrilla cuando trató de retenerla, en un acto reflejo.

El rubio no exhaló ni un quejido al recibir el puntapié, como todo un soldado, pero le lanzó una mirada tan expresiva que resultaba extraña en su rostro casi siempre inmutable; una mirada que era a medias herida y a medias incrédula. Noin no se detuvo a contemplarla, sino que presionó a toda velocidad el botón correspondiente en el panel de control y el ascensor echó a andar de nuevo.

Los dos se miraron desde sus rincones opuestos, sin mucho lugar para moverse en aquella caja de metal, como dos adversarios a punto de enfrentarse a puños en un ring de boxeo.

"Conmigo NO vas a jugar, Milliardo Peacecraft..." - logró articular, en voz muy baja pero también muy firme.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al escuchar el sonido de la campanita anunciando que el ascensor había llegado a su destino, y salió pirada no bien se abrieron las puertas, saludando brevemente con una inclinación de cabeza a los agentes que estaban de guardia ahora junto al ascensor.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda..." mascullaba mientras avanzaba a todo lo que daban sus piernas por el pasillo, tratando de no correr. Maldita sea, quién carajo se creía Zechs para hacerle eso? Porqué la había estado esperando?

Cuando llegó a la suite, sólo Sally se encontraba en la puerta montando guardia, con el rostro inexpresivo de los buenos soldados. Pero no en balde Noin la conocía bien, y se daba cuenta de las pequeñas señales de inquietud, enojo y preocupación en aquel rostro pálido y aparentemente inmutable: el leve rictus que tiraba de las comisuras de su boca hacia abajo, la fina arruga que había hecho su aparición entre el par de cejas castañas y el ritmo casi irrealmente controlado de su respiración.

Pero no podía hablar con ella ahora. A Sally le quedaban al menos un par de horas de vigilancia, y Noin debía obligarse a descansar porque, además de achispada por el alcohol consumido, estaba cansada y tendría que trabajar la guardia siguiente. Así que se limitó a lanzarle una mirada explícita a su amiga, una que decía "no creerás lo que me pasó, te cuento después"; mirada a la que Sally contestó levantando una ceja inquisitiva y apretando los labios en señal de que su propio estado no era mucho mejor.

"¿No se suponía que Chang haría la guardia de la puerta contigo?" - preguntó, manteniendo su voz monótona por si acaso alguien escuchaba.

"Yuy lo ha llamado de recepción. Maxwell y Winner están ahí dentro cuidando de nuestra querida princesita."

La suite estaba silenciosa. Duo, echado en el sofá, resolvía un crucigrama y levantó la mirada cuando ella entró; una sonrisa que luchaba entre la malicia más pura y la curiosidad iluminó su rostro.

"Se te ve muy bien, Noin. Pero tienes cara de que te aguaron la fiesta al final... me lo vas a contar todo, verdad?"

"Probablemente, pero no ahora. Tengo que dormir porque me toca relevarlos más tarde, lo has olvidado?" - suspiró, sentándose al lado del trenzado y quitándose las sandalias con un suspiro de alivio - "Dónde está Winner? No lo veo por aquí."

"Si te asomas lo verás echado en el diván de guardia en la puerta de Relena. El pobre Q. está pagando las consecuencias de llevar más de cuarenta y ocho horas despierto y preocupado por Trowa... por más que trató de mantener los ojos abiertos, el sueño ganó al final."

"Pobrecito. Bueno, al menos ahora descansa, aunque sea en contra de su voluntad. ¿No se ha sabido nada de Barton?"

"Ni una palabra. Heero prohibió a los agentes acercarse a la zona, para disminuir las posibilidades de que lo descubran... pero ya sabes cómo es esto."

"Ajá. Voy a echarme un par de horas, Duo. Tenme al corriente, quieres?"

"Lo haré, no te preocupes."

Después de darse una ducha y de ponerse una vieja pijama, Noin se echó en la cama de la habitación en la que estaban sus cosas y las de Sally.

Sabía que esta vez le iba a costar mucho más trabajo conciliar el sueño. ¿Cómo iba a descansar, si lo que acababa de suceder en el ascensor se repetía una y otra vez en su mente? Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento cuando era una chiquilla ingenua, con la ilusión de que algún día sucedería... esos sueños se habían perdido en el camino de los años, con la desilusión y la frustración de la madurez, pero hoy volvían a hacer acto de presencia con fuerza.

Porque experimentar la realidad era un millón de veces más increíble y delicioso que cualquier fantasía fabricada años atrás en su mente calenturienta de adolescente...

Pero claro, por más increíble y delicioso que fuera, no PODÍA ser. No iba a permitir que Zechs la fastidiara sólo porque era como el infante malcriado a quien de pronto intentan quitarle el juguete que no quería y con el que de todos modos no jugaba. No señor.

Le costó dormirse pero al fin lo logró, y le pareció que sólo habían transcurrido unos minutos antes de que percibiera la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

Abrió los ojos antes de que Duo pudiera alcanzar la cama, y al verle la cara en la semipenumbra supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

"¿Qué sucede? Qué hora es?"

"Ya está amaneciendo." - Duo hizo una pausa, los ojos azul violeta duros y preocupados - "Trowa no aparece, Noin. No está en su apartamento, no se ha acercado a ninguno de los agentes de la Preventer que debían esperar sus órdenes, ni tampoco está con sus contactos mafiosos."

"Eso significa que..."

"Que vamos a ir a buscarle, ya sea que Une lo quiera o no. De todos modos, no tiene porqué enterarse de lo que planeamos."

Noin saltó de la cama, y se desvistió rápidamente, haciendo caso omiso de la presencia del ex piloto de L2; sacó de su maleta su "uniforme" no oficial, consistente en cómoda ropa parda y botas, y comenzó a ponérselo. Duo, haciendo gala de discreción, se había acercado a la ventana y miraba hacia abajo, hacia la calle; oculto por las cortinas y teniendo buen cuidado de permanecer a un lado por si acaso algún francotirador vigilaba.

"A ver. ¿Quiénes van, y por dónde piensan empezar?"

"Por el momento, sólo Heero y yo. Él cree que sería buena idea que empezáramos por la casa de la Catalano."

"Bueno, no deja de tener sentido... él estaba ya conectado con esa gente, por algo estaba en la fiesta a la que fuimos. Chang, Sally y Winner se quedarán, entonces..."

"Relena no puede quedar desprotegida, y Quatre está demasiado afectado como para permanecer con la cabeza fría en un momento como éste. Necesitamos que Wufei coordine la seguridad junto con Sally."

Noin lo pensó un momento. Ninguno de los dos había estado jamás en ese lugar, y no contaban con los planos; no sabrían dónde buscar, y la mansión era enorme. No que ella la conociese bien, pero al menos retenía en su memoria una buena idea de la distribución... y quería ser útil más que como una simple escolta de la preclara y rosada Reina de Sanc. No se encontraba en su mejor forma, porque aún sentía los efectos de la bebida; pero extrañaba la acción, y eso la llevó a tomar una decisión.

"¿Crees que Yuy me permitirá ayudarles?" - las cejas de Duo se elevaron en un gesto que dejaba a las claras su sorpresa.

"No sé si sea conveniente, Noin." - soldado antes que todo, le dirigió una mirada analítica, como si la calibrara.

"Ya sé que no tuve el entrenamiento de un piloto Gundam," - señaló, poniendo los ojos en blanco en señal de exasperación - "pero sabes que soy un soldado capaz y la única del grupo, aparte de Chang y el mismo Barton, que ha entrado en esa casa. Les convendría llevarlo a él... o a mí." - dijo Noin con calma, poniéndose el suéter marrón que le quedaba como un guante.

"Chang quedará a cargo de la seguridad de Relena," - Yuy, tan silenciosamente como siempre, había hecho su aparición en el umbral; su rostro era inescrutable - "y ya que lo has pedido, vendrás con nosotros. Tus conocimientos pueden ser de utilidad."

Vaya. La italiana se sentía profundamente honrada por la aceptación de sus habilidades que Yuy acababa de demostrarle... el hecho de que la juzgara competente para formar parte de una misión la hacía sentirse absurdamente contenta, aunque las circunstancias no fueran precisamente las mejores.

Los siguió a la sala, en la que Chang Wufei, afectando una postura más rígida que de costumbre, daba instrucciones a un agente que se retiró no bien las hubo recibido. Sally hablaba en voz baja con un Quatre demudado y pálido pero aparentemente calmado, que en cuanto vio aparecer a Heero se acercó con paso mesurado.

"¿Podrías reconsiderarlo, Heero?" - había algo muy parecido a una súplica en la voz del angelical rubio.

"Eres un soldado, Winner. Piénsalo bien. No vas, pero no es porque yo no reconozca tu valía o porque no me da la gana, sino porque tu estado emocional podría comprometer la misión."

Noin casi se ahoga por la impresión al escucharlo, y tuvo que disimular fingiendo un ataque de tos. Frases tan largas, viniendo de Heero Yuy, denotaban una profunda preocupación en la mente del soldado perfecto; por no hablar de su mención de los sentimientos de Quatre, que indicaba que los estaba tomando en cuenta y quizás _comprendiendo_. Sor-pren-den-te...

"Lo sé, Heero." - la mirada de aquellos ojos azul claro adquirió una cualidad resignada.

"Y no pienses que no entiendo lo que estás sintiendo en este momento."

"No pienso eso. _Sé_ que lo entiendes."

Aquella breve y críptica conversación convenció a Noin de que el don de Quatre funcionaba tan bien con Heero como con cualquiera de sus ex compañeros; pero no era el momento adecuado para detenerse a analizar las palabras de ambos en busca del significado oculto. Tenían que actuar.

Vio que Duo abría uno de los elegantes gabinetes de la salita y de él, como un mago que saca conejos de un sombrero, extraía un trío de ligeros chalecos antibalas; luego de un par de sub ametralladoras con sus correspondientes municiones, armas cuya presencia en la suite Noin desconocía. Era evidente que Yuy y el trenzado estaban en la misma longitud de onda y procuraban adelantarse a los acontecimientos, ocultando armas y pertrechos para utilizarlos en caso de necesidad.

Yuy aún hablaba en voz baja con Quatre; Chang y Sally discutían acerca del plan de seguridad y parecían a punto de irse a las manos, así que Noin se acercó a Duo. Éste le tendió uno de los chalecos antibalas con una expresión entre resignada y divertida.

"Haz el favor de ponerte esto, que tienes que regresar sana y salva. Yo quisiera ver la cara que va a poner Merquise cuando sepa que te has ido con nosotros, porque eso va a ser para coger palco... pero no quiero pensar en lo que nos va a hacer si te pasa algo..."

"Puede que se enfade, pero no creo que llegue a lo trágico." - bromeó Noin, tratando de mantener el buen humor mientras se ponía el chaleco - "Tendría que pensarlo bien antes de enfrentarse a la élite de los Gundams..."

"No creo que sea necesario recordarte que él también piloteó Gundams." - señaló Duo, divertido, y luego en un tono más serio - "Y que encima cuando se tercia y le da la vena puede resultar más chiflado que Heero y yo juntos, y eso tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. Sistema Zero o no, la Alianza entera sabe que cuando a Merquise se le rueda una teja de la azotea, se le rueda _en serio_."

Bueno... eso era cierto, no podía negarlo. Zechs rara vez hacía las cosas a medias, y eso se aplicaba a casi todas las áreas de su vida: cuando perdía los papeles, los perdía EN GRANDE. Pero Noin, sinceramente, no se creía tan importante como para provocarle un ataque de ésos... iba a enfadarse cuando se enterara, seguro, pero el motivo principal de su enojo sería el hecho de que se iban sin consultarle.

Claro que de estar presente se opondría vehementemente a que ella fuera. El rubio nunca la había menospreciado como soldado: sabía lo que ella era capaz de hacer - habían asistido juntos a la misma academia militar, después de todo -, la sabía apta para cualquier labor de inteligencia y para el combate... pero en general simplemente _no le gustaba_ verla en la primera línea de ataque. Y como no le gustaba, siempre estaba presto a evitarlo.

"Yo creo que se va a poner como un trabuco en cuanto se entere de que no le consultaron, pero se va a enterar de lo que vale un peine. Que se joda." - dijo finalmente Noin, ajustándose el chaleco y asegurándose de que llevaba encima su arma de reglamento, más la adicional que siempre escondía en una de sus botas y la delgada navaja que deslizaba en el pequeño compartimiento que había cosido entre la pretina de los pantalones y su cuerpo, para que no la detectaran en caso de cacheo.

A todas éstas, Duo la observaba divertido.

"Veo que no tenemos de qué preocuparnos..."

"Son sólo precauciones básicas, Duo; deja el fastidio, quieres?"

* * *

Cuando al fin lograron saltar el elevado muro que rodeaba la casona de la Catalano y penetraron en el umbrío jardín, después de que Duo deshabilitara la cerca eléctrica que coronaba el muro, eran casi las diez de la mañana. No era precisamente la mejor de las horas para efectuar un allanamiento con escalo, pero los dos ex pilotos eran expertos en infiltrarse en cualquier parte a cualquier hora... y además el cielo estaba oscuro y había comenzado a llover. Eso, aunque resultaba incómodo porque muchas cosas resbalaban - incluyendo las armas y las paredes - cubría a la perfección cualquier rastro que pudieran dejar, y también la mayor parte del ruido que hacían al avanzar. 

Los perros fueron neutralizados de inmediato por Duo con un aerosol acerca del cual Noin prefirió no preguntar, y un par de guardias sufrieron la misma suerte antes de que pudieran penetrar a la casa por una de las puertas posteriores. Una vez dentro, Noin trató de ubicarse: se encontraban, si sus cálculos no estaban errados, en las habitaciones justo detrás del inmenso salón principal de la casona. Tenía que haber un sótano - todas esas casas antiguas los tenían, y una restauración no lo habría sellado, principalmente cuando podía ser usado como bodega de vinos -, y ya habían planeado que ella y el ex piloto de L2 revisarían arriba, mientras que Yuy bajaría.

Seguida por Duo, se encaminó al salón después de hacerle una señal a Yuy, quien se marchó en dirección contraria. Había muy pocos guardias, - al menos en esa parte de la casa - y Noin logró deslizarse sin ser vista por la parte más alejada del salón hasta la puerta que recordaba llevaba a los tocadores. Trataba de localizar la escalera de caracol por la cual ella y Chang habían alcanzado los pisos superiores; cuando al fin lo logró, después de varios minutos sufriendo un ataque de laberintitis gracias a lo intrincado de los pasillos, suspiró con alivio.

Se enfadó cuando escuchó que el trenzado reía a la chita callando tras ella, así que en cuanto lo tuvo a tiro le soltó un codazo que lo hizo jadear y retroceder dos escalones.

Al final de la escalera, la habitación que esa noche había estado vacía y a oscuras, estaba ocupada en esta ocasión por una risueña camarera a quien un guardia camelaba y pellizcaba, impidiéndole en general hacer su trabajo - planchar la ropa lavada, que se encontraba en un enorme cesto junto a la mesa. Noin miró a Duo, quien sin decir nada sonrió burlonamente y se lanzó hacia adelante como un resorte, rociando a la bella parejita con el aerosol antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar.

Noin se asomó con precaución al pasillo exterior, en el que contó al menos cuatro guardias; pero en fin, necesitaban revisar las habitaciones y luego pensarían en cómo salir sin ser vistos... avanzó entonces hacia la puerta que conducía a un pasillo interno, y apresurada y sigilosamente revisó cada una de las habitaciones, cubierta por Duo en todo momento.

Cuando intentaban subir al otro piso encontraron el pasillo repleto de guardias; seguramente se trataba del acceso a las habitaciones privadas de la Catalano. Era preferible retroceder e intentar otra vía, y así lo hizo Duo, escalando el muro como lo había hecho Chang luego de salirse por una ventana. Corría el peligro de ser visto por alguien fuera de la casa, o por alguno de los gorilas en el interior de las habitaciones, pero no les quedaba de otra.

No sucedió lo que temían, pero la búsqueda no rindió frutos: el trenzado bajó unos minutos después, jadeando, y le indicó a Noin que Carina Catalano estaba allí rodeada por la mayoría de sus sicofantes... pero de Barton ni el rastro.

Nada. Si, como temían, estaban reteniendo a Barton, era probable que no estuviese en la casa; a menos, claro, que Heero hubiera encontrado algo en el sótano. Como no llevaban comunicadores, tendrían que esperar a reunirse con él en el mismo punto en el que habían entrado a la casa.

Comenzaron a bajar de nuevo, y cuando llegaban a la escalera de caracol escucharon que alguien subía; se lanzaron en direcciones opuestas con la intención de esconderse. La joven vio cómo Duo se pegaba a la pared junto a la escalera, buscando la posición adecuada para rociar con el aerosol a quien fuera que estuviera subiendo; a ella no le quedó más que abrir la puerta de una de las habitaciones vacías y esconderse detrás de la misma.

No era una persona la que subía, eran varias, y por el sonido de las voces dedujo que Duo había considerado prudente no atacarles a menos que lo vieran. Por muy buen luchador que fuera, se encontraba en una desventaja numérica considerable y lo sabía perfectamente. Pasó momentos de tensión esperando que las voces se alejaran, y cuando lo juzgó prudente se asomó al pasillo... pero el trenzado ya no estaba en el lugar en el que lo había dejado, y eso la alarmó.

¿Dónde estaba? Lo habrían capturado? Ella no había escuchado sonidos de alarma o de lucha... sólo una conversación normal entre varias personas.

Nah. Lo más probable era que hubiera aprovechado el momento en que el grupo le dio la espalda para bajar, y que estuviera esperándola en algún punto cercano a la escalera.

Se acercó a la escalera de caracol, teniendo la precaución de desenfundar su arma y apuntar al frente, girando lentamente a uno y otro lado para no perder de vista el pasillo. Lamentablemente, un guardia había subido con sigilo la escalera y ella sólo lo vio cuando ya prácticamente lo tenía encima; trató de disparar, pero el hombre había tomado el cañón de su arma y el tiro - silenciado - fue a incrustarse en la pared.

Forcejeó con el tipo, tratando de aprovechar el hecho de que ella se encontraba en lo alto de la escalera y él un par de escalones más abajo. Era la única oportunidad que tenía, ya que el otro la superaba en estatura y fuerza y tenía todas las de ganar; plantó firmemente los pies en el suelo y tiró del arma, que prácticamente desaparecía en las manazas del guardia. Su plan era soltar el arma de improviso para que su oponente perdiera el equilibrio y cayera...

No contaba con el golpe brutal que una mano asestó en su nuca, haciendo que todo a su alrededor se oscureciera.

_Mierda. Ahora sí la regué_, pensó con resignación, antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

Duo suspendió la búsqueda frenética de su compañera cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había transcurrido más de media hora desde que la viera por última vez. Maldita sea, sólo había aprovechado el descuido de la tropa que subía para bajar la escalera y ocultarse en las cercanías; esperaba que Noin se reuniera con él allí en cuanto el peligro hubiera pasado. Pero no lo había hecho, y aunque Duo se había arriesgado a subir de nuevo y mirar en cada una de las habitaciones que habían registrado antes - incluyendo una nueva y desagradable excursión por las ventanas del piso más alto, con dos resbalones que casi lo hicieron dar con sus huesos en el suelo que se encontraba quince metros más abajo -, la chica no estaba por ninguna parte. 

No le quedaba más que bajar, y esperar que Noin estuviera escondida en alguna parte para dar esquinazo a los guardias; tan bien escondida que ni él era capaz de encontrarla. Pero las posibilidades de que eso fuera lo que ocurría eran mínimas.

Mierda.

Había perdido a su compañera - y amiga -, y sólo podía rogar por su bienestar a cualquier deidad que pudiera escuchar su silenciosa súplica. Pensó por un momento en lo que la joven había llegado a significar para él en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, y encontró que la idea de que alguien pudiera lastimarla - o peor aún, que pudiera morir - le resultaba casi insoportable.

Sacudió la cabeza; necesitaba tener la mente clara y despejada para poder llegar a la planta baja sin ser detectado y evitar añadirle más leña al fuego. Doble mierda. Ahora tenían a Trowa y a Noin...

Encontró a Heero justo donde debía estar, cerca de la puerta por la que habían entrado.

"¿Trowa...?" - preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta.

"No está en la planta baja, ni en el sótano." - repuso secamente Heero, los ojos duros y fríos como el acero - "Es lógico suponer que no está en la casa. ¿Dónde está Noin?"

Oh, diablos. La pregunta de los cien millones...

"La perdí, Heero." - contestó luego de una pausa demasiado larga, en un susurro que por un milagro no salió quebrado.

El trenzado no esperaba que el ex piloto le reclamara; Heero había sido entrenado para actuar solo y aún tenía problemas con el concepto de equipo, pero sabía que cuando actuaban juntos era preciso que el uno cuidara las espaldas del otro, y que si algo le ocurría a un miembro del conjunto sería obra sólo de la mala casualidad. Transcurrieron un par de minutos antes de que hablara, y cuando lo hizo su voz era cortante y precisa.

"Vamos a buscarla."

"No está arriba."

"Al sótano, entonces." - dijo escuetamente.

El sótano hervía de gente, y estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos al menos en tres ocasiones. Duo jadeaba cuando, después de recorrer la mayor parte del enorme y cavernoso subterráneo, se acurrucaron junto a uno de los tubos de ventilación, detrás de unos barriles y justo debajo de un ventanuco que daba al exterior y que se encontraba prácticamente al ras de la tierra mojada del jardín.

Noin seguía sin aparecer.

Duo suspiró, frustrado, y se estiró para mirar por el ventanuco hacia el exterior; la lámina de plástico que simulaba el cristal estaba llena de barro, así que tiró de ella hasta romperla, cortándose un dedo en el proceso. Sin hacer drama del asunto, se metió el dedo sucio en la boca y comenzó a succionar la herida para detener la sangre, mientras pegaba la cara al hueco que había dejado el plástico.

Lo que vio lo dejó inmóvil e hizo que Heero prácticamente se pegara a él para mirar también. El ventanuco daba a la parte trasera de la casa, y a pesar de la lluvia podían ver casi perfectamente el sendero embarrado en el que esperaban dos vehículos con el motor encendido y prestos a arrancar.

Un hombre alto salió de la casa, llevando sobre su hombro derecho a una persona que parecía estar desmayada, a juzgar por el movimiento bamboleante de sus brazos y piernas, que colgaban. Duo reconoció a la víctima por la ropa parda y el cabello mojado que, al no ser tan corto como antes, se mecía con el vaivén de los pasos de su captor.

"Es Noin!" - susurró, alarmado.

Cuatro tipos más, armados hasta los dientes, se reunieron con el hombre que llevaba a Noin. La figura menuda de una mujer envuelta en un impermeable se dibujó en el sendero, y la voz femenina ladró órdenes en rápido italiano, pero los dos ex pilotos estaban demasiado lejos como para entender lo que decía.

La mujer abordó el vehículo que se encontraba en la vanguardia, un elegante auto plateado. Los cinco hombres, más la inconsciente pero aparentemente viva Lucrezia Noin, comenzaron a subir al otro vehículo, una camioneta pintada en un desvaído tono gris. Duo se volvió a mirar a su compañero justo a tiempo para observar la expresión sorprendentemente feroz en aquel rostro usualmente impasible.

"No debí haberle permitido venir con nosotros." - sentenció Heero salvajemente, sacando la sub ametralladora que llevaba bajo la chaqueta con la rapidez del rayo.

Horrorizado, Duo vio cómo se lanzaba hacia adelante con toda la intención de salir de su escondite y acabar con todo el que se atravesara en su camino, si era necesario. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, también se lanzó hacia adelante pero para rodear al ex piloto de L1 con sus brazos e inmovilizarlo; Heero trató de resistirse, pero sólo durante un par de segundos.

"¡Detente, Heero!" - le susurró al oído, furioso - "Nada de lo que hagas ahora podría salvarla, y podrías poner en peligro no sólo su vida, sino también la de Trowa! Entiende que no estamos en guerra! No puedes salir disparándole a todo el mundo a mansalva!"

El ex piloto de Wing se quedó muy quieto durante casi un minuto.

"Lo sé. Suéltame." - dijo al fin, con una voz casi inaudible; Duo lo dejó ir. El joven permaneció un buen rato cabizbajo y en silencio, los mechones de cabello castaño oscuro ocultando la expresión de su rostro.

"Heero..." - se aclaró la garganta - "espero que entiendas porqué tenía que detenerte."

"También entiendo que quizás este trabajo no sea para mí."

Duo lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Qué carajo estás diciendo? Y a cuál trabajo te refieres? Al de guardaespaldas de Relena?"

"Cualquier trabajo de seguridad que implique el uso de armas, Cero Dos." - su voz había vuelto a ser fría, controlada, y el uso del código en lugar de su nombre provocó escalofríos en el cuerpo del trenzado - "Hace unos momentos estuve a punto de salir a matar personas sin pensar, igual que en la guerra. Igual que cuando pilotaba Wing."

"No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Tuviste un impulso, querías rescatar a Noin. Eso fue todo."

Heero rió. Pero no fue una risa agradable; al contrario, era tan seca, dura y lejana como la mirada en sus magníficos ojos azules.

"Cometí un error al dejarla venir, y hace unos momentos estuve a punto de cometer otro. Soy una máquina asesina defectuosa, lo sabías?" - ahora se burlaba de sí mismo, y Duo sentía que no podía soportarlo - "Traté de seguir siendo eso para lo cual fui entrenado. Pero a mi alrededor veía a las personas profesarse afecto, preocuparse unas por otras, y de alguna manera comencé a querer eso para mí; a querer que alguien sintiera eso por mí. Lo deseaba, aunque no tuviera derecho, aunque supiera que nunca lo tendría..."

"¡No digas eso!" - dejó escapar Duo en un susurro indignado y adolorido.

"Déjame terminar. Una de las lecciones que aprendí fue que no había espacio en mi vida para el lujo del afecto; mi situación era demasiado precaria, mi trabajo demasiado peligroso. En primer lugar, podía convertirse en una distracción fatal para mí; en segundo, podía ser usado en mi contra. Y por supuesto, la vida de esa persona estaría en la primera línea de fuego." - su tono era reposado, analítico, casi clínico; como si estuviera recitando la lección que había memorizado.

Duo guardó silencio, consciente de que el ex piloto de L1 estaba desnudando su alma frente a él. Nunca se había sentido tan cerca de él como se sentía en ese momento, atrapados en un rincón del húmedo sótano de la casa de la Catalano, corriendo el riesgo de ser descubiertos y atacados.

Heero Yuy, entrenado para ser una de las más poderosas armas de destrucción masiva que la Tierra hubiera conocido, era sólo un adolescente; un adolescente que deseaba querer y ser querido, que deseaba una familia como cualquier otro. Un jovencito que no quería estar solo, pero que de algún modo sabía que tener compañía implicaba el riesgo de un dolor miles de veces mayor que el de la soledad y el aislamiento...

El dolor de la pérdida de un ser amado.

"Hemos sido entrenados para lo peor, Duo." - al menos había vuelto a utilizar su nombre, y eso alivió un tanto la tensión que el trenzado experimentaba - "Pero no hemos sido entrenados para enfrentar la muerte de alguno de nosotros; eso es algo imposible de aprender. Y me he dado cuenta ahora que hemos perdido a Noin, porque es una buena persona a quien estimo. Perdí el control porque no tolero pensar que puedan lastimarla."

Esas palabras sinceras parecían el eco de los pensamientos del trenzado; y entendía el resto, eso que Heero no decía pero que estaba implícito en sus palabras.

_No quiero que te lastimen. No tolero pensar que puedas morir. No lo soportaría._

Era exactamente lo mismo que él sentía, sólo que para alguien como Heero debía de ser mil veces peor pensar en esa posibilidad. Estaban en la misma longitud de onda, en la misma página, en el mismo sentimiento, bajo todo concepto.

"Por eso le dijiste a Quatre que lo entendías..." - _me amas, Heero Yuy_. Lo sabía, pero ninguno de los dos podía decirlo en voz alta. No podían decirlo; no hasta que el mundo les permitiera una vida sin zozobras, sin el temor de perderse el uno al otro en cualquier momento... y Duo sabía que era muy probable que ese día jamás llegara.

Pero por Dios, cómo quería perderse en Heero y en los sentimientos que sus palabras evocaban...

"Exactamente." - la voz monótona del joven lo devolvió a la realidad.

"Vamos, Heero. Tenemos que rescatar a dos personas ahora, y no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Salgamos de aquí." - dijo decididamente, sabiendo que eso era lo que el ex piloto necesitaba en esos momentos.

Heero asintió.

* * *

Duo siempre había detestado esos momentos. Los momentos en los que regresaba de alguna misión con el rabo entre las piernas, teniendo que dar explicaciones... y esta vez era aún peor, porque alguien importante para él estaba perdido. 

Heero no perdió tiempo y de inmediato se comunicó con Neri para intentar seguir el rastro de la Catalano y sus secuaces, mientras que al trenzado le quedaba la ardua tarea de comunicarle al resto del grupo lo sucedido. Cuando subió, Sally y Wufei, de guardia en la puerta, supieron que algo malo había pasado nada más echarle la vista encima.

"Se han llevado a Noin." - dijo escuetamente. El joven chino se tensó, mientras que la mujer se quedó mirando a Duo con la boca abierta, evidentemente incapaz de procesar que alguien hubiera podido apoderarse de su amiga, quien no era precisamente un objeto decorativo.

El joven pasó entre ellos y abrió la puerta de la suite, sólo para encontrarse de manos a boca con Milliardo Peacecraft/Zechs Merquise, quien no parecía estar del mejor de los humores a juzgar por la indecible dureza de sus ojos azul claro. Recordó claramente lo que le había dicho a Noin esa misma mañana acerca de la reacción que podía tener el rubio ante la posibilidad de que le pasara algo... esto no iba a ser un paseo en el parque.

"¿Dónde está Noin?"

Dios, esa pregunta otra vez... ya le dolía la cabeza.

"La Catalano y sus compadres se la han llevado." - escuchó un sorprendido jadeo femenino y lo identificó como proveniente de Relena, a quien aún no había visto pero que seguramente se encontraba detrás de Merquise. Éste seguía de brazos caídos, pero con el rabillo del ojo Duo alcanzaba a ver que apretaba los puños hasta el punto en que forzosamente tenía que estar haciéndose daño.

"¿Porqué no consultaron conmigo antes de lanzarse a esta idiotez? Porqué tenía que ir _ella_?" - oh. Estaba siguiendo el guión que Noin había recitado esa mañana, pero con una ligera variante - "Y dónde CARAJO estaban ustedes cuando se la llevaron? Porqué no lo _impidieron_?"

"Verás, ella..."

Duo se vio obligado a callar cuando el puño de Zechs Merquise se estrelló contra su cara.

* * *

**N.A.: **Espero perdonen la tardanza, los que me conocen saben que vivo perpetuamente abollada y cuando tengo unos minutos libres me es difícil escribir... hasta la inspiración se le corta a uno cuando está demasiado cansado, o enfermo. Además, este cap lleva meses escrito y no me convencía lo suficiente para publicarlo; de hecho, aún no me convence... pero what the heck, por poco pierdo de vista que una escribe fanfiction para divertirse y la perfección no existe xD. 

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Molly Agares_ (hasta que te dignaste a dejar una rev xD, y ya ves que Zechs no lo va a tener fácil... encima ahora que el objeto de su preocupación está secuestrada xD), _Calipso_ (generalmente lo que pasa por la cabeza de los hombres es fácil de adivinar, pero bastante desagradable de descubrir xD), _Anto-chan _(qué es eso, quién habla de morirse, vamos xD), _Niacriza_ (sí, los enredos son divertidos, pero sólo hasta cierto punto y no es bueno exagerar. Me vas a tener que contar ese episodio con la psicóloga, me encanta el chisme xD), _Xin_ (es bastante para confundir hasta al más pintado, creo yo), _Val Tao Yuy_ (rapidín? Madre mía xDDD. Vamos, poco a poco pa que no te atores...), _Maritza-chan_ (heme aquí, tarde pero seguro), _Dayiah Lilith _(quién no ama a esos dos? No, soy venezolana, pero tengo muchos amigos españoles y se me nota xD. Gracias a ti, espero que te esté yendo muy bien), _Suisei _(de bolas que es injusto, igualito que la vida xD. Nooo, no exagero, 1 es inexpresivo hasta cuando suelta su _omae no korosu_ xDD), _Terry Maxwell_ (lamentablemente, los hombres son así xD, ella debía de haberle soltado algo peor que un puntapié...), _Asphil_ (si ya te digo que era algo esperado xD), _Alhena_ (bienvenida! espero que sigas pendiente), _Randa_ (cuídate del agua mansa, dicen. Y así es la vida, lo que ayer nos entusiasmaba de pronto no se nos antoja; y ya ves que Noin es desconfiada como es debido), _Ladyhyoga_ (ya estoy aquí, y espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez), _Lady Gabyota_ (gomen por la tardanza. Espero que tus fantasías sigan intactas, aunque en este cap no hay nada de eso xD), _Rinsita-chan_ (gracias!).


	21. Fortaleza

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam Wing y sus personajes son © Bandai, Sunrise & Sotsu Agency. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado. Y no lo reproduzcas sin mi permiso, tampoco... 

_Advertencia:_ piensas que están OOC? Esto es un AU, so bite me. Estoy tratando con adultos complicados aquí, no con adolescentes.

* * *

**Capítulo XXI**

**Fortaleza**

La puerta aún estaba abierta y Wufei, que estaba justo detrás de Duo, lo sostuvo y evitó que fuera a dar al piso por la fuerza - y lo repentino - del golpe que Zechs le había lanzado. Un tenso silencio descendió sobre todos los ocupantes de la suite mientras el trenzado, recuperándose, miraba al que acababa de golpearle con una mezcla de asombro y desapego.

"Pero qué pasa?" - Quatre hizo su ingreso en la salita, alarmado e irritado; pero Duo sólo lo miró durante un par de segundos, marginalmente consciente de que los demás contenían el aliento esperando su reacción.

Su atención se centraba en el antiguo Conde Relámpago: su rostro estatuario lucía más pálido que nunca, sus ojos eran duros y fríos, y su boca estaba apretada en una línea tan tensa como el resto de su cuerpo. Estaba tan terriblemente alterado que no lograba - de hecho, parecía que apenas lo intentaba - disimularlo; eran el rostro y la mirada del hombre que había estado a punto de hacer volar en pedazos a la Tierra, del hombre al que no le había preocupado la idea de que para acabar con la guerra como él quería, tendría primero que acabar con todos los que luchaban en ambos bandos.

Duo abrió la boca y movió la mandíbula; para su sorpresa comprobó que, fuera de cierto dolor que no era gran cosa y el formidable moretón que seguramente comenzaba a formarse, no había daños. El golpe, aunque fuerte y certero, no había sido lanzado con la intención de causar daño permanente, sino con la de aclarar un punto... el rubio estaba más preocupado que furioso.

No tenía sentido enfadarse, aunque la mandíbula le iba a doler por unos cuantos días. Después de todo estaba corriendo con suerte, habida cuenta que sabía perfectamente cómo podía ponerse el ex piloto estrella de OZ cuando se le volaban los tapones.

"Oye, Peacecraft, tú sabes cómo es Noin cuando está decidida: es terca como una mula y además muy persuasiva. Todo esto fue obra de la mala suerte y no del descuido, porque lo teníamos todo planeado."

"Por lo visto, no todo." - la voz del rubio era tan fría que casi podía sentirse que la temperatura de la habitación bajaba varios grados.

"Noin es indestructible. No le va a pasar nada. Y vamos a encontrarla, a ella y a Trowa." - dijo con decisión.

"¿No estaba Trowa en la casa?" - por fin Quatre, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento, expresó sus temores.

"No, Q., lo siento. Pero ahora tenemos más pistas..."

Como si lo hubieran invocado, Heero apareció en la suite y contempló la escena por espacio de unos segundos. Al final, sólo enarcó una ceja ante la tensión de Zechs y frunció el ceño de manera infinitesimal al mirar a Duo; éste dedujo que el moretón ya comenzaba a ser visible en todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

"Asumo que todos saben lo que ha pasado." - lanzó una mirada en torno - "He hablado con el coronel y decidimos lanzarnos a la ofensiva de una vez, ya que de todos modos saben que estamos tras su pista."

Neri apareció detrás de él, con una expresión muy seria y solemne en su rostro rudo y apuesto; cuando habló, su voz era autoritaria y calmada.

"La casa de la Catalano está siendo formalmente allanada en estos momentos, en busca de evidencias, y gracias al trabajo que Lucrezia dejó hecho contamos con una pista de dónde puede estar el cuartel general de los terroristas. Ya hemos descartado dos de las tres probables ubicaciones, y sólo nos queda la corazonada de Lucrezia... un antiguo puente llamado _della Colomba_, a medio camino entre Roma y Fiumicino."

"Creen de veras que ése es el lugar?" - preguntó Duo, curioso.

"Está en medio de la nada, porque las aldeas más cercanas fueron destruidas hace más de veinte años, incluida una que se llamaba como el puente; pero es nuestra mejor pista. Según nuestros informes, se ha visto mucho movimiento cerca de allí últimamente."

"¿Y el plan es...?"

"Po y Winner se quedan con Relena," - intervino Heero secamente; el rubito asintió, aunque no de muy buena gana - "Maxwell, tú y Chang irán conmigo y con el coronel; les explicaré lo que haremos cuando estemos en camino."

"Yo voy con ustedes." - dijo Zechs en tono terminante, y Duo tuvo una sensación de _dejà vu_.

"No creo que sea prudente que el ministro de Defensa de la Alianza se una a los soldados y agentes en una operación comando," - dijo Neri con toda lógica, frunciendo el ceño - "Su seguridad podría correr peligro."

"Es cierto lo que dice, Milliardo," - Relena abría la boca por primera vez - "¿Qué sucederá con tus compromisos? Y si te ocurriera algo? Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero tampoco puedes irte así como así..."

"Puedo y lo haré, porque quiero y porque es necesario." - el tono, de nuevo, no admitía réplica; y todos los presentes asintieron. Zechs tenía derecho a formar parte del grupo de búsqueda de su amiga, y parecía haber recuperado la serenidad después del impacto inicial; Duo sólo deseó que la hubiera recuperado sin que su pobre cara hubiera tenido que pagar el precio.

La lucha interna era evidente en el rostro de la reina de Sanc. Estaba preocupada, atemorizada, y se debatía entre lo correcto, que era buscar a Noin y a Trowa, y el deseo de que su hermano permaneciera a su lado, por muy egoísta que pudiera parecer. A pesar de todo ello, permaneció en silencio y sólo asintió ante las palabras de Zechs, en un gesto de madurez que todos agradecieron en silencio.

"Vamos." - la voz profunda y seca de Heero puso por fin a todo el mundo en movimiento.

* * *

Noin comenzó a volver en sí muy lentamente, y las primeras sensaciones que la asaltaron eran bastante desagradables. La sangre en su pobre cabeza, brutalmente golpeada por segunda vez en pocos días, latía con fuerza enviando oleadas de calor y dolor por todo su cuerpo; y encima podía percibir un olor sofocante y repelente que se elevaba desde la superficie sobre la cual estaba echada. Trató de abrir los ojos y descubrió que se los habían vendado. Movió experimentalmente sus brazos y piernas y descubrió que estaba atada como un pavo; y encima la habían amordazado. 

_¡Mieeeeerdaaaaaaa!_

Había incurrido en un error de novata y lo estaba pagando bien caro. ¡Un error de principiante, cometido por la que en su día fuera no sólo una alumna estrella de la Academia Militar de Lago Victoria, sino además una de las mejores instructoras que hubiera pasado por allí! La humillación que sentía era terrible y su cuerpo empezó a estremecerse de rabia, empeorando el dolor en su cabeza.

_¡Qué vergüenza, maldita sea!_

Encima sus captores habían hecho un excelente trabajo al dejarla bien atada. El piso se movía, haciendo traquetear sus huesos y aumentando la profunda miseria de su situación, así que dedujo que la estaban trasladando en un vehículo hacia Dios sabía dónde.

Se quedó muy quieta y trató de distraerse concentrándose en lo que decían las voces a su alrededor, sin mucho éxito porque los hombres hablaban en voz baja a pesar de que la creían inconsciente. Pero sí alcanzó a escuchar la palabra _castello_ pronunciada varias veces, y a pesar del calor y del dolor una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza, haciéndola sentir aún más miserable e idiota por no haber pensado en _eso_ antes...

La frase escrita en el papel era la frase de Adriano en las paredes del _castillo_ de Sant'Angelo. El ave debajo de la frase era una paloma, _colomba_...

No había relacionado de la mejor manera los datos de los que disponía, y aunque el artificio que había usado la Catalano como clave era muy elaborado, lo que encubría era tan terriblemente sencillo que daba vergüenza no haberlo deducido a las primeras de cambio. Ella, como italiana que era, _tenía_ que haberse dado cuenta mucho antes; había nacido y crecido en la Campania y no en el Lacio, pero al igual que muchos otros niños había escuchado la leyenda del castillo secreto de los templarios en Italia: el _Castello della Colomba_.

Noin sentía en ese momento unas ganas enormes de estar libre, sólo para poder darse ella misma un puntapié en el trasero por ser tan rejodidamente IDIOTA. Podía recordar claramente a su madre, Maddalena - quien por cierto era romana -, contándoles a ella y a su hermano menor historias sobre el castillo subterráneo, escondido en el interior de una colina, que antes había servido de refugio a los primeros cristianos que huían de la persecución del imperio.

¡Tanta referencia literaria y dibujito de ave, para representar algo que en esencia era tan sencillo!

O el Castillo de la Paloma realmente existía, o la Catalano, con los grandes medios económicos de los que disponía gracias al chiflado de su padre, se había hecho construir un búnker en alguna de las escasas colinas cercanas a Fiumicino - por todos los cielos, esa zona era casi plana - y le había puesto el nombre del mito, haciendo una especie de justicia poética. Todo era posible, porque durante la guerra casi toda la región había sido bombardeada a conciencia, y ya prácticamente no quedaban aldeas con habitantes curiosos a los que pudiera parecerles raro ver tanto movimiento de construcción.

¿Habría llegado Neri a la misma conclusión? Probablemente, pero quizás no por la misma vía de razonamiento. Él era de la Lombardía, muy al norte, y además había partido de Italia siendo aún más pequeño que Noin. En todo caso, el haber logrado descifrar el pequeño acertijo de la Catalano no la alegraba en lo más mínimo, porque todo el asunto sólo le demostraba que había sido una completa estúpida.

El transporte se detuvo bruscamente y la hizo rodar hasta que la punta de una bota se enterró en su flanco derecho. _Genial, otro futuro moretón para añadir a la colección_, pensó amargamente. No tuvo tiempo ni de respirar antes de sentir que alguien la agarraba y la elevaba en el aire con brusquedad antes de echársela al hombro como si fuera un saco de papas; pero no se molestó siquiera en intentar oponer resistencia o protestar, a pesar de que el movimiento hizo que se golpeara el hombro izquierdo contra algo, con tanta fuerza que casi se lo disloca.

Ya era bastante malo que la hubieran capturado; no quería darle a sus captores una excusa para que pudieran lastimarla aún más, no tenía sentido arriesgarse a sufrir innecesariamente.

Pero no pudo evitar que un sonido de protesta escapara de su garganta cuando, después de unos doce o quince minutos de andadura, el hombre que la cargaba - siguiendo con la tendencia de tratarla como si fuera un fardo - la tiró al suelo con el máximo de indelicadeza posible. Tratando de mantener cierta medida de dignidad al menos consigo misma, Noin se retorció un poco hasta lograr arrodillarse; entonces, unas manos rudas la despojaron de la venda y la mordaza.

Parpadeó y sus ojos lagrimearon ante la intensa luz que provenía del techo; cuando al fin logró enfocar, descubrió que se encontraba en una habitación pequeña de paredes grises, con un jergón en una esquina y lo que parecía ser un excusado en la otra. Un tipo enorme y malencarado la vigilaba, encañonándola con una pistola de tal calibre que casi parecía una bazuca, y que hacía juego con el que la portaba. No tuvo tiempo de recrear sus ojos en tanta belleza, porque la puerta frente a ella se abrió y Carina Catalano hizo su entrada triunfal, flanqueada por dos guardias del tamaño de tanques.

La bruja resplandecía en un ajustado conjunto de top y pantalones rojos con ricos bordados dorados, encima del cual llevaba una preciosa capa de pieles blancas cuya capucha enmarcaba su rostro exquisitamente maquillado. Su expresión era fría, pero sus ojos eran tormentosos y lucían igual que aquella única vez que se habían visto frente a frente: enormes iris amarillentos, pupilas casi invisibles... aparentemente, el estar hasta las metras de alguna clase de droga era el estado normal de la tipa.

"¿Quién eres tú? Qué hacías en mi casa, y además _armada_?" - aquellos ojos desagradables la observaron fijamente y de pronto se agrandaron - "Ya sé quién eres... Lucrezia... Lucrezia algo, estabas con Neri en mi fiesta. ¿Te envió él?"

Noin consideró más prudente no decir esta boca es mía, y los ojos de animal hambriento de la Catalano se entrecerraron.

"No vas a decir nada, eh? No importa. Vi cómo Neri te miraba... eres importante para él; y siendo así no debió enviarte, porque me ha dado el rehén perfecto en bandeja de plata. No creo que localice mi fortaleza, pero si lo logra e intenta algo, te aseguro que _tú_ lo pagarás muy caro." - la voz de la mujer era tan dura, fría y rara como su mirada, pero Noin se negó a mostrar reacción alguna - "Desátala," - le ordenó al tipo de la pistola aspirante a bazuca - "está completamente aislada y no logrará escapar, por bien entrenada que esté. Te quedarás de guardia afuera por si se le ocurre algo."

El tipo cumplió las órdenes con la apabullante brusquedad que ya le era terriblemente familiar a Noin.

"Vámonos. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer." - dijo la mujer, sin mirarla. Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación, seguida por sus sicofantes y el grandullón, que cerró la puerta.

Noin suspiró con alivio y comenzó a hacer inventario de sus males. La cabeza seguía torturándola sin cesar, el hombro que casi había sido sacado de su lugar le dolía muchísimo, y aquella punta de bota probablemente le había fracturado alguna costilla, porque no podía respirar sin que le doliera. A eso había que añadirle las dolorosas rozaduras que las cuerdas habían dejado en sus muñecas, porque le habían quitado los guantes antes de atarle las manos con fuerza; era una suerte que no le hubieran quitado las botas, porque así se había librado de rozaduras similares en los tobillos.

Se movió hacia el jergón que estaba en un rincón, buscando una manera de escapar del frío y de la dureza del piso, porque cuando el tipo la tiró al suelo su pobre trasero había aterrizado en el cemento... y también dolía, leñe. Estaba hecha una lástima.

Por pura costumbre echó una mirada en torno. La habitación era prácticamente una caja de cemento, sin ventanas y sin rincones que pudieran contener sorpresas, y sin recursos que pudieran utilizarse para intentar evadirse; la gruesa puerta era de metal, lisa y pulida, sin picaporte ni cerradura... diseño carcelario especial. El colmo.

Bueno... por lo menos no daban señales de querer torturarla o algo así; aparentemente sólo les interesaba utilizarla como rehén, y eso era algo que Noin agradecía. Nunca había sido sometida a tortura en ninguna de las guerras, como sí les había sucedido a los pilotos Gundam, y eso era tener suerte de la buena; la habían capturado una vez y había pasado casi dos días languideciendo de hambre y de sed, pero no la habían sometido a golpizas ni a torturas sofisticadas como la electricidad. Esos eran métodos más propios de Une, y considerando que ella ahora era su jefa y alguien de confianza, Noin prefería olvidar que alguna vez la mujer había estado lo suficientemente ida de la chaveta como para utilizarlos.

No quería resignarse a esperar como una damisela indefensa a que vinieran a rescatarla, pero por los vientos que soplaban no iba a quedarle más remedio que hacerlo. Porque vendrían a rescatarla, de eso estaba segura. Su secuestro le había dado una excusa más a Neri para allanar la casa de la Catalano en busca de pistas, y de algún modo sabía que Heero y Duo no cejarían en su búsqueda; sobre todo considerando que muy probablemente Trowa se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ella.

Se acomodó en el jergón - que era delgadísimo, vaya -, y se preguntó qué estaría pensando Zechs en esos momentos. Seguramente lo mismo que ella pensaba: que era una completa idiota y un soldado incapaz al haberse dejado someter de esa manera; no podía culparlo por eso. Pero aunque no interviniera directamente porque su cargo lo impediría, se aseguraría de que ella fuera rescatada; la amistad aún era un lazo muy fuerte entre ellos.

Suspiró y no pudo evitar que su mente, intentando distraerse del dolor físico y la incomodidad de su situación, volviera obstinadamente al momento de aquel beso caliente y sensual. Zechs podía haberla besado por las razones equivocadas, pero rayos, había sido el mejor beso que le habían dado en toda su condenada vida. Todavía se estremecía al recordar aquellas manos soñadas deslizarse por su cuerpo, apretando y acariciando; y no le sorprendió cuando una deliciosa sensación de calor nació entre sus muslos, apoderándose lentamente de ella y relegando a un segundo plano el dolor.

Definitivamente, y como lo había pensado muchas veces antes, nadie más podía hacerla sentir así. El sólo imaginarse cómo sería hacer el amor con Zechs Merquise bastaba para hacerla temblar de deseo y anticipación, a pesar de que la única experiencia sexual en su haber era un recuerdo más bien decepcionante. _Sabía_ que con él sería diferente...

Sus sentimientos por ese hombre dominaban su vida de maneras que él seguramente ni alcanzaba a imaginarse. La muestra más patente de ello era su única experiencia: se había acostado con uno de sus ex compañeros de la Academia intentando exorcizar su obsesión con Zechs, y el breve encuentro sólo le había dejado un mal sabor de boca y la certeza de que había metido las cuatro. Todo lo que recordaba era su propia pasividad, el breve dolor, la incomodidad y el hecho de que estuvo preguntándose qué coño hacía allí todo el rato, mientras el tipo hacía lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

Todo era culpa de Zechs, aunque él no lo supiera. Y de su propia estupidez, por supuesto; ella no iba a escurrir el bulto y a huir de la responsabilidad que tenía en el asunto.

Suspiró de nuevo, sintiéndose derrotada, y trató de acomodarse en el jergón de manera que su hombro no sufriera demasiado... y rogando porque no le dieran ganas de usar el excusado. Parecía estar relativamente limpio, pero nunca se sabía...

No le quedaba más que esperar, y ya que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo hasta que lograran rescatarla, pensar en Zechs aunque no debiera.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo transcurrió - le habían quitado el reloj al despojarla de los guantes - antes de que escuchara el sonido del cerrojo exterior de la puerta. Esperaba que la Catalano o alguno de sus secuaces apareciera en el umbral, por eso se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio quién había abierto la puerta de metal.

Trowa Barton entró en la habitación, y ella se puso de pie con cuidado, observándolo fijamente. Su camisa estaba prácticamente deshecha, tenía el ojo derecho amoratado y una herida visible en la parte frontal de la cabeza, la cual aún sangraba y mantenía sus famosos mechones pegoteados al cráneo. Pero, por mucho que estuviera sucio, manchado de sangre y con la ropa hecha una lástima, su rostro permanecía tan impasible como siempre. Llevaba en ristre un par de sub ametralladoras y suficientes municiones para iniciar una pequeña guerra, y parecía el héroe de una antigua película de comandos.

"Noin." - su tono profundo también era tan casual y reposado como si estuviera departiendo amigablemente en una fiesta, en lugar de estar metido en la boca del lobo - "¿Te han hecho algún daño?"

"Poca cosa, todavía puedo funcionar como es debido aunque no estoy al cien por ciento. Me alegra ver que estás bien."

"Sólo un poco maltrecho. Toma." - le tendió una de las armas y ella, sin vacilar, la colgó de su hombro bueno y la cargó.

"¿Planeas sacarnos de aquí a sangre y fuego, Barton?"

"Después. Primero tenemos que bajar a los laboratorios que están en el nivel más profundo del búnker, y neutralizar a todo el personal que trabaja allí."

"¿Laboratorios...?" - los ojos de Noin se abrieron como platos.

"Armas químicas. Están preparando un ataque terrorista en gran escala. Asumo que tú deseas acabar con todo eso tanto como yo, antes de que miles de personas sufran sus efectos." - dijo sencillamente Trowa.

"¡Vamos!"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, bloqueó de su consciente los dolores de su cuerpo y siguió al ex piloto de L3 con decisión.

* * *

Duo chequeó por enésima vez el mapa. Era noche cerrada, pero gracias a los visores nocturnos podían tener un panorama claro del lugar. 

Allí, a unos trescientos metros de distancia, estaba el puente que buscaban, prácticamente derruido... y en medio de la nada. No se veían construcciones de ningún tipo, lo que quedaba de la carretera era un desastre, y el paisaje sólo revelaba la magnitud del bombardeo que esa zona había sufrido muchos años antes: cascotes y escombros esparcidos en un enorme terreno estéril, salpicado de pequeñas colinas como antiguos túmulos funerarios.

Habían arribado al lugar con un montón de soldados y armas; pero de la manera más silenciosa posible, para no alertar a los terroristas que debían encontrarse en las cercanías. Se habían instalado tras una de las pequeñas elevaciones del terreno, y actualmente contemplaban la logística para tratar de tener una idea clara de la situación.

Se volvió a mirar a Zechs, quien examinaba otro mapa con silenciosa concentración. Llevaba un uniforme de la Preventer y al cabello recogido en una trenza similar a la suya propia por razones de pura practicidad, pero igual no era posible que el brillo platinado del susodicho cabello pasara desapercibido entre el montón de gente morena, ni que su elevada estatura dejara de hacerlo resaltar como una mosca en la leche. Argh, vaya una comparación...

Neri, por su parte, conversaba con Heero y un par de soldados en voz baja, probablemente analizando la situación.

Los hombres de Noin - así los llamaba ya Duo en su mente, aunque sabía que si llegaba a decir semejante barbaridad frente a la susodicha, ésta iba a encontrar la manera de sacarle las tripas sin hacer mayores averiguaciones - eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche, y así eran también sus métodos de aproximación al problema; pero por el momento estaban dedicados a un objetivo común: rescatarla.

El trenzado se preguntó qué iba a pasar cuando rescataran a Noin, porque la rescatarían sana y salva, confiaba en ello... Neri parecía decidido a iniciar una relación con ella, y por su modo de actuar era casi seguro que lo lograría. Eso parecía enojar a Zechs, quien además de su preocupación - que era más que evidente - parecía no poder evitar mostrar una leve hostilidad hacia el coronel, hostilidad que muy posiblemente era sólo la punta del iceberg. _Algo_ había ocurrido esa noche, cuando Noin regresaba de la cita con Neri, y Duo ya se moría por enterarse de todos los detalles jugosos.

Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que el rubio le hacía señas, y se dirigió hacia él con paso ágil.

"Mira esa colina de allá, justo a la derecha, a cien metros del puente." - le indicó, y Duo hizo lo que le pedía, frunciendo el ceño. El terreno parecía uniforme, pero _algo_ no terminaba de encajar - "Observa su forma."

"Es... un poco extraña. Se parece un poco más que las demás a uno de esos túmulos funerarios..." - dijo al fin.

"Claro que sí; porque me da la impresión de que hay algo _debajo_ de ella, Maxwell. Y no es tierra." - le hizo señas al coronel y a Heero para que se acercaran y observaran, y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con su teoría.

"Debemos atacar y buscar los puntos de entrada lo más rápido que podamos, porque probablemente ya saben que estamos aquí." - dijo Neri, y todos asintieron.

"Deben tener sensores de aproximación. ¡Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder." - Neri era el militar con rango superior de la partida, pero nadie era capaz de discutirle a Heero cuando usaba ese tono o cualquier otro; simplemente las cosas y las personas se ponían en movimiento, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. No cabía la menor duda de que el ex piloto de Wing era una fuerza arrolladora en sí mismo.

A Duo le tocó en suerte ir con Zechs, mientras que Heero y Wufei cubrirían el otro flanco; al encontrar las entradas debían enviar una señal a Neri para que éste se lanzara al ataque con sus soldados. El acercamiento resultó lento y tedioso, debido al esfuerzo por no ser detectados; pero todo su sigilo fue en vano, porque cuando se encontraban a unos veinte metros de su objetivo la tierra experimentó una gran sacudida.

Había ocurrido una explosión a nivel subterráneo, provocando que una de las laderas de la "colina" colapsara y dejara al descubierto la parte exterior de un muro semiderruido.

Duo, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó hacia adelante - seguido todo el tiempo por Zechs - y sacó de su chaqueta una de las cargas explosivas que siempre llevaba consigo, colocándola en la base del muro. Ambos tomaron una distancia prudencial y se taparon los oídos. Esta explosión, mucho menos potente que la que seguramente había destruido parte del complejo oculto en la colina, descubrió lo que había detrás del muro; los dos hombres penetraron de inmediato al subterráneo, avanzando entre los escombros que obstaculizaban un laberinto de pasillos.

Sin poder evitarlo, el trenzado rogó en silencio porque sus amigos estuvieran bien.

Algo estaba pasando, porque se escuchaban gritos y disparos por todas partes; cuando se toparon con un guardia que corría, Zechs se le echó encima y lo dejó seco de un solo golpe, con una maestría y rapidez tales que Duo no pudo menos que admirar. La visión que tenía de las labores del rubio como Ministro de Defensa de la Alianza incluían mucho trabajo de escritorio y estar sentado sobre su trasero gran parte del día, todos los días; pero era evidente que Merquise se mantenía en forma y no había perdido nada de la habilidad que lo caracterizaba cuando era el Conde Relámpago.

A veces Duo tendía a olvidar que tanto Zechs como Noin eran sólo unos pocos años mayores que él; siempre los había visto como adultos, como gente mayor a la que no se debía hacer caso o contra la que se debía luchar, porque no entendían aquello por lo que luchaban unos pilotos Gundam que enaquel entonces eran poco más que niños. En realidad, Merquise sólo debía tener unos veintitrés o veinticuatro años, al igual que Noin, y su cuerpo esbelto y magnífico era tan ágil como lo había sido cuatro o cinco años atrás.

"Apuesto lo que quieras a que Trowa tiene algo que ver con todo esto." - comentó mientras corrían, tratando de aligerar el momento después de captar la expresión sombría en el rostro del otro.

"Espero que Noin esté con Barton." - repuso Zechs, preocupado.

"Seguro que lo está, hombre, seguro."

El búnker era enorme, y mientras avanzaban - dejando unos cuantos guardias noqueados en el camino - iban descubriendo las escaleras que llevaban a los niveles inferiores, de los que parecía haber al menos cinco; de Trowa y Noin no se veía ni el rastro. Tardaron casi treinta minutos en localizar el punto en el que debían estar las escaleras que aparentemente llevaban al nivel más profundo, sólo para descubrir que el pasillo que conducía hacia ellas había quedado tapiado por la explosión.

Por un momento Duo temió que sus compañeros capturados, del mismo modo que podían ser los responsables de la explosión que casi había echado abajo parte del complejo, hubieran podido quedar atrapados en ella. Miró a Zechs y supo que estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo, al sorprender una expresión de alarma en los fríos ojos azul claro.

Ninguno de los dos, ni Trowa ni Noin, habría utilizado explosivos a menos que la situación los requiriera; podían hacerlo, pero carecían de la experticia de Duo en demoliciones. Aún así, debían de estar sanos y salvos en algún lado, porque el simple sentido común y el instinto de supervivencia los habría hecho alejarse de allí...

El trenzado iba a abrir la boca cuando, por encima del incesante sonido de disparos y gritos en los niveles superiores, escuchó lo que parecía alguien arrastrándose y piedras deslizándose. Le hizo señas a Zechs y ambos, armas en ristre, se acercaron al montón de escombros que cubría lo que se suponía debía ser el acceso a la escalera.

"¿Trowa? Noin?" - llamó en un tono que era apenas audible en medio del pandemonio que era el búnker a esas alturas. Esperó durante unos tensos segundos, hasta que una respuesta llegó a ellos, sofocada por la distancia y los escombros.

"¿Duo?" - era la voz de Noin, algo vacilante.

"¡Sí! Estás bien?" - aún no era tiempo de sentir alivio - "Está Trowa contigo?"

"Sí, pero está malherido. No es mucho lo que he podido hacer, salvo ponerle un torniquete para que no se desangrara; espero que hayas traído ayuda. ¿Serías tan amable de sacarnos de aquí? No puedo atenderle y mover los escombros, ya llevo un buen rato intentándolo." - ahora sonaba más firme, como la misma Noin de siempre, y Duo no pudo evitar sonreír.

Merquise, sin decir esta boca es mía, había conseguido ya una palanca y comenzado a moverla entre la pila de cascotes, para hacer que se deslizara la mayor cantidad posible de escombros; luego tendrían que sacar a mano el resto, pero al menos sabían que sus amigos estaban vivos y en regulares condiciones. Mientras ayudaba a Zechs a quitar de en medio un trozo de pesada viga de metal, Duo pensó que era un alivio que Quatre no hubiera venido, porque seguramente se habría angustiado muchísimo por el estado de Trowa.

Cuando las palancas ya dejaron de servirles, los dos hombres la emprendieron contra las piedras y los trozos de cemento a mano; tarea que fue menos engorrosa gracias a los guantes que ambos llevaban. Duo, vagamente divertido, presenció el momento exacto en el que los ojos de Noin - quien se encontraba arrodillada en el piso con la maltrecha cabeza de Trowa en su regazo - se agrandaron hasta casi desorbitarse al ver a Zechs junto a él. Ambos vadearon los escombros que quedaban hasta llegar a ella, y el trenzado de inmediato se arrodilló a su lado para determinar cuán graves eran las heridas del ex piloto de L3.

"¿Qué pasó?" - le preguntó a la chica, que ostensiblemente hacía esfuerzos para no mirar al silencioso Zechs. Su cara estaba tan sucia de hollín y grasa como sus ropas, que en algunos puntos presentaban un estado tan lamentable como las del propio Trowa.

"Hay armas químicas allí abajo, Duo. No podíamos hacer nada, salvo neutralizar a todos los que trabajaban en ese nivel En ésas estábamos cuando uno de esos imbéciles activó un dispositivo para liberar un jodido gas; salimos pitando de allí, pero entonces a otro idiota se le ocurrió la brillante idea de lanzar una granada en medio del laboratorio. Nos libramos por un pelo de rana calva, te lo aseguro, y tuve que arrastrar a Barton por un buen trecho para llegar hasta aquí y quedar relativamente a salvo de lo que hay abajo. Demasiados químicos raros allí."

"Supongo que habrá que sellar todo el búnker apenas saquemos a toda la gente que podamos." - Zechs habló al fin, con aire algo ausente, observando a Trowa con la misma intensidad con la que Noin trataba de no mirarle. La atmósfera entre los dos estaba muy cargada, al punto de que Duo, pendiente de examinar al herido, se sentía casi sofocado y muy incómodo.

"Tiene una herida grande en la cabeza, laceraciones y un tiro en la pierna. Perdió bastante sangre," - dijo, después de examinarlo sumariamente. No tenía grandes conocimientos de medicina, pero en el curso de su vida como rata callejera en L2 y como terrorista adolescente había visto y sufrido muchas heridas; heridas que él mismo había debido atender porque generalmente no había nadie más que pudiera hacerlo - "Hay que sacarle de aquí para que lo atiendan como es debido."

"Lo haremos; yo lo llevaré." - dijo el rubio en aquel tono suyo que no admitía discusión. Luego se dirigió a Noin, mirándola de frente por segunda vez - "Tienes sangre en el brazo izquierdo," - señaló con sequedad, aunque su preocupación era más que aparente - "estás herida? Qué te hicieron?"

"¡Ah! No me había dado cuenta... la sangre es de Barton. Hasta el momento sólo llevo unos cuantos golpes, una costilla fracturada y un hombro definitivamente dislocado. Estoy bien."

"Sí, claro." - esta vez la sorna era evidente en la voz del rubio, quien se limitó a inclinarse hacia Trowa y, con la mayor de las delicadezas, lo levantó y se lo echó al hombro. Sólo alguien tan alto y fuerte como él podía hacerlo; de no ser por Zechs, Duo habría tenido que recostarlo a medias en su hombro y llevárselo arrastrando, porque Trowa era más alto y macizo que él y Noin no parecía estar en condiciones de arrastrarlo hasta arriba.

De hecho, Noin tuvo que recargarse un poco en Duo para poder caminar con la rapidez requerida detrás de Zechs, y el trenzado no pudo evitar sonreír al verla hacer un esfuerzo por conservar lo que le quedaba de dignidad.

* * *

La cacofonía de gritos y disparos estaba cada vez más cerca a medida que subían; el búnker estaba sufriendo el asalto de las tropas de Neri y la refriega se encontraba en su punto álgido. Pero Noin estaba más pendiente de su propio cansancio y del dolor de su cuerpo; y, por supuesto, de los anchos hombros de Zechs, que caminaba frente a ellos avanzando con precaución y el arma en ristre. No era fácil, puesto que llevaba a Trowa al hombro y eso alteraba su equilibrio. 

Claro que Noin tampoco podía ignorar cómo, junto a ella, el cuerpo del trenzado se sacudía por la risa apenas contenida.

"No se te ocurra reírte, Duo, porque si lo haces me la vas a pagar con creces. Mira que ya tengo el ego bastante lastimado..."

"Qué ego lastimado ni qué ocho cuartos, eres toda una heroína. Tu investigación fue la que nos trajo aquí, o no?"

"Ni lo menciones, que eso me avergüenza aún más que el hecho de haber sido noqueada por un gorila cualquiera. ¡Y encima justo hace unos minutos se me ha escapado Abulafia! He sido TAN estúpida!"

"Ah, en eso sí que no me meto," - susurró Duo, a propósito para que Zechs no pudiera oírles - "aunque el jueguito que te traes con Peacecraft/Merquise se ve _bastante_ estúpido..."

"CUÁL JUEG..." - su voz indignada brotó en el nivel bramido, a pesar del intenso dolor que sentía en el costado; pero recordó a tiempo que Zechs, tan sólo tres pasos delante de ellos, podía escucharle - "¿De qué hablas?"

"De aquello de no me mires cuando te miro, finjo no mirarte cuando me miras, etcétera...y encima, no has pensado en el efecto que lo que sea que le haces a Merquise puede tener en los demás..."

"¿Eh?"

"¿Ves el moretón en mi cara? No es un adorno, es obra de..."

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos: Noin vio aparecer al guardia al fondo del pasillo y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el tipo, queles apuntaba con una sub ametralladora, tenía más posibilidades de disparar que Zechs - quien estaba impedido por llevar al herido a cuestas -, y que Duo, quien estaba ocupado prácticamente arrastrándola a ella y no tenía ángulo posible de disparo con el rubio y Trowa en su inmediato campo de visión. No lo pensó dos veces: no estaba en condiciones de disparar el arma que llevaba, porque necesitaba ambas manos para hacerlo y su brazo izquierdo estaba casi inutilizado; pero su mano sana voló hacia el bolsillo que había cosido a la pretina de sus pantalones, sacando el cuchillo allí escondido y lanzándolo con la velocidad del rayo.

Fue una suerte que el tino no le fallara a pesar del cansancio y el dolor: el cuchillo se enterró con pasmosa facilidad en el pecho del sorprendido guardia, quien no obstante alcanzó a apretar el gatillo... al ver que los tiros iban a dar al techo, Noin suspiró con alivio.

Y entonces se desmayó.

* * *

**N.A.: **Probablemente les pareció aburrido el insight de Noin, pero los prisioneros tienen mucho tiempo para pensar xD. Muchos critican que a Noin la hayan noqueado tan fácil, pero no comprenden que nuestra protagonista, por muy buen soldado que sea, no es perfecta; cometió un error en una situación peligrosa y lo pagó, como puede pasarle a cualquiera y de hecho les ha pasado a los pilotos. Respecto a Zechs, es un reprimido que de pronto se ve sometido a una tensión personal, y como bien lo dijo Duo, todos sabemos que sus rodadas de teja son apoteósicas. Todo el rollo del _Castello della Colomba_ es inventado, así que no vayan a intentar probar que lo que digo no tiene asidero histórico xDDD. 

Gracias a mis reviewers: _Lady Une Barton_ (los caps son largos, y aunque hay inspiración, también hay poco tiempo y cansancio por el trabajo. Gracias!), _Xin_ (es que esos dos son adorables), _Ladyhyoga_, _Mordecay_ (bruuuja, ya verás xD. Eso precisamente es lo que quiero demostrar con H y D, que es posible si se lucha. Y sí, Z suele perder los papeles cuando se trata de ella. Gracias por todo, pero tú sabes que uno siempre quiere dar lo mejor xD), _Alhena-star_ (se responden algunas de tus preguntas xD), _Forfirith Greenleaf_ (en serio? Pues si no lo hago es porque no recibo la rev, pero bueno, aquí vas xD), _Niacriza_ (pues vaya que te hiciste un lío, espero que estés mejor y tranquila. No los olvido, es sólo que no hay tiempo...), _Molly Agares _(sabía que ibas a gritar tres hurras por Noin xD), _Val Tao Yuy _(sí, era seguro que le pasara algo. Y comprende a Zechs: nunca se expresa, y esto lo golpeó tan fuerte que sólo pudo expresarlo golpeando a alguien xD), _Nicolaieva Dimitri_ (están hechos para sufrir, lo que yo les hago no es nada... deberías ver cómo los maltratan otros autores, por gusto y sin excusa...), _Yaeko_, _Alchemist Cagalli_ (jejeje, por lo menos ya has visto algo), _Maritza_ (ya ves que fue él mismo y por gusto xD), _Charo Nakano_ (claro, como es un reprimido, cuando estalla hay que verlo xD), _Rinsita-chan_, _Shanna Hunter_ (seh, estoy de vuelta... y no abandono ninguno de los fics que llevo), _Asuka Maxwell_, _Jakito Yui Ishida_, _Keiko Urameshi_ (tú complicada y yo complicadísima. Pero aquí vamos), _Arashi Sorata_ (pues muchas gracias y bienvenida a la caja de grillos de las revs xD), _Nia-sama_ (encantada de que te esté gustando, espero no decepcionar xD).


	22. Recuperación

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam Wing y sus personajes son © Bandai, Sunrise & Sotsu Agency. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado. Y no lo reproduzcas sin mi permiso, tampoco... 

_Advertencia:_ piensas que están OOC? No lo creo, pero esto es un AU; estoy tratando con adultos complicados aquí, no con adolescentes. El rating ha subido y hay algo de lemon yaoi en este cap, lo aviso para aquellos a los que les da trululú el asunto.

* * *

**Capítulo XXII**

**Recuperación**

Sobra decir que Duo se quedó más que sorprendido ante la velocidad de pensamiento y de acción que había demostrado Noin en ese momento crucial. Por Dios, la chica era _buena_: a pesar de todos los dolores y de la rabia que tenía encima - que obviamente nublaban su buen juicio - había tenido la cabeza lo suficientemente despejada para calcular y ejecutar con precisión, en cuestión de segundos.

Claro que ahora estaba desmayada - le había tomado la muñeca para sentir el pulso apenas la sintió desvanecerse - y era un peso muerto en su costado, pero poco importaba; había salvado la vida de todos.

Elevó la mirada y se tropezó con la de Zechs, que contenía una sola y capital pregunta, y la respondió con una inclinación de asentimiento y una leve sonrisa. Le iba a tocar cargarla, porque no era posible que el rubio se las arreglara para salir ahí con dos personas a cuestas, considerando el montón de escombros que tendrían que vadear y los posibles obstáculos humanos en el camino. Duo no era muy alto, pero sí lo suficiente como para sobrepasar a Noin por un par de centímetros; además, ella era bastante ligera, así que no tendría problemas para llevarla en brazos.

En el preciso momento en que la tomaba en sus brazos, el comunicador que llevaba en la oreja derecha saltó a la vida dándole un susto de muerte... se había olvidado de Heero y de Neri, y era precisamente aquél quien pedía - más bien exigía - conocer su estado actual con el tono grave y monótono que le era característico.

"Maxwell. Status." - Duo se apresuró a apretar el botón de transmisión del comunicador.

"Positivo. Noin y Barton localizados y rescatados. Barton malherido pero estable. ¿Status?"

"Positivo. Científicos y terroristas capturados, no hay rastro de la Catalano. Es razonable deducir que escapó."

Rayos. Se les había escapado el pez gordo.

"¿Alguna otra cosa...?"

"Salgan de ahí, _rápido_." - de pronto se percibía un dejo de urgencia en la voz usualmente inexpresiva - "En cualquier momento podría producirse una explosión."

"Comprendido. Vamos pirando." - con tan poco ceremoniosa despedida, Duo oprimió el botón de nuevo y se dirigió hacia Zechs - "Podría haber una explosión, vamos a tratar de salir de aquí lo más rápido que podamos."

A pesar de las prisas les tomó casi media hora encontrar una salida, sin tropezar con nadie - salvo el ocasional cadáver bajo una viga derrumbada en algún pasillo -, y una vez que estuvieron fuera aspiraron el aire puro con gratitud. El búnker seguramente tenía un buen sistema de ventilación y oxigenación, pero ellos habían llegado cuando las cosas se habían puesto feas y era evidente que no funcionaba... el aire abajo estaba viciado y de algún modo contaminado con vapores químicos.

Heero, Wufei y Neri los esperaban arriba, y mientras el primero conservó su cara de piedra a todo evento y el segundo no varió su expresión ligeramente fastidiada, el militar no pudo ocultar su profundo alivio al ver que Duo traía a Noin en brazos.

"Una camilla, pronto." - ordenó el coronel a sus subordinados, dirigiéndose de inmediato a Duo - "¿Lucrezia está bien?" - inquirió directamente.

"Según ella misma, sólo tiene algunos golpes y un hombro dislocado. Se ha desmayado cuando estábamos tratando de salir." - explicó Duo sucintamente, notando con el rabillo del ojo que Merquise, luego de llevar a Trowa al camión que servía como improvisada enfermería, les observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Era evidente que las atenciones del coronel para con Noin molestaban terriblemente al rubio; tanto, que llegaba al extremo de no poder evitar demostrarlo. Duo sentía que ya el ambiente estaba enrarecido para el momento en el que un par de soldados arribaron al fin con el dichoso artilugio para movilizar a la joven; luego de colocarla cuidadosamente en la camilla, observó cómo la subían a uno de los transportes, sintiéndose incómodo a más no poder al quedar de pie entre Neri y Merquise.

La tensión entre los dos hombres, aunque silenciosa, era tan fuerte que le afectaba a pesar de su papel de mero observador.

_Interesante pero muy pesado_, pensó. No creía que a Noin juzgara gracioso que parecieran a punto de pelearse por ella como perros, y consideró prudente separarlos y/o distraerlos antes de que pudiesen decirse algo que seguramente los haría llegar a las manos.

"Coronel, qué pasó con la vieja ésa? La Catalano, digo..."

Las cejas de Neri se elevaron en un gesto de sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras, pero casi de inmediato su rostro rudo se vio distendido por una agradable sonrisa.

"Agradece que no estás en sus garras, Maxwell; no creo que le gustara oírte llamarla vieja." - hizo una pausa - "Estábamos dentro cuando ella logró escapar junto con otras tres personas en una camioneta negra; uno de los soldados la vio, pero no pudo seguirla porque estaba herido. Hemos enviado un par de grupos a perseguirla, pero no creo que logren alcanzarla."

"Noin se va a morir de un ataque de rabia cuando se entere de que la fiera ésa escapó..."

"¿Ella le hizo daño?" - preguntó, luciendo de pronto ligeramente alarmado.

"Creo que lo que más lastimó esa mujer fue su orgullo de soldado, coronel. Va a estar bien; y cuando lo esté, le aseguro que la bruja va a tener que ir a esconderse en la sima más profunda del infierno para que ella no la encuentre y le dé su merecido." - añadió, divertido.

"Coronel." - la voz seca de Heero interrumpió la conversación, que había aligerado un poco el ambiente - "No hay señales de la Catalano y sus secuaces. Del personal que ocupaba el búnker tenemos veintidós heridos y nueve cadáveres que pudieron ser rescatados. Sólo dos soldados heridos entre nosotros, sin contar a Noin y a Barton."

"Gracias por el informe, Yuy. Dejaré una partida de soldados para asegurar el área hasta que lo que queda del búnker pueda ser sellado; no tiene sentido que nos quedemos aquí. Regresemos a Roma."

El viaje de regreso a la ciudad fue largo, tedioso y cansado. A Duo le tocó en suerte ir en el mismo transporte que Merquise, pero por pura suerte éste permaneció en un silencio que, aunque evidentemente reflexivo, también resultaba algo amenazante; de seguro estaba planeando sostener una conversación muy seria con Noin, no bien la chica despertara.

Y era lo más lógico y sano que podía hacer, considerando que ya iba siendo hora de que los dos se enfrentaran, para bien o para mal.

La situación entre los dos, tal y como estaba, resultaba prácticamente insostenible y era muy posible que de todos modos terminara haciendo trizas la amistad que habían conservado durante años; era mejor que airearan de una buena vez todos los asuntos que tenían pendientes, para acabar con el tormento que la joven padecía y que - muy probablemente - también afectaba profundamente al rubio. Poner las cartas sobre la mesa les haría mucho bien a ambos, aunque a la larga la amistad se fuera al carajo.

Si Noin había de recibir un golpe que rompiera de una vez cualquier ilusión que aún albergara, pues mejor que fuera lo más pronto y rápido posible. Era mucho peor _no saber_ de cierto dónde estaba uno parado, y eso era algo que Duo sabía por experiencia.

Neri se quedó en el camino, puesto que debía llegar hasta el cuartel para encargarse de los prisioneros y de los heridos; Merquise no movió ni un músculo ante la noticia de su separación del grupo, pero en verdad era un alivio porque el trenzado sospechaba que la tensión creciente iba a continuar si ambos permanecían junto a Noin.

Amanecía ya cuando llegaron al hotel - ni pensar en llevar a sus propios heridos a algún hospital y correr riesgos - y a Duo le sorprendió por un momento que Quatre no estuviera esperándolos en el vestíbulo... hasta que recordó, regañándose por ser tan estúpido, que el ex piloto de L4 era tan soldado como ellos; lo habían dejado a cargo de la seguridad de Relena, y no se movería de allí hasta que fuera relevado.

En efecto, luego de pasar por la triple barrera de guardias - más Sally Po, que también se había quedado con Relena - se encontraron de manos a boca con un Quatre muy pálido pero sorprendentemente sereno. El chico, eficiente como él solo a pesar de su preocupación, ya había dejado bien acondicionada una de las habitaciones de la suite para acomodar a los heridos; hasta allí llevaron a Trowa y a Noin, dejándolos al cuidado del médico y la enfermera personal que viajaban en la comitiva de la ex Reina del Mundo. Ésta, que tenía cara de angustia, se abalanzó sobre su hermano no bien lo vio, arrastrándolo materialmente hasta su habitación y encerrándose allí con él.

Duo deseaba como nunca darse una ducha, pero Quatre - quien había salido de la improvisada enfermería a regañadientes, consciente de que si se quedaba a mirar los procedimientos médicos sólo estorbaría en lugar de ayudar - requería su atención. Así que se fue con él a un rincón de la salita, que había quedado desierta puesto que Heero permanecía abajo en el vestíbulo, y Wufei se encontraba afuera con Sally.

"No es grave lo que tiene, verdad?" - le preguntó el chico con ansiedad.

"No lo creo, Q., pero te advierto que va a estar fuera de combate por un tiempo. La herida en la cabeza es bastante fea, pero por lo poco que pude ver es superficial; perdió bastante sangre por la herida de bala en la pierna, pero lo más probable es que sólo tenga que pasarse algunas semanas inmovilizado. No te angusties."

"No puedo evitarlo. Pero es un alivio saber que por fin está a salvo, tenerle aquí." - una brillante sonrisa iluminó las hermosas facciones de Quatre, sonrisa a la que Duo no pudo evitar responder con una propia. El rubio tenía ese efecto en la gente.

Heero arribó a la suite y echó una ojeada en torno; a continuación y sin decir palabra entró en la enfermería improvisada y permaneció allí por espacio de cinco minutos. Cuando salió se acercó a ellos.

"Chang y Po siguen de guardia, Barton y Noin están bien cuidados. Ustedes dos deberían descansar para hacerse cargo de la próxima guardia." - dijo sin ninguna inflexión en la voz, como de costumbre.

"Con tan buena voz y mandando a cantar," - gruñó Duo - "tú también necesitas descansar los circuitos sobrecalentados que tienes dentro, antes de que revienten."

"Lo pensaré... dentro de un rato. Tengo cosas que hacer todavía."

"¿Cómo están? Qué te dijo el médico?" - intervino Quatre, directo al punto que le interesaba. Heero, por su parte, respondió a sus preguntas con sorprendente gentileza.

"Ya le han sacado la bala a Barton, y la herida en su cabeza es superficial; va a estar bien, aunque bastante incómodo por un tiempo. Noin sólo necesita reposo, está agotada y golpeada."

"¿Puedo entrar? Sólo quiero estar allí con él... con ellos. Descansaré allí."

"Si el doctor lo permite, no veo porqué no podrías." - repuso con calma, volviéndose hacia Duo - "Y tú, ve a descansar."

"Sí, papá. Como tú digas, papá." - contestó socarronamente el trenzado, dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la única habitación que de momento no estaba ocupada, con un pasito bailarín deliberadamente provocativo.

"No me provoques, Duo."

"¿Podrían limitar el coqueteo mientras yo esté presente? Por favor?" - la voz plañidera de Quatre hizo que el ex piloto de L2 soltara una carcajada. Todavía reía entre dientes cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación a sus espaldas y se dispuso a darse una ducha, para luego echarse a dormir.

Momentos como éstos le redimían de cualquiera de los malos ratos que había pasado en su vida, que no eran pocos. Aunque no estuvieran precisamente seguros - cosa a la que, por otra parte, estaba más que acostumbrado -, ni en la mejor de las formas, estaban todos juntos otra vez, luchando lado a lado y esta vez por una causa común, sin matices y sin malos entendidos. Y Heero lo quería. No podía pedir más.

La vida, en esos momentos, era hermosa.

* * *

Noin despertó sintiéndose fatal, con dolores varios en todo el cuerpo y mal sabor de boca; sentía los párpados pegados y la idea de abrir los ojos se le antojaba una innecesaria y muy desagradable perspectiva. 

"Mierdaaa..." - masculló, frustrada.

"¿Noin?"

Conocía esa voz; sólo por eso se decidió a abrir los ojos con un gran esfuerzo, lagrimeando a todo dar. Descubrió que estaba de vuelta en una de las habitaciones de la suite de Relena, que las cortinas apenas corridas dejaban pasar la luz del día - demasiado brillante para sus pobre ojitos - y que, además de ella, otro paciente ocupaba la cama contigua. Alcanzó a distinguir el fino perfil y los cabellos castaños de Trowa Barton a pesar de los vendajes que le tapaban media cabeza, antes de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con los adorables ojos azules de Quatre Winner; éste la miraba con preocupación.

"Winner. ¿Qué hora es? Cuánto tiempo he estado noqueada?"

"Casi las dos de la tarde. Han sido unas cuantas horas."

"¿Cómo está Barton?"

Los ojos del rubio ex piloto gundam se agrandaron un poco, como si le asombrara que Noin preguntara primero por el estado de Trowa antes de inquirir por sí misma; pero se rehizo rápidamente y contestó con presteza.

"Inconsciente. Los doctores dicen que la herida de la cabeza le causó conmoción, y por eso aún no despierta... además perdió mucha sangre y eso no ayuda. Pero va a estar bien," - un deje de feroz convicción asomó a la voz calmada y cultivada de Quatre, y Noin no pudo menos que pensar en los sentimientos que esa voz revelaba - "aunque no podrá utilizar su pierna por un tiempo; la herida fue bastante seria."

La hermosa mirada azul expresaba claramente posesividad, intensidad y preocupación al mirar al joven echado en la cama; y si estando bueno y sano Barton no se había dado por enterado, ignorando cualquier señal, de haber podido mirar ahora al ex piloto de L4 no le habría quedado la menor duda de que era querido en una forma que poco tenía de amistosa.

Noin suspiró. Los amores de los ex pilotos Gundam, definitivamente, eran como un circo de tres pistas: siempre estaba pasando algo en alguna de las parejas, formadas o no; con variados resultados. Trató de moverse y recordó la costilla fracturada; no le dolía tanto como temía - quizás era sólo una pequeña fisura -, pero de todos modos le dificultaba algo respirar.

Intentó mover los brazos y redescubrió la maravilla que era su brazo izquierdo, que ahora estaba completamente inutilizado; alguien había sido tan amable de volver a su lugar el hombro dislocado vendándolo con fuerza y atándole el brazo para inmovilizarlo, dejándole un dolor tan insoportable que ese pequeño movimiento había provocado que las lágrimas asomaran a sus ojos.

Bueno. Al menos el hombro estaba de nuevo en su lugar, y algún día dejaría de dolerle tanto...

¿Dónde _coño_ estaban los analgésicos?

"Winner, no quiero ser descortés ni nada parecido, pero necesito algo contra el dolor, y lo necesito _ahora_. Ya." - logró articular entre dientes apretados. El rubio, que estaba sentado en una silla entre las dos camas, la miró con conmiseración antes de estirarse para alcanzar un frasco con píldoras que estaba sobre la mesita; sacó un par de ellas que le tendió a Noin, y luego se levantó para acercarle un vaso de agua.

"Lo siento, se supone que debía dártelas apenas despertaras." - se disculpó, algo avergonzado.

"Tranquilo. Entiendo perfectamente tu sistema de prioridades." - le dijo, algo zumbona, después de haber apurado las píldoras. Miró al inmóvil Barton mientras hablaba y luego al rubio, que se sonrojó un poco - "Y conste que no te estoy criticando por eso." - añadió, suavizando su comentario anterior.

"Él es muy importante para mí, Noin." - dijo en voz muy baja, casi inaudible.

"Eso lo sabemos todos. La cuestión es: lo sabe él?" - el joven se sobresaltó un poco - "Lo siento, no quise ser metiche..."

"Está bien. Yo creo que todos saben que soy un cobarde y temo perder su amistad revelando que... bueno, ya sabes."

"No te asustes, que no te voy a aconsejar," - le dirigió una sonrisa torcida - "yo me he pasado años haciendo exactamente lo mismo, y todavía no sé para qué coño lo he hecho. Digo, sé porqué lo he hecho, pero no sé _para qué_; no me ha servido de nada. Quisiera que tuvieras mejor suerte que yo." - cambió rápidamente de tema antes de que Quatre, que parecía anonadado, pudiera contestarle - "¿Has dormido algo? Porque mira que te han tocado las peores guardias con Relena, y encima rematas teniendo que cuidar enfermos..."

"Dormí un par de horas aquí," - dijo el chico, señalando el diván en un rincón de la habitación - "entendí que iba a servirle de muy poco a mis pacientes estando desvelado."

"Te dejaron dicho algo acerca de mí, además de que me dieras los analgésicos?"

"Pues... no. Pero sí escuché cuando le dijeron a Merquise algo acerca de que tendrías que llevar el brazo en cabestrillo un par de semanas, y..."

"Para un momento el carro, hijito. ¿Qué has dicho? Zechs estaba aquí?"

"Estuvo casi todo el tiempo, desde que los trajeron a ti y a Trowa. Sólo salió un rato para almorzar con Relena." - el rubito parecía desconcertado, y Noin se dio cuenta de que muy probablemente lo estaba mirando con la boca abierta - "Hará media hora que se fue, y eso porque tenía que prepararse para la reunión de emergencia del Consejo, que debe estar empezando justo ahora." - miró su reloj y asintió.

"¿Tratas de decir que Zechs estaba aquí _cuidándome_?"

"... ésa fue la impresión que me dio. Estaba velando tu descanso, sentado allí en el rincón con un libro en las manos y pendiente de cualquier movimiento que pudieras hacer." - el rostro de Quatre mostraba que estaba más confundido que antes - "¿Qué tiene de raro? Ustedes son amigos, no?"

"... digamos que después de cierto... incidente entre nosotros, no pensé que se comportara de esa manera." - dijo la chica al fin, pensativa.

El sólo pensar que Zechs Merquise había estado sentado junto a su cama toda una mañana, pendiente de su salud, le provocaba un ataque de dulzura que casi rozaba en la tragedia de una caries; o peor aún, una piorrea alveolar. Vamos, que sentía que se derretía por dentro de pura ternura ante semejante gesto. Por lo visto nunca dejaría de ser una pendeja por el majadero ése.

Fueran cuales fueran sus motivos, se había quedado a su lado. Por celos idiotas de adolescente, por amistosa preocupación, por inconsciente posesividad, por lo que fuera; simplemente había estado allí, pendiente de ella.

Suspiró. Tenía otras necesidades más urgentes de las cuales ocuparse, no podía darse el lujo de quedarse echada allí pensando en las musarañas y derritiéndose por Zechs. Lo malo era que, en su actual estado lastimoso, iba a ser bastante jodido satisfacer algunas de esas "necesidades" por sí misma; bañarse con un brazo amarrado no iba a ser fácil. Pero tenía que hacerlo, porque además de adolorida se sabía sucia, tenía la vejiga a punto de reventar y se sentía asquerosa... en esas condiciones no iba a poder descansar nada de nada.

Se aseguró de que la bata tipo hospital que le habían echado encima la cubriera bien. Luego trató de incorporarse en la cama con un solo brazo y lo logró, aunque por supuesto el dolor en algunas partes de su cuerpo le recordaba lo duros que estaban siendo los últimos días. Bajó cuidadosamente los pies a la alfombrilla que se encontraba a los pies de la cama, y en ese momento Quatre intervino.

"¿Qué piensas hacer? Mira que tu condición no es tan mala como la de Trowa, pero tampoco estás del todo bien."

"Winner: necesito ir al baño, y definitivamente ahí se dibuja la línea a partir de la cual _no_ me puedes ayudar." - el rubio se ruborizó de nuevo, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, regresando con un par de pantuflas que el hotel ponía a disposición de los huéspedes; las colocó a los pies de la chica sin mayores ceremonias, y ella no dejó de sonreír mientras se las calzaba.

"Eres un amor, Winner. Gracias."

"Si quieres te traigo la maleta y te ayudo a llegar al menos a la puerta del cuarto de baño. ¿Te sirve?"

"Te estaré eternamente agradecida."

Sacó ropa interior limpia de la maleta, y como en esas condiciones no podía ponerse una camisa - y la idea de ponerse un sujetador le provocaba agruras - a menos que alguien le desatara el brazo, decidió que usaría una de las batas del hotel hasta que el doctor viniera a revisarla de nuevo y le diera el visto bueno.

El chico la dejó dentro del cuarto de baño, con la puerta cerrada sólo a medias en caso de que le ocurriera algún 'accidente'. Fue un proceso engorroso, lento, tedioso y doloroso, durante el cual Noin dejó escapar todas las palabrotas que se sabía en todos los idiomas que dominaba; pero al cabo de media hora estuvo bien limpia hasta donde las vendas se lo permitían. Imposible darse una verdadera ducha en esas condiciones, así que optó por lavarse la cabeza en el lavabo como mejor pudo, y luego usó la esponja y el cepillo con mango para frotarse y enjuagarse a conciencia hasta que toda su piel enrojeció.

Se cepilló los dientes y luego observó críticamente su figura en el espejo del lavabo: hasta donde podía ver su cuerpo era un desastre en todos los tonos posibles del rojo, azul y morado. El hombro - y el brazo atado a él - estaban bien vendados y no ayudaban a que se viera precisamente saludable. Con otro suspiro descorazonador, se puso como pudo la ropa interior y encima la bata de felpa que colgaba de un perchero.

"Lista." - anunció en voz alta, y esa fue la señal para que Quatre entrara de nuevo en el cuarto de baño y la ayudara a salir y llegar hasta la cama.

Se derrumbó sobre las sábanas, sabiendo que no iba a poder moverse con libertad durante al menos dos o tres días; su cuerpo no estaba en las mejores condiciones, y si quería recuperarse lo más rápidamente posible tendría que descansar _mucho_. Era frustrante, pero no podía hacer nada más.

"Desfallezco de hambre." - no quería sonar como una quejica, pero justamente eso fue lo que ocurrió. Quatre sólo sonrió, divertido.

"Ya he pedido que te traigan un buen almuerzo. En diez minutos lo tendrás aquí."

"Gracias, Winner. Qué lindo eres, siento que te amo; si no supiera que estás clavado te pediría que te casaras conmigo." - bromeó sin muchas ganas, suspirando de nuevo - "Dios, qué mal me siento; y encima voy a tener que quedarme encerrada y perderme toda la acción. ¿Sabes qué ocurrió después de que me desmayé?"

"Sólo que la mujer esa, la Catalano, escapó y la están buscando por todas partes. El búnker que era su guarida iba a ser sellado hoy; según me informó Merquise, estaba emanando vapores químicos."

"Así que la bruja se escapó, maldita sea. Y yo aquí atada como un pavo en el horno." - dijo con rabia, estrellando su puño sano contra el colchón - "Y por cierto, dónde está Maxwell? Está bien?"

"Perfectamente." - dijo Quatre, tragando grueso y luciendo de pronto muy culpable; tanto que Noin le miró con sospecha.

"Escúpelo, Winner. Me late que tu 'don' está funcionando al cien por ciento, y quisiera saber qué tiene que ver con Maxwell."

"Es-estoy tratando de bloquearlo lo más que puedo en este momento, Noin. Yo creo que eso debería decirte algo..." - alcanzó a decir, ahora definitivamente rojo hasta las orejas.

"¿Bloquearlo? Porqué? Oh!" - no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente, a pesar de lo fregada que estaba - "Está haciendo cositas con Yuy, verdad? Esa empatía tuya tiene que ser una carga muy pesada a veces, Winner."

"No sabes cuánto..."

* * *

Era la segunda vez que Duo despertaba en los brazos de Heero; y pensó, aún soñoliento y medio dormido, que podría acostumbrarse a eso con facilidad. No se movió, pero esta vez no porque temiera la reacción del otro joven, sino porque no quería que ese momento delicioso y cálido terminara. 

Sin embargo, los sentidos siempre alertas del soldado perfecto detectaron el súbito cambio en el ritmo de su respiración, y en cuestión de segundos Duo se encontró boca arriba, con Heero a su lado acariciando su mejilla y moviendo gentilmente su cabeza hasta que la más ligera inclinación hizo que sus boca se unieran, tentativamente al principio y luego con más seguridad. Sus labios insistentes pronto convencieron a Duo de permitirle la entrada a su boca, y al primer roce de sus lenguas algo estalló dentro de él... terminando bruscamente con aquella cuidadosa exploración.

Se incorporó a medias mientras sus bocas seguían encontrándose cada vez con más pasión y ansiedad, en profundos y largos besos. Dedos largos y hábiles se deslizaron por su abdomen, moviéndose libremente sobre la piel desnuda; Duo se había metido a la cama con sólo los boxers puestos, y era evidente que Heero había querido imitarlo... sólo que la desnudez del ex piloto de L1 era total, con lo cual se revelaba la intención que había tenido de que las cosas progresaran precisamente hasta ese punto. Con mucha menos ropa encima que la primera y única vez que se habían permitido tocarse íntimamente, todo fluía con increíble rapidez y al mismo tiempo tenía el ritmo adecuado para saborear cada momento, cada caricia, cada beso.

Esta vez Heero parecía estar tomándose su tiempo, por lo que era razonable suponer que este particular 'acercamiento' sería interrumpido antes de terminar. Y era lo mejor, porque Duo no creía poder soportar que se detuviera.

La sensación de los dedos de Heero curvándose sobre su miembro - ya casi completamente erecto - por encima del delgado tejido de su ropa interior, le arrancó un suave gemido que provocó una respuesta igualmente feroz en el ex piloto de Wing, quien dejó escapar un gruñido posesivo antes de echársele encima sin más ceremonias, sujetando con fuerza sus esbeltas caderas.

Duo se arqueó inesperadamente y su pelvis entró en contacto con la del otro joven; esta vez los gemidos fueron simultáneos, y el trenzado no se resistió a la tentación de recorrer con sus dedos cada centímetro que pudiera alcanzar del cuerpo que ahora estaba prácticamente adherido al suyo. La delicia de aquellos labios, de aquella boca que ahora de pronto hacía de su cuello y sus hombros un festín de placer, la fuerza y el poder de aquellas manos que apretaban sus caderas al punto en que probablemente dejarían moretones, todo era exquisito y enloquecedor.

Heero sabía exactamente lo que quería y por ello en un determinado momento arrancó su boca de la piel que besaba y lamía, separándose hasta quedar arrodillado sobre la cama mientras tiraba de la única prenda que el trenzado llevaba encima, para luego separar sus rodillas flexionadas y aposentarse entre las piernas de Duo como si ése siempre hubiera sido su lugar. Sus dedos trazaron círculos en el pecho de Duo, que a esas alturas prácticamente había perdido la cabeza, y cuando Heero volvió a besarlo él simplemente lo rodeó con sus brazos y deslizó sus manos por la musculosa espalda hasta detenerse en su trasero, donde apretó con fuerza.

Otro gruñido, esta vez poderoso y sensual, escapó de la garganta del joven y retumbó en el pecho de Duo, que ahora descubría con deleite la intoxicante suavidad de la piel sobre los tensos músculos, desde la parte superior de su espalda hasta las costillas, desde la línea arqueada de su columna hasta el punto en el que la espalda perdía su nombre, dejando danzar allí sus dedos en un acto increíblemente atrevido pero que sin embargo se sentía natural.

Todo era maravillosa conexión, contacto, calor, necesidad de que lo que estaba pasando fuera real, para que la verdad entre ellos no fuera negada nunca más.

El trenzado se sentía a punto de estallar por la intensidad del placer del contacto más íntimo que ahora estaban experimentando, la erección de Heero presionándose contra la suya, ambos profundamente excitados, calientes y resbaladizos; quería que ese momento durara para siempre. Heero comenzó a moverse con más fuerza contra él, aumentando el ritmo y el vigor, la fricción casi insoportable entre sus cuerpos, con su lengua sepultada en la boca de Duo. Ambos gemían en contrapunto con cada embestida, buscando el contacto final que los llevaría al borde del precipicio.

Duo apenas se dio cuenta cuando Heero tomó sus brazos y los apartó de su cuerpo, maniobrando hasta que atrapó sus muñecas contra la cama a cada lado de su cabeza, dejándolo en una posición que claramente era sumisa. La vulnerabilidad de su nueva posición, la gentil dominación de la boca de Heero y el ritmo despiadado que ahora marcaban sus caderas, se combinaron para hacerle explotar en un orgasmo casi cataclísmico, y el trenzado se agitó convulso mientras pulsos calientes de líquido fluían entre ellos.

Los ojos que había cerrado en el momento del clímax se abrieron cuando Heero de pronto dejó de moverse, y entonces observó, hechizado, cómo el joven se arqueaba violentamente contra él, sus propios ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones, la boca abierta en un grito silencioso y exultante. Su semen se mezcló con el de Duo en la piel enrojecida y caliente de sus cuerpos.

Enervado como estaba Duo, no pudo soportar la tentación de su piel y elevó la cabeza lo más que pudo hasta alcanzar un punto justo en el centro del cuello de Heero, provocando que otro profundo temblor lo recorriera de la cabeza a los pies antes de colapsar encima suyo, soltando sus muñecas. Al sentir sus manos libres, el joven lo abrazó con fuerza de inmediato.

No existían palabras para describir lo que acababa de suceder. Ni siquiera Duo, que jamás se quedaba sin palabras, encontraba aliento ni ganas para hablar, y por ello el silencio reinó un buen rato en la habitación.

Increíble. No habían hecho más que frotarse el uno contra el otro con ansiedad, y eso había bastado para explotar; el trenzado nunca había experimentado tanta intensidad, y no sólo porque Heero indudablemente era tan hábil en _eso_ como en cualquiera de sus especialidades. Suponía que lo que hacía diferente este encuentro a cualquier otro que hubiera vivido eran sus sentimientos hacia el estoico ex piloto Gundam; no le cabía la menor duda de que esos sentimientos magnificaban hasta el mínimo contacto físico hasta el punto de convertirlo en algo casi mágico.

Ni siquiera ahora, saciado, con la transpiración y otros fluidos enfriándose de una manera absolutamente incómoda y pegajosa sobre su piel, quería separarse de Heero. Quería permanecer así, juntos, unidos, para siempre...

¿Existía realmente la posibilidad de un "para siempre" entre ellos? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que le pertenecía, que sin él su vida no sería vida, y que lo seguiría hasta el fin del universo si era preciso, por cursis e idiotas que pudieran parecer semejantes ideas.

"Duo," - así, tan cerca, cada palabra y cada aliento de Heero retumbaban en su pecho, creando una sensación de unidad tan fuerte que lo acercaba peligrosamente a las lágrimas. No había escape posible a la cursilería cuando se estaba tan enamorado, rayos...

"¿Hmm?"

"Vamos a quedarnos pegados y será más desagradable si no nos movemos _ahora_." - dijo al fin el joven, con el mismo tono práctico que usaba para describir una herramienta.

"Aguafiestas," - musitó Duo, sin fuerzas ni ganas para fastidiarle un poco más, soltándole lentamente. Heero se incorporó y lo observó fijamente con sus enervantes ojos azul oscuro, completamente seguro en su magnífica desnudez, que de nuevo estaba haciéndole la boca agua al pobre trenzado.

"Tenemos nueve minutos y cincuenta y seis segundos para ducharnos y vestirnos. Muévete." - le dijo con sequedad y Duo le miró con la boca abierta.

"¿Otra vez estabas contando los minutos? Coooooñoooo... en verdad que a veces te comportas como una jodida máquina, sabes?" - se quejó.

"Hay un reloj en la mesita a tu lado, Duo. Y creo que esta vez tuvimos el tiempo suficiente para acabar lo que empezamos." - se puso de pie y le tendió la mano - "Vamos."

"¿Adónde?" - preguntó, momentáneamente confundido. Su cerebro parecía haber explotado con el resto de su cuerpo.

"A la ducha. Será más rápido si nos duchamos juntos. Muévelo o piérdelo." - su tono seguía siendo igual de inexpresivo, pero los ojos oscuros ardían y Duo saltó de la cama como un resorte ante la perspectiva.

"¡A sus órdenes, jefe!"

* * *

Después de haber dado cuenta de un opíparo almuerzo, Noin se encontraba aburridísima al punto de pedir a Quatre que le hiciera el favor de traerle algunas revistas o libros de la sala; éste aceptó, dejándole el encargo de vigilar a Trowa. Cuando el chico salió, Relena Peacecraft entró, vestida como siempre de rosa y llevando consigo una delicada nube de perfume que casi la hizo estornudar, y se sentó en la silla que Quatre acababa de dejar vacante. Su rostro suavemente maquillado tenía una expresión entre avergonzada y ansiosa. 

"¿Cómo te encuentras, Noin?"

"Veamos: adolorida, aburrida y frustrada como el demonio. Vamos, que me siento más inútil que un cenicero en una moto, aquí tirada como una rana." - suspiró con aire dramático - "Gracias por preguntar."

"¿Te duele mucho el hombro?" - Noin estuvo a punto de soltarle algo por el estilo de _no, tengo vendado el hombro y amarrado el brazo porque es la última moda_, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo. Después de todo, que ella supiera, Relena nunca había sufrido lesiones serias en ninguna de las ocasiones en las que la habían secuestrado o había estado envuelta en algún accidente; así que probablemente no sabía lo que era el dolor de una verdadera herida o un miembro dislocado.

"Ahora no tanto, pero porque me tomé los analgésicos que me dejaron, que si no..." - la miró con curiosidad - "¿Y tú cómo estás? No tienes muy buena cara..."

"Estoy bien. Es sólo que..." - aspiró con fuerza - "Heero estuvo encerrado con Maxwell durante _horas_, y no pude evitar pensar que estaban... que... ay, Noin, no puedo evitar sentirme mal." - las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de la chica y Noin no pudo evitar sentir algo de compasión. A pesar de su resolución positiva respecto a dejar a Yuy y a Duo en paz, era evidente que Relena no lo estaba llevando muy bien y que le afectaba mucho la relación que se desarrollaba entre ellos.

"Lo sé, chica. Te dije que mantuvieras la mente ocupada con otra cosa; hazme caso y verás que pronto se te pasará. Al menos la parte del drama y de sentirte miserable pasará rápido, ya lo verás." - trató de que su tono fuera confortante, y vio cómo la chica se restañaba las lágrimas con un dedo ligeramente tembloroso.

"Ojalá." - musitó después de unos segundos - "Quería... quería advertirte algo."

"¿Qué será?"

"Milliardo anda de un humor muy sombrío, y por lo que deduje planea tener una conversación muy seria contigo en cuanto pueda. No quiero meterme, pero... qué pasó? Discutieron, o algo? Digo, no tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, pero..." - la chica tropezaba con las palabras y algo de rubor teñía sus mejillas, como si estuviera realmente avergonzada por preguntar cosas privadas. Qué bueno. Al menos era un comienzo que ya se sintiera incómoda metiéndose donde no la llamaban - "nunca lo había visto tan alterado, y está así desde anteayer. Tú eres la única que puede alterarlo tanto... digo, aparte de la injusticia política, eso lo pone furioso..."

"Me estás dando demasiado crédito, debe haber muchas otras cosas que lo alteren. A lo mejor discutió con la Knight." - dijo con sorna.

"Ellos nunca discuten, según tengo entendido..."

"Oh, entonces sí que son la pareja perfecta, tal para cual. Genial." - ahora su tono goteaba sarcasmo.

"¡Déjame hablar, Noin! Caramba!" - la voz de Relena se había elevado un poco y se controló con un visible esfuerzo, mirando de reojo la cama en la que Barton seguía inmóvil - "Tú eres la única persona que puede hacer que se altere y lo demuestre. Yo creo que eso significa que eres muy importante para él, siempre lo has sido; y no quisiera que ustedes pelearan, porque eso haría muy infeliz a Milliardo."

"Mira, Relena, voy a satisfacer tu curiosidad porque creo que no es malsana. Te lo pondré en dos platos para que quede clarito: si Zechs anda alterado es porque otra persona se ha fijado en mí y me trata como él no puede ni quiere hacerlo; está celoso, pero no porque me quiera de _esa_ manera, sino porque no le agrada que yo encuentre en otra persona lo que él no puede ni quiere darme. En otras palabras, es como el perro del hortelano que ni come, ni deja comer. Y yo no me voy a calar que me manipule como si fuera un objeto de su propiedad; si tengo que pelearme con él para evitar que eso suceda, pues lo haré."

Al final de su largo discurso, tomó aire y se dio cuenta de que la ex Reina del Mundo la miraba con los ojos abiertos como dos huevos fritos.

"Vaya. A eso llamo yo sinceridad." - dijo, después de un largo y asombrado silencio. Luego sonrió; era la sonrisa de salvadora del mundo que todos adoraban y que unos cuantos odiaban, pero sin lugar a dudas era sincera - "Creo que entiendo lo que estás tratando de decirme, y también creo que tienes razón... aunque sea mi hermano de quien estamos hablando. Eres mucha, muchísima mejor mujer de lo que jamás pensé, y conste que nunca te menosprecié aunque lo creyeras así."

Esta vez fue Noin quien se quedó mirándola con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta; tardó un par de segundos en asimilar las palabras de la chica, y aun entonces tuvo que aclararse la garganta para hablar.

"Pues... no sé qué decir, salvo que tu buena opinión acerca de mí me honra. Y se te olvidó mencionar que también soy terca como una mula... y como la proverbial mula, si tengo que darle una patada en el trasero a tu hermano para que me respete, lo haré sin dudar..."

"... aunque lo ames."

"Aunque lo ame, sí." - respondió, ya sin tapujos - "Tienes que admitir que Zechs necesita urgentemente un par de patadas en ese hermoso trasero suyo, a ver si deja de meter la cabeza en la arena como el avestruz. Tiene un cargamento bárbaro de culpa y remordimientos en su cabeza, se ha echado encima la responsabilidad de la guerra y de todo lo demás que ocurrió aunque mucho de ello no tuvo que ver con sus errores, y mientras no resuelva eso no podrá ser feliz; ya ves cómo se hace el chino respecto a sí mismo y a mi persona. Lo he querido durante gran parte de mi vida y quiero que sea feliz, aunque no sea yo la persona destinada a estar a su lado." - miró fijamente a Relena, tratando de que comprendiera que esas ideas también eran aplicables a ella - "¿Lo comprendes, Relena? _Esto_ es amar. He aguantado muchas cosas por él, y aún aguantaré unas cuantas, pero lo ayudaré y comprenderé sus decisiones cuando las tome por las razones correctas, aunque esas razones me hagan sufrir. Eso sí, ni piense que me va a mangonear..."

"Lo comprendo." - la expresión de Relena era muy seria - "Creo que tratas de decirme que puedo aplicar esa máxima a mí misma... pero es que, escuchándote hablar, siento como si todo lo mío hacia Heero hubiera sido obra del capricho, del deseo de ser querida por alguien como él, fuerte y noble... como si él fuera un sueño que siempre deseé, pero que no hubiera podido funcionar en la realidad; como si siempre hubiera sabido que era así, muy en el fondo." - hizo una breve pausa - "Tengo mucho miedo de llegar a querer a alguien de la misma forma en la que tú quieres a mi hermano, Noin."

"Todos somos diferentes."

"Cierto." - la jovencita sonrió de repente - "Gracias."

"¿Porqué?" - preguntó, perpleja.

"Por ayudarme a poner mis cosas en perspectiva; a tu manera muy personal, claro." - aún sonriendo, se puso de pie - "Te dejo para que descanses. Y por favor, trata de no patear muy fuerte a Milliardo."

"Ya veremos. Si se pone bruto, algo tendré que hacer." - la memoria del beso que le había plantado a la fuerza, aunque ella después hubiera colaborado de buena gana, asomó a su mente. La Reina de Sanc dejó escapar una suave risita antes de hacer mutis, dejándola un poco anonadada ante la conversación que acababan de sostener.

Bueeeeno... se habían aclarado unas cuantas cosas, no? Y había sido muy interesante. Relena podía ser una muchachita cursi en el departamento de vestuario, en el enamoramiento y en su tendencia a tratar de controlar la vida de los demás, pero sin lugar a dudas no tenía un pelo de tonta; no en balde era la perfecta embajadora de la paz y un símbolo para la mayoría de los habitantes de la Tierra y sus colonias.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada de Quatre, quien traía un puñado de revistas y un par de libros en las manos.

"No quise entrar antes porque la conversación parecía muy seria. ¿No hay novedad?" - preguntó, mirando en dirección a Barton.

"Nop. Yo creo que sería buena idea que fueras a darte una ducha y a descansar como es debido, ahora que Duo y Yuy desocuparon la habitación. Porque la desocuparon ya, verdad?" - el rubito se sonrojó, pero asintió con una sonrisa.

"Sí. Ahora toca el turno de descanso a Wufei y a Sally también, pero no sé cómo vamos a hacer porque hay una sola habitación disponible. De todos modos, me parece que esos dos están peleados..."

"No me digas..." - de pronto _sintió_ la presencia de Zechs, y al levantar la mirada lo vio de pie en el umbral, la mar de serio e impactante en su impecable traje azul oscuro.

"Ve a descansar, Winner. Yo me quedaré con los pacientes un rato." - dijo el joven lenta y deliberadamente, sin dejar de mirarla; ella le sostuvo la mirada con aire ligeramente desafiante.

_Vamos a ver quién jode a quién, Merquise..._

* * *

**N.A.: **Ejem. Mucha conversa, pero espero que la cosa haya estado más o menos equilibrada, porque un par de escenas en este cap me tuvieron de cabeza. Sí, estuve oficialmente de vacaciones, pero trabajando full en casa pasando unos proyectos - necesito esa plata xD -, por lo que no navegué ni escribí por esparcimiento tan a menudo como hubiera querido. El siguiente cap ya está casi a medias; no apuren, que del apuro sólo quedan el cansancio y las cosas mal hechas, chicas y chicos... aparte de que presionarme no va a servir para nada, y sí puede constituir un obstáculo para escribir. 

Gracias a mis reviewers:_ Xin Maxwell_ (tranquila que no se le va a estropear el tipo xD. Este fic está planeado para 28 caps más o menos, así que todavía le queda algo de mecha), _Rinsita-chan, Shinigamihan_ (pues ya ves que la vida imita al arte y lo supera xD. Gracias!), _Vickyng_ (gracias, a decir verdad de todos mis fics es el primero en el que trato de poner algo de acción porque la serie lo requiere... y me alegra saber que consideras a todos IC aunque tengan sus añitos más),_ Hime-cagalli-alchemist_ (xD), _Niacriza_ (no era el momento, pero cuando una está encerrada se le ocurre pensar en cualquier cosa xD), _Withered_ (gracias mil, me alegra saber que lo que intento hacer obtiene el resultado deseado xD), _Kitsune-saki _(todavía falta camino por recorrer y tus preguntas serán contestadas xD), _maritza-chan _(jajaja!),_ RocketScientist_ (otra paisana! Bueno, acabo de actualizar la pobre page después de varios mesesblush, y ya quisiera yo que fuera un guión... siempre escribo lo que me gustaría leer o ver. Tranquila x3. Todo bien por aquí, y perdona la tardanza), _Melissa _(jejeje, me alegra que lo estés disfrutando tanto; ya quisiera actualizar a menudo, pero con 4 fics que llevo y de caps largos, más el trabajo y todo lo demás, siempre me tardo por lo menos dos meses xD), _Lady-gabyota_ (maracucha, eh? Y ya te inventaste todo el culebrón, deberías escribirlo xDD), _Galatea_ (muchísimas gracias!), _Mordecay _(antes muerto que sencillo xD, McGyver xDDDDD, vas a acabar con mi vida, lo juro), _Craban_ (caramba, pues de nuevo te digo que me honra y me alegra. Tengo que echarme otra pasada para ver las nuevas recs :3), _Molly Agares_ (me tienes abandonadísima, bicha! Sí, siempre sale uno sobrando. Y toma lo que querías xD), _Asphil_ (tranquila, mujer xD), _Lady Arha_ (pero tú sabes que siempre me tardo xD).


	23. Sinceridad

**Reloj de Arena**

por **Karoru Metallium**

* * *

_Disclaimer:_ Gundam Wing y sus personajes son © Bandai, Sunrise & Sotsu Agency. Claro que si me regalaran a Zechs no me pondría brava. Las situaciones presentadas en este fic que no pertenezcan a los ya mencionados, son propiedad intelectual de "Karoru Metallium". Si no respetas eso -es decir, si te copias aunque sea un pedazo-, serás pateado públicamente. Y no lo reproduzcas sin mi permiso, tampoco... 

_Advertencia:_ piensas que están OOC? Bien, esto es un AU. El rating ha subido, por favor no chillen si encuentran situaciones de índole sexual. Porque _las_ _hay_.

* * *

**Capítulo XXIII**

**Sinceridad**

A Zechs no pareció impresionarle su mirada desafiante; se limitó a entrar y apartarse para que Quatre pudiera salir, cerrando la puerta tras él. Entonces tomó la única silla que había en la habitación y la colocó de nuevo entre las dos camas, pegada a la que Noin ocupaba, y se sentó en ella con toda su cachaza, mirándola de frente con calma y sin parpadear.

"Creo que ahora sí podremos hablar." - dijo serenamente.

Coño. Por lo visto su actitud desafiante no lo había impresionado... y estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. La joven tragó en seco y pasó rápidamente a la defensiva, refugiándose en la ironía.

"Cómo no, señor, pase y siéntese, sólo no levante la voz. Barton no está ahí de adorno, aunque lo parezca."

"No pensaba gritar." - repuso el rubio secamente, arreglándoselas para sonar incluso algo ofendido.

"Bien por todos. Yupi. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

"Me gustaría que no estuvieras tan a la defensiva, pero ya veo que sería mucho pedir." - dijo con sorna, sólo para tornarse mortalmente serio unos segundos después - "Me has tenido muy preocupado, Noin."

"¿Yoooooo? Dios, pero qué honor tan grande, es demasiado para mí, soy muy poca cosa para merecerlo!"

"No empieces," - le advirtió Zechs, mostrando al fin algo de irritación - "no tenías que ir con Maxwell y Yuy a esa casa, y lo sabes. Mira lo que ha pasado..."

"Espera, espera. Me pasó lo que pudo haberle pasado a cualquier otra persona en mi lugar, por muy bien entrenada que estuviera; algo que les ha pasado a los mismos pilotos Gundam, sin ir más lejos. ¿O acaso insinúas que no soy un soldado capaz?"

"No insinúo nada de eso. Todo lo que trato de decirte es que no había necesidad de que te arriesgaras de esa manera."

"¿Que no había necesidad?" - ahora comenzaba a hacerla enfadar en serio - "Yo _vi_ la necesidad, porque había estado antes en esa casa y mis conocimientos podían resultar de utilidad. Soy tan buen soldado y estratega como tú, Zechs... incluso puede que mejor en uno o ambos aspectos. Así que la única carta que te quedaría por jugar es la del sexismo, y con ésa sí que no me vas a joder."

"Haz el favor de no utilizar mis propias palabras en mi contra. Es desagradable, y sabes que no estoy tratando de ofenderte." - suspiró, exasperado - "Es sólo que... me preocupaste mucho."

Ay. Qué tierno. Se había preocupado por ella, y saberlo hacía nacer un agradable calorcito en su corazón... le costaba mantenerse enfadada con él, pero lo logró con sólo sospechar por un momento que el rubio podía estar tratando de manipularla. Y eso sí que no, carajo...

"Pues qué mal que te hayas preocupado tanto por mí... aunque bien mirado, es de agradecer que te tomes la molestia de decírmelo. Al menos eso me da a entender que todavía te importo."

Se dejó caer sobre las almohadas, respirando hondo para controlar el enojo que le causaban la actitud ambigua de Zechs y los dolores en su cuerpo. Aunque las píldoras habían hecho efecto, la punzada en el hombro seguía presente.

"¡Deja ya la necedad, chica! Sabes perfectamente que nunca has dejado de importarme, que siempre me he preocupado por ti. Noin," - de pronto la voz profunda pareció algo vacilante, como si temiera la reacción que sus palabras pudieran causar; la chica lo veía venir desde hacía rato, pero ya que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo decidió quedarse callada y esperar - "respecto a lo que pasó la otra noche en el ascensor, yo..."

"Olvidémoslo, quieres? Fue un error desafortunado por parte de los dos." - interpuso rápida y secamente, mirando al techo.

"... no voy a permitir que lo califiques como un _error_, porque no lo fue. Al menos no para mí."

"¿Ah, no? Y actuar como el perro del hortelano no te parece _erróneo_, Zechs? Porque eso fue lo que hiciste: actuar como el muchachito malcriado que hace un berrinche cuando otro niño sí sabe apreciar el juguete que él ha dejado de lado. Eso no habla bien de tu profundidad como ser humano, ni de tu madurez."

Para su infinita sorpresa, el rubio no saltó a reclamar que retirara lo que acababa de decir, ni se hizo el ofendido. Sólo se quedó mirándola fijamente, aún muy serio; y las palabras que salieron de sus labios a continuación la dejaron cual pajarito en grama:

"Estaba simple y llanamente celoso, Noin. Nada más. Si en ese momento actué sin pensar y eso fue lo que te molestó, pues lo siento. Pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice."

Ahora sí se lo quedó mirando como si de pronto le hubieran salido tres o cuatro cabezas extra. Tanta sinceridad la ponía muy, pero que muy nerviosa.

"¿Y a santo de qué me sales ahora con esos celos y esas pendejadas? Nunca me has mirado para decirme por ahí te pudras, y tanto interés de pronto me huele a algo gordo y con tocino..."

"Qué necia eres." - dejó caer el rubio, frunciendo el ceño y mostrando al fin su enojo en un despliegue muy inusual en él.

"No más que tú, idiota." - ripostó ella, sacándole la lengua en un gesto de mofa verdaderamente infantil.

Eso bastó. Zechs se inclinó hacia ella, y sin más ceremonias le plantó un beso muy firme en los labios, sujetándole cabeza para que no pudiera esquivarlo. La sorpresa hizo que tardara unos segundos en reaccionar y enfadarse - por la demostración de pura fuerza bruta - hasta el punto de intentar morderlo, ya que no podía moverse con la libertad suficiente como para darle un empellón sin lastimarse en el proceso. Pero sus movimientos torpes le dieron al rubio toda la ventaja para apoderarse de su boca, y el beso acabó por convertirse en una batalla en la que la joven llevaba las de perder; en primera por su movilidad limitada, y en segunda por la debilidad que comenzaba a invadirle, y que no tenía nada que ver con el maltrecho estado de su cuerpo.

La tibia caricia de la respiración de Zechs en su rostro, el roce de su piel y sus cabellos, la calidez de aquella lengua seduciendo a la suya a pesar de que ella se resistía, la llevaron a ceder. Vamos, que ella no era de piedra ni mucho menos...

Los dedos del rubio se enredaban en el corto cabello de su nuca en una caricia exquisita. Dios, el hombre _sabía_ lo que hacía, y el efecto que causaba en ella era simplemente devastador. Era una verdadera lástima que Noin no estuviera en las mejores condiciones físicas - o anímicas - para disfrutar plenamente de la realización de una parte más que sustancial de sus fantasías de adolescente; el malestar en su cuerpo era un telón de fondo que disminuía el placer del momento.

No tuvo que sacárselo de encima ni jugar a hacerse la desmayada, porque el beso terminó de una manera completamente natural. Al separarse ambos respiraban con dificultad, y Noin estaba tan alterada que no sabía qué pensar ni qué sentir. Su mente y su cuerpo eran un campo de batalla en el que se enfrentaban a brazo partido la turbación, la excitación, el enfado y la confusión, además del malestar puro y simple. Cuando al fin encontró su voz, la utilizó para preguntar lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza; recordando en el último segundo que Barton descansaba en la cama contigua, y que por eso no podía gritar.

"¿Qué COÑO estás tratando de hacer conmigo, Zechs Merquise?"

El rubio suspiró y se mesó los cabellos. Parecía estremecido, exasperado y casi tan confundido como ella.

"Noin, yo..." - empezó, pero por lo visto las palabras no le llegaban, y eso no hizo más que acabar con la paciencia de la chica. Que para empezar, no era mucha.

"Si querías acabar de revolverme el cerebro por completo, pues felicidades. Lo has logrado."

"No era ésa mi intención."

"Puede ser, pero igual me tienes bien jodida sin siquiera intentarlo. Por una vez, por UNA SOLA jodida vez, quisiera que fueras claro, sincero y directo conmigo."

"Me falla la claridad en lo que a ti respecta, Noin. Siempre me ha fallado."

"Te creo, sí; porque no te entiendo ni papa. ¿Qué quieres de mí? Sangre? Qué significa _esto_, si es que como dices no es un capricho ni un ataque de malcriadez?"

"Tienes una idea errada de lo que siento por ti, siempre la has tenido, y es mi culpa; eso lo acepto. Pero el hecho de nunca haya dicho nada no significa que no lo sienta, y _lo siento_. Desde hace años. No sé exactamente en qué punto del camino empecé a verte como mucho más que la amiga leal y compañera, pero era lo que sentía. No quería arruinar nuestra amistad, pero tenía la esperanza de hacerme una persona verdaderamente digna y poder decirte lo mucho que me importabas, y de pronto todo se torció... llegó la guerra de nuevo, afloraron mis deseos de venganza..."

Muy bonito, pero poco convincente frente a _años_ de amargura acumulada. Noin se hubiera cruzado de brazos de no tener el izquierdo inmovilizado; como no podía hacerlo, se limitó a fruncir el ceño, respirar hondo para reunir fuerzas y aferrar la sábana con la mano libre, decidida a cantarle las cuarenta a su adorado tormento de una vez y por todas.

"Ajá. Ésta es la parte en la que suena el violín más pequeño del mundo y se supone que me eche a llorar por ti, me imagino." - vio que el rubio se le quedaba mirando de hito en hito y prosiguió, secamente - "Pues fíjate que no puedo, porque tú has sufrido, pero yo también he tenido mi paseíto por el infierno. Mira, Zechs: todo el jodido UNIVERSO, la bolita del mundo y sus colonias, cada animalito del monte y cada partícula de polvo cósmico estaba enterado de que yo bebía los vientos y cacheteaba la banqueta por ti. TODO Dios, me entiendes? Y me tenían lástima, porque tú ni me pelabas. Y entonces te eclipsas, todos te dan por muerto, yo segura de que estabas vivo, llorando y rezando en secreto para que volvieras como la ridícula incurable que soy; he aquí que vuelves y SIGUES sin pelarme, y hasta las piedritas se ríen de mí. Me ha costado lo mío agarrar distancia para conservar lo que me va quedando de dignidad, y ahora vienes a 'confesar' que siempre me has querido. Sí, claro, y las vacas pilotean Gundams."

"Noin... todo lo que dices es cierto, no puedo negar que me he portado como un verdadero cobarde. Y eso sólo confirma el hecho de que no te merezco."

"¡Claro que no me mereces! Yo tampoco merecía tener varicela a los diez años, pero la tuve. Y no me vengas a sacar el rollo del sistema Zero porque te juro por mamita querida que te parto el jarro, aunque sea a patadas! Algunas cosas las hiciste con el cerebro revuelto, pero otras las hiciste con la cabeza bien puesta. No me vengas ahora con esa pendejada de que no querías arruinar nuestra amistad, porque igual la has mandado al carajo con el acto de avestruz enterrando la cabeza en la arena, que has hecho tu especialidad. Me has hecho sufrir mucho con tu actitud, Zechs Merquise. Tienes que darme una excusa mejor que ésa."

"Lo siento mucho." - dijo el joven después de unos instantes de silencio, los ojos azules claros e inquietos mostrando su sinceridad - "Siento haberte herido al ocultar lo que sentía, pero pensé que nuestra amistad valía el sacrificio. Todo indicaba que una relación más... más profunda entre nosotros lo echaría todo a perder, y..."

"Caramba, te felicito por lo bueno que eres calculando probabilidades." - le interrumpió, su voz destilando sarcasmo - "Entonces, señor estadístico, podrías decirme porqué carajo me buscas justo AHORA?"

Por momentos pensó que no le contestaría, pero la mirada clara ya no mostraba indecisión o duda alguna, y la hizo estremecer en su intensidad.

"Porque no quiero perderte."

Oh. _Oh_.

No se refería a la amistad entre ellos, a esa amistad que tanto había tratado de preservar - según sus propias palabras - y que al fin y al cabo casi había destrozado con su jodida reticencia. Se refería a _algo_ más, y de alguna manera la joven sabía que ese algo tenía que ver con el vínculo más profundo que existía entre ellos desde el primer encuentro, desde siempre; _eso_ en lo que ella no se atrevía a pensar demasiado para no alimentar falsas esperanzas, eso a lo que precisamente el mismo Zechs se había cerrado con la tenacidad de una fiera, probablemente porque lo llenaba de temor.

Ahora lo estaba admitiendo, aunque sin palabras. Admitía que la necesitaba, tanto como ella a él. Y si bien Noin había sido capaz de ponerle una etiqueta a ese vínculo y llamarlo amor, sabía que el rubio era constitucionalmente incapaz de hacer lo mismo; hasta el extremo de ineptitud total de aislarse durante un año entero y no dar señales de vida aún sabiendo que ella lo esperaba. Hasta el extremo de negarse y negarle el sentimiento más puro y natural.

Ése era Zechs: valiente y bravo hasta la locura - o la simple y neta estupidez - en la defensa de sus ideas políticas, de sus ideales de sociedad y humanidad; pero absolutamente caído de la mata, por no mencionar cobarde, en lo referente a su ser personal. Quizás era así por haber perdido a sus padres de una manera tan trágica y a una edad tan temprana; le costaba entrar en contacto con sus propios sentimientos y los de los demás, y eso había sido más que patente en los primeros tiempos de su reencuentro con Relena.

Y Noin, aunque lo amaba tal como era y se derretía con cada una de sus palabras, no iba a ponérselo fácil.

"Mira, Zechs. No sé lo que quieres en realidad, y estoy segura de que ni tú mismo lo sabes. Pero si no quieres perderme, lo único que tienes que hacer es ser sincero conmigo y contigo mismo, a partir de hoy. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

El rostro del rubio reflejó algo de confusión, como si no comprendiera bien lo que ella trataba de decirle. Adorable, confundido Zechs. Babas, babassss...

"Puedes preguntarme lo que tú quieras. Lo que necesites saber. Sé que... te molesta, y con justa razón, que te haya ocultado cosas."

"No necesito una sesión de preguntas y respuestas; necesito que me _cuentes_, que sientas que puedes decirme lo que sea sin que yo te pregunte nada. Eso es la confianza, la base de cualquier relación, creo yo... y ya que hablas de preguntas, deberías comenzar por hacértelas a ti mismo." - la situación comenzaba a tornarse bastante incómoda, porque no estaban solos y encima Zechs parecía no acabar de comprender lo que ella quería que hiciera. La excusa perfecta para dejar esta conversación en el aire, porque de todas maneras sabía que no iba a sacarle mucho al rubio en ese momento, estaba tendida en la cama de al lado - "Creo que Barton se mueve. Deberías chequearlo tú, porque yo la veo cruda para levantarme a hacerlo."

El rubio le echó una mirada al joven tendido en la otra cama, pero fue sólo por un momento antes de volver a enfocar su mirada enervante en la chica.

"Lo haré. Pero antes quisiera que me respondieras una pregunta."

"Dispara."

"¿Lo que tienes con el coronel va en serio?" - verdaderamente, Noin no se esperaba esa pregunta. Había sido formulada en un tono cuidadosamente plano, sin inflexiones que indicaran celos, censura o cualquier otra emoción que el rubio pudiera estar experimentando al respecto. Pero vamos, no hacía falta... ya él mismo había dicho que estaba celoso.

"¿Lo que tienes con la Knight va en serio?" - contraatacó. Donde las dan las toman... vio cómo su mirada se tornaba reservada y cayó en cuenta de que: a) no esperaba esa pregunta, y b) no iba a responderla con total sinceridad. O al menos, no iba a revelarlo todo al respecto.

"Liz es mi amiga. No hay nada más entre nosotros." - repuso rígidamente.

"Pero lo hubo, eh? Por eso estás tan reticente."

"No esperarás que niegue o confirme lo que acabas de decir..."

"No, si ya sé que eres todo un caballero," - dijo ella con sorna - "y no necesito confirmación, con la cara de pescado frito que has puesto basta y sobra."

"Pues ya tienes tu respuesta, entonces. Pero yo aún estoy esperando por la mía."

"Aquí la tienes: Neri es un buen hombre que me quiere, Zechs. No creo que sea justo negarle una oportunidad cuando ha sido lo suficientemente bravo como para pedírmela."

"Pero... vas a darme una oportunidad, también."

"Esto no es una competencia, ni yo soy un objeto. Tenemos un grave problema de comunicación y te estoy dando la oportunidad de resolverlo, por el bien de los dos. Ahora haz el favor de chequear a Barton, por si hay que avisar al doctor."

Con un suspiro de exasperación, el rubio se puso en pie. Pero antes de hacer lo que le pedía, se inclinó sobre ella y de nuevo plantó un beso en su boca; otro beso largo, suave y caliente que la dejó con ganas de más, como si hubiera probado el néctar más delicioso del mundo y ahora no pudiera prescindir de él. Cuando ya no les quedó más aire en los pulmones para continuar besándose, el rubio se acercó a la otra cama, procediendo a hacerle un chequeo sumario al joven.

"Tiene bastante fiebre." - anunció luego de unos momentos - "En la mañana tenía algo de temperatura, pero ahora está hirviendo."

"Avísale a Yuy para que haga venir al doctor, pues. ¿Qué esperas?" - por un momento pudo ver claramente en el rostro del rubio las ganas que tenía de apretarle el cuello, y casi no pudo ocultar su regocijo.

"Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Noin. Esto no acaba aquí."

"Como tú digas, mi rey. Idiota. ¿Te parece que en este estado puedo irme a algún lado para evitar discutir pendejadas contigo? Pues no. Así que deja la joda, ya habrá tiempo para que hables todo lo que quieras. Anda a hacer lo que debes y déjame en paz un ratito, quieres?" - cerró los ojos y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre las almohadas.

Más claro imposible.

Escuchó cuando Zechs salió de la habitación y luego las voces de más gente que entraba, pero no abrió los ojos; prefirió aislarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tenía que pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

Oh, Dios. Lo que acababa de suceder. _Ese beso_, que la estremeció aún más que el primero, que le provocó un sinfín de sensaciones que por momentos le habían hecho olvidar los dolores en su cuerpo. Casi sentía que había valido la pena esperar tantos años por ese momento, por ver al fin los ojos de Zechs mirándola con esa intensidad que le decía que la veía como a una mujer, por escucharle decir... bueno, no había dicho que la amaba, ni ella esperaba que lo hiciera; pero la vehemencia de sus sentimientos había sido patente en su mirada y en su voz. Y aunque no era perfecto, era muchísimo más de lo que Noin se hubiera atrevido a esperar, jamás.

Demasiado para una mujer enamorada.

Recordó lo que había pensado cuando estaba encerrada en aquella pequeña celda en el búnker de la Catalano, lo juntó con lo que acababa de experimentar, y suspiró al sentir cómo el calor surgía en el centro de su cuerpo y se expandía por todo su ser hasta crearle una deliciosa sensación de ingravidez. No sabía lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, no sabía qué carajo iba a hacer respecto a Neri, no sabía qué planeaba Zechs con respecto a ella, no sabía qué pensar de todo el asunto... no sabía nada de nada y de momento no quería pensar en ello, no quería ponderar cada palabra dicha u omitida. No quería arruinar el placer de lo que estaba sintiendo, y sabía que analizar lo que acababa de suceder iba a lograr precisamente eso.

Pero de algo sí estaba segura: en cuanto pudiera moverse con algo de libertad, iba a cumplir cuanta fantasía - normal, tonta, loca o no tanto - le pasara por la cabeza con el rubio. La cercanía con el peligro de nuevo, después de un tiempo de relativa calma, le había hecho pensar otra vez en la fragilidad y brevedad de la vida; le había hecho pensar en las cosas que quería vivir y que si no hacía probablemente lamentaría.

Estaba decidida. Si el tercio le daba luz verde, ella iba a acelerar a fondo y al diablo las consecuencias o lo que pudiera pasar después; se había pasado prácticamente la mitad de su vida esperando una oportunidad como ésta, y no la iba a dejar pasar por miedo o por algún escrúpulo estúpido. Si ya había sido lo suficientemente imbécil como para acostarse con un tipo buscando olvidar a otro - con lo cual había comprobado que lo de "un clavo saca otro clavo" era una soberana estupidez, además de resultar potencialmente muy peligroso - pues ahora tenía que ser lo suficientemente atrevida para tomar al menos parte de lo que siempre había querido. ¿Quién carajo se lo iba a reclamar? Por fin iba a poder hacer algo respecto a todo lo que sentía, y lo iba a hacer con gusto para no arrepentirse.

Iba a ser algo _espectacular_, estaba segura de ello.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios casi sin darse cuenta, y así se quedó dormida.

* * *

Duo miró hacia el techo artesonado como si éste tuviera el poder de armarle de la paciencia que en ese momento estaba por acabar reducida al cero absoluto; torear gente inestable y terca en pie de lucha no era precisamente su fuerte. Un ex terrorista entrenado para trabajar solo, no era la persona psicológicamente más indicada para lidiar con personas como Wufei y Sally, que al igual que él no sabían qué hacer ni cómo comportarse frente a los problemas puramente personales, por más que fueran expertos en todo lo referente a operaciones bélicas. 

El simple asunto de decidir quién tenía derecho a ocupar una cama para descansar estaba ya degenerando en una desagradable discusión.

"¿Para qué necesitas una cama? Si eres el perfecto soldadito de madera! Puedes dormir en el piso..." - la voz de la mujer era veneno puro.

"Puedo, pero NO QUIERO." - repuso el joven, con el aire de quien estaba a punto de explotar pero aún alcanzaba a controlarse.

"Pues qué mal, porque sucede que mi sexo me da prioridad, Pinocho. Te cederé la cama cuando encuentres al hada que te haga humano; hasta entonces..."

"¡Bueno, basta ya, niños!" - intervino al fin el trenzado, harto de escucharles y viendo que ya el chino estaba a punto de responder con furiosa determinación a los no tan velados insultos que Sally le lanzaba. Temía que comenzaran a airear sus problemas íntimos sin importarles quién estuviera delante y, por mucho que a Duo le gustara el chisme y todos sus accesorios, el pobre Quatre se estaba quedando prácticamente dormido de pie mientras esperaba a que resolvieran su rollo - "Tiempo fuera. Quatre y Sally tomarán la habitación, y Wufei puede echarse aquí en el sofá."

"¿Quién murió y te hizo jefe, Maxwell?" - gruñó el chino, de mal talante.

"Nadie, pero por lo visto en este momento soy el único adulto consciente en esta habitación, y eso ya es decir mucho. Así que se hará como YO diga."

Para su sorpresa - el cansancio debía de ser tremendo - no hubo mayor resistencia ante su declaración: Sally comenzó a arrastrar al soñoliento Quatre hacia la habitación, y Wufei les siguió sin decir una palabra y con la postura rígida que le era característica, regresando momentos después con una almohada y una manta que arregló artísticamente sobre el que parecía ser el más mullido de los sofás de la sala. Entonces el trenzado se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas para que la luz de la tarde no perturbara al joven chino, en el momento preciso en el que Zechs Merquise salía de la habitación en la que se encontraban Trowa y Noin.

"¿Dónde está Yuy?" - preguntó en voz baja el rubio, observando en la semipenumbra cómo Wufei se echaba en el sofá y se tapaba por completo con la manta, sin perder la rigidez ni por un momento. La expresión en el rostro de Zechs indicaba que, al igual que Duo, pensaba que iba a ser muy difícil que el chino lograra dormir estando tieso como un palo.

Sally no andaba muy descaminada al llamarle soldadito de madera... el joven era estirado hasta el punto de lo imposible.

"Afuera, con los guardias. ¿Sucede algo?"

"Barton tiene mucha fiebre, creo que deberíamos llamar al doctor."

"Voy a buscarle. ¿Te vas, Merquise?" - preguntó, cuando el rubio le siguió hasta la puerta.

"Tengo muchos compromisos que cumplir, todavía me quedan unas cuantas horas de trabajo antes de que pueda descansar." - dijo, mesándose los cabellos claros en un gesto que delataba cansancio y molestia - "Por favor, vigila a Noin y cuida de que no haga una de las suyas y termine lastimándose más."

"Eeeh, no tienes que decírmelo. Somos amigos y estoy siempre pendiente de ella."

Al oír esas palabras el ex conde Relámpago le dirigió una mirada decididamente rara, pero no dijo esta boca es mía y Duo no estaba de mucho humor como para intentar averiguar lo que había detrás. Tenía otras prioridades en ese momento, y no podía menos que sentirse aliviado de que el cansancio hubiera al fin vencido a Quatre... si hubiera estado junto a Trowa, se habría enfermado de preocupación ante cualquier cambio en su estado que no fuera para mejorar. Su empatía no funcionaba con él en el estado de inconsciencia en que se hallaba, pero su natural sensibilidad y sus sentimientos hacia Trowa sin duda podían actuar en su contra.

Tras explicarle la situación a Heero y pedirle que localizara al doctor, regresó a la suite, atravesando con cuidado la salita en semipenumbra para no despertar a Wufei - si acaso estaba dormido, cosa que dudaba. Abrió silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación de Relena y vio a la ex Reina del Mundo afanada frente al escritorio, escribiendo furiosamente lo que con toda seguridad era un discurso; estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Luego pasó por la habitación que ocupaban Quatre y Sally: el primero dormía profundamente ya, pero la tribulación se reflejaba en su rostro juvenil, dando a entender que su sueño no era muy tranquilo; la segunda dormía también a pierna suelta, soltando de cuando en cuando un leve ronquido y con el ceño fruncido. Al disponerse a pasar por la habitación que albergaba a los heridos, vio desde el pasillo que la puerta principal de la suite se abría e hizo señas a los recién llegados para que no hiciesen ruido al pasar.

Al fin entró en la habitación, acompañado por Heero y el doctor. Noin parecía dormir plácidamente y con una sonrisa casi picaresca en los labios; su conversación con Merquise tenía - a fuerza - que haber sido satisfactoria de alguna manera, y ya Duo encontraría la forma de agarrarla despierta y a solas para que le contara con lujo de detalles. Trowa, en cambio, lucía peor que en la mañana, cuando lo había visto por última vez antes de irse a descansar: lo poco que se veía de su cara estaba enrojecido y febril, y se agitaba como si se encontrara en medio del delirio, lo cual era más que probable.

"¿Crees que esté bien?" - le preguntó en voz baja a Heero mientras el médico revisaba al inquieto joven; buscaba, más que una afirmación, el consuelo que sólo la preocupación compartida podía darle. Y tenía la certeza de que el ex piloto de L1 estaba tan preocupado como él por quien era, más que el compañero de muchas batallas, uno de los pocos amigos valiosos con los que podía contar.

"Probablemente no sea nada grave." - repuso lacónicamente, pero con el énfasis suficiente como para dar ánimos a Duo.

A esas alturas el doctor había culminado ya su examen - y cura requerida - de las diversas heridas, y procedía a inyectar al paciente con lo que ambos jóvenes dedujeron eran antibióticos. Al terminar, se volvió hacia ellos con una expresión tranquilizadora en su rostro prematuramente envejecido; era uno de los doctores de la rama local de la Preventer, a quien Heero había hecho traer al hotel para hacer guardia permanente y atender a los heridos que pudieran presentarse.

"No es grave... tiene una pequeña infección en la herida de la pierna, es lo que le provoca la fiebre. Está bastante inflamada, pero con los antibióticos que le he dado y la cura externa debería mejorar en un par de horas. También le he dado algo para bajar la fiebre. Supongo que alguno de ustedes se quedará a vigilarlo, ya que el otro paciente está dormido..." - señaló hacia Noin.

"Yo me quedaré con ellos." - ofreció Duo, consciente de que casi todos estaban fuera de combate o durmiendo, y Heero tenía que ocuparse de todo el dispositivo de seguridad, aunque el coronel Neri había prometido que estaría allí para reforzar la vigilancia con varios de sus soldados.

"Bien. Le daré las instrucciones para atender a los dos."

Cuando el doctor se fue, escoltado por Heero, Duo fue a la salita y - con dificultad debido a la escasa luz - localizó las revistas y los pasatiempos que Quatre había traído y se los llevó a la habitación; allí se hizo un nido en un rincón con unos cuantos cojines, porque no quería acalambrarse en una silla, y se echó a esperar que alguno de los pacientes reaccionara o que llegara la hora de administrarles algún medicamento.

Noin despertó casi tres horas después, cuando Duo acababa de forzar con mucho trabajo un antipirético disuelto en algo de agua por la garganta de Trowa; le había dado la dosis encomendada por el médico y en el tiempo previsto, aunque la temperatura afortunadamente había bajado y ya el pobre no estaba hirviendo.

"Duuuuuuooooooo..." - la voz femenina era casi un lamento - "Necesito. Analgésico. Yaaaaaa."

"Pues sí, es casi la hora de otra dosis. Espera un segundo." - la ayudó a incorporarse, tomó las píldoras correspondientes y se las tendió, con un vaso de agua. La observó mientras se las tomaba, notando que aunque seguía algo pálida ya estaba recuperando sus colores normales, y que más que enferma o herida parecía estar _muy_ molesta - "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Como un cerro de mierda, pero voy mejorando." - contestó ella, ya con el mismo humor de siempre, recostándose en las almohadas con un suspiro de fastidio.

"Me alegro, porque estoy necesitando que me cuentes de qué hablaron tú y Merquise. Como buen chismoso y metomentodo que soy, estoy que me muero por enterarme de los detalles. Y si son sabrosos, mejor..."

"¿Quieres que te cuente algo sabroso? No creo que lo que haya pasado en esta habitación haya sido la mitad de sabroso que lo que estaba pasando en la de al lado hace unas horas, pero podría hacer el intento." - le dijo en tono zumbón, y Duo casi pudo sentir cómo se le subían los colores a la cara.

"¿Cómo...?"

"Siempre olvidas el don de Quatre, pero estando las cosas tan buenas, no te culpo por olvidarte del mundo." - le guiñó un ojo con picardía - "El pobre estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para bloquear las sensaciones triple equis que estaban irradiando, y se veía incómodo a más no poder. No tuve que echarle mucha cabeza para llegar a la conclusión de que ustedes estaban haciendo cositas."

"Bueno, y qué." - soltó el trenzado, procurando controlar su turbación.

"Nada, nada... que es lindo saber que todavía quedan tórtolos apasionados en este mundo ingrato y egoísta." - se mofó Noin, pero en sus ojos brillaba el afecto y Duo no pudo enojarse - "Oye, y ya que lo menciono... cómo está Quatre?"

"Aún duerme como una piedra, pobrecito. Por lo visto estaba hecho pedazos, pero este descanso le va a hacer bien."

"¿Y cómo resolviste lo de Sally y Wufei?"

"No resolví nada, la mandé a ella a la habitación y a él al sofá antes de que se destrozaran verbalmente frente a todo el personal; en verdad deben de haber tenido la discusión de la década, porque los dos estaban furiosos hasta el punto de que Wuffie lo demostraba y todo... me toca despertarles en una hora, y entonces se verá. Venga, dime de una vez qué pasó con Merquise. Cuando salió de aquí tenía una cara la mar de rara, y cuando entré a verte estabas durmiendo y con una sonrisa de ésas que no augura nada bueno... para alguien más. ¿Qué estás tramando?"

"Naaada, mi querido Duo. Respecto a lo que hablamos... bueno, no ha dicho que me ama ni nada por el estilo; pero al menos ya no me cabe duda de que me ve como a una mujer, de que me quiere más que como a una amiga. Me reveló muchas cosas sobre sus sentimientos, aunque todavía le falta claridad al pobre."

Acto seguido, la joven procedió a darle un recuento de lo que habían hablado; recuento que sonaba bastante completo, aunque algunas partes - como la de los besos, por ejemplo - habían sido obviamente editadas. No que a Duo le hicieran falta detalles, porque la manera en la que los ojos de la italiana se iluminaban al mencionarlos hablaba volúmenes de lo que había sentido y aún sentía al recordarlos. Y si comparaba lo que ella expresaba con su mirada, y lo que él sentía con cada beso y cada caricia de Heero, pues... no había nada más que hablar; el contacto físico era parte de lo más exquisito que podía experimentarse cuando se estaba enamorado.

Y ella lo estaba en grado sumo; se había pasado un montón de años esperando por ese momento. El entusiasmo le daba color a sus mejillas y parecía mil veces más positiva de lo que Duo la había visto en los últimos días.

"Es más que suficiente, no crees?" - le preguntó ella al finalizar su relato.

"Si tú lo dices..." - el trenzado tenía sus dudas al respecto, y no podía ocultárselo.

Noin era una mujer inteligente y capaz, de las que no se dejan embaucar por cualquier idiotez ni se dejan llevar por las sensaciones; pero era bien sabido que en cuestiones de amor no había mucha cabida para la inteligencia y el cálculo, y de pronto a Duo se le ocurría que esas revelaciones eran un poco raras por lo repentinas. Y lo ligeramente ambiguas. Por lo que había oído, Zechs Merquise había admitido que la quería, que la deseaba, que estaba preocupado por ella y celoso de su relación con Neri... pero no había sido concreto, ni había hecho promesas de ninguna índole.

¿Qué buscaba con todo este rollo de las confesiones y demás? Si su objetivo era separarla de Neri para no sentir más celos, de momento lo estaba logrando aunque Noin no hubiera dicho una palabra al respecto. La posibilidad de herir la sensibilidad de un amigo no pesaba tanto - había que admitirlo - como la de al fin cumplir con un sueño de alcanzar al ser al que amaba desde que era poco más que una chiquilla en la academia en la que ambos se habían entrenado.

"Mira, Duo," - la voz femenina lo sobresaltó; Noin le miraba seria y fijamente - "estoy casi segura de que todo lo que estás pensando, lo estoy pensando yo también. No me estoy metiendo en este asunto a ciegas, sabes. Sé muy bien que le estoy buscando la quinta pata al gato, y que cualquier cosa que pase entre Zechs y yo probablemente termine en alguna decepción para mí... veo que al igual que yo te ha extrañado lo repentino de todo esto, y que no se te escapa lo ambiguo que ha sido el interfecto. Pero lo quiero. Lo amo."

"Lo sé, Noin, pero..."

"Te preocupas por mí, lo sé. Pero aquí toreo, o me suspenden la corrida, Duo. Si me voy a joder, pues me joderé; pero lo haré con gusto y no me arrepentiré de nada." - su expresión mostraba la firmeza de una decisión tomada.

"Supongo que le preguntaste sobre su relación con la tal Liz Knight." - comentó, tratando de sacar a colación todos los obstáculos.

"Lo hice, y me dijo que entre ellos no había nada más que amistad. Claro que el tonito en que lo dijo me dio a entender que en algún momento lo hubo, y no te negaré que eso me inquieta... pero vamos, sería imposible que no hubiera tenido una historia con una mujer... o con varias, en estos años; puede que haya estado obsesionado con la política y la guerra y que en algún momento haya estado a punto de convertirse en mártir de la causa por pura obstinación, pero los títulos de santo y mártir no le cuadran por ningún lado. Yo tampoco soy una santa, como seguramente entenderás, y por eso y otras cosas sólo puedo confiar en que sea cierto que ya no hay nada y que es libre." - le sonrió - "Ya sé que te parece que me conformo con muy poco, pero para mí es bastante como para intentarlo."

"No quiero que pienses que te critico, eh? Respeto lo que piensas y lo comprendo, aunque me cuesta." - no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez. Noin parecía estar de tan buen humor ahora que el analgésico estaba haciendo efecto, y que la perspectiva de al fin tener algo más que amistad con Zechs (fuera lo que fuera ese algo) coloreaba de optimismo su faz... se veía muy bonita aun con la cara lavada, con todo y la horrenda bata de felpa - _rosa pálido_, por todos los dioses; parecía que Relena había pedido ese color para todos los accesorios de la suite - que proporcionaba el hotel y bajo la cual resaltaba el bulto del hombro y el brazo inmovilizados.

Las cosas que podían hacer por uno el amor y un rayito de esperanza eran simplemente maravillosas.

* * *

Ya era bastante tarde en la noche cuando Relena entró a la habitación y encontró a Noin leyendo a medias un libro, que de vez en cuando soltaba para agarrar un palito de queso de la bandejita que Duo le había colocado en la mesilla de noche. Era un fastidio contar con una sola mano y tener que ponerse el libro en el regazo para poder pasar una página, tomar agua o comida, o simplemente para ejecutar un acto tan prosaico como rascarse; y por eso la joven no se encontraba del mejor de los humores. Se sentó en la silla junto a la cama y la miró fijamente. 

"¿Cómo te sientes, Noin?"

"Mejor." - repuso ella sin abundar. Le latía que Relena venía a tratar de satisfacer su curiosidad, pensando que podía sacarle algo acerca de su conversación con Zechs... pero por más que la actitud de la chica hacia ella hubiese cambiado, seguía siendo una metiche y eso no se le iba a quitar de la noche a la mañana.

Su curiosidad no era malsana, pero ya Noin se había desahogado con Duo, que la comprendía perfectamente, y no iba a hacerlo con nadie más. Menos aún con la rosada hermanita de su adorado tormento, que tardó un minuto en volver a hablar una vez que se dio cuenta de que su interlocutora no iba a soltar nada por voluntad propia; pero por lo pronto, se decidió a preguntar por el otro ocupante de la habitación con la cortesía vacilante de quien pregunta por un familiar del que nunca se ha sentido muy cercano.

"¿Cómo está Barton... Trowa?"

"Duo dice que ya no tiene fiebre, pero sigue inconsciente. El golpe en la cabeza y el tiro en la pierna, además del cautiverio, fueron demasiado para él. Pero está mejorando."

"Me alegro."

"Ya que estás aquí... has visto a Duo?" - esperaba que la mención del joven perturbara a Relena, pero su reacción fue mínima: apenas si se tensó un poco y luego suspiró.

"Cuando pasé frente a la puerta estaba despertando a Winner... a Quatre, quiero decir. Creo que estaba muy cansado y por eso lo dejaron dormir más."

"¿Y qué sabes de Sally y Wufei?" - era una prueba sobre la capacidad de observación, necesaria por demás en alguien tan curioso como Relena.

"Están ya de guardia afuera de la suite, desde hace bastante rato. Creo que están peleados, porque no se miran ni se hablan y tienen cara de pocos amigos. Bueno, eso es raro en ella a pesar de lo seria que es; en cuanto a Chang, sólo tiene peor semblante que de costumbre." - dándose cuenta de que había revelado demasiado su interés en el asunto, tosió ligeramente para disimular su turbación y algo de ansiedad - "Supongo que hablaste con Milliardo. ¿Se arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes?"

"Por lo menos ya no vamos a discutir... mucho, o al menos eso creo."

"Pero... le dijiste lo que sentías, no?" - y dale. La jovencita no se iba a dar por vencida hasta que no le diera algo jugoso a lo que pudiera hincarle el diente.

"Ay, niña, por Dios. Siempre he sabido que no tendría que decírselo, porque es algo que ha sido del dominio público desde el primer día; nunca he sido buena para disimular. Nunca oíste aquello de 'el amor, el humo y la tos son cosas muy difíciles de ocultar'? Pues ahí lo tienes."

"¿Y él qué te dijo?"

"Mira, Relena: precisamente ahí se traza la línea de la privacidad. Si quieres saberlo, pregúntaselo a él mismo, porque yo no te lo voy a decir..."

"¿Yo? Preguntarle a Milliardo _eso_?" - la idea parecía horrorizarla, y eso hizo sonreír a Noin.

"Para algo son hermanos, no?"

"Yo... no me atrevo a preguntarle cosas tan personales."

"Pero sí me las preguntas a mí."

"Es distinto, tú eres mujer..."

"La ex Reina del Mundo y embajadora de la paz, sexista. Mira que hay que vivir para ver cosas." - se mofó Noin, vagamente divertida. Relena pareció amoscarse, pero no seriamente.

"Sabes lo que quiero decir. Pero bueno, si no me quieres contar no insisto. Respetaré tu privacidad, y la de mi hermano." - dijo con firmeza, y había algo de orgullo en su mirada; orgullo ante lo que acababa de decir, y que seguramente le había resultado muy difícil dado lo curioso y entrometido de su naturaleza. Eso sorprendió agradablemente a Noin: era un paso en la dirección correcta.

"¡Bravo, Relena!" - exclamó con sinceridad, sin rastro de ironía - "Quédate tranquila, que si ocurre algo importante de lo que debas enterarte, nadie evitará que lo hagas."

"¿Me lo juras?" - ante la expresión asombrada de la mujer, la chica se rió por lo bajo, cubriéndose delicadamente la boca con sus deditos rosados - "Sólo bromeaba, Noin."

"Pues vaya, me costó darme cuenta... creo que nunca habías bromeado, al menos no en mi presencia."

"Buenas noches," - oh, cielos. Zechs estaba en el umbral, con un atuendo distinto al que llevaba en la tarde cuando vino a visitarla: más casual, con pantalones y chaqueta ligera en tonos beige y un ligero suéter blanco - "espero no interrumpir." - su tono indicaba que sí lo esperaba; es más, lo ordenaba - "Relena, si no te importa... necesito hablar con Noin."

Se veía estupendo. Como para comérselo. Y si se le daba la oportunidad, ella lo iba a hacer...

"No hay problema, yo ya me iba." - dijo la chica, levantándose con gracia - "Que pases una buena noche, Noin. Milliardo." - al despedirse de ella y de su hermano con exquisita cortesía, era evidente que no había tenido la intención de que sus palabras sonaran insinuantes; pero así pareció, al menos por un momento.

No había manera de que lo insinuado se hiciera realidad; al menos no de la manera en que Noin lo deseaba, estando ella en ese estado lastimoso y compartiendo la habitación con un hombre herido que, aunque inconsciente, podía despertarse en cualquier momento. De todos modos, Zechs se encontraba allí, al alcance de su mano al sentarse en la silla que Relena acababa de desocupar.

"¿Sigues de mal humor?" - fue la primera pregunta, y no alcanzó a esquivar el libro que la joven le lanzó y que le dio en medio del pecho - "Ya veo que sí."

"Con preguntas tan necias como ésa, qué carajo quieres que haga?" - suspiró - "Ya es tarde, Zechs. Podrías haber venido mañana temprano a hablar de lo que sea que quieres hablar."

"No, no podría. Mañana temprano tengo que estar en la reunión del Consejo, y tengo pendiente una reunión con tu... amigo, el coronel Neri, para decidir el camino que debe tomar la investigación sobre el paradero de la Catalano."

"Esa zorra." - murmuró Noin con rencor. El peso de mucho de lo que le había pasado recaía en su propia estupidez, pero el pedazo más grande de culpa se lo llevaban la Catalano y sus secuaces; era una lástima que ella no estuviera en condiciones de salir a cazar a la muy desgraciada - "Bueno, habla. Tengo sueño."

"Nunca me he arrepentido de luchar por mis ideales, Noin, por muchos errores que haya cometido." - ella se lo quedó mirando de hito en hito, algo sorprendida por semejantes palabras y a la expectativa de lo que podía seguir a esa declaración - "Pero entre otras cosas, si hay algo que lamento es el no haber sido sincero contigo respecto a lo que sentía."

"Bueno... es un comienzo." - por un momento se había quedado estupefacta, pero se recuperó rápidamente - "Sabes... esa es una cualidad tuya que siempre he admirado y que al mismo tiempo me ha hecho querer agarrarte por el pescuezo y retorcértelo como a una gallina: la de luchar por eso en lo que crees, con los ojos, la mente y el corazón puestos sólo en tu objetivo. Es admirable por tu convicción y demás hierbas, pero terrible porque enfocado en esa lucha has dejado de mirar hacia los lados, hacia la gente a la que le importas... y que te importa."

"Que nunca ha dejado de importarme, pero que sin embargo he sacrificado." - agregó el rubio, inclinándose sobre ella, apoyando un codo en la almohada junto a la cabeza de la joven y extendiendo el otro brazo para acariciarle la mejilla, sin que ella opusiera la menor resistencia - "Pero eso tiene que terminar."

"¿Sí?" - Noin también estaba tocando el rostro de Zechs y no estaba segura de cuándo había empezado a hacerlo; pero eso poco importaba, porque no iba a detenerse ahora que su mano libre lo tocaba y su pulgar se movía sobre el labio inferior del joven en una leve caricia. Y estaban tan cerca, tan cerca...

"Creo que he sacrificado demasiado."

Zechs. Oh, Zechs...

"Porque eres un idiota obstinado." - _y cómo te quiero_, pensó antes de que su cerebro se desconectara sin aviso alguno, sin cuenta atrás. Ni siquiera le importaba que hubiera otra persona - aunque estuviera inconsciente, podía despertar en cualquier momento - en la habitación, a dos metros de ellos

Una boca en la suya, tibia... una boca que ya no le era extraña, y que no era una boca cualquiera, era la de Zechs. Zechs besándola así, tocándola así, una mano atrevida y caliente deslizándose bajo la bata de felpa para sentirla, - curiosamente, sin tocar ninguno de los moretones - mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en la cascada de cabello sedoso que se le derramaba encima con la suavidad de una bendición.

La mano en su pecho, tocando y apretando su carne; la boca que de pronto se separaba de la suya para dibujar una línea descendente de besos hasta probar su piel de pronto levemente húmeda, y mordisquearla antes de regresar a apoderarse de su boca... ella quería sentir más, y pronto su mano sana abandonó el largo cabello platinado y se metió entre sus cuerpos, debajo de la chaqueta informal que Zechs llevaba, y vagó por la espalda masculina, sintiendo los músculos que se tensaban bajo el fino suéter con cada movimiento. Sin pensar demasiado - en realidad, _nada_ - en lo que estaba haciendo, tiró del suéter hasta separarlo de los pantalones y al fin acarició la piel desnuda, disfrutando en el nivel más primario y simple la forma en la que todo el cuerpo masculino se estremeció ante el contacto.

El calor intenso recorría su cuerpo y sentía cómo se abría a Zechs, probándolo; y era tan bueno, tan exquisito que no podía detener los pequeños sonidos absurdos que brotaban de su garganta. El repentino peso del pecho masculino sobre el suyo, cuidadosamente distribuido para no lastimarla, la hizo quedarse sin aliento de pronto, hasta el punto de que tuvo que empujarlo un poco para interrumpir el beso en busca de aire.

Cuando se apartó, no supo qué iba a decir; ni siquiera estaba segura de ser capaz de articular una palabra, después de mirar el rostro del hombre encima del suyo, tan cerca que podía ver la tenue cicatriz en su frente, recuerdo de aquella máscara que se había roto en batalla. La expresión en esa hermosa cara era distinta a cualquier otra que ella le hubiera visto jamás: la boca húmeda y enrojecida, los platinados cabellos revueltos, todo su cuerpo conteniéndose y a la vez esforzándose por acercarse a ella, los ojos azules intensos y ardientes mirándola como si estuviera muriendo de sed y ella fuera el último vaso de agua en el desierto.

No sabía si lo era en verdad, pero esa expresión parecía un reflejo de lo que ella misma sentía, y por eso supo que no tenía que decir nada. Era más fácil simplemente sonreír y dejarle beber.

* * *

**N.A.:** Ya ven lo que se avecina, aunque todavía queda rollo por resolver. No, no me morí, aunque he tenido mis momentos xD. Lo siento, chicos... los que hayan llevado alguna vez varios proyectos largos a la vez, seguramente podrán comprender mi tardanza: me he pasado meses insatisfecha con lo que había escrito, al extremo de no tener el valor ni las ganas de tipearlo y huir del fic como de la peste. Esto se ha arrastrado durante casi un año, hasta que me he armado de valor para terminar de tipearlo y publicarlo tal y como estaba. Y sigue sin gustarme, la verdad (creo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que me he metido de tal manera en el yaoi hasta el punto de que el hetero que escribo no me convence :-P)... pero vamos, que ya falta poco pa que termine xD y con algo de suerte podré publicar el próximo antes de que la situación en mi país, y mi trabajo, me obliguen a dedicar todo mi tiempo a algo que no quiero hacer pero lamentablemente estoy obligada. Se les quiere. 

Como no dispongo de tiempo online para responder revs vía reply, y ya algún resentido me ha amenazado con denunciarme por meterlas aquí, he dispuesto una cuenta en livejournal para responder a la brevedad las revs que me dejen. Ya en mi perfil está el link a las respuestas de las revs del cap 22 - podrán encontrarlas en fictionalk (punto) livejournal (punto) com -, y las que dejen aquí al leer éste comenzaré a contestarlas esta misma semana; dejando el respectivo nuevo enlace en mi perfil. Allí podrán ver el contestadas las dudas que planteen aquí e incluso discutirlas identificándose debidamente; aunque repito, mi tiempo online es limitadísimo.


End file.
